Siempre a tu lado
by Sakurita136
Summary: "Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre cerca de mi corazón" Porque ella era capaz de tocar su corazón aun desde el otro lado del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes narrados a continuación no me pertenecen, hacen parte de la maravillosa obra Card Captor Sakura del grupo CLAMP y es hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

 **EL INICIO**

\- Niños, el día de hoy se unirá a nuestro grupo un nuevo compañero, viene de China y espero sean buenos con él, pasa por favor.

Hacía seña la amable profesora a un pequeño niño de seis años que se acercaba tímidamente al frente de la clase con su uniforme perfectamente ordenado, unos preciosos ojos pero una expresión demasiado seria para un niño de su edad.

En una de las mesas de en frente, se encontraba una niña de ojos verdes y sonrisa cálida que miraba con curiosidad a su compañero recién llegado.

\- Te sentarás aquí al frente para que puedas ponerte al corriente pronto, Kinomoto, tú serás la encargada de ayudarle.

La pequeña niña de nombre Sakura asintió a su maestra con una sonrisa, el chico nuevo estaría a su lado y ella se había propuesto como meta que se sintiera bienvenido y disfrutara su experiencia en la escuela tanto como ella.

Entre tanto, la profesora había salido por un momento del salón.

\- No se preocupen señores Li, les aseguro que su hijo estará bien.

\- Por favor ténganle paciencia, es la primera vez que está en una escuela, siempre recibió clases particulares y su dominio del Japonés no es muy bueno.

\- Reitero, no se preocupen, lo deje a cargo de una de mis mejores alumnas, ya verán que todo estará bien.

La pareja de origen chino optó por abandonar la institución confiando en las palabras de su maestra y esta última regresaba con los alumnos para dar inicio a las clases.

\- Lo primero que haremos hoy será una actividad de matemáticas – El grupo era de primero de primaria, así que las metodologías empleadas eran muy didácticas para los pequeños con el fin de facilitar el aprendizaje, cabe destacar que era una de las clases favoritas de Sakura y ¡se notaba!

Estaba feliz haciendo su actividad cuando notó que el nuevo compañero solo permanecía quieto en su pupitre recostando su cabeza en la fría superficie.

\- Oye… Li, ¿te pasa algo?

El niño la miró con impaciencia – Es solo que olvidé traer algunas cosas, no traje mi cartuchera, lo mejor será hablar con la maestra.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Yo tengo suficiente para los dos – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su pupitre al de aquel pequeño.

Ella continuaba feliz haciendo su actividad mientras él la miraba un tanto sorprendido ¿acaso así eran todos los niños? ¿Qué tipo de persona podía verse tan feliz haciendo… La tarea? Vaya si esa niña era extraña, pero todavía no estaba seguro si eso lo asustaba o le agradaba.

El caso es, que sin darse cuenta, terminó conversando con ella mientras terminaban las actividades y llegaba la hora del descanso; en ese momento la niña se levantó de su asiento, tomó la pequeña caja de almuerzo y buscó reunirse con sus compañeras.

Antes de salir del salón se percató de que su nuevo compañero permanecía sentado en su lugar, así que decidió acercarse.

\- Oye Li, ¿no vienes?

\- No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí.

\- ¡Vamos! Hace un día hermoso y hay un lugar muy cómodo bajo la sombra de un árbol. No querrás quedarte aquí todo el tiempo.

\- Kinomoto, de verdad prefiero quedarme aquí.

Ella comprendió que no serviría de mucho insistir, así que retomó el puesto en su pupitre, abrió su cajita de almuerzo y agradeció por la comida ante la mirada curiosa de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué haces Kinomoto, Por qué no sales con tus amigos?

\- No quiero que te quedes solo Li, entiendo que eres nuevo y no conoces a nadie y el primer día siempre es difícil, yo tampoco tenía amigos cuando llegué, así que estaré a tu lado.

Al ver la decisión en los ojos de su pequeña compañera, Li suspiró pesadamente y accedió a salir del salón. Todavía se debatía entre si era prudente hacerlo, es decir, no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de otros niños, y ¿si los demás eran tan… Alegres como ella? O por el contrario, ¿si no lo aceptaban o lo hacían sentir incómodo?

\- Mira, es allá – interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras señalaba un hermoso y frondoso árbol en la parte trasera de la escuela, el lugar estaba por completo desierto.

\- Pensé que iríamos con los demás… - dijo sorprendido Shaoran

\- Perdón, es que pensé que podrías sentirte incómodo, pero si quieres podemos ir a buscarlos.

\- No, no, prefiero así.

Se sentaron bajo el árbol y cada uno empezó a sacar su almuerzo en total silencio. Él no quería hablar, la verdad se había percatado de que era más tímido de lo que pensaba, los demás siempre pensaban que era antipático y huraño, pero la verdad era otra.

Sakura, por su parte, lo miraba de reojo; no se sentía muy cómoda con tanto silencio pero era preferible darle su espacio y permitir que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo y afortunadamente para ella, funcionó.

\- Kinomoto, ¿sueles venir mucho a este lugar?

\- Sí, me gusta mucho disfrutar el viento y el canto de los pájaros, entonces, a veces estoy con mis amigos y otras veces, estoy sola.

\- Ya veo.

\- Li, decía la maestra que vienes de China, nunca he ido, ¿podrías decirme qué tal es?

\- Bueno, yo vivía en Hong Kong, es una isla con un clima muy agradable, vinimos aquí por unos negocios de mi padre – en ese momento el niño se tornó serio

\- ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

\- No me siento del todo bien, no conozco a nadie, si bien, allá no tenía muchos amigos, si compartía con mis primos, aquí estoy totalmente solo – decía el pequeño un tanto cabizbajo.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte solo – respondió la niña con una sonrisa tan dulce que hizo que las mejillas del pequeño junto a ella se tiñeran de un leve sonrojo.

Él sin saber en realidad qué decir, solo alzó sus hombros – Como quieras.

\- Ya verás que nos llevaremos muy bien – terminó diciendo ella extendiendo su mano que el pequeño frente a ella no dudó en tomar.

Terminaron su almuerzo conversando un poco más acerca de sus vidas, Sakura le hablaba de lo mucho que amaba las matemáticas y la música mientras Shaoran era especialmente hábil en los deportes.

Aquella jornada académica culminó sin mayores contratiempos, siendo Sakura, la única con quien hablaba el tímido Shaoran Li.

El timbre sonaba dando a entender que ya era hora de regresar a casa, cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y de nuevo el pequeño Li lo hizo en completo silencio, mientras Sakura era rodeada por un grupo de niños entre risas y juegos.

Cuando esta última se percató, su compañero ya no estaba, se sintió triste, pero supuso que debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para seguir conociéndolo un poco más.

En realidad, no fue necesario, se encontraron justo a la entrada de la escuela.

\- ¡Li!

Cuando el chico se volvió, pudo verla corriendo hacia él mientras agitaba su mano. En otras ocasiones le habría parecido absolutamente molesto, pero extrañamente, había algo en esa niña que lo hacía sentir cómodo, así que solo se quedó en su lugar viendo como ella se acercaba

Se detuvo agitada apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Pensé que ya te habías ido.

\- No, debo esperar que pasen por mí.

\- Yo igual, mi hermano está en la secundaria y suele tardar un poco.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¡Sakura! – se escuchó a lo lejos, era la voz de un adolescente alto y que no era muy parecido a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

El joven llegó y observó con desconfianza al niño chino, pero de inmediato volvió su mirada a ella.

\- Monstruo…

Cabe anotar que Li abrió desmesuradamente sus ambarinos ojos intentando retener una carcajada.

\- Tengo que hacer un trabajo y lastimosamente no regresaré a casa aún, tendrás que quedarte conmigo.

Para Shaoran no fue oculta la expresión de tristeza que se posó en el rostro de su pequeña compañera, pero justo una voz irrumpió a su lado.

\- Disculpe joven, no pude evitar escucharlo; soy el mayordomo del señorito Li..

\- Wei… No me digas señorito

Sakura soltó una risita divertida al ver la expresión de Shaoran.

\- En todo caso, no será ningún inconveniente para mí llevarla a su casa, si usted así lo permite. Incluso, podría quedarse en casa y así estudiar con mi joven amo, él acaba de llegar al país y seguramente su hermana podría serle de ayuda.

Touya observó al señor con duda, no encontraba nada que le resultara sospechoso y aunque no los conocía, tampoco podía pensar en que hicieran algo malo, además, era mejor que Sakura pudiera estar en un lugar donde pudiera descansar, hacer sus tareas y estar tranquila en lugar de seguirlo de un lado a otro en la escuela mientras él hacía sus deberes.

\- Con permiso.

Sin decir más, el hermano de Sakura la tomó de la mano y la llevó un poco más aparte.

\- Quién es ese niño, no lo había visto.

\- Su nombre es Li Shaoran, acaba de llegar de China y se sienta a mi lado en el salón de clase; es un poco serio y muy educado.

De nuevo se acercaron al amable hombre que acompañaba al Chino.

\- Señor, disculpe en inconveniente, pero entenderá que es necesario que hable de esto con mi padre.

\- No hay problema, si gusta puede llamarlo, nosotros esperaremos.

Touya corrió hacia las oficinas buscando un teléfono y cuando por fin lo discutió con su padre regresó presuroso hacia el lugar donde le esperaban.

\- Sakura, papá dice que puedes ir, cuando termine lo mío pasaré por ti.

De manera que el amable hombre le dio todos sus datos y la dirección de la casa donde vivían y así ambos chicos subieron al auto que los conduciría al hogar de los Li.

La expresión de Sakura no era otra sino de sorpresa al verse frente a la gran mansión donde habían ingresado.

\- ¿Es tu casa Li?

\- Si

\- ¡Es muy hermosa!

\- Supongo

Ambos ingresaron al lugar y aunque parecía demasiado serio, en realidad le entretenía la expresión de su pequeña compañera, en realidad era demasiado diferente de los otros niños que había conocido en China; todos de su misma clase social, acostumbrados a la ostentación y lujos, desde pequeños siendo enseñados a llevar a una vida frívola y materialista.

Sus padres habían luchado siempre por mantenerlo al margen de ese estilo de vida, aunque a veces, era simplemente inevitable.

Se dedicaron a hacer sus tareas aunque el silencio era interrumpido por las constantes conversaciones y preguntas de Sakura, que a él en realidad, no le molestaba mucho en contestar y de vez en cuando solía preguntar algo también.

Así, al final de la tarde, podían decir que se conocían mucho mejor; Shaoran se mostraba un poco más desinhibido y Sakura, seguía siendo tan parlanchina como al principio.

\- Eres muy rara Kinomoto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, acercarte de esa manera a alguien que no conoces, ofrecerle tus cosas y realmente insistir en convertirte en su amiga… Eso no es normal.

\- Bueno, en realidad no soy amiga de todo el mundo… O por lo menos no pretendo serlo, solo me gusta que las personas se sientan felices, tengo muchos compañeros, pero mi mamá dice que no necesariamente son mis amigos.

\- No comprendo.

\- Si, el hecho de compartir con otras personas es simplemente compañerismo, pero una amistad verdadera es algo muy difícil de encontrar… Eso creo.

\- Y ¿cómo es una amistad verdadera entonces?

Ahora fue ella quien se encogió de hombros mientras observaba un punto inexistente entre los árboles del inmenso jardín – Creo que un amigo, es una persona con quien te sientes feliz, que no te da pena ser quien eres y puedes reírte y llorar y hacer locuras… Es una persona realmente valiosa, y no es que mis compañeros no lo sean, pero con ellos solo comparto en la escuela, por lo demás, siempre estoy sola en casa con mi familia.

Esa pequeña revelación si sorprendió al castaño, no imaginaba a una Sakura tímida o retraída y mucho menos encerrada en su casa y en su propio mundo; en realidad, eran más similares de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, cuando de la nada, simplemente preguntó.

\- Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

La niña lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos verdes sin decir nada, ahí él se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras sonrojándose profusamente agachando su rostro y mucho más al percibir el silencio de su compañera.

Se sintió tonto al haber dicho eso, el hecho de que ella fuera amable con él no significaba que estaba dispuesta a ser esa persona "especial" de la que ella hablaba, pero de pronto vio frente a sus ojos el pequeño dedo meñique de Sakura.

\- Es una promesa – respondió la ojiverde.

Ante eso, Shaoran levantó su rostro y la vio sonreírle de una manera cálida y sincera así que imitó el gesto, levantando su dedo meñique y uniéndolo al de ella.

\- Es una promesa.

Hola! Buenoooo supongo que no puedo estar tan alejada de esto...

En fin, esta pequeña historia (por lo menos espero que lo sea), no será nada del otro mundo ¿han escuchado alguna vez que el cerebro de las mujeres disminuye su tamaño durante el embarazo? Pues así me siento (bruta), en fin, como les digo: esta no será una historia compleja ni con cosas raras, solo un par de chicos que crecerán uno al lado del otro con todo y lo que eso implica.

Espero que no se aburran y puedan acompañarme como lo han hecho siempre.

Les envío un caluroso abrazo.

Ale-San


	2. LLUVIA

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **LLUVIA**

Los días pasaban y la amistad entre Sakura y Shaoran se hacía cada vez más estrecha, teniendo en cuenta los horarios de estudio de Touya y los trabajos de los padres de Sakura, ella pasaba todas las tardes en casa de Shaoran, aprovechaban para estudiar y compartir todo el tiempo posible.

No solo pasaban los días, también los meses y con ellos, los años. Se encontraron con que ambos estaban en 4 de primaria, hacían todo juntos aun cuando sus personalidades eran tan diferentes.

Otra cosa que no cambiaba con el tiempo, era la personalidad de Shaoran; seguía siendo el mismo chico reservado aunque ya tenía algunos compañeros más cercanos a parte de Sakura, pero nadie como ella, de eso, no había ninguna duda.

Había tenido un día un poco difícil y la verdad, era que no se sentía particularmente bien, así que no estaba muy seguro si asistir al club o solo regresar a casa; se acercó a su casillero y solo pudo sonreír al ver el pedacito de papel pegado a aquel lugar.

\- _Te espero en el lugar de siempre._ – Así, simple y escueto, algo que solo él entendería y que solo una persona podría dejar allí.

\- Ay Sakura…

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, guardó sus libros con toda tranquilidad y tomó su bolso para dirigirse al lugar indicado.

Al llegar la reconoció a lo lejos, movía su pie de arriba abajo mientras miraba el pequeño reloj que siempre traía en su muñeca y él le regalara por su cumpleaños-

\- ¡Shaoran! Apresúrate, nos pueden descubrir

\- Esto no está bien Sakura, mejor vamos a mi casa

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas, es una tarde hermosa! No podemos desaprovechar.

El chico hizo un mohín y levantó un poco sus hombros

\- Es solo que no me siento muy bien

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás enfermo? – se acercó la niña de ojos verdes reflejando en ellos su preocupación por las palabras de su querido amigo, acercó su frente a la de él, pues era lo que su mamá siempre hacía.

\- No… No es eso, además no te me acerques así.

\- No tienes fiebre, pero si quieres, entonces podemos regresar a casa, no quiero que te enfermes Shaoran.

Él solo la miró, se notaba triste por la súbita cancelación de sus "maravillosos planes", así que solo negó y la tomó de la mano, corrieron hacia la pequeña apertura en la reja que les permitía salir hacia un campo abierto atrás de la escuela. No había edificios y era un lugar muy tranquilo.

Su lugar secreto.

Ella solo se dejó llevar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se dejaron caer en el suelo cuando estuvieron bajo la sombra del enorme árbol de cerezo que estaba por completo florecido.

Pasaban ratos en completo silencio, a pesar de lo parlanchina que podía ser la castaña, solo contemplaban el cielo buscando figuras en las nubes, a veces, incluso, se quedaba dormida entre los susurros del viento, y Shaoran, simplemente disfrutaba esos momentos de soledad entre su mejor amiga y él.

Estaban ambos recostados, cuando el chico sintió la pequeña mano de su amiga tomar la suya sin romper el silencio, sabía que ella solía sentirse triste por la situación de su familia, ambos padres se encontraban de viaje por lo que permanecía mucho tiempo sola, y a pesar de ser solo sonrisas con el resto de las personas, solo Shaoran conocía su verdadera situación, porque aunque nadie se atreviera a decírselo sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando para ella.

En ese momento, volteó para verla y aunque seguía con sus ojos cerrados, podía ver como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y eso le estrujaba el corazón, no era muy bueno con las palabras, en realidad, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera sabía qué decir, pero, a pesar de su corta edad, comprendía que su compañía podía ser importante para su pequeña amiga.

\- Sakura…

La niña volteó a verlo – Todo estará bien, nunca te dejaré sola.

Ella solo sonrió con total sinceridad – Gracias Shaoran

En ese momento se percataron de que el viento se había tornado un poco más frío y aquel cielo azul en el que contemplaban las nubes hacía un rato, anunciaba lluvia.

\- Lo mejor será irnos, parece que lloverá – Mencionó Sakura

\- Si, tienes razón.

Empezaron a correr por aquel prado hasta llegar al lugar por el que ingresaran desde un principio.

Caminaban rápidamente procurando llegar a casa antes de que la lluvia empezara a caer.

\- Shaoran, gracias por todo, cuídate por favor.

\- ¿No vas a mi casa?

\- No, creo que iré a hacer las tareas y prepararé algo de cenar, total, no creo que llegue nadie temprano a casa.

\- Por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

\- Pero… ¿Y si llueve?

\- No te preocupes, llamaré a Wei para que pase por mí.

La niña le sonrió con total agradecimiento antes de tomar su mano y empezar a correr pues las gotas de lluvia ya empezaban a caer sobre ellos, pero todo fue inútil, aún se encontraban bastante lejos de ambas casas como para huir del torrencial que caía sobre la ciudad.

Se refugiaron bajo un frondoso árbol mientras veían las ondas que se formaban en el suelo a causa de las gotas.

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en los labios de Sakura, pero cuando Shaoran reaccionó ya había dejado sus cosas en la raíz del árbol y empezó a jugar en medio de la lluvia que caía; saltaba alegremente entre los charcos que se habían formado mientras su compañero se limitaba a observarla con una tenue sonrisa.

\- Estás loca Sakura, ven aquí, te vas a resfriar

\- Ay vamos Shaoran, no puedes ser tan amargado. Esto es genial

Y así era ella, podía estar triste hasta las lágrimas pero aun así buscaba la felicidad en los momentos más simples e inesperados, y él, aunque trataba de advertirle sobre las consecuencias, simplemente no podía negarle esos momentos en que pudiera olvidarse de su realidad.

Continuaba observándola mientras pensaba en lo diferente de sus circunstancias; si bien era cierto que sus padres también se ausentaban frecuentemente a causa de sus trabajos, era algo evidente que permanecían juntos, siempre juntos; en cambios, en el caso de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, era simplemente obvio que cada quien buscaba su propio camino y ahí estaba Sakura, en el medio, nunca decía nada o preguntaba nada, solo esperaba con zozobra lo que deparara el futuro; de ahí, la voluntad que tenía de no dejarla sola, incluso, en sus pequeños momentos de locura.

En un momento, en medio de sus eufóricos movimientos, la vio tropezar con una piedra augurando una inevitable caída. Corrió para ayudarla a sostener pero fue inútil, ambos cayeron al enorme charco que se había formado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shaoran a su pequeña compañera

Ella solo respondió con una sonora carcajada, se sujetaba el estómago mientras Shaoran tuvo que seguirla, en realidad era un cuadro bastante gracioso, por completo empapados, sus uniformes sucios, pero aun así, felices por sus juegos.

No mucho rato después continuaron su camino a casa de Sakura, ya no era necesario esperar que escampara, estaban lo suficientemente empapados como para que no importara la lluvia que continuaba cayendo en la ciudad.

Llegaron a la casa de la niña, ella como siempre, anunciaba su llegada aunque no hubiese nadie que la esperara.

\- Vamos Shaoran, debemos llamar al señor Wei, pero por ahora debes quitarte esa ropa mojada.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que me voy a poner? Tu ropa no me queda, eres una enana

\- Ja, ja, ja, habló el gigante.

Sakura se paró frente a él tratando de medirse y le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Mira, Mr gigante, somos prácticamente iguales, espérame en el baño, iré a traerte algo

Ella buscó entre su ropa algún pantalón deportivo y camiseta que pudiera serle útil mientras llegaba a su casa.

Efectivamente, la diferencia entre ellos era mínima, así él tuvo algo cómodo y caliente para usar y no sintió ningún afán por llamar a Wei, en verdad no quería dejarla sola, lo más seguro es que pasara así hasta quien sabe qué hora. Prepararon té y se acomodaron en la sala para estudiar, la tarde iba cayendo y se escuchó la puerta.

\- Ya llegué – era Touya

\- Hola hermano.

\- Monstruo, mocoso – a este último lo miró de no muy buena manera – ¿Están solo los dos?

\- Sí, estamos haciendo nuestros deberes.

Touya continuaba mirando cejudo al niño chino, pero no podía decirle nada, no cuando era él el único que se preocupaba de hacerle compañía a su hermana. Él ya se encontraba en preparatoria y sus ratos libres los ocupaba en diferentes trabajos por lo que no permanecía en casa.

\- ¿Quieres algo de té? – preguntó Sakura levantándose de su lugar.

\- Si, pero lo prepararé yo, lo mejor es que ustedes terminen sus deberes, no es bueno que el mocoso llegue tarde a su casa.

Ambos continuaron con sus deberes, en realidad no era mucho lo que faltaba, pero como siempre, estaban frenados en matemáticas.

\- Pero no logro entenderlo Sakura, cuando te conocí era tu materia favorita.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tenemos diferencias irreconciliables – decía ella levantando los hombros.

\- Es muy fácil, solo presta atención ¿si?

Shaoran continuaba explicando con paciencia, por momentos, como ese particularmente, parecía que por fin estaba comprendiendo cuando el sonido del timbre irrumpió en el lugar.

\- Yo voy – se levantó presurosa Sakura hacia la puerta y se escuchó una voz muy conocida para todos pero que en Shaoran generaba una mezcla de sentimientos.

\- Buenas noches – saludó alegremente el chico de anteojos que hacía entrada en ese momento.

\- Buenas noches – respondió Shaoran con la seriedad de siempre.

\- Veo que están estudiando, traje unas deliciosas galletas, sin duda les será de mucha ayuda en su jornada.

Tras él, podía observar a una sonrojada Sakura que no podía ocultar su mirada de ensoñación mientras admiraba al recién llegado. Y sí, no entendía por qué, pero era ese el motivo particular por el que le molestaba la presencia del joven.

No podía decirse que lo odiaba, eso era imposible, el muchacho era amable y siempre les ayudaba en todo, pero el ver a Sakura en ese estado de trance cada vez que él hacía aparición lo llevaba a tener una mezcla de sentimientos que lo molestaban.

\- Hey Yuki, ven, ayúdame con la cena – dijo Touya medio asomado por la puerta de la cocina.

Sakura se sentó nuevamente al lado de Shaoran, pero seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Yukito. El castaño, por su parte, se levantó tomando sus cosas, sabiendo de antemano que ella ni se enteraría por estar tan sumamente distraída, pero es que en realidad era un desperdicio de tiempo tratar de seguir explicándole cuando ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Se levantó, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Wei indicándole que podía pasar por él.

Cuando Sakura por fin volvió de la nube en que se había subido, se percató de que Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá, con todas sus cosas empacadas y bebiendo un poco de té.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Si, Wei viene en camino.

\- Pero… Pero no hemos terminado.

\- No va a al caso Sakura, no estabas prestando atención de todos modos. ¿Sería mucha molestia si me llevas el uniforme mañana a la escuela?

\- No… Claro que no… Shaoran…

Él no musitó palabra, solo hizo una seña con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

\- ¿Estás… Enojado?

\- No

\- Mmmmm Ya veo

El sonido de la bocina del auto era su señal de salida, se asomó a la cocina para despedirse de los dos jóvenes que trabajaban diligentemente en la cena.

\- Buenas noches, agradezco su hospitalidad.

\- ¿No te quedas a cenar? – preguntó Yukito con tristeza en su expresión.

\- Acaban de llegar por mí, lo siento mucho.

\- Bueno, espero que en otra oportunidad puedas acompañarnos, que descanses Li- continuaba hablando el amable joven mientras Touya solo dijo levemente "buenas noches"

El niño caminó hacia la salida deteniéndose levemente hacia donde estaba su amiga – buenas noches Sakura, gracias por el té

Y salió sin decir más, Sakura tampoco lo hizo, en realidad no sabía que decir, por más que su amigo lo negara sabía que estaba molesto, solo que no podía entender por qué.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iba camino a la escuela con una linda bolsa en su mano, allí llevaba el uniforme que hubiera dejado Shaoran la noche anterior; trataba de esquivar los charcos que aún quedaban pues no quería llegar hecha un desastre a la escuela. Patinaba rápidamente, pues como cosa extraña, se le había hecho tarde.

Llegó rápidamente y se deshizo de su "medio de transporte" para correr presurosa al salón, llegó justo a tiempo, solo para darse cuenta que el asiento tras ella estaba vacío, algo muy extraño, Shaoran nunca llegaba tarde y se inquietó al pensar que todavía estuviera enojado con ella.

Las horas pasaban y ella simplemente no podía concentrarse, solo podía pensar en qué cosa podría haberle pasado a su amigo para que faltara a la escuela, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho… Bueno, cuando tenía que viajar con sus padres por asuntos urgentes, de lo contrario, nada más impedía que fuera a la escuela, y hasta donde recordaba él no le había dicho nada de ningún viaje.

Pasó todo el día sola, la verdad es que la escuela… Bueno, en realidad nada sin él era igual, hacía días que se sentía así, no sabía si era por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba a su lado o todo lo que compartían juntos, pero Shaoran para ella no era una persona normal, no como sus demás compañeros o como su hermano Touya, inclusive era diferente que con Yukito; era algo extraño en verdad, pero no podía saber con certeza qué era.

Terminada la jornada se apresuró en llamar a casa de Shaoran,.

\- _Señorita Sakura, que gusto escucharla_.

\- Buenas tardes señor Wei, Solo llamaba… Es que… Ya sabe, Shaoran…

\- _Sí, el joven se encuentra enfermo, por eso no pudo ir a la escuela hoy_.

\- ¿Qué?... Pero ¿qué tiene?

\- _No se preocupe, es solo un resfriado, aunque ha tenido mucha fiebre, por eso no consideramos prudente que fuera a la escuela_.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

El señor guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo que le hizo saber que en realidad Shaoran si estaba molesto y no quería verla, aunque seguía sin entender por qué

\- _Claro que si señorita._

\- Llevaré la tarea y mis libros para que se ponga al corriente.

\- _Es usted muy amable, ¿desea que pase a recogerla?_

\- No se preocupe, iré en mis patines, trataré de no tardar mucho.

La sonrisa del amable señor se dejó escuchar y Sakura se apresuró para ir a casa de su querido amigo, tomó de nuevo la bolsa donde llevaba su uniforme, escribió en el tablero que estaría en casa de Shaoran y salió feliz patinando por las calles, se sentía ansiosa por verlo y más aún por saber que estaba bien.

\- Bienvenida señorita.

\- Buenas tardes señor - saludaba la niña con una reverencia.

\- Oh Sakura, que bueno tenerte por acá – era la madre de Shaoran, Ierán.

\- Señora Ierán, que gusto verla.

\- Tenía que ir de viaje, pero al ver que Shaoran enfermó, preferí quedarme hasta ver que esté bien, cuando se recupere, tendré que ir a Kyoto por unos días.

\- Ya veo, que bueno que Shaoran tenga una mamá como usted – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa un tanto triste – Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar a verlo? Traje la tarea y todo lo que hicimos hoy.

\- Vamos, te llevaré.

Ingresaron a la habitación, tenía las cortinas cerradas pues había permanecido dormido por los medicamentos.

\- Puedes pasar, si no te molesta que esté dormido

\- No se preocupe, me quedaré a hacerle compañía hasta que despierte

\- Eres muy dulce Sakura – dijo la señora mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro infantil – Llama si necesitas algo.

La pequeña se sentó en la cama de su amigo, y puso su pequeña mano en la frente de él notando que su temperatura era muy elevada aún, se sintió triste y culpable, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan imprudente de arrastrarlo a su juego bajo la lluvia, él le había dicho que no se sentía bien antes de ir al cerezo, pero ella y sus tontos caprichos que siempre terminaba por convencerlo.

\- Perdóname Shaoran – dijo ella en un susurro mientras seguía acariciando su frente.

Tomó la toalla que había en la mesita de noche, la humedeció poniéndola sobre la frente, miró a su alrededor y en la otra mesa encontró un libro, sonrió al ver que era uno de sus favoritos y que ella prácticamente lo había obligado a leerlo. "El principito"

Así que tomó el separador y continuó la lectura donde él la había dejado, solo que lo hizo de tal manera que él pudiera escucharla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Decir que se sentía mal era poco para lo que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, solo se arrepentía mil veces por haberse mojado así el día anterior, obviamente no podía culpar a Sakura, era un niño grande y podía decidir lo que estaba correcto y lo que no, además, haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír.

Había dormido casi toda la mañana, solo despertó para almorzar y tomar los medicamentos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera dormido de nuevo, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y el calor abrazador, pero escuchó su voz, lejana, como si solo hiciera parte de sus sueños, no podía abrir sus ojos y solo pudo dejarse llevar.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos en su rostro, luego algo frío posarse en su frente, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor para posteriormente escuchar esa vocecita dulce leyendo aquel libro que le había recomendado y que tanto le gustaba leer en las noches.

Se dejó llevar por las cálidas palabras hasta que perdió el sentido de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de despertar definitivamente, ya no sentía el frío en su frente, ni la voz de su amiga; se incorporó como pudo sintiéndose mareado y ahí la vio, acurrucada al otro lado de la cama totalmente dormida y con el libro en sus manos.

No quería despertarla, se veía tranquila en ese momento, pero también empezó a moverse hasta que abrió aquellos orbes verdes y se sorprendió un poco al verlo despierto con su rostro cerca al suyo.

\- ¡Shaoran! – de inmediato se arrodilló en la cama y puso sus manos en el rostro de su amigo. – Mmmm aun tienes fiebre, pero ¿cómo te sientes?

\- No muy bien, ¿tú estás bien?

\- Claro que sí, solo me quedé dormida, ¿necesitas algo?

Él se recostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas – solo estoy mareado

\- Espérame aquí, te prepararé algo que te hará bien

La niña salió dando saltitos, lo que hizo sonreír a su amigo, quién sabe qué menjurje extraño le iba a preparar y como siempre, él tendría que tomarlo.

\- Ya regresé – cargaba a duras penas una charola donde traía una tetera y también dulces.

\- Sakura, por qué traes todo eso, debiste pedirle ayuda a Wei

\- Él se ofreció pero no quise.

Puso la charola en la mesita de centro, y extendió hacia él una taza humeante de té.

\- Toma, es mágico

\- ¿Mágico?

\- Si, mamá suele prepararlo… Bueno, solía prepararlo cuando me enfermaba…

Él niño no dijo más, no quería ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga y se sorprendió del delicioso sabor que tenía aquella bebida.

\- Está delicioso

\- ¿Seguro, No está muy dulce?

\- Perfecto.

Ella sonreía mientras veía a su amigo continuar con su bebida

\- Oye y esos dulces.

\- Ah, son para mí, tú estás enfermo.

\- Eso no es justo.

Sakura reía mientras consumía los apetitosos manjares que había llevado.

\- Es broma, tonto. Toma. – extendió el plato hacia él y ambos continuaron muy contentos.

A pesar del malestar que poco a poco iba disminuyendo, ambos se dispusieron a completar sus deberes y Shaoran a ponerse al corriente de las clases que había dejado de recibir, claro está, con ayuda de Sakura.

\- Oye Shaoran…

\- Dime

\- Perdóname

Él la miró extrañado, en realidad no entendía a qué se refería

\- Ayer… No sé muy bien qué te hice, pero sé que hice algo que te molestara, y sabes que soy muy distraída y no me di cuenta… Perdóname.

El chico se sonrojó en el acto, lo que su amiga notó, se acercó nuevamente a él palpando su rostro.

\- Shaoran, ¿te sientes mal de nuevo?

\- No… No, qué dices

\- Es que… Estás todo rojo, quizá la fiebre volvió de nuevo. Anda, vuelve a la cama, traeré más té.

\- Sakura, no es nada, no te preocupes, de verdad me siento mejor

\- Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

Él se hizo el que estaba pensando mientras observaba el rostro de Sakura expectante por su respuesta.

\- Tonta, no estaba enojado contigo… Solo estaba algo… Cansado, seguramente indispuesto.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sip

\- Gracias Shaoran

Se arrojó sobre él en un abrazo.

\- ¡No hagas eso! Creo que Touya tiene razón y ¡eres un monstruo!

\- ¿Ah sí?

Él vio el rostro de amenaza en ella y se levantó corriendo por toda la habitación esquivando los ataques de la ojiverde.

Desde afuera Ierán escuchaba las risas y también sonreía, esa niña era sin duda especial.

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de sus reviews, son maravillosos! Me pareció gracioso que notaran lo de las matemáticas pero como le diría a alguien, era algo que no duraría demasiado...

Como ven, el tiempo pasa y ellos se van haciendo más cercanos, veremos qué pasa en el futuro.

Abrazos llenos de agradecimientos queridos lectores.

Ale-San


	3. CELOS

**Hola de nuevo! Por aquí de nuevo, trato de publicar seguido porque el tiempo es incierto jejeje y he tenido la oportunidad de escribir seguido entonces no me siento tan atrás. En algunos capítulos encontrarán algunas referencias del anime original que siempre me gustaron mucho. Sin más, aquí les dejo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **CELOS**

\- Oye Shaoran – preguntaba la chica de 13 años al amigo que estaba a su lado, tomados de la mano, recostados en el césped bajo el árbol de cerezo.

\- Dime – respondió él con sus ojos cerrados

\- ¿Qué piensas del futuro?

\- No comprendo

\- Sí, qué quieres hacer

\- Bueno, ya sabes, manejar las empresas de mi familia, continuar con el legado de mi padre.

\- Pero… y si no fuera necesario, si fueras libre de elegir cualquier otra cosa en esta vida, ¿qué harías?

\- El castaño abrió los ojos contemplando el cielo azul, inmenso, sobre ellos, pensando en las palabras de su amiga, no era que no le gustara el futuro que le deparaba, pero si había otra posibilidad, sin duda sería esa…

\- Músico, me gustaría mucho ser músico

\- ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

\- Cuando era muy pequeño, en China, hacía parte de mis clases particulares y cuando vine aquí, con el asunto de la escuela y eso, simplemente quedó así, pero es algo muy lindo. ¿Y tú?

\- La verdad, no lo sé, no tengo ni idea qué será de mi futuro… Si algo he comprendido, es que es algo muy incierto, un día todo está bien y cuando menos piensas, simplemente se acaba.

Sí, solía ponerse melancólica por momentos al recordar lo sucedido con su familia, pues tal y como se suponía, sus padres terminarían separándose y aunque Sakura todavía era muy pequeña, se le dio la facultad de elegir con quien quedarse, si se iba con Nadeshiko, tendría que radicarse en Tokio y seguirla a todos sus viajes.

Por otro lado, Fujitaka había decidido quedarse como docente de manera permanente para estar al tanto de sus hijos, Sakura amaba mucho a sus dos padres, pero también sabía que al irse con Nadeshiko se sentiría increíblemente sola, además, que sería separada de su mejor amigo, por eso había optado por vivir con su padre.

A esas alturas, ya Touya se había ido a la universidad también en Tokio, así que eran solo ella y su padre, y por supuesto, su mejor amigo: Shaoran.

\- Anda Sakura, sabes que odio verte así, dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

Ella se limpió la única lágrima que escurría por su mejilla y se levantó poniéndose de rodillas. – Vamos por helado.

\- Mmmmmm eso suena delicioso. Pero anda, ve tú primero y luego te alcanzo

Y es que escaparse hacia esa parte remota tras la escuela era cada vez más difícil, era inverosímil que dos chicos de su edad, escaparon a un lugar apartado solo para mirar el cielo y hablar de cualquier cosa, nadie lo creería. Así que tenían que ser reservados.

No mucho tiempo después, Shaoran salió y se encontraron a la salida de la escuela.

\- ¿Esperamos a Tomoyo?

\- Sí, creo que su práctica terminará pronto.

Tomoyo Daidouji, una hermosa joven de tez blanca y piel delicada como la porcelana, cabello largo y violáceo que hacía juego con unos profundos ojos amatistas; había llegado a la escuela cuando iniciaban el 5 grado, de inmediato tuvo una afinidad enorme con Sakura, hasta el punto de convertirse en la tercera mosquetera del grupo. Ella, Shaoran y Sakura, permanecían juntos todo el tiempo posible, y aunque al castaño solía parecerle extraña la profunda admiración que la recién llegada profesaba hacia Sakura, no le prestaba demasiada importancia y más aún porque ella llegó en ese difícil periodo de transición de la separación de sus padres, y cuando él tenía que viajar, Tomoyo no la desamparaba. En verdad agradecía eso.

La chica tenía una voz prodigiosa, lo que la había hecho merecedora a varios galardones en concursos de canto, tanto en los coros como solista, solía destacar y justo en ese momento se encontraba en su práctica pero no tardaría en salir, por eso sus amigos optaron por esperarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sakura la alcanzó a ver a lo lejos y agitaba su mano con entusiasmo mientras la chica se acercaba.

\- Gracias por esperarme chicos.

\- Íbamos por helados, ¿nos acompañas?

\- Claro que sí.

Caminaron rumbo al parque, allí quedaba su heladería favorita, cuando tuvieron lo que tanto deseaban se sentaron en los columpios, Sakura fue la primera en terminar y al ver un hermoso perro que jugaba con una pelota corrió hacia él para unirse al juego mientras sus dos amigos la miraban… Solo que Shaoran no se había percatado de la forma en que lo hacía.

\- Y ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así Shaoran? – escuchó la voz de la amatista sacándolo de su distracción.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es una chica maravillosa, lo supe desde que la conocí, por eso tengo un gran cariño hacia ella – continuaba con su discurso la joven mientras degustaba su helado con toda calma.

\- Pero sigo sin entender a qué te refieres.

\- Lo sabes, es sobre Sakura, siempre te le quedas viendo.

El muchacho, visiblemente turbado, empezó a tartamudear mientras su rostro se tornaba de diferentes colores y su amiga lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva

\- Pero… Estás equivocada Tomoyo, ella… Ella es solo mi amiga, siempre lo hemos sido.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo; pero lastimosamente mi querido amigo, eres demasiado obvio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo voy a ser obvio con algo que no existe? – no se percató de que había alzado su voz a la vez que se había levantado del columpio y Sakura se había dado cuenta.

\- Chicos, ¿sucede algo?

\- Nada Sakurita, no te preocupes, solo hablábamos de… Algo de la escuela.

\- ¿Seguros? – preguntó de nuevo la ojiverde mirando con sospecha a su amigo que aún estaba sonrojado.

\- Si Sakura, no pasa nada, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, se está haciendo de noche.

Cada uno se encaminó a su respectiva casa, pero las palabras de Tomoyo resonaban en la cabeza de Li, claro que sí, sentía muchas cosas por Sakura y no era nada nuevo, pero pensó que lo estaba disimulando bien y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Ahhh pero es que Tomoyo no era cualquier "alguien", tenía esa extraña facultad que la llevaba a percatarse de las cosas aun antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y este sin duda era el caso. Shaoran llevaba ya algún tiempo luchando contra sus crecientes sentimientos hacia Sakura y es que… ¡Por Dios Santo! Era su amiga, ¡su mejor amiga! La persona a quien había jurado proteger siempre

Llegó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación sin cenar, estaba realmente preocupado por la situación y las palabras de Tomoyo, ¿qué cosa podría hacer para no arruinar las cosas con Sakura? ¿Alejarse de ella? Eso ni siquiera lo consideraba, pero sin duda, algo tenía que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Buenos días chicos – decía la maestra titular del salón – El día de hoy un nuevo compañero se unirá a nuestra clase, es proveniente de Inglaterra y espero sean muy amables con él. Pasa por favor.

\- Mucho gusto – saludaba el apuesto joven con una reverencia – mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

\- Gracias Hiragizawa, hay un asiento vacío al lado de Li, puedes ubicarte ahí.

El joven empezó a caminar rumbo al lugar designado bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Li y la sonrisa amable de Sakura; quiso saludarla pero no era el momento correcto, así que solo le sonrió de vuelta y se ubicó en su espacio.

\- Li, Daidouji, lleven estos libros por favor a la sala de maestros – indicaba la profesora al momento de salir a su hora de descanso.

\- Los espero abajo chicos – se despedía Sakura mientras sacaba su almuerzo y se dirigía al lugar donde quedó de encontrarse con sus amigos.

Estaba totalmente distraída observando el agua de la fuente caer, sintiendo el viento jugar con su cabello, cuando escuchó una voz que se dirigía a ella.

\- No tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos esta mañana

Ella volteó con cara de espanto, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que la voz de aquel chico la había sobresaltado por completo.

\- Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte – hablaba el chico con verdadera preocupación mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- No, no te preocupes, es solo que estaba distraída.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, pero puedes llamarme Eriol.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia – soy Sakura Kinomoto, bienvenido. Vienes de Inglaterra ¿no es así?

\- Si, así es.

Ella se sentó de nuevo sobre el césped – Cuéntame ¿qué tal es? Nunca he ido hacia allá.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

\- Claro que sí, estoy esperando a mis amigos, pero ya se tardaron. Además, estoy segura que les dará mucho gusto conocerte.

\- Gracias, eres muy dulce Sakura

Como era de esperarse, la chica se sonrojó ante esas palabras y rió nerviosamente; continuaron con su amena conversación sin notar que alguien los observaba

Sí, era Shaoran, estaba totalmente ofuscado por ver a ese aparecido tan cerca de Sakura y hablándole con toda confianza así como ella también se reía ante sus comentarios… Pero bueno, a ella no podía culparla, era la dulzura y amabilidad hecha persona, tan linda…

Sacudió su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos hasta que una voz habló atrás de él.

\- Es un verdadero caballero el joven Hiragizawa y parece que le ha causado una muy buena impresión a Sakurita, se ven tan bien… - decía con sorna tratando de sacar alguna respuesta en su amigo.

\- Pero qué dices, es un desconocido… Además, ella es así con todos.

\- Lo sé, por eso tiene pretendientes por doquier.

Eso lo sabía muy bien, era precisamente él quien se encargaba de quienes quisieran acercarse a ella con segundas intenciones, no iba a permitir que cualquier imbécil se atreviera a dañarla, para eso estaba él ahí, para cuidarla.

\- Míralos nada más – nuevamente la voz de Tomoyo – seguramente crecerá una relación muy linda entre ellos ¿no te parece? Y bueno, no creo que haya mayor inconveniente, Sakura es hermosa, dulce y amable, cualquiera aprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, afortunadamente me dejaste muy claro ayer que no tienes ningún interés especial en ella más que como su amigo.

Shaoran ya tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza excesiva que hacía al apretar la pared tras la cual se ocultaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí Daidouji?

Ella sabía que el hecho de llamarla por su apellido denotaba la furia que lo consumía.

\- Ven acá – lo tomó de la mano apartándolo un poco del lugar – ¿que qué es lo que quiero? ¡Que reacciones Shaoran! Ya deja de negarte a ti mismo lo que es simplemente obvio, Lo que te dije ahora no es mentira, sabes que Sakura es una chica muy pretendida y llegará el momento en que alguien llame su atención y tu estarás ahí, como el chico lindo que jamás hizo nada por estar con ella.

\- Pero ¿qué quieres que haga Tomoyo? Soy su amigo, por encima de cualquier cosa y no permitiré que nada ni nadie le haga daño, incluso yo mismo.

\- Y ¿por qué piensas que le harás daño?... Todo lo contrario Shaoran, creo que con nadie en este mundo estaría mejor que contigo.

\- Ella… ella no siente nada por mí, nunca me ha visto de forma diferente Tomoyo, he tratado de encontrar algo más que amistad en su forma de dirigirse a mí y no lo encuentro.

\- Shaoran, solo te digo algo: las oportunidades no son permanentes, llega un momento en que simplemente se van y no regresan y de nada valen los remordimientos o pensar en lo que pudiera haber sido y nunca fue. Lánzate, da todo por el todo.

\- Es fácil decirlo pero… ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Si deja de ser mi amiga solo por eso?... Creo que podría vivir con su rechazo, pero no con el hecho de perder su amistad.

\- Bueno… Por ahora vamos, Sakura nos está esperando.

El castaño suspiró con resignación; ya pensaría qué podría hacer al respecto, era una decisión que debía tomar con mucha responsabilidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron y Shaoran veía como Eriol seguía siendo tan cercano a Sakura, aunque Tomoyo le había asegurado que no representaba ninguna amenaza él no lo veía de esa manera, no terminaba de confiar en él, aun cuando el británico se había mostrado amable incluso, a pesar de sus desplantes.

Pero es que el revoltijo de sentimientos que se había armado en el corazón del ambarino no era cualquier cosa; nada había vuelto a ser igual, su voz, su contacto, las veces que inocentemente ella lo abrazaba para agradecerle por cualquier cosa, la dulzura con la que siempre se dirigía a él, un millón de cosas superfluas e insignificantes para el resto de personas, a él le ponían el mundo de cabeza. Era como una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Por su parte, Sakura estaba feliz, se acercaba el cumpleaños de Shaoran y esta vez él no estaría en China pasando las vacaciones, habían decidido con su familia permanecer en la ciudad, en parte, porque sus padres estaban cansados de los múltiples viajes en que se veían inmersos.

\- Ya verás que nos va a quedar fenomenal – decía Sakura emocionada mientras sacaban el pastel del horno para poder adornarlo.

\- Señorita Sakura, dice la señora que a qué hora pueden regresar para la sorpresa del joven Li.

\- Dígale que en unas dos horas estaría bien, todavía nos falta decorar el salón.

Wei se alejó de la cocina para dejar a las alegres jovencitas en su tarea, que por cierto, se notaba que iba a las mil maravillas. A pesar de las múltiples insistencias de los señores Li en comprar todo preparado, ella se había empeñado en que el pastel favorito de Shaoran debía hornearlo con sus propias manos, claro, con la ayuda de su mejor amiga.

Solo habían invitado a los compañeros más cercanos a la reunión que harían en honor de Shaoran, ya su regalo estaba listo, y solo esperaba ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo al ingresar por aquella puerta, no quería otra cosa más que verlo feliz

El tiempo pasó, el pastel estuvo listo y ellas decoraron bellamente el salón mientras sus compañeros llegaban con los respectivos obsequios. Como era de esperarse en la típica sorpresa, apagaron las luces y esperaron pacientemente el ingreso del homenajeado.

Tras el grito de sorpresa, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos – ¡feliz cumpleaños Shaoran!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí pequeña loca? – preguntaba él suavemente al tenerla tan cerca.

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa, No te parece un poco obvio? Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños.

\- Y debo suponer que tú eres la mente maestra de todo este siniestro plan.

\- Claro, ¿quien más te quiere como yo?

Él sabía que ella decía ese tipo de cosas con toda la inocencia del caso, lastimosamente su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Todos los demás presentes lo saludaron efusivamente y él no dudó en sonreírles por su amabilidad, compartieron un rato muy ameno y agradable, hicieron Karaoke, rieron de las ocurrencias de Yamazaki que cuando se juntaba con Eriol, era difícil discernir qué era verdad y qué no lo era.

Se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y los invitados empezaron a irse, incluso los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo habían llegado por ella mientras Sakura y Shaoran se habían quedado conversando un poco más en la sala, no se preocupaba, al fin y al cabo su papá le había dado permiso de permanecer hasta tarde.

\- No te he dado mi regalo

\- ¿Más? Creo que con todo lo que hiciste fue suficiente, ese pastel estaba…

\- Mas te vale que te haya gustado, nos esforzamos mucho, pero como te dije, ese no era todo mi regalo.

\- Saku… de verdad, no es necesario que me des nada más.

\- Y no lo hago porque sea necesario, lo hago porque quiero – se alejó sacándole la lengua y luego salió con una caja considerablemente grande envuelta en papel verde brillante.

Él lo tomó en sus manos y empezó a abrirlo lentamente, con cuidado de no dañar la envoltura, sabía cuánto se debía haber esforzado ella en empacarlo, pero la vio rodando los ojos.

\- Ay Shaoran, pareces una abuelita, ¡rompe el papel, para eso se hizo!

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¡Por favor! O nos haremos viejo

Él sonrió moviendo su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro y así lo hizo, era una caja blanca, pero cuando la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en su interior se encontraba una hermosa guitarra electroacústica.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar – decía él mientras sacaba el instrumento y admiraba la delicadeza del mismo, era una _fender_ que habían visto en una tienda de música un día que estaban en Tokio.

\- Mira el reverso.

En el diapasón había una frase grabada _"siempre a tu lado, con cariño Sakura"_

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello

– Gracias, aunque si te tengo a ti, no hay nada más que pueda querer – le dijo con suavidad, ella en realidad no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, solo quería disfrutar de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón al escucharlo decir aquello.

\- No es nada Shaoran, en realidad… Nunca podría hacer lo suficiente como para compensar todo lo que tú has hecho por mí.

Shaoran tomó valor en ese momento, era ahora o nunca, el ambiente era el adecuado y estaban solo ellos dos. Así que respiró profundo, tomó las manos de su querida amiga, cerró sus ojos por un momento y empezó a hablar.

\- Sakura… Sabes que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, hemos estado juntos por muchos años y me has hecho ser una persona diferente.

La castaña ladeó su cabeza como si no comprendiera bien a qué iba todo eso y él comprendió que se estaba yendo por las ramas.

\- Lo que quiero decir Sakura es… Que tú… Es decir, tú…

Ni siquiera escucharon el sonido de la puerta, pero sí a Wei cuando anunció que Touya estaba en la puerta esperando a Sakura.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, pero, señorita, su hermano está en la puerta esperándola.

Era como su hubieran reventado la burbuja en la que se encontraban, ambos estaban sonrojados y mucho más cuando se percataron la manera en la que estaban tomados de las manos y tan cerca uno del otro.

Sakura lo soltó rápidamente y de manera atropellada se despidió de él.

\- Creo… Que, bueno, hablamos luego ¿no? De verdad espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, que descanses – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Si, si… Gracias por todo loquita.

Sakura Salió de la casa mientras su hermano observaba la extraña actitud que tenía, cuando llegó a su hogar simplemente se encerró en su cuarto, quería hablar con alguien pero ya era tarde y no quería despertar a Tomoyo, pero sin duda alguna lo haría; lo que había sentido esa noche, la cercanía con Shaoran, la forma en que había tomado sus manos…

Aquella noche no fue mucho lo que pudo dormir, llevaba ya un tiempo debatiéndose en su interior sobre sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran, convenciéndose cada vez que solo se trataba de un amigo, de un muy muy especial amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó al salón de clases un poco más temprano de lo normal… O bueno, por lo menos no sobre la hora como solía hacerlo, pero se notaba un cambio en su actitud alegre y entusiasta, antes, parecía andar arrastrando los pies y con su mirada gacha.

\- Sakurita, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si… Creo… No lo sé.

\- Mmmmm ¿qué pasó?

En ese momento Shaoran se encontraba trayendo un material por petición del maestro.

\- Es todo muy raro Tommy – decía la ojiverde mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pupitre – Lo que sucede es…

\- Buenos días, tomen asiento por favor – era el maestro de historia, la clase daría inicio y no podían seguir hablando más.

\- No te preocupes – decía Tomoyo en un susurro – hablaremos en el momento del descanso- Por último tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente en señal de apoyo, lo que la castaña agradeció.

Las clases se tornaron increíblemente lentas y tediosas, normalmente solía jugar con Shaoran o conversar entre las clases, pero esta vez solo se había quedado en silencio.

De pronto, vio como un papelito era depositado a su lado

\- _"Sakura, ¿estás bien?"_ – era Shaoran-

Ella se volvió hacia él y asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Ese gesto terminó por preocupar un poco más a su compañero; no era normal verla en ese estado, era probable que estuviera indispuesta, porque en realidad, no recordaba que le hubiese sucedido algo que pudiera alterarla.

La hora del descanso había llegado, así que tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se excusó con Shaoran.

\- Shaoran, lo lamento mucho, hoy no podremos almorzar juntos, debo ir con Tomoyo a hacer unas diligencias, nos vemos en un rato.

Sujetó la mano de Tomoyo y la sacó a toda prisa del salón, necesitaba un consejo y lo necesitaba urgente.

Fueron hacia la azotea de la escuela y se sentaron en un lugar bien apartado para evitar ser escuchadas.

\- Ahora sí señorita misterios, dime qué sucede.

\- Ay Tommy, no lo sé, es acerca de lo que te hablé hace un tiempo.

\- Sobre Shaoran…

\- Sí, después de esa vez pensé que ya tenía claro que éramos solo amigos que tan solo estaba confundida, pero en realidad, ahora creo que lo estoy más.

La castaña le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y lo cerca que había estado de Shaoran, todas las sensaciones que había experimentado en ese momento, pero sobre todo, el temor que la embargaba al pensar en él de esa manera.

\- Tommy, es mi amigo, lo quiero como a nadie, podría decirse inclusive que él fue el motivo por el que no me fui con mi madre… No puedo y no quiero perder su amistad

\- Y ¿te has detenido a pensar que quizá él se siente igual que tú?

Obviamente Tomoyo sabía lo que sucedía, había sido fiel testigo de las confusiones que ellos estaban pasando, pero no podía decir nada más, eso solo les correspondía a ellos… Lastimosamente eran tan distraídos, que no podían notar lo que era tan evidente.

\- No Tommy, no creo que eso suceda, yo para él soy solamente su amiga, es más, diría que su hermana.

La amatista suspiró y tomó las manos de su amiga, sinceramente tenía deseos de reunirlos y decirles todo lo que estaba pasando y que ya se dejaran de tonterías.

\- Sakurita, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos, tienes tu cabeza llena de prejuicios y no te das la oportunidad de dejar que sea él quien te diga lo que realmente significas en su vida.

La castaña se recostó en el regazo de su amiga mientras pacientemente acariciaba su cabello, así pasaron el resto de su tiempo de almuerzo mientras regresaban a clase, ya se sentía mucho mejor y podría actuar con mayor naturalidad frente a Shaoran.

Y así fue, el castaño notó el cambio en la actitud de su amiga, y aunque se sentía triste porque de una u otra forma pensaba que le estaba ocultando algo o que no confiaba lo suficiente en él, dejó de pensar en eso cuando Eriol le dijo que había cosas que pertenecían solo al mundo de las mujeres y solo entre ellas se entenderían.

Terminó la jornada académica y aunque Shaoran se sentía ansioso por hablarle de sus sentimientos, había cambiado de opinión al ver que los ánimos de Sakura estaban tan fluctuantes; quizá no sería el mejor momento, pero aun así no dejaría de hacerlo, porque necesitaba conocer sus sentimientos y darle a conocer los suyos, porque ya no soportaba más la zozobra en su corazón. Era el momento y lo haría lo más pronto posible

 **Hola!**

 **Qué tal su inicio de semana? espero que todo lo que emprendan les salga muy bien.**

 **Como dije al principio uso unas referencias del anime que me encantan, como los celos de Shaoran frente a Eriol jejejeje esa escena me mata de risa! En fin, espero les guste y poder publicar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Muchisisísimasss gracias por sus reviews, son los mejores en serio!**

 **Abrazos y besos por montones**

 **Ale-San**


	4. PALABRAS NO DICHAS

**Y buenooo aquí va mi pedacito de drama...**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **PALABRAS NO DICHAS**

Y al parecer las cosas no eran tan sencillas como pensó al principio, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, alguien interrumpía y quedaba a solo segundos de poder decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

A veces, simplemente deseaba rendirse y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

\- Shaoran… Quería decirte algo - Era Sakura quien hablaba

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mamá llamó ayer y… Quiere que pase las vacaciones con ella

Él se puso serio de golpe, sabía que eso iba a pasar, había estado las vacaciones de invierno con su padre y aunque la iba a extrañar mucho, solo podía animarla a hacerlo, después de todo, se trataba de su madre y sabía lo mucho que Sakura la quería.

\- No te preocupes, sabes que aquí estaré esperándote cuando regreses

\- Te voy a extrañar – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

\- Yo también, _no sabes cuánto –_ Eso último solo lo pensó, no se sentía capaz de decirle algo como eso.

Se unieron a los demás en su almuerzo, era su último día de clases y por eso habían decidido reunirse para compartir ese rato.

\- Oye Sakura y ¿cómo te fue con Einishi? – preguntó Chiharu despreocupadamente

La castaña se puso pálida de golpe para después sonrojarse violentamente. Por su parte Shaoran trataba de disimular la ira que lo embargaba recordando los acontecimientos de los días anteriores.

Einishi era un compañero de otro grupo que desde hace un tiempo se había declarado admirador acérrimo de Sakura, le enviaba regalos, chocolates, cartas y ella con sutileza lo rechazaba pero él no se daba por vencido.

Gracias a su mucha insistencia, Sakura acordó encontrarse con él el día anterior, él le había dicho que solo le diera esa oportunidad y si no cambiaba de opinión la dejaría en paz; ella con cansancio accedió aunque tenía claro que no cambiaría su forma de pensar al respecto, y las razones eran más que obvias, aunque solo ella y Tomoyo lo sabían.

El caso es que no había sido tan malo como esperaba, podía decir inclusive que se divirtió; el chico resultó ser muy divertido y amable, su conversación era interesante y había pasado una excelente tarde a su lado; pero hay situaciones que no pueden simplemente cambiarse de la noche a la mañana, de manera que, aunque no había hablado aún con el muchacho, tenía que hacerlo para que él no construyera falsas expectativas.

Y eso era precisamente lo que les contaba a sus amigos. Obviamente, omitiendo los motivos por los que no podía aceptarlo.

\- Pero no entiendo Saku, dices que te divertiste con él, que se portó muy bien contigo… Entonces ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

En ese momento Tomoyo notó la mirada de furia de Shaoran que despedía rayos y centellas al ver que aquella niña estaba impulsando a Sakura, a Su Sakura a tomar decisiones de esa naturaleza y decidió intervenir.

\- Por mi parte creo que es demasiado prematuro tomar ese tipo de decisiones – dijo la amatista – todavía somos muy jóvenes y empezar con ese tema de relaciones sentimentales… No lo sé, es algo apresurado. Y no lo digo por ti, en tu caso y el de Yamazaki como me han dicho, se conocen desde el jardín de niños y es algo hermoso, pero creo que Sakura no está preparada para algo así.

\- ¡Eso es! Sí, es exactamente eso – respondía nerviosamente Sakura.

La hora del descanso terminó, pero al regresar a los salones, Shaoran notó que Sakura se quedó más atrás y cuando se volvió para buscarla la encontró hablando con ese… Ese… Einishi, no podía quedarse demasiado cerca porque sería invadir la privacidad de Sakura, pero estaría tomando atenta nota de lo que sucediera.

\- Sakura – decía Enishi – Ayer pasamos una tarde fantástica, gracias por tu compañía

\- Por el contrario, gracias a ti por invitarme, la pasé muy bien

\- Me alegro mucho… Entonces… ¿Qué dices de mi propuesta? Claro está que no te estoy pidiendo ser mi novia o algo así si eso te hace sentir mal, pero sí que me permitas conocerte más y poco a poco… Tú sabes.

La castaña lo miró sin decir nada y el muchacho entendió todo.

\- Ya veo… Te gusta alguien, ¿no es así?

Sakura le sonrió tímidamente y solo asintió. El muchacho agachó su rostro y respiró profundo

\- Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté y espero que esa persona valga la pena Sakura, eres una niña muy bonita.

\- Gracias Einishi, yo sé que también encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponderte por completo… Yo, lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja – De todas maneras, gracias por ser sincera conmigo.

En ese momento a Shaoran le hervía la sangre de la ira al verlos así, no tenía ni idea de la conversación que sostenían, pero el verlos tan tranquilos conversando y luego ella asentir. ¿Sería acaso que aceptó tener algo con él? Y la manera como él acomodaba su cabello.

\- ¿No te han dicho que es de pésima educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

La voz tras de él logró sobresaltarlo de tal manera que sentía su corazón salir por su boca.

\- Maldita sea Tomoyo, casi me matas del susto

\- Ya te dije – respondió ella simplemente encogiéndose de hombros – es de muy mal gusto espiar a las personas.

\- Yo… Este… Solo quería asegurarme de que el idiota ese no se propasara con ella.

\- A mí no tienes que darme ese tipo de excusas tan reforzadas Shaoran, pero ¿ves lo que te decía? Si no tomas cartas en el asunto alguien más lo hará, Sakura se irá este periodo de vacaciones, junto a su madre conocerá personas nuevas y quizá la chica que vuelva no sea la misma.

\- Lo he intentado, sabes que lo he hecho, pero luego… Algo pasa, siempre somos interrumpidos, inclusive tú lo has hecho.

\- Lo sé, pero solo para salvarte de cometer una imprudencia. Shaoran ella se va mañana temprano, dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

El muchacho se sacudía los cabello con impaciencia – Tengo que hacerlo Tomoyo, yo tampoco quiero que se vaya y me deje con todos estos sentimientos acumulados, además al estar lejos le dará tiempo de pensar un poco más y quizá no sea tan malo o incómodo que si estuviera acá.

\- Me parece bien, yo te ayudaré entonces. Buscaré la manera de dejarlos solos hoy en el parque pingüino de camino a casa, no te comprometas con nada más.

En ese momento Sakura ingresó al salón – ¿De qué hablan chicos?

\- Ahhh de nada en particular, solo algo de las vacaciones y que te vamos a extrañar amiga.

\- Y yo a ustedes, no saben cuánto.

En ese momento ingresó la maestra y empezaron con las últimas clases que tendrían.

Shaoran se sentía sumamente nervioso, sabía que con la intervención de Tomoyo, esta vez nadie podría interrumpirlo y lograría por fin darle a conocer sus sentimientos; sumado al nerviosismo, se encontraba sus pensamientos positivos y negativos en una constante lucha en su mente, ¿qué pasará si Sakura no solo no le corresponde sino que termina por alejarse de él? Echar a la basura tantos años de amistad, compañía, confianza… Pero por otro lado… ¿si ella se sentía igual que él? Su corazón saltaba de emoción de tan solo imaginar ese escenario.

Con esos pensamientos, iba caminando prácticamente como autómata hacia su casillero a recoger algunas cosas mientras Sakura y Tomoyo iban tras de él riendo de alguna cosa sin importancia.

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

\- Ah, si… Claro, ¿por qué?

\- Estás en las nubes, estaba preguntando si querías ir por un helado al parque.

Él miró disimuladamente a Tomoyo quien asintió y ahí estaba su respuesta.

\- Está bien, vamos.

Cuando estaban adentrándose al parque, Tomoyo fingió haber olvidado algo, se disculpó con ellos por no poder acompañarlos y esa era la señal.

Se detuvieron frente a los columpios, estaba sudando frío, su garganta estaba seca, pero no podía retroceder, no ahora, era el momento propicio y no podía dejarlo pasar.

\- Sabes Sakura…

\- Dime – respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre has estado a mi lado y nunca podré hacer suficiente para agradecer tu presencia en mi vida

\- Gracias Shaoran, yo…

\- Espera por favor, necesito terminar de decirte esto antes de arrepentirme.

La chica guardó silencio y solo asintió, con esto último dicho por Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa y expectante.

\- Sakura, desde hace un tiempo yo… Lo que quiero decir es…

El muchacho sacudió sus cabellos con impaciencia, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado…

\- Sakura, me gustas, me gustas mucho; más allá de la amistad que nos une y sé que esto puede ser problemático para ti, solo… No importa si no me correspondes, solo quería que lo supieras, te deseo un buen viaje.

Él no dijo más, ella por su parte se quedó petrificada en su lugar, ¿hace cuánto tiempo estaba debatiéndose en su interior en torno a los sentimientos que tenía por Shaoran? Ahora, escucharlo diciendo eso que tanto deseaba escuchar la había descolocado por completo.

Pero cuando reaccionó él ya no estaba, pudo verlo alejarse hacia la salida del parque, necesitaba hablar con él, decirle todo lo que sentía, pero las palabras parecían estar atoradas en su garganta y sus pies pegados al piso porque no podía moverse.

Cuando por fin lo logró él ya estaba a una distancia bastante considerable así que empezó a correr, tenía que alcanzarlo y decirle todo esto antes de emprender su viaje.

\- ¡Shaoran... Shaoran espera!

El chico escuchaba claramente los gritos de Sakura pero no quería volverse, para él, la reacción de ella había sido suficientemente clara y no necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

\- ¡Shaoran... Shaoran por favor!

En ese momento ella se disponía a cruzar la calle y no se fijó en el sonido de un coche que se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, cuando lo notó, estaba lo suficientemente cerca y no podía moverse, sus piernas no respondían.

\- ¡Sakura! Los gritos de Shaoran la estremecieron pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Un fuerte empujón la hizo caer con fuerza sobre el pavimento, el carro había terminado estrellado contra un poste de electricidad, pero a tan solo unos metros de ella, el rojo intenso de la sangre manchaba el pavimento proveniente de algún lugar del cuerpo de Shaoran, todo pasó tan rápido que ella todavía estaba en shock, pero aun así, gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

\- ¡Shaoran! Auxilio, por favor ayúdennos, ¡Shaoran!

El cuerpo maltrecho del chico a quien tanto quería, la sangre que no dejaba de fluir y aun así, vio como los ojos ambarinos se abrían lentamente y dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Es… Est..ás bien?

\- Shaoran yo… Perdóname, todo es mi culpa, pero estarás bien, te juro que estás bien.

De nuevo cerró sus ojos mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo con desesperación, la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor y el sonido de las sirenas se dejó escuchar en medio de la tranquilidad del parque.

Los equipos de emergencia llegaron en muy poco tiempo, lograron inmovilizarlo mientras monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

\- Su pulso está muy débil y ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita atención inmediata – era lo único que Sakura podía escuchar – señorita, señorita – la joven a su lado la sacudía lentamente para hacerla reaccionar de su letargo – venga con nosotros, necesita atención.

No se había dado cuenta que con la caída se había roto la cabeza y su hombro dolía mucho, pero subió a la misma ambulancia que Shaoran, no podía ser de otra manera.

Cuando llegaron al hospital minutos después, Tomoyo estaba ahí, ella se había encargado de avisar a la familia de Shaoran y Sakura, pues no había salido del parque cuando se despidió de ellos, agradecía a su curiosidad el haber permanecido cerca en esos momentos, nadie nunca habría podido imaginar el desenlace de esa historia.

Ahí estaban todos, los padres de Shaoran con Ierán visiblemente afectada, Fujitaka y Tomoyo.

No hacía mucho tiempo el médico había dado el primer parte sobre el estado de Shaoran, indicando que su estado de salud era muy delicado, pues el impacto había sido muy fuerte afectando varios órganos y zonas de su cuerpo, mientras que Sakura tan solo estaba en observación con un brazo levemente lastimado y algunas suturas en su cabeza.

Las horas pasaban y no había más noticias de Shaoran, vieron como por la puerta aparecía una llorosa Sakura que de inmediato se refugió en los brazos de su padre y su mejor amiga, diciendo una y otra vez que era su culpa, estaba realmente devastada por todo lo sucedido.

\- Sakura, no digas eso – se acercó amablemente Ierán abrazándola también – fue un accidente.

\- No, soy yo quien debería estar ahí, no él, lo hizo por protegerme, por mi estupidez al no fijarme… Shaoran no debería estar ahí.

Las horas seguían pasando cuando Nadeshiko apareció por la puerta; lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hija y obviamente informarse sobre el estado de Shaoran, les habían dicho que la cirugía había concluido y estaban esperando unas horas para ver su evolución.

\- Bueno hija, creo que es hora de irnos, me encargaré de que estés muy bien cuidada en Tokio mientras te recuperas.

\- No mamá, no puedo, no voy a dejar a Shaoran en este momento.

\- Hija, pero he estado esperando este tiempo contigo desde hace mucho

\- Lo se mamá, pero no pienso moverme de aquí ni dejarlo solo.

Nadeshiko pudo ver la decisión en la mirada de su hija, sabía que nada podía hacer para que su hija se separar de su mejor amigo y lo mejor era no empeorar las cosas, con toda seguridad él la necesitaría y Shaoran era alguien muy querido por toda la familia.

\- Como quieras pequeña, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que te recuperes ¿si?

\- Gracias mamá.

Un día más había llegado, ninguno de ellos había abandonado el hospital y muy temprano el médico encargado del tratamiento de Shaoran había salido a notificarles que el chico estaba descansando, aunque estaba en estado crítico continuaba estable pero pidió reunirse en privado con los padres del ambarino.

\- Señores Li, lo que tengo que decirles no es fácil

La pareja estaba cada vez más nerviosa ante lo que tendría que decir el doctor pero no interrumpieron su intervención.

\- El trauma de su hijo comprometió su médula ósea justo en la zona lumbar específicamente en las vértebras L3 y L4; a pesar de que la lesión fue incompleta lo más seguro es que tengamos un episodio de paraplejia cuya gravedad aun no podemos determinar y solo con el tiempo podremos conocer su magnitud.

No es necesario decir que ambos estaban por completo conmovidos ante el oscuro panorama que se cernía sobre su hijo, era tan solo un adolescente, excelente deportista y con un futuro brillante frente a él, era sencillamente injusto lo que estaba sucediendo. El médico continuó hablando.

\- Les explico esto, porque es necesario que sean muy prudentes frente a él, como les digo, aun no podemos tener absoluta certeza del nivel del daño y no es bueno perturbarlo, principalmente en su estado. Yo sé que el panorama parece muy oscuro, pero tengan en cuenta que es un adolescente y tiene muy buenas posibilidades de recuperarse.

\- ¿Usted lo cree así?

\- Si señora, la ciencia tiene avances médicos constantes y seguramente encontraremos una opción que pueda sernos útil. Cuando el joven despierte solo ustedes podrán entrar a verlo, seguramente se percatará de que no puede moverse bien, pueden decirle que la cirugía fue muy reciente… Ya nosotros nos encargaremos de hablar con él cuando las pruebas sean un poco más concluyentes.

\- Gracias Doctor – dijeron por último los señores Li ya resignados ante la dura noticia recibida.

Posteriormente hablaron con Fujitaka y Nadeshiko sobre lo sucedido, pues pronto Sakura también se daría cuenta; además, que con toda seguridad, sería ella la primera aparte de sus padres en poder verlo; pero habían tardado mucho para calmarla y el sentimiento de culpa que se había apoderado de ella y ahora sería mucho más difícil sabiendo lo que había sucedido con su querido amigo.

 **Hola!**

 **Sip, yo de nuevo... Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, hasta ahora todo era belleza y problemillas minúsculos en comparación con este... Como sabrán, la parte de la declaración, es del último capítulo del manga clásico en el que se inspiró el hermoso OVA que tanto amamos, pero con un desenlace un poco más complejo y es que aquí es donde se pondrán a prueba los lazos que unen a estos dos.**

 **Les envío un abrazo muy especial reiterando mis agradecimientos, espero que no me asesinen por hacerle esto a Shaoran... Pero es que soy un poco cruel a veces jejejeje**

 **Ale-San**


	5. SOLEDAD

CAPÍTULO 5

Sus ojos ardían, demasiado, y es que después de todo lo que había sucedido las lágrimas simplemente acudían solas y mucho más cuando supo sobre la condición de Shaoran.

Los señores Li y sus padres se habían reunido con ella una fría mañana, Shaoran afortunadamente había reaccionado pero solo permitían que sus padres lo vieran, así que ellos decidieron que antes de que se permitiera el acceso a su querida amiga debían advertirle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y así cumplir con las especificaciones médicas.

Era increíble lo que había escuchado, solo podía pensar en el Shaoran que había sido su amigo durante años, el que corría a su lado y la auxiliaba en medio de sus torpezas, cuya sonrisa era casi que exclusiva para ella, todos los sueños que habían construido, eran demasiadas cosas que ahora cambiarían abruptamente a causa de los difíciles acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos días.

\- Sakura, pero debes calmarte, no es bueno que Shaoran te vea así – le decía cariñosamente Tomoyo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Lo se Tommy, pero siento mi corazón desolado por todo esto, las cosas serían tan diferentes si tan solo… Si tan solo yo…

\- Nada Sakura, las cosas por más difíciles que sean, suceden como tienen que suceder, no existe eso de que "Y si…" es solo una fantasía que tenemos en nuestra mente pero que no hace más que torturarnos, como sucede contigo ahora. Además, bien lo dijeron, todo es demasiado incierto aún, es posible que todo cambie y haya un tratamiento eficaz para él.

\- Tienes razón amiga, gracias por estar a mi lado.

Justo en ese momento Ierán salía de la habitación de Shaoran con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Sakura, puedes pasar, recuerda que todavía tiene los efectos de los sedantes que le aplican todo el tiempo, así que puede estar un poco aletargado.

\- Gracias señora Li.

\- Y… Asegúrate de limpiar esas lágrimas, él no querrá verte triste.

La castaña asintió y empezó a limpiarse de la mejor manera antes de ingresar a la habitación, respiró profundo y entró.

Lo que vio la sobrecogió sobremanera, nunca en toda su vida hubiese deseado verlo así, aunque ya había salido de la condición crítica, aún requería cuidados especiales y monitoreo constante por los diversos equipos médicos que se hallaban al lado y lado de su cama, se acercó lentamente y con temor pues él tenía sus ojos cerrados, quizá se habría dormido de nuevo.

Se acercó para observarlo detalladamente, tenía algunos hematomas en el rostro y brazos, era lo único que podía observar puesto que lo demás estaba cubierto.

\- Shaoran… - susurró levemente mientras acariciaba con cuidado los cabellos chocolates del paciente frente a ella.

\- Sakura… - escuchó su voz, tan suave, tan cansada. Sintió un impulso inmediato de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero las condiciones en las que él estaba lo hacían imposible y no podría causarle más dolor. – ¿estás bien? – fue lo siguiente que lo escuchó decir

¿Pero qué? Él era el que estaba postrado en la cama, golpeado, adolorido y aun así se preocupaba por cómo estaba ella.

Ante eso no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar de nuevo – Shaoran perdóname… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, yo debería ocupar tu lugar.

\- No digas eso, no lo habría permitido de ninguna manera.

Vio como él alzaba un poco su mano como buscando la de ella quien la tomó de inmediato y acariciaba el dorso de la misma.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos más – Shaoran, sobre…

Él anticipó que quizá le hablaría sobre lo sucedido ese día y consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente adolorido como para traer a colación ese asunto, casi que podía escuchar en su mente las palabras que venían a continuación "te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo" Y no, no necesitaba eso en ese momento.

\- Dime, ¿Tomoyo?

\- Ah… Está afuera, siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti al igual que Eriol y los demás chicos.

\- Por favor cuando los veas diles que les agradezco su preocupación, espero no tener que pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar, no me gustan los hospitales.

\- Lo sé – dijo ella sonriendo con melancolía – nunca olvidaré cuando empezaste con esa fobia

Él sonrió – Ni me lo recuerdes Kinomoto, no es para nada agradable. Además que si lo recuerdas tú tienes mucha parte de culpa en eso.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero no puedes negarme que es muy divertido.

\- Si, lo fue.

\- Aparte de eso… Shaoran ¿cómo te sientes? Es decir, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- Bueno pues no te puedo negar que me duelen los brazos, también la cabeza, aunque el médico dice que es por los medicamentos, me han aplicado muchos sedantes… Y pues… Siento dormidas las piernas, pero supongo que eso también pasará ¿no?

Ella no quiso, o mejor, no pudo decir nada; sintió como un taco se atoró en su garganta y en su estómago se abría un hueco inmenso al escucharlo hablar así, pero justo en ese momento ingresó el médico en compañía de una enfermera y los padres de Shaoran, todos ellos con sus rostros serios.

\- Señorita, mil disculpas por interrumpirlos, pero es hora de la revisión del joven Li y…

\- Claro, claro… no se preocupen, estaré esperando afuera.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar acercándose a su amigo para despedirse con un beso en su frente y susurrando un "te quiero", pero al acercarse a la señora Ierán notó en su rostro la preocupación y tristeza y pudo concluir lo peor, ahora solo sería cuestión de esperar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Señora Ierán, espero no estarla molestando – decía la tímida chica con su teléfono en mano

\- No te preocupes linda, no molestas.

\- Solo quería saber, ¿cómo sigue Shaoran?

Se escuchó un profundo suspiro al otro lado de la línea – Físicamente, mejorando, de hecho hoy en la tarde estará lista su salida del hospital… Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su estado de ánimo, todo sigue igual.

La castaña sentía como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, le dolía pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde esa tarde. Como lo sospechaba, los estudios habían sido mucho más conclusivos dando a conocer que la lesión de Shaoran distaba mucho de ser algo simple o temporal, en realidad las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que ellos pensaban y le habían dado la noticia a Shaoran desde esa misma tarde.

Y sí, a partir de ese momento se rehusaba a recibir a alguien, solo sus padres podían verlo y había entrado en un estado depresivo que hacía las cosas aún más difíciles, ni siquiera permitía que Sakura lo viera y eso le rompía el corazón.

Aun así, se comunicaba tres veces al día, sin falta, para saber si algo había cambiado; a veces le daba un poco de vergüenza ser molesta a los señores Li, pero no podía dejar pasar el tiempo sin tener noticias de su amigo y que de una u otra forma él supiera que ella siempre estaba a su lado.

La noticia de la salida de Shaoran del hospital le alegraba mucho y esperaba que al estar en casa las cosas fueran un poco más llevaderas.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Tomoyo, y es que como casi siempre, se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos y de no ser porque su amiga habló no se habría percatado de su presencia.

\- Está mejor, hoy sale del hospital

\- Es muy buena noticia ¿y si vamos?

\- ¿Crees que servirá de algo?

\- No lo sé, pero nunca lo averiguaremos aquí sentada ¿no crees?

\- Tienes razón.

Se prepararon e ingresaron al hospital donde Ierán alcanzó a verlas y las envolvió en un abrazo agradeciendo su presencia allí.

\- Ya todo está listo, creo que en unos minutos estaremos saliendo

Las chicas asintieron emocionadas y se sentaron en la sala de espera, Sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa y lo evidenciaba con el movimiento de sus manos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, hacía ya muchos días que no se veían y aunque sabía que él estaba pasando por un mal momento, solo quería que supiera que siempre y sin importar qué, estaría a su lado.

El primero en salir fue Wei quien traía el equipaje; observó a las chicas un poco confundido y amablemente se acercó a saludarlas, pero no mucho tiempo después vieron la silla de ruedas en que se encontraba Shaoran; Sakura se estremeció al verlo, no tanto por su condición actual, sino por su expresión; al verlas solo les lanzó una fría mirada.

\- Hola Shaoran… Yo… Nosotras… Verás… - empezó a tartamudear Sakura

\- Buenas tardes – fue lo único que dijo antes de desviar su mirada al frente y decir nuevamente – vámonos.

Las dos chicas quedaron estupefactas ante lo que habían visto, si bien Shaoran no era la imagen misma de la efusividad, con ellas siempre había sido un chico cálido y amable, pero era como ver a una persona completamente diferente.

Sakura sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban en ese momento y se abrazó a Tomoyo con todas sus fuerzas quien a su vez la reconfortaba, aunque ella misma no lograba comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Por su parte, el joven chino trataba de mantener su gélida apariencia a la vista de los demás, le parecía más fácil que fuera de esa manera en lugar de ser víctima de las miradas de lástima por su condición, pero cuando subió al auto rápidamente secó una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos, ver a Sakura le inquietaba de tal manera, que no alcanzaba a dimensionarlo y lo que menos quería era que ella se uniera a ese grupo de miradas lastimeras, no Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban lentos, como era de esperarse Shaoran no había regresado a la escuela y había aceptado que un maestro particular continuara con sus clases para no retrasarse más en su proceso académico.

Sakura no lo había visto desde aquella tarde en el hospital, aunque no dejaba de llamar diariamente para conocer su estado de salud. Parte de su gran tristeza, era ocasionada por pensar que él la estaba culpando por lo sucedido, y según ella, no podía ser de otra manera, ella era la culpable de todo y Shaoran estaba pagando las consecuencias, era lo más lógico que la culpara.

Ierán por su parte, trataba de hablar con Shaoran para aligerar un poco la situación, le causaba tristeza que una amistad de tantos años se viera perjudicada por esta voltereta del destino.

Nada había vuelto a ser igual y Tomoyo veía día tras día como Sakura se hundía en la tristeza sin poder encontrar una solución, hasta que una tarde, la encontró llorando en la azotea completamente sola y aquella paciencia por la que se caracterizaba por fin había encontrado su límite, Shaoran se estaba portando como un imbécil y ella se lo haría saber.

Al terminar las clases le dijo a Sakura que no se quedaría en el coro puesto que tenía que hacer algunas diligencias para su madre, pero convenció a su amiga de que lo hiciera y así podría distraerse un poco.

De manera que, en no mucho tiempo, se encontró frente a la mansión de los Li; los dueños de casa no se encontraban así que Wei la invitó a pasar ofreciéndole té y un postre, estaban conversando sobre lo sucedido los últimos días cuando ella escuchó unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, se sorprendió cuando vi a Eriol que se quedó estático frente a ellos y sin saber qué decir.

\- Eriol… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tomoyo, que gusto verte… verás, yo, estaba con Shaoran.

\- Y ¿te dejó pasar?

El chico solo asintió, sabía lo que eso significaba para ellas y lo doloroso que sería para Sakura de enterarse.

Así que, haciendo caso omiso de sus buenos modales se levantó corriendo escaleras arriba siendo seguida por Wei y Eriol quienes le rogaban que no hiciera eso, la verdad era que no los escuchaba, se sentía por completo furiosa y más aun de pensar todo lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo por verlo, por hablar con él.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró profundo, llamó y escuchó la voz de Shaoran

\- Puedes pasar Wei

\- No soy Wei

Él de inmediato reconoció aquella voz, solo que sonaba algo… ¿enojada?

\- Tomoyo, vete por favor.

\- No iré a ningún lado Shaoran Li y más vale que me escuches.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta y cerró con seguro, como Shaoran lo había percibido, efectivamente la amatista estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo Shaoran?

\- Eso no es tu problema Daidouji, nuevamente te pido que salgas de mi cuarto.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches, eres un ser egoísta y cruel, has dado la espalda a las personas que más te quieren y te encierras en tu minúsculo mundo anegándote en tu propia tristeza

\- Y ¿qué quieres entonces Daidouji, Que salga gritando y riendo porque soy un maldito inválido?

\- ¡No! Eso es lo que no quieres entender, que no estás solo, que para nosotras sigues siendo el mismo Shaoran y que hay alguien que… - Decidió callarse en esos momentos, no podía revelar algo que no le correspondía sobre los sentimientos de Sakura.

\- ¿Alguien que qué?

\- Alguien que se preocupa por ti, que parece un alma en pena llorando por todos lados solo por no poder estar contigo. Tienes que ver más allá de tu tristeza Shaoran, eres una persona muy querida y sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Ya en ese momento Tomoyo estaba más calmada y se acercó a él – Shaoran, necesitas entender que no estás solo, que si sigues como un ermitaño solo perderás lo más querido y cuando te des cuenta… Quizá no haya vuelta atrás.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Shaoran, como decía Tomoyo se había dedicado a contemplar su situación, a hundirse en ella olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, de repente la recordó a ella, su sonrisa cálida en todo momento, cada vez que tomaba su mano, las graciosas expresiones en su rostro, sus aventuras y travesuras, y aquella primera vez que la vio y fue la única persona que desde entonces, se había interesado sinceramente en su bienestar.

\- Me alegro de verte Shaoran y no olvides lo que te dije.

Tomoyo salió silenciosamente dejando a su amigo inmerso en sus pensamientos; la extrañaba, cada instante de sus días la extrañaba, pero no soportaría ver lástima en sus ojos verdes aunque también, el saber que estaba llorando por su culpa le rompía el corazón, se había prometido protegerla siempre y ahora era él el causante de sus tristezas.

Se acercó a su pequeña mesa de noche y tomó aquel aparato en sus manos.

\- Sakura… Soy yo.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que estén teniendo un bello fin de semana, si alguna de ustedes queridas lectoras tiene la bendición de ser madre, desde aquí mi más afectuoso y cálido abrazo. Y a quienes no lo son, hagan extensivos mis saludos a sus queridas madres porque sin importar las circunstancias son unas guerreras y seguramente bendecidas de tener hijos como ustedes.**

 **Aquí les dejo este capitulillo después de casi morir asesinada con el anterior jejejeje el que sea una historia romántica no le quita el drama no se creannnn jejejeje**

 **Pero ahí, poquito a poquito van a ir saliendo de esa situación, ya lo verán, recuerden lo que decía Shakespeare sobre el amor "Es un faro inmovil que soporta las tempestades y no se estremece jamás"**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **Ale-San**


	6. SOPORTANDO TEMPESTADES

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **SOPORTANDO TEMPESTADES**

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, no sabía qué decir, había esperado demasiado para escuchar su voz nuevamente y ahí estaba, aunque no se escuchaba igual, no importaba, el problema ahora es que no sabía qué decir.

\- Shaoran…

\- _¿Estás ocupada? ¿Interrumpo?_

\- No

\- _Ya veo_

\- …

\- _Perdón, creo que… No debí llamar_

\- ¡No Shaoran! Perdón, es solo que… No sé qué decir, no esperaba que llamaras

\- _¿Cómo estás?_

\- Bien… Bien

\- _Sakura, quisiera saber si podrías venir a mi casa_

\- ¿Ahora?

\- _No, digo… Cuando puedas_

\- Puedo ahora, no creo tardar mucho

\- _No quiero molestar_

\- Shaoran… Estaré allá en 20 minutos.

La castaña colgó el teléfono totalmente eufórica.

\- ¡Papá, papá! – bajó corriendo las escaleras – ¿Puedo ir a casa de Shaoran?

Y como decirle que no, Fujitaka había sido testigo del estado de tristeza de su hija mientras estaba separada de su amigo y solo esperaba que ese encuentro fuera para bien y no un motivo de más dolor para ella.

Se puso sus patines y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su amigo, pasó por la pastelería favorita de ambos y consiguió algunos pastelillos de chocolate y fresa, tarareaba por el camino y sonreía sin parar, aunque estaba sumamente nerviosa, porque de una u otra forma no sabía para qué la había llamado.

\- Señorita Sakura, que gusto verla, bienvenida.

Como siempre, Wei con su amabilidad la invitó a pasar.

\- Señorita, el joven la espera, acompáñeme.

De nuevo el nerviosismo, no lo veía… o mejor dicho, no hablaba con él desde aquel día en el parque, ¿qué debía decirle? Quizá era el mejor momento para hacerle saber de sus sentimientos pero recordó una conversación anterior que había tenido con Tomoyo

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Yo debí haberle dicho lo que sentía Tomoyo, ahora, con la noticia que le dieron, quien sabe si tendré otra oportunidad… pero en cuanto pueda hablar nuevamente con él lo haré, le diré todo.

\- No lo creo prudente Sakurita, en el estado de depresión que él se encuentra y después de esa noticia, seguro pensará que se lo estás diciendo por lástima o culpa y será peor, considero que lo más prudente será esperar a que las cosas se den y todo esté un poco más tranquilo.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Las palabras de Tomoyo retumbaban en su mente, no sabía en qué condición se encontraba Shaoran y quizá sería difícil acercarse a él nuevamente; lo mejor sería ver cómo avanzaban las cosas con Shaoran y tomar el consejo de su amiga.

Se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación, se había puesto increíblemente nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y su boca estaba seca, bonita hora de quedarse sin palabras.

La puerta se abrió y Wei le hizo una seña para que entrara, cosa que ella hizo automáticamente.

Shaoran la vio ahí, con su característico sonrojo, moviendo sus manos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa y con la bolsita en sus manos.

\- Hola Shaoran…

\- Hola Sakura – respondió él con una leve sonrisa

Aquellos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

\- Te extrañé tanto… No tienes idea.

Él no decía nada, solo se limitó a corresponder a su contacto, claro que la había extrañado, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora se daría cuenta si Sakura había cambiado con él a raíz del accidente o seguiría siendo la misma chica que había conocido toda la vida.

\- Perdóname… Yo… Perdóname Shaoran, es que de verdad estoy feliz de verte – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- No te preocupes, yo también te extrañé

\- Yo… Traje pastelillos, no te preguntaré si quieres, porque ya sé que sí – con toda la tranquilidad del caso, se sentó en el suelo, frente a él, que estaba en la silla de ruedas y le enseñó el contenido de la bolsa, no mucho tiempo después Wei llegó con el té y todo estaba completo.

Él la observaba, ella se movía como si nada pasara, las demás personas a su alrededor, incluso sus padres, lo trataban con tal delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse, de ahí que tuviera tanta resistencia a ver a otras personas y tener que soportar su actitud "comprensiva"; pero Sakura, lo había dejado gratamente sorprendido, por un momento sintió que todo era como antes.

\- Y dime, ¿si has practicado con tu guitarra? – preguntó ella despreocupadamente sentándose a sus pies.

\- Aunque no lo creas, sí, tiene un sonido muy bonito y me relaja mucho.

\- Y ¿cuándo me dejarás escucharte?

\- Mmmm aún no, pero en cuanto tenga alguna canción lista, serás la primera en escucharla

\- Más te vale Li - dijo ella señalándolo con uno de los pastelillos.

Podía decir que ese pedacito de su vida… Mejor dicho, ella, le había traído una pequeña luz de felicidad en medio de toda la miseria que estaba viviendo y quizá si era posible salir adelante en medio de esa difícil prueba.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche conversando y riendo de tonterías, a pesar de ser relajada para hablar, trataba de tener mucho tacto para no herir susceptibilidades, ante todo quería cuidar de su amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una muy sonriente Sakura ingresaba a su salón de clase dando saltitos a la vista de todos sus compañeros, ellos se alegraban al verla sonreír de nuevo y la saludaban con entusiasmo.

\- Creo que no tengo que preguntar cómo te fue ayer ¿no?

\- Nop.

\- Ven acá niña, me contarás todo

La castaña simplemente alzó sus hombros – Todo es como debe ser, y no sabes la dicha que me da el que me haya permitido acércame de nuevo… Es como un milagro ¿sabes?

Tomoyo sonrió e interiormente se felicitó porque aunque fue dura con Shaoran, su leve plática había tenido los resultados esperados. Ahora, el asunto de sus sentimientos eran otra cosa, algo lo suficientemente complicado como para sentirse temerosa de intervenir en eso, ya les correspondería a ellos y sería en su tiempo, de nada serviría apresurar las cosas y por ahora, solo podía sentirse feliz de ver a su amiga sonreír de nuevo.

Las clases empezaron y continuaron con sus rutinas, por lo menos ahora, con una preocupación menos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, ¿no te quedarás en el club hoy?

\- No, voy a casa de Shaoran… Pero primero debo pasar por la mía para recoger algo, ¿no puedes acompañarnos?

Tomoyo sabía que no era prudente presentarse así nada más, igual tampoco podía perderse la práctica del coro

\- No puedo Sakurita, tengo práctica, ya ves que la competencia se acerca y todo debe salir perfecto.

\- Entiendo… Espero puedas ir otro día, seguro a Shaoran le agradará mucho.

De manera que salió de la escuela rápidamente y llegó a su casa, sacó lo que necesitaba, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a casa de Shaoran notificando en su casa que se ausentaría.

Cuando llegó al domicilio de su amigo fue recibida por la señora Ierán quien la abrazó con cariño pero no teniendo muy buenas noticias.

\- Disculpa Sakura, pero Shaoran… Verás no se siente bien.

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Acaso está enfermo, algo le sucedió?

\- Ven acá – la señora la dirigió a la sala donde compartieron el té y procedió a narrarle lo sucedido.

Al parecer tuvo inconvenientes con su profesor particular, no pudo conocer bien los detalles pero solo se percató por lo mucho que Shaoran se exaltó, hasta el punto de despedir al maestro y desde ese momento no había querido ver a nadie. Durante el tiempo que dejaron de verse, Sakura no sabía sobre esas explosiones de temperamento de su amigo y se sentía sumamente preocupada, la verdad, es que no quería verlo así.

La castaña permaneció en silencio un momento, pensó en regresar a su casa y no molestarlo, pero por otro lado… Shaoran siempre había estado con ella en sus momentos más difíciles y ella ¿iba a dejarlo solo únicamente porque sentía temor a sus reacciones? No, si algo nunca olvidaría es que él estaba así por ella y era su responsabilidad como su amiga estar a su lado aún con todos sus demonios encima. Así que se armó de valor y decidió quedarse.

\- Señora Ierán… Pero ¿le molestaría si me quedo?

\- De ninguna manera, solo que no quiero que te trate mal o algo parecido.

\- No se preocupe, pase lo que pase estaré ahí.

La mujer China se sintió agradecida al escuchar eso y por su puesto permitió que la chica de ojos verdes permaneciera allí y tampoco pensaba intervenir, seguramente ella encontraría la forma de acercarse a él.

De manera que, Sakura se acercó a la habitación y llamó suavecito a la puerta, nadie respondió, lo hizo de nuevo y por fin lo escuchó hablar.

\- No quiero ver a nadie – su voz se escuchaba grave, totalmente fría y ausente y sí, por un momento se asustó, seguía siendo una niña llorona después de todo.

\- Sha… Shaoran soy yo… Sakura…

\- No quiero ver a nadie – volvió a escuchar.

Suspiró y nuevamente intentó a hablar – Shao… Yo…

\- ¿No puedes entender que no quiero ver a nadie? – en esta ocasión se trató de un grito bastante audible que tuvo el efecto de humedecer sus ojos de inmediato, inclusive quiso sollozar, pero no se rendiría, no lo haría.

Se sentó en el piso al lado de la puerta y dijo en voz no muy alta – No importa Shaoran, igual estaré aquí… No te voy a dejar solo.

Ella lo dijo sin intención de ser escuchada, pero Shaoran estaba lo suficientemente cerca a la puerta como para hacerlo, en realidad quería que se fuera, que no tuviera que ver esa sombra en la que se había convertido, no era justo que ella pagara por las idioteces de las demás y su poca capacidad de tolerarlas, sabía que su amiga era sensible y que seguramente estaría llorando, odiaba hacerle eso a los demás y sobre todo a ella.

Pero otro sonido se coló por el pequeño espacio bajo su puerta, era el sonido de una guitarra; escuchaba como ella suave y un poco torpe tocaba los acordes de aquel instrumento y cantaba muy suavecito una vieja canción que alguna vez hubiese escuchado en su casa de un viejo disco de su padre.

Solo cantaba el coro:

 _Oh soledad, dime si algún día habrá_

 _Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_

 _Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar_

 _Dame tu mano una vez más_

(Fragmento de "soledad" La Oreja de Van Gogh)

Pero también la escuchaba maldecir por lo bajo cuando tocaba un acorde equivocado o sus dedos resbalaban de aquel escurridizo F# (Fa sostenido), no pudo evitar reír al imaginarla inflando sus mejillas y quejarse de sus dedos torpes como solía hacerlo cuando tenían que hacer trabajos manuales.

Ahora sí había empezado con las estrofas, nunca le había prestado atención a la letra y le pareció bastante particular, como una pequeña historia de ellos dos.

 _Tanto tiempo juntos y hora te tienes que ir_

 _Éramos muy niños cuando allí te conocí_

 _Te veía jugar y en silencio hablar_

 _Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar_

 _Y en nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón donde me leías al dormir_

 _Siempre estabas junto a mí, en mi mente revolviendo todo_

 _Y esperando verme sonreír_

 _Oh soledad, dime si algún día habrá_

 _Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_

 _Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar_

 _Dame tu mano una vez más_

 _Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar_

 _Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad_

 _Siempre fuiste fiel, transparente fe_

 _Los mayores dicen que de ti de enamoré_

 _Y en nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón_

 _Donde me leías al dormir_

 _Siempre estabas junto a mí, en mi mente revolviendo todo_

 _Esperando verme sonreír_

 _Oh soledad, dime si algún día habrá_

 _Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_

 _Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar_

 _Dame tu mano una vez más_

 _(Soledad – La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Pasó más de una hora hasta que la pudo interpretar de corrido, cada vez que se equivocaba volvía a empezar y Shaoran solo reía al otro lado de la puerta, desde hacía un buen rato quería dejarla entrar pero conociéndola sabía que detendría su interpretación diciendo que "le daba pena que la viera" y de verdad quería escucharla cantar, lo hacía muy bien y en la guitarra solo sería cuestión de práctica y se imaginaba tocando a su lado, sin duda sería algo muy relajante.

Cuando escuchó que ella se sintió contenta con su canción abrió la puerta rápidamente haciéndola caer estrepitosamente teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba apoyada en ella, él lo sabía, solo quería hacerla rabiar.

\- ¡Shaoran! Me pude haber roto la cabeza

\- No lo creo, como dice Touya tu cabeza es dura como la de un monstruo – dijo él entre risas y ella no pudo sino seguirlo, era maravilloso verlo sonreír y si eso le costaba un pequeño golpe, no le importaba mucho.

\- Ya me estaba doliendo la espalda de estar sentada en el piso, eres un desconsiderado Li

Él solo se encogió de hombros – No habría abierto de no ser por un ruido molesto al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Me escuchaste?

\- ¡Cómo no! Tardaste más de una hora para tocar una canción… Pero, lo hiciste muy bien, no sabía que estuvieras estudiando.

\- Era una sorpresa, cuando compré tu guitarra mi madre me acompañó y compró otra para mí – lo dijo levantando su instrumento orgullosa – En sus propias palabras dijo: "me parecería adorable verlos tocando juntos" así que aquí me tienes, la traje para que practicáramos juntos.

\- Muy bien – respondió él – entonces déjame alcanzar la mía ¿si? Tienes serios problemas con F#

\- Lo sé, son mis dedos, parece que no alcanzo bien

\- No te preocupes, lo vas a dominar, es un acorde complicado al principio

Y así pasaron toda la tarde en su improvisada práctica, Sakura se sorprendió de lo mucho que su amigo avanzó en tan poco tiempo y le era de mucha ayuda en su aprendizaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron y Tomoyo también empezó a unirse a las visitas de Sakura, la verdad, era que pasaban momentos muy animados los tres juntos.

\- Bueno chicos, este fin de semana es el concurso nacional y sobra decir que espero verlos ahí

Ella conocía de las reservas de Shaoran por estar en público y mucho menos entre personas que le habían conocido, solo salía de casa por asunto médicos.

\- Yo te apoyo, lo sabes, pero no creo que pueda ir.

\- Shaoran, pero en verdad me va a hacer mucho bien verte allí

\- Lo sé Tomoyo, perdóname

\- Mmmmm en ese caso Sakura tendrá que ir con alguien más, no creo que desee estar ahí sola.

\- Sí, es cierto… Quizá podría preguntarle a Yukito si quiere venir – agregó despreocupadamente Sakura

A la sola mención del viejo amigo de Touya, Shaoran sintió la molestia. Sí, habían pasado los años, pero sus reservas hacia Yukito seguían intactas y es que no comprendía la relación entre él y Sakura, le molestaba verlos tan cerca y no quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo sería con él fuera del cuadro.

\- Está bien… Iré.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Es genial Shaoran! – Sakura se lanzó para abrazarlo, la verdad es que a veces podía ser bastante eufórica sin pensarlo demasiado y Shaoran terminaba por completo sonrojado antes esos arrojos de su amiga

Obviamente Tomoyo lo notó, por supuesto que sí, era claro como el agua, los sentimientos de Shaoran seguían ahí, incluso, podría pensar, que mucho más fuertes que antes… Y Sakura, ni decirlo, el único que no podría darse cuenta era su querido amigo.

El día del concurso había llegado, Sakura llegaría antes con Tomoyo y Shaoran los encontraría allá, la verdad era que la castaña estaba más nerviosa que su amiga, era un concurso importante a nivel nacional y ella participaría en dos categorías: como solista y con el coro.

Cuando Sakura alcanzó a verlo acompañado de Wei, agitó su mano para llamar su atención, tenía los lugares apartados para que Shaoran pudiera ubicarse cómodamente con su silla, cuando el ambarino se acercó, quedó sorprendido con lo hermosa que estaba Sakura, tenía un lindo vestido rosa que se acentuaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica dejando ver que ya no era una niña, pero aun así, no dejaba de lado ese deje de inocencia que tanto le gustaba, era una combinación perfecta.

\- La señorita Sakura se ve muy linda con su vestido joven Shaoran – comentó despreocupadamente Wei.

\- Solo asegúrate de que no te escuche, se pondría roja como un tomate – contestó divertido Shaoran.

Se acercaron a los asientos y no mucho tiempo después, dio inicio el concurso. La verdad es que todos los grupos y solistas que se presentaron eran excelentes; pero Tomoyo, sin duda alguna se había llevado todos los aplausos. La suya, sería la última presentación, Sakura no conocía la canción que interpretaría porque según Tomoyo, sería una sorpresa dedicada especialmente a ellos, sus queridos amigos.

 **Yakusoku No Sora (Canción al final del OVA "Sakura to Futatsu no Kuma")**

 _Kokoro wa zutto kuno mune tattaite_ /Mi corazón siempre palpita dentro de mi pecho

 _Taiseisuna koto oshiete itta_ /Mientras me enseña cosas importantes

 _Mabuta toshimeta anata no tenano_ /Antes estaba ciega, mis manos cubrían mis ojos

 _Kimi wa tsuamaseba anata no koe_ / Tu voz resonó en mí y me ayudó a encontrarte

\- Sin saber por qué, Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura, ella estaba visiblemente emocionada y al sentir el contacto cálido de su acompañante entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

 _Yakusoku no sora owari wa ashinai me_ / Aún no termina, tenemos nuestro cielo prometido

 _Ka inai no nai ai tsutsuna_ / aunque no estés, nuestros lazos nos unen

 _Kaze nai tokina setsunai ano kitto_ / Cuando pase frio, seguramente nos encontraremos

 _Mae muku shiyou se sora ete iku you_ /Miremos hacia el cielo antes que se vuelva a nublar

 _Ttisuna sakini wa futari no ashita_ /Y esperemos nuestro futuro juntos

 _Kono te nobaseba futari no yume_ / toma mi mano y realicemos nuestro sueño

 _Yakusoku no sora itsudemo shinjiteru_ / creamos siempre en nuestro sueño prometido

 _Hanarete ito mo daisuki na hito yo_ /Aunque estemos separados yo te amaré

 _Daisuki na hito yo_ / yo te amaré.

Todos aplaudían entusiasmados, no solo era la hermosa letra de la canción sino la emoción que la amatista había impregnado en ella; Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas sin soltar un solo momento la mano de Shaoran y mientras Tomoyo hacía reverencia ante el público pudo ver a sus amigos en esta posición y sonrió satisfecha para luego ausentarse unos momentos.

Se anunció un receso de 30 minutos mientras los jueces deliberaban en torno a su decisión, los asistentes se levantaban de sus lugares para tomar algo o hablar mientras se daba la última parte del concurso.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la canción? – preguntó Sakura a Shaoran, pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder, una voz a lo lejos los interrumpió.

\- ¡Sakura! – era Yukito, quien saludaba a lo lejos. En ese momento Sakura soltó la mano del ambarino para acercarse rápidamente a saludar al recién llegado.

Ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Shaoran se estrujara con fuerza, se había sentido sumamente bien al estar así con Sakura y que ella no rechazara su contacto, pero verla correr feliz y entusiasmada ante el solo llamado de aquel joven había alterado todo en su interior.

\- Wei – el hombre se encontraba tras él – Sácame de aquí.

\- ¿Está seguro joven?

\- Si, no quiero estar más aquí – su aspecto se había tornado sombrío y el mayordomo se sentía triste al ver a su amo así, de manera que, sin decir más, empezó a empujar la silla hacia la salida del lugar.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran, espera!

Él sabía que seguramente Sakura estaba corriendo tras él y no quería detenerse, incluso podría decirse que no quería verla.

\- ¡Shaoran! – llamó la castaña nuevamente hasta que se encontró a su lado – ¿Para dónde vas? No ha terminado el concurso, seguramente Tomoyo va a ga…

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo fríamente

\- Pero Shao…

\- Déjame en paz, Sakura.

Podía haber sido peor, Wei lo sabía, por eso lo sacó rápidamente del lugar antes de que se pusiera peor e hiriera aún más los sentimientos de la jovencita. Mientras tanto, ella lo veía alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos, nada le dolía más que la indiferencia y frialdad de Shaoran y no sabía hasta qué punto podría soportar sus desplantes y que su corazón lo resistiera.

 **Hola!**

 **De nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo... Sí, se que el asunto de Shaoran está un poquito complicado, su personalidad y todo lo que sucede a su al rededor puede ser una verdadera bomba de tiempo que Sakura con su forma de ser ha ido apaciguando un poco, pero ahí están de nuevo esos celos raros hacia Yukito...**

 **A propósito, las dos canciones, una, como pueden ser es de la agrupación "La Oreja de Van Gogh" creo que la segunda producción que siempre salió hace unos buenos añitos pero me gusta mucho y la otra, la canción que Tomoyo canta en el OVA, es que en serio me fascina, es muy dulce (espero que la traducción esté bien, la encontré en un blog)**

 **A todos ustedes, gracias por dedicar un rato de su tiempo y leer esta historia, siempre se los he dicho y no me cansaré de hacerlo, se me alegra el corazón inmnensamente con cada review y... Aunque no contesto (lo sé, imperdonable), de verdad me alegran la vida.**

 **Besos y abrazos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Ale-San**


	7. CELOS II

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **CELOS II**

Cuando todos los grupos de coro y solistas salieron para la premiación Tomoyo pudo notar que Shaoran no estaba y además el semblante triste y decaído de Sakura; ahora el asunto era: ¿Qué había pasado con esos dos?

Como era de esperarse, Tomoyo ganó en ambas categorías, pero su alegría se veía opacada por la tristeza de Sakura, que claro, ella intentaba inútilmente disimular, salieron del lugar y fueron solas a tomar algo tranquilamente.

\- Ahora sí, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- No lo sé Tommy, fue muy extraño, ambos estábamos muy felices y emocionados con la canción que interpretaste, todo fue maravilloso y yo… Pues tomé su mano y él también lo hizo, estaba muy feliz, pero cuando anunciaron el receso fui a saludar a Yukito y cuando regresé él estaba muy raro y enojado y solo se fue, me dijo que lo dejara en paz.

\- Espera, ¿dices que fuiste a saludar a Yukito?

\- Si, estaba trabajando con el staff del concurso junto con mi hermano.

Ahí estaba el problema, lo celos de Shaoran conjugaban con su inestable estado emocional, pero si había algo que le molestaba profundamente era que en medio de sus arranques lastimara a Sakura, ella no lo merecía. Era un poco distraída, sí, todavía no se daba cuenta que lo de Shaoran no era otra cosa que celos, esos mismo con los que llevaba lidiando durante años y por la misma persona.

Todo por no conocer a fondo las cosas.

\- Sakura, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

\- No te preocupes, me iré a descansar, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que pensar, tal vez en realidad no estoy siendo buena para Shaoran y no le hace bien estar a mi lado, si lo que él quiere es que me aparte… No lo sé, tengo que pensar.

\- Te entiendo, te llevaré a casa.

Así fue, acercaron a Sakura hasta su casa, siendo sábado era posible que al día siguiente no se vieran.

\- Señorita Daidouji – hablaba una de las escoltas – vamos a su casa ¿no es así?

\- No, llévenme a casa de la familia Li.

En pocos minutos se encontraban frente a la imponente mansión, anunció su llegada e ingresó al lugar; Wei no quiso decir nada, simplemente la dejó pasar, la verdad es que consideraba necesario que alguien hiciera entrar en razón a su joven amo.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta, la verdad, en ese momento no estaba para formalismos y es que Tomoyo bajo ese aspecto refinado y dulce podía infundir terror cuando se trataba de defender a quienes quería.

Por un leve momento lo vio rasgando melancólicamente las cuerdas de su guitarra hasta que se percató de su presencia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, quién te dejó entrar?

\- Nadie lo hizo, no necesito permiso de nadie para decirte que eres un reverendo idiota – casi gritó Tomoyo

Shaoran quedó congelado en su sitio, abriendo y cerrando la boca pero sin emitir palabra, ver a Tomoyo de esa manera no era un espectáculo agradable para nadie, pero él también tenía lo suyo.

\- Si lo soy, afortunadamente no es tu problema, así que lárgate de mi habitación.

\- Sácame si puedes.

\- No te aproveches porque soy un inútil postrado en esta silla.

\- Ese es el punto Shaoran, ya deja de auto compadecerte con ese asunto de "soy un paralítico, nadie me entiende" – dijo tratando de caricaturizar su voz- te ves ridículo con ese show

\- No es tu problema Daidouji, nadie te invitó a estar conmigo

\- Exacto, nadie me invitó, soy tu amiga y es mi deber estar a tu lado, lastimosamente no soy como la dulce Sakura y no sirvo para que alguien barra el piso conmigo y mis sentimientos.

\- No me hables de sentimientos, no tienes idea.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De que te mueres de amor por Sakura? ¿De que gracias a tus celos estúpidos e infundados ella está sola y seguramente llorando por tu culpa?

\- ¿Celos infundados? Tenías que haberla visto, prácticamente salió corriendo en cuanto lo vio, en un instante sujetaba mi mano con ternura, pero no le costó nada irse con él

Tomoyo suspiró por un momento y se movió de su lugar, se ubicó al lado de Shaoran para hablar más tranquilamente.

\- Y ¿qué fue lo que viste?

\- Pues… Se saludaron y ya me fui del lugar

\- Te estás llenando la cabeza de ideas erróneas Shaoran.

\- No lo creo, ella ha estado enamorada de él desde que lo conoció, solo que ya no me habla de él porque al parecer notó que me molesta

\- No te habla de él porque no es más que un amigo para ella, es más, casi como su hermano mayor, Shaoran.

En ese momento, Tomoyo se encargó de narrarle lo sucedido entre Sakura y Yukito y que sí, algún tiempo ella estaba deslumbrada con él, pero había sido hacía más de tres años, le tomó cariño por su dulzura y sus muchos cuidados, pero después con ayuda de la amatista se percató de que solo era un cariño fraternal que solo se intensificó con el tiempo.

Shaoran escuchó en silencio el relato de su amiga y cabe anotar que se sintió así como ella lo llamó al principio, como un reverendo idiota, incapaz de manejar sus emociones y tratar de entenderla un poco; la verdad, y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, nada había sucedido esa tarde y por su estupidez había arruinado lo que había podido ser una tarde hermosa a su lado.

Tomó con fuerza su cabeza, se sentía frustrado y abatido, el solo imaginar lo que Sakura podía estar sintiendo en ese momento, cómo la había dejado sola y la manera tan tosca como la había tratado cuando ella era solo dulzura con él.

\- Tomoyo, las cosas no pueden seguir así

\- Lo sé, no vale la pena que se separen por estas tonterías

\- No hablo de eso, hablo de que… Creo que en realidad Sakura estará mejor sin mí

\- No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso Shaoran.

\- La amo Tomoyo, la amo demasiado como para causarle sufrimiento.

Esas palabras dejaron a la amatista completamente muda, ella sabía que Shaoran quería a Sakura, pero el uso de esa palabra "amor", era algo a otro nivel y sinceramente ya no sabía qué decirle, porque en términos objetivos, tenía razón.

\- Shaoran…- Dijo ella tomando su mano – solo te pido que no te apresures, ahora lo piensas así porque no fue un buen día, pero esto no puede ser lo que determine tus decisiones de aquí en adelante, los problemas siempre vendrán, pero no huimos de ellos, los afrontamos con valentía y sé que lo lograrás querido amigo.

\- Aún si fuera cierto y quisiera continuar con esto… Siento miedo de los sentimientos de Sakura, ella haría cualquier cosa por no verme sufrir, incluso… Fingir sentimientos que no existen. No quisiera tenerla a mi lado solo por lástima, o que se pierda la oportunidad de estar con alguien más solo por estar estancada conmigo.

\- Creo que es algo en lo que no puedo intervenir Shaoran, pero reitero, no te apresures, tomar decisiones en momentos de confusión no trae resultados positivos.

\- Gracias Tomoyo, No sé qué haría sin ti y el idiota de Eriol, siempre me hacen poner los pies sobre la tierra… bueno, en sentido figurado.

Ambos rieron ante lo dicho por Shaoran, era bueno ver que ahora se tomaba las cosas con un poco de humor. Agradecía la presencia de Tomoyo en su vida y mucho más en ausencia de Eriol que había tenido que viajar por un asunto familiar, esperaba que regresara pronto para tener otra perspectiva de lo que estaba sucediendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De repente, el techo de su habitación se había convertido en lo más interesante para mirar… bueno, la verdad no había otro lugar hacia donde hacerlo sin encontrar una fotografía de Shaoran, él hacía parte de su vida, no era fácil de ignorar u olvidar.

Suspiraba pesadamente, ya había llorado lo suficiente y ahora, se ocupaba en pensar qué era lo que había sucedido para que todo estuviera así, todo estaba bien en determinado momento, él se veía contento y cómodo… Sin duda, algo tenía que haber hecho para afectarlo pero ¿qué era?

Rememoraba una y otra vez en su cabeza la situación, lo único diferente es que había hablado con Yukito… Con Yukito...Se levantó como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

\- Yukito… - en ese momento repasaba desde que lo había conocido y las reacciones de Shaoran ante él, claro, siempre se veía enojado o incómodo en presencia Tsukishiro y casi siempre se iba cuando él aparecía – ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Está… celoso – Y claro, no era como si no conociera los sentimientos de Shaoran, de hecho, era su deseo pensar que no habían cambiado y por lo que había pasado ese día al parecer Shaoran aún se sentía de la misma manera.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Sería prudente hacerle saber sus sentimientos?

Ahora sí estaba confundida, muchísimo, debía hablar con alguien y por su puesto sabía quién era ese alguien.

\- Tomoyo…

\- _Hola Sakurita, espero que estés mejor ¿has logrado hablar con Shaoran?_

\- No, la verdad no lo he hecho

\- _Ya veo… Pero ¿te sientes mejor?_

\- Eso creo, Tomoyo, he estado pensando sobre algo, ¿es posible que nos veamos mañana para hablar?

\- _Claro, prefieres venir a mi casa o que vaya a la tuya_

\- Yo iré para allá.

Al día siguiente ambas amigas se reunieron tal y como lo habían programado, en casa de Tomoyo; era una conversación muy importante para Sakura, pues esperaba poder encontrar una respuesta, algo que le ayudara a resolver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sakura le habló acerca de sus suposiciones en torno a los sentimientos de Shaoran y que quizá podría hacer algo para por fin darle a conocer lo que había en su corazón.

\- Sakura, verás… Creo que tu corazón sabrá decirte lo que es correcto, a veces tomamos decisiones pensando en el bienestar del otro sacrificándonos nosotros mismos y eso no está del todo bien.

\- Sabes que mi mayor prioridad ha sido que Shaoran esté bien y pueda recuperarse, pero también siento que nos estamos privando de tener una oportunidad de estar juntos.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces, siempre se corren riesgos querida amiga, siempre.

La castaña sonrió a su amiga, definitivamente, había tomado una decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de ir con Tomoyo pensó en visitar a Shaoran y hablar con él de una buena vez, pero su madre la llamó para invitarla a comer en Tokio y pasar algún tiempo con ella. Sería lo mejor, al fin y al cabo las cosas deberían calmarse un poco, ya tendría tiempo durante la semana para ir a hablar con él.

Tuvo una tarde muy entretenida que la ayudó a despejar aún más su mente y disfrutar de la compañía de su madre quien era tan dulce como siempre, solo que sus muchas ocupaciones no le dejaban tiempo para poder reunirse. Llegó un poco tarde en la noche y se acostó sin más, al día siguiente retomó la rutina en la escuela y conforme pasaban las horas se sentía más nerviosa y entusiasmada, con toda seguridad le daría a conocer a Shaoran sus sentimientos y todo estaría bien, sí, así sería.

Guardó las galletas que horneó en la clase de cocina, fue a casa para cambiarse el uniforme y usar algo más… Acorde con la situación; el momento se acercaba y con ello los nervios iban incrementándose sustancialmente, se encontró frente a la reja que daba a la calle, así que respiró profundo y anunció su llegada.

Como era de esperarse, ingresó alegremente a la casa y pidió ver a Shaoran; la señora Ierán, que se encontraba allí, le dijo que podía ir directamente y así lo hizo, el corazón tamborileaba emocionado en su pecho en la medida en que se acercaba a la puerta, llamó suavemente pero nadie respondió, supuso que estaba dormido; pero se le fue la sangre a los pies con lo que pudo ver.

Ahí estaba, Shaoran dormitando en las piernas de una chica de cabello negro a quien nunca había visto en su vida, o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho y que acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su amigo.

\- ¿Tú eres…? – preguntó la chica desconocida a una impávida Sakura que se quedó de piedra en la puerta.

\- Esto… Yo… Perdón – carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta – Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vine…

\- Ah sí, he oído habar de ti, eres la amiguita de infancia de Shaoran, casi como su hermana

Esas palabras calaron profundo haciendo que doliera muy adentro de su corazón, ¿quién era ella? Y ¿de dónde acá era como la "hermana" de Shaoran, ¿acaso él la consideraba de esa manera? Nunca había experimentado ese tipo de emociones, sentía un fuego ardiendo en su interior, nunca había sido violenta o agresiva, pero sentía un deseo arrasador de tomar a aquella muchacha de las coletas y sacarla a rastras del cuarto y de la presencia de Shaoran.

¡Qué carajo! Era Shaoran, su Shaoran, nunca lo había visto con una muchacha que no fuera ella o Tomoyo y mucho menos en esa posición, pero debía calmarse, todo debía tener una explicación y aunque le temía, debía recibirla algún día, pero las palabras de la chica interrumpieron de nuevo sus pensamientos.

\- Niña, Shaoran no se siente bien, como puedes ver está durmiendo, así que lo que quieras decirle, creo que tendrá que esperar.

Sakura solo asintió nerviosamente, sacó las galletitas de su bolso y las puso sobre la mesita pidiéndole que por favor se las entregara.

La chica le sonrió fríamente, más por educación, supuso Sakura y salió de la habitación con el corazón estrujándose dentro de su pecho, ¿qué había sido eso? Esa tormenta de emociones en su interior era algo que nunca había experimentado. ¿Serían acaso lo famosísimos celos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Me siento de lo peor Meilling – decía Shaoran con semblante apocado-

\- Mira Shaoran, esa niña necesita que le muevan el piso, creo que su problema ha sido precisamente el pensar que tú estarás ahí, eternamente esperando por ella y no es cierto, eres guapo, inteligente, leal y muy dulce cuando te lo propones, que se dé cuenta; es una fortuna que sea tan distraída como para recordarme – rió maliciosamente la joven china.

\- Mei, no te burles de ella, y sinceramente me estoy arrepintiendo de tu brillante plan.

Meilling Li, prima de Shaoran, había llegado de visita ese sábado en la noche poco después de la conversación entre Shaoran y Tomoyo, había escuchado sus pesares e inseguridades en torno a sus sentimientos por Sakura, y ella, sería la encargada de poner todo en su lugar (como ella misma decía), de manera que se le ocurrió el brillante plan de despertar en Sakura ese sentimiento que consumía a Shaoran entorno a Yukito ¿qué podría salir mal?

Sakura salió de la mansión de los Li sin despedirse de ningún miembro de la familia, esperando no la vieran en el estado de confusión en que se encontraba, todo debía tener una explicación, ser un malentendido o algo similar.

Llegó a su casa encerrándose en la habitación, afortunadamente su padre llegaría un poco tarde así que tendría tiempo de poder reflexionar estando sola o aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba una explicación válida a lo sucedido esa tarde.

Por su parte, Shaoran se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, con el teléfono en su mano debatiéndose si debía llamarla o no, ¿qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Sakura y si aquel loco plan terminaba dando los resultados contrarios de lo que ellos esperaban? Estaba arriesgando demasiado con todo esto y el pensar en que su querida amiga estuviera sufriendo por su culpa, le hacía doler el corazón.

Pero por otro lado, si a Sakura le dolía… Tal y como decía Meilling, eso quería decir que sí sentía algo por él y aquello lo entusiasmaba sobremanera.

\- Ay ya Shaoran… Llámala de una vez, pero eso sí, debes ser indiferente…

\- No es tan fácil

\- ¿Ah no? – la chica le quitó el teléfono y marcó el primer número de marcado rápido, rodó los ojos sonriendo, era obvio que sería el número de Sakura, pobrecito su enamorado y querido primo.

\- Oye Meilling no…

\- _¿Hola?_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

\- Ahhh… Hola Sakura

\- _Hola Shaoran_

\- Te llamaba porque… Me dijeron que estuviste en casa hoy, lo siento, estaba un tanto indispuesto.

\- _Si… Eso noté… Muy indispuesto_ – ¿Se escuchaba enojada?

Al otro lado, Meilling le hacía señas de que pusiera el altavoz para poder escuchar y aunque Shaoran no estaba de acuerdo terminó accediendo.

\- Sí, me dolía la cabeza, a veces los medicamentos me producen eso

\- _Bueno, pues afortunadamente tenías quien te ayudara con eso ¿no?_

Meilling se tapaba la boca con fuerza para que no se escuchara su risa mientras Shaoran la reprendía con sus manos.

\- Ah… Y gracias por las galletas.

\- _Si, las horneamos en la clase de cocina hoy y yo no las quería, habría sido un desperdicio traerlas conmigo_.

\- Se las hubieses llevado a tu papá.

\- _No vendrá a casa hoy_

\- ¿Estás sola en casa? Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola.

\- _Si… Afortunadamente ya estoy grande y no tengo problemas con ello, tampoco necesito que alguien_ – esa palabra la dijo con énfasis especial – _me ayude con eso. Disculpa Shaoran, estoy haciendo mis tareas, hablaremos luego_.

Y así, sin más, la llamada se interrumpió y las carcajadas de Meilling resonaron en el cuarto de Shaoran.

\- ¡Está furiosa! – decía la pelinegra mientras se revolcaba en la cama por la risa y Shaoran la miraba enojado

\- No está bien esto Meilling, y Sakura está sola, no me gusta que se quede sola en casa en la noche… ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Dejarla Shaoran, en serio, permítele que te extrañe, ¡hazte notar! Pero si siempre estás ahí como perrito faldero pues no vas a lograr mucho.

\- Sigue sin sonarme y te juro Meilling que si este súper plan tuyo no funciona y aleja a Sakura de mí… te voy a buscar aun debajo de las piedras

\- Calma, calma Shaoran, ya verás que todo funcionará ¿si?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos días más pasaron y Sakura buscaba cualquier excusa para no ir a casa de Shaoran, hablaban por teléfono, eso sí, pero en realidad no quería ver de nuevo a aquella chica y mucho menos tan cerca de Shaoran.

\- Anda Sakura, acompáñame – decía insistentemente Tomoyo

\- Tommy, es que… Tengo cosas que hacer…

\- Ajá y ¿se puede saber qué cosas?

\- Pues… - empezó a gaguear – cosas, tú sabes…

\- Deja de darme excusas, dime ¿qué pasa?

\- ¡No quiero verla! Ya, lo dije, Me molesta saber que está al lado de Shaoran, y sí, está mal, porque ni siquiera la conozco… Pero mi cabeza vuela cada vez que escucho su voz cuando hablo con Shaoran y ella está ahí "Shaoran… Shaoran" – dijo tratando de imitar su voz y haciendo gestos demasiado graciosos como para que Tomoyo pudiera soportar la risa-

\- Sakura Kinomoto, jamás te había visto así… ¡Te ves tan graciosa!

\- No te burles, esta situación no es nada divertida.

\- Pero debes afrontarlo – respondió la amatista levantando los hombros – Además, no sabemos si es solo un mal entendido.

\- No lo creo Tommy, Shaoran es muy esquivo y más con las mujeres y lo que vi ese día no fue precisamente eso, al parecer se tenían mucha confianza y…

\- Ya, ya… Cálmate señorita celosa

\- ¡Odio estar así! Pero por primera vez en la vida no me siento para nada generosa, no quiero compartir a Shaoran con nadie.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Entonces vámonos, no querrás seguir dejándole el camino libre a la señorita recién llegada.

Tomoyo no tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si algo tenía claro es que eso no era normal, y tampoco podía ser lo que parecía, había gato encerrado y se quitaba el nombre si sus presentimientos no eran ciertos.

En poco tiempo estaban ingresando a la casa de los Li, como siempre el recibimiento fue por parte del señor Wei indicando que los señores se encontraban de viaje, así que se ubicaron en la sala esperando que Shaoran pudiera unírseles, no mucho tiempo después llegó Eriol quien había llegado recién de su viaje a Inglaterra y era precisamente el motivo de la reunión.

Las recién llegadas se sintieron felices por ver a su amigo de nuevo y no mucho después se les unieron los anfitriones, Shaoran y Meilling. Empezaron a conversar aunque Sakura estaba inusualmente callada y particularmente seria, el ambarino sufría por verla así, quisiera levantarse de esa silla y envolverla en un abrazo, repetirle de nuevo que la quería, no, que la amaba y la necesitaba a su lado.

Y ahí estaba Meilling, con esa sonrisita socarrona que él conocía bien y la verdad no quería siquiera saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llevar su jueguito, pero él estaba seguro de no poder resistir mucho más.

En el lugar se respiraba una tensa calma, Eriol hablaba sin parar de sus múltiples anécdotas durante su viaje y la verdad es que era maravilloso escucharlo, cautivaba a los presentes con cada una de sus historias pero la mente de Sakura seguía más atenta a lo que ocurría con Shaoran y la muchacha a su lado; la verdad es que a veces era exageradamente melosa y el ambarino estaba haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para soportarla.

De repente, la castaña tomó su bolso y se levantó de su lugar, con una pequeña reverencia y una disculpa se retiró de la sala, Shaoran estaba perplejo… Bueno, al igual que todos, Sakura nunca era una persona impulsiva, así que el ambarino se puso en marcha para alcanzarla, toda la casa estaba adaptada con rampas que le permitían moverse con libertad.

\- ¡Sakura!

Ella no quería voltear, estaba casi al punto de las lágrimas y precisamente por eso quería irse, no soportaba seguir viéndolos así.

\- ¡Sakura! – llamó de nuevo Shaoran

Ella tuvo que detener su marcha al ver la puerta cerrada y al parecer nadie alrededor para abrirla, hasta que sintió la presencia de Shaoran justo tras ella.

\- ¿Podrías por favor abrirme la puerta?

\- No, hasta que me digas qué te sucede, por qué te vas así

\- Shaoran, por favor ábreme, no quiero estar más aquí

\- Ya te dije, solo te abriré cuando hables conmigo.

La chica suspiró cansada – no me pasa nada, solo no quiero estar aquí, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

\- Sí, para mí lo es, no entiendo qué pudo suceder para que te molestaras.

\- Por supuesto que no entiendes – dijo ella en voz baja pero él alcanzó a oírla

\- Entonces explícame. No te dejaré ir Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

En ese momento todo alrededor estaba en completa soledad y calma, Sakura respiró una vez más y se volvió hacia donde estaba Shaoran.

\- Lo que sucede Shaoran… Es que… No sé cómo decirte esto.

\- Solo hazlo, sabes que siempre he estado para escucharte

\- Shaoran yo… Solo me siento molesta por la chica que te acompaña, no me gusta verla tan cerca de ti, ni la forma como te trata, me parece que es abusiva y confianzuda, no sabe guardar las distancias y eso me hace sentir…

\- ¿Incómoda?

\- Si, un poco.

\- ¿Celosa…? – dijo él con una sonrisa torcida

El rostro de Sakura empezó a cambiar de colores y ella tartamudeaba mirando a su alrededor, como si la respuesta estuviera colgando de alguno de los árboles que rodeaban el inmenso jardín. Pero luego lo miró, estaba serio, expectante y ¡qué diantres! Ese había sido su objetivo desde hace días, el poderle mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Sabes que si? Si, nunca había sentido algo como eso en mi vida Shaoran, y es que yo… Yo… Se acercó poco a poco y se inclinó para quedar a su altura – Yo te quiero Shaoran, más allá de nuestra amistad, he tenido este sentimiento hace mucho tiempo pero me daba miedo perderte.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Sakura? Cuando yo te lo dije… por ejemplo

\- Me petrifiqué, no sé qué pasó, estaba tan maravillada por lo que estaba escuchando que cuando reaccioné ya te habías ido y luego… Todo pasó tan rápido.

\- Sakura yo… No puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti, cuando no estás, es como si me faltara el aire y no hay nada a lo que tema más que a perderte.

Esas palabras llegaron a lo profundo del corazón de la ojiverde y se sentía eufórica al saber que efectivamente los sentimientos de Shaoran hacia ella seguían ahí y le correspondía.

No supo cómo, ni de dónde tomó el valor, se acercó a él lentamente, era como un imán que la atraía y no podía resistirse, sentía el calor que emanaba de él y que no rechazaba su cercanía, cerró sus ojos casi que por inercia y…

\- ¡Joven Shaoran!

Fue tanto el sobresalto por aquella voz que cayó hacia atrás sentada sobre el caminito de piedra que era la entrada a la casa, mientras ella se quejaba Shaoran se reía y le extendía su mano.

\- No serías la Sakura que quiero si no hicieras algo como eso

\- Lo dices como si estuviera planeado

\- No, es solo que es tu sello, ¿entramos?

\- Pero y… ¿Ella?

\- Ehmmm – dijo Shaoran poniendo su dedo en la barbilla – si con "ella" te refieres a Meilling, no creo que haya problema, está bien que me quiera mucho, por algo es mi prima, así que tranquila, no creo que le moleste.

 **Hola!**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana! espero que la pasen de lo mejor, aquí llego con otro capítulo que a mí particularmente me parece muy gracioso, ¿por qué? porque no soy celosa! es una cosa rarísima pero en realidad no lo soy, pero plasmarlos a ellos de esa manera me parece muy entretenido, por ciertooo eso no iba a suceder, pero la queridísima señorita Valsmile en uno de sus reviews comentó lo divertido que sería ver a Sakura celosa y me dije... ¿Por qué no?**

 **Y hasta que por fin la señorita Kinomoto tuvo el valor de decirle las cosas a Shaoran, ¡por Dios! ahhhh y que Dios bendiga la mente maligna de Meilling jejejeje la amo en serio.**

 **Mis queridos amigos, gracias por sus hermosos reviews y comentarios respecto a la historia, agradezco ese pedacito de sus vidas que dedican a hacer sus comentarios para mí es algo infinitamente valioso.**

 **Los dejo reiterando mis buenos deseos para este fin de semana.**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	8. VIENTOS DE CAMBIO

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **VIENTOS DE CAMBIO**

\- ¿Pri... Prima?

\- Si, eres tan olvidadiza… Ya la conocías de hecho.

\- ¿De dónde? – La castaña empezó a rememorar, pero no lograba ubicarla dentro de sus recuerdos.

\- Ella vino hace algunos años, de hecho se llevaron bien.

\- Que vergüenza y yo comportándome como toda una celópata.

\- No te preocupes, pero que te quede algo claro Sakura – dijo Shaoran seriamente tomándola de la mano – en mi mente y mi corazón no existe nadie más que tú.

Esas palabras llenaron su corazón de tal manera, que se sentía casi levitar, era una sensación increíble, algo que no había experimentado y ahí comprendía que era una real mentira cuando decían que el amor a su edad era solo un juego o una ilusión, porque lo que estaba experimentando era más real que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban de nuevo en el salón donde los demás conversaban animadamente.

\- Vaya, ya era hora de que regresaran – dijo Meilling tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

\- Disculpen – dijo la castaña mostrándose realmente apenada.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que no te vas aun, y déjame decirte Kinomoto, que me parece el colmo que te hayas olvidado de mí – continuaba la pelinegra con aires de ofendida.

\- Nuevamente disculpa, en realidad no logro recordar.

\- Fue hace… ¿6 años Xiao – Lang? – El chico asintió – vine de vacaciones en inverno, por alguna razón que no recuerdo bien terminamos en ese parque donde está el pingüino y yo no imaginé que estuviera haciendo tanto frío. Tú al verme casi morir de hipotermia me prestaste tu bufanda y gorro, jurabas que no tenías tanto frío, aunque luego terminaste resfriada.

En ese momento Sakura logró recordar lo sucedido, claro que la conocía, en aquel entonces al igual que ahora, ella mantenía aferrada al cuello de Shaoran y a Sakura le parecía sumamente graciosa la cara de fastidio de su amigo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y supongo que sigues sin tolerar el frío.

Ante esas palabras la joven china se estremeció – Ni lo menciones Kinomoto, no lo tolero. Pero aún, sigo muy agradecida por ese gesto, aunque haya sido hace tantos años.

\- Ah – interrumpió Shaoran – disculpa por todo lo sucedido, es que a pesar de los años, mi estimada prima no deja de ser fastidiosa y melosa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Xiao-Lang? ¿Es así como agradeces mi ayuda?

El ambarino abrió sus ojos como queriendo que su prima se percatara de lo que acababa de decir, pero al parecer Sakura lo hizo antes.

\- ¿Ayuda?

\- Eh… Sí, claro… a veces le ayudo con algunas cosas, ya sabes, alcanzar un libro o algo así… Sí, eso.

Sakura asintió, aunque no muy convencida, sabía que si algo detestaba Shaoran era precisamente eso, que le ayudaran o sentirse dependiente de alguien más, pero decidió dejarlo así, no tenía motivos para dudar ¿no?

El resto de la tarde la pasaron charlando muy cómodamente, pero llegando la noche, Eriol les habló sobre algo que los entristeció mucho.

\- Con mi familia nos trasladamos a Japón por motivos de negocios. Pero ahora mis padres tienen asuntos que atender de nuevo en Inglaterra y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que la sucursal de la empresa está estable y no requiere de su presencia de forma permanente. Es por eso que me notificaron de nuestro regreso a Europa.

Todos los demás quedaron en shock ante la noticia, con el tiempo habían tomado mucho cariño a Eriol y su personalidad enigmática, siempre había sido de mucha ayuda de una u otra forma y con toda seguridad lo iban a extrañar mucho.

En tan solo una semana estaría regresando a su país natal, así que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para compartir con sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaban y como era de suponerse los cambios no se hacían esperar, Eriol había partido de Japón y sí que le extrañaban, aunque encontraban diferentes maneras de comunicarse nunca sería igual.

Meilling también había regresado después de sus vacaciones. La temporada con ella en la ciudad fue realmente divertida, su personalidad chispeante y su poca capacidad para reservarse las cosas habían terminado por ayudar mucho a Shaoran y Sakura, quienes, tardaron bastante en ser novios oficialmente, aún cuando tenían muy claros sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Shaoran aún tenía esas crisis depresivas que lo llevaban a encerrarse en sí mismo, pero Sakura siempre estuvo ahí, pues a pesar de todo, él nunca más volvió a alejarla, si bien no soportaba estar en contacto con los demás, ella era la única, quien con su guitarra que cada vez sonaba mejor y aquella dulce voz, le ayudaba a encontrar la luz en medio de las tinieblas en que se hundía.

Como era de suponerse, sus padres la querían aún más y agradecían la ayuda en que se había constituido para Shaoran. Pero una cosa no dejaban de hacer en ningún momento a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones. Buscar una solución para la condición de Shaoran **.**

Unos meses más desaparecían del calendario, muy pronto Sakura cumplió 15 años, Shaoran seguía recibiendo clases particulares en casa, ya no por su condición sino porque se había acostumbrado a ello, incluso compartía salidas esporádicas con sus antiguos compañeros quienes nunca se habían fijado en el estado del ambarino sino en lo que su amistad significaba para ellos.

Eran días buenos, aunque en su corazón permanecía constante aquel anhelo de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero nunca, nada vuelve a ser como antes, todos cambiamos en algún punto del camino y aunque las circunstancias puedan ser similares, nunca nada será igual.

\- Sakura, ya vete a dormir, de lo contrario no habrá poder humano que te despierte para ir a la escuela mañana.

\- _Pero todavía no tengo sueño_ – decía ella con voz de niña pequeña

\- Te escuché bostezar hace un rato niña tramposa

\- _Está bien, pero promete que tú también te irás a dormir ¿si?_

\- Lo prometo.

\- _Que descanses, te mando un beso_.

\- Igual yo, te quiero – con una sonrisa en sus labios terminó la llamada de aquella noche que era casi como un ritual para ellos, pero lo que lo hacía sonreír siempre, era aquella frasecita "un beso"… Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente frescos, como si recién hubiese sucedido.

Sí, su primer beso.

Todo sucedió seis meses atrás, los recuerdos eran vívidos en su mente y más aún en su corazón **.**

Se encontraban en la habitación del ambarino viendo una película y comiendo helado como era su costumbre, era una comedia romántica, que en realidad no le gustaban mucho, pero la verdad era que solía dormitar toda la película así que ¡qué más daba!

Pero en esta ocasión Sakura reía divertida con la película así que no le era muy fácil quedarse dormido, él solía recostar su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga (sí, amiga, porque a pesar de conocer sus sentimientos no habían definido qué tipo de relación tenían) **.** El caso es, que en un momento dado, pudo ver como quedaban rastros del helado de chispas de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios y sonrió al verla así, era como ver una niña.

Se incorporó quedando al lado de la castaña y tomó un pañuelo de la mesa contigua.

\- Sigues comiendo como un monstruo Sakura.

\- ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde?

\- Déjame, estarás como nueva – dijo el chico sonriente.

Pero cuando se detuvo a mirar sus labios sintió una atracción inusitada, se veían rojos y… ¿Provocativos?... debía ser el contraste con el frío del helado, pero estaba literalmente idiotizado mirándola.

\- Shaoran… - Llamó la castaña con nerviosismo

La cercanía se estaba haciendo insoportable, y no era solo para él, en realidad ella también sentía lo mismo, un deseo incomprensible de acercarse lo suficiente y acabar con esa tensión.

Pero fue Shaoran quien tomó la iniciativa posando sus dedos con suavidad en el mentón de Sakura y acabando por fin con la poca distancia existente. Y bueno, ambos eran por completo inexpertos en el tema, pero el contacto fue tan dulce y suave que no hubo un momento incómodo que pasara a la historia como un hecho bochornoso.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad, Sakura acarició con ternura el rostro de Shaoran para después abrazarse a él mientras el ambarino acariciaba su cabello.

\- Sakura…

\- Dime – respondió ella aun contra su pecho.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña levantó su rostro que de inmediato se encendió furiosamente.

\- Shaoran yo… Esto… Es… yo…

Se enredó en sus palabras de tal manera que por un momento Shaoran creyó que sería rechazado.

Pero entonces tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos mirándola fijamente, se veía adorable y aunque le dijera que no, eso no cambiaría todos los sentimientos que ella movilizaba en él.

Al parecer este gesto logró relajarla porque simplemente sonrió y dio su respuesta – Claro que si Shaoran.

Aquellos recuerdos le hacían inmensamente feliz, el tener a Sakura a su lado era su mayor aliciente, lo que le motivaba a no dejarse caer ni perder la esperanza de que las cosas quizá podrían cambiar para él y no sabía lo cerca que estaba de que eso pasara.

Pero como sucede con el efecto mariposa, una pequeña perturbación de los sucesos que acontecían en su vida cotidiana, terminarían por tener efectos considerablemente grandes en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Precisamente, al día siguiente de aquella llamada, se encontraban de nuevo ambos en el estudio de la casa de Shaoran practicando con sus guitarras, la verdad, es que habían avanzado mucho y hacían un hermoso dueto.

En ese momento, ingresó el señor Li a aquella habitación con algo de agitación dirigiéndose a su hijo.

\- Shaoran, tenemos que hablar algo muy importante, ahora mismo.

Sakura comprendió dejando su guitarra de lado y preparándose para salir pero Shaoran la tomó de la muñeca y con un gesto le indicó que se quedara ahí.

\- Entre Sakura y yo no hay secretos papá, puedes decirme lo que quieras en presencia de ella – añadió seriamente.

El hombre se sentó frente a los chicos y poco después se unió su esposa.

\- Disculpa Sakura, no quería que te sintieras incómoda, es solo que… Bueno, no importa. Shaoran – continuó el hombre dirigiéndose a su hijo – como bien sabes, tu madre y yo no nos hemos detenido en buscar una solución desde el momento de tu accidente.

Ante esas palabras Sakura inclinó su rostro, seguía con la idea de que había sido la culpable, pero sentir la mano cálida de Shaoran apretando la suya y un gesto de comprensión de su parte, además de las palabras de Ierán.

\- Sakura, querida, recuerda que no tuviste la culpa de nada de esto.

La castaña asintió suavemente para permitir que el señor Hien Li continuara con su intervención.

\- El caso hijo, es que enviamos tu caso a diferentes hospitales especializados en tu caso, acabamos de recibir respuesta de uno en Estados, el hospital _Johns Hopkins_ tiene un equipo interdisciplinario especializados en rehabilitación de lesiones medulares como la tuya y están dispuestos a tomar tu caso.

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron llenos de esperanza, por fin una luz al final del túnel, esa era la solución que todos estaban soñando, a su lado Sakura sonreía de una manera increíble con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Te dije Shaoran, te dije que habría una solución, solo no debíamos perder la esperanza – continuaba con entusiasmo la ojiverde.

Pero Shaoran se percató de las miradas que sus padres se lanzaban entre ellos, claro que se notaban entusiasmados pero había algo que aún no le decían y eso lo tenía inquieto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó serio de nuevo

\- Hijo, tendremos que radicarnos de manera permanente allá y no será por poco tiempo

Shaoran de inmediato desvió su mirada a Sakura para observar su reacción. Ella solo pestañeaba con rapidez mientras analizaba en silencio la situación, la conocía perfectamente, se estaba debatiendo en su interior por brindar una respuesta debida.

\- Sakura… - indagó el ambarino

\- Shaoran, es una noticia maravillosa, como te había dicho, la respuesta que estábamos buscando, tienes que hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- Papá, mamá, ¿pueden dejarnos solos un momento?

\- Claro que sí hijo – respondió Ierán tomando la mano de su esposo para sacarlo del estudio, pero este se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Hijo, no quiero ser inoportuno, pero… Debemos enviar la noticia a más tardar mañana para iniciar los preparativos.

El joven asintió y fueron dejados solos.

\- Sakura…

\- Shaoran, ni lo pienses, lo que crees que me vas a decir no es correcto, debes estar allá, debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas para superar esto, te lo debes.

\- Lo sé pero y… Nosotros.

Nosotros… Esa palabra sonaba tan profunda, pero en términos prácticos ese "nosotros" eran solo un par de adolescentes que sin duda alguna se querían, pero que tenían toda una vida por delante y no contaban con ninguna garantía de que aquellos sentimientos perdurarían en el tiempo; es decir, podían seguir siendo novios un tiempo, meses, años incluso, pero en cualquier momento algo podría suceder que los hiciera entender que no eran el uno para el otro y simplemente terminaría por separarlos y entonces, esta gran oportunidad se habría perdido por perseguir una ilusión.

\- Shaoran, nosotros… Nosotros… Mírame bien, no existe ni existirá un nosotros si alguno de los dos no está bien. Te conozco de toda la vida y he estado a tu lado en todo este proceso, sé lo mucho que te ha afectado, sé lo mucho que estuvimos soñando con escuchar noticias como las que nos dieron tus padres. Por favor, ni siquiera pienses en dejar de lado esta oportunidad.

Shaoran veía la confusión en los ojos de la chica – Y… Si vienes conmigo?

 **Holiiiii**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana.**

 **Aquí les dejo este capitulillo... Alguien me preguntó que si Shaoran iba a permanecer en este estado y pues... Nop, pero ahí precisamente vendrán las complicaciones. Siempre lo he dicho, el futuro es demasiado incierto, de lo único que podemos tener certeza es del "ahora" no sé ustedes qué opinen, pero me parece que esa es la posición correcta, imaginen el pobre muchacho se niega a su tratamiento por no querer separarse de su novia y algún día terminan... Digo yo, o bueno, no yo jejeje mejor un señor llamado Leibniz "amar es encontrar en la felicidad del otro tu propia felicidad".**

 **En fín, qué dirá Sakura?...**

 **Ahí les dejo**

 **Muchísisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, son personas maravillosas que me impulsan a seguir en esto, les envío muchos abrazos!**

 **Ale-San**


	9. I LL PROMISE YOU

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **I´LL PROMISE YOU**

Era una calurosa mañana, el aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, principalmente turistas que llegaban al país a disfrutar la _Golden Week_ tradicionalmente celebrado en aquel país, Sakura y Shaoran paseaban por los alrededores mientras el vuelo estaba preparado para salir.

\- No puedo creer que ya sea el momento, ¿no estás emocionado?

\- Mucho – respondió él con una sonrisa

\- Mmmm allá también hay un clima cálido por esta época, no tendrás que sufrir por el frío.

\- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del invierno, afortunadamente estarás a mi lado para soportarlo.

\- Es maravilloso que justo en esa época mamá también esté allá, quiero pasar mis vacaciones a su lado. Además que seguramente el tratamiento habrá avanzado mucho.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando los altavoces anunciaban la salida del vuelo que estaban esperando. Era la hora, había llegado el momento… Ahora, solo quedaba decir adiós.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Los ojos verdes lo observaban con profunda adoración aunque brillaban no era precisamente de felicidad, era producto de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos y aunque tratara de expresar la felicidad que seguramente en su corazón sentía, era aquella dicotomía de sentimientos lo que se reflejaba en ella.

Él lo sabía, la respuesta a su propuesta era no, y es que por más que la amara y ella lo amara a él – porque de eso Shaoran estaba seguro, ella le mostraba que lo amaba sin condiciones- no podía dejar de lado la realidad, era una adolescente, con padres separados cuyo tiempo debía ser compartido con ellos, tenía sus propios sueños y aspiraciones y pedirle que dejara todo de lado por acompañarlo a un lugar donde seguramente se sentiría sola, era por demás egoísta.

\- Shaoran yo… Lo hablaré con mis padres.

Él negó – No niña, no es necesario que lo hagas, lo que te he dicho es un disparate.

\- Pero yo podría…

\- ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero Sakura? – dijo él acariciando con cariño el rostro de la castaña mientras veía como unas lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – Te quiero lo suficiente para tenerte en mi corazón toda la vida, perdóname, hablé sin pensar, es solo que… Me resultará demasiado difícil pasar por este proceso sin ti.

Ya la castaña estaba sollozando sin saber realmente qué decir, su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho, incluso se sentía mareada de pensar en sus padres, su hermano y Shaoran, ¿cómo podría dividir su vida entre ellos y que todos pudieran ser felices?

\- Sakura, te quiero y no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Y tú lo sabes también tontín, no hay Sakura sin Shaoran, que te quede claro.

En ese momento, surgió un pacto silencioso entre ambos, sí, sin duda su amistad y cariño perduraría con el tiempo, pero otro tipo de relación, no era precisamente algo viable, ninguno lo decía, pero ambos lo sabían; con el tiempo, esos pequeños meses de felicidad sabiendo su amor correspondido se esfumarían como neblina y cada quien tendría horizontes nuevos.

Los días que siguieron, Sakura procuraba mostrarse entusiasmada, en una semana sería la partida de Shaoran a Estados Unidos y ella se encargaría de hacer que cada día fuera especial e inolvidable, salían al parque, cantaban hasta el cansancio, reían de tonterías, pero el tiempo jamás se detendría y llegaría el momento en que dirían adiós.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Entonces… Nos veremos en navidad ¿no?

\- Más te vale Kinomoto, o vendré por ti, lo prometo.

\- Ni sueñes Li, no podrás librarte de mí con facilidad, solo...

\- Shaoran – llamó Ierán, ya es hora hijo, somos los últimos en abordar

Con tristeza ambos chicos se miraron, Sakura se sentó en las piernas del ambarino y tomó rápidamente un bolígrafo, empezó a escribir en la mano de Shaoran mientras este reía divertido.

\- ¡No mires! Solo cuando estés allá adentro

La chica seguía escribiendo

\- Hey, ¿pero estás escribiendo todo un poema?

\- No molestes. Ya está – sonrió Sakura orgullosa de su obra.

\- Shaoran, cuídate, resiste, no será fácil pero valdrá la pena y… Por favor… No me olvides.

\- Nunca Sakura, jamás.

Lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta que lo llevaría al otro del mundo, sintió la soledad de inmediato golpear su corazón, todos los recuerdos que habían construido juntos llegaron a su mente proyectándose y trayendo con ellos la melancolía de dejar partir al chico que amaba. Su mejor amigo, su primer amor, su primer beso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sí, abordar ese avión había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba; de todas las cosas que podría imaginar que les sucedería, el alejarse de Sakura jamás estuvo en la baraja de posibilidades. La vida estaba cambiando y se sentía demasiado aprehensivo al respecto.

Ya ubicado en el avión, recordó el escrito en su mano y con una sonrisa melancólica se aventuró a leer aquellas letras que si de él dependiera, se tatuaría esas palabras para recordarlas cada momento y cada día que tuviera que soportar su ausencia.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre cerca de tu corazón… No me olvides"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy se cumplen exactamente seis meses desde la partida de Shaoran y estoy tan emocionada… Tengo el tiquete de avión justo sobre mi mesa de noche desde hace dos semanas, allí me encontraré en dos semanas con mi madre y pasaremos las fiestas con la familia Li; aunque hablo todos los días con Shaoran lo extraño tanto como puede ser posible, es como si estos 180 días de su ausencia estuviera viviendo mi vida en modo automático. Ahora que lo noto, son exactamente 180 páginas que he escrito, una por cada día de ausencia, digamos que ha sido una manera práctica de plasmar todos mis sentimientos y frustraciones sin convertirme en una molestia monotemática principalmente con Tomoyo._

 _Así que… ¡Deséame suerte! Mañana será el gran día._

\- _Sakurita, asegúrate de llevar tus abrigos, recuerda que el clima puede ser muy frío_

\- Si Tommy, lo sé, ya todo está preparado.

\- _Tu pasaporte y documentos en la carpeta que te di y mi regalo para Shaoran._

\- Gracias amiga por tu preocupación, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

\- _Lo sé querida, pero debes llamarme todos los días ¿me oyes? Todos_

\- Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, es una lástima que no puedas ir conmigo al aeropuerto.

\- _Duerme bien Sakurita, te quiero._

Se metió entre las sábanas, recordaba aquellos días cuando estaba en la primaria y tenían algún tipo de salida escolar o con sus padres que no podía dormir de la emoción. Afortunadamente, Tomoyo la había tenido tan ocupada el resto del día yendo de un lado a otro, comprando cosas para el viaje o simples detalles para enviar a Shaoran y a la familia, no tardó mucho en quedar completamente dormida.

\- Sakura hija, recuerda llamarnos cuando llegues al aeropuerto, estaremos atentos al teléfono todo el día.

\- Insisto en que debieron llamar a la policía o control de tráfico, no será muy común que un monstruo japonés se pasee por las calles de Baltimore.

\- Ya Touya, deja eso – respondió Yukito al ver la mirada asesina de Sakura posada sobre su hermano – Será una gran experiencia Sakura, disfrútalo.

La voz en el altoparlante anunciaba la hora de partida, era el momento, por fin lo vería y aunque él casi nunca comentaba sobre su tratamiento, ahora podría ser testigo visual de la mejoría de su amigo.

Decir que el viaje había sido largo era poco, los nervios combinados con las condiciones climáticas que habían obligado a los pasajeros a tomar varias escalas, se estaban tornando en algo insoportable, ya llevaba varias horas de retraso, afortunadamente siempre podía avisar a Shaoran quien la esperaría en el aeropuerto para que no perdiera su tiempo esperando en semejante clima.

Por fin había abordado el último vuelo, solo estaban a dos horas de distancia, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza. Al aterrizar salió presurosamente del avión, tomó su equipaje y empezó a caminar con pasos lentos y trémulos entre la cantidad de personas. Por Dios, debía verse terrible, sacó un pequeño espejo de mano, tenía ojeras, su cabello no lucía tan bello como cuando abordó el avión, así que torpemente empezó a peinarlo con sus dedos, había crecido de tal manera que estaba un poquito más debajo de sus hombros… Por Dios, los nervios, los benditos nervios.

¿Conocen esa sensación de sentirse observado a pesar de saber que hay mucha gente alrededor, O estar por completo solos? La inquietud que produce sentirse bajo el escrutinio constante de alguien… Afortunadamente no era cualquier mirada, ni cualquier persona, era él y sus ojos ámbares que la observaban con total ternura y emoción.

Ahí estaba, tan guapo, sonriendo en la distancia y en su silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Shaoran! – gritó emocionada sin importar las miradas curiosas de aquellos que contemplaban la escena. Corría pero era como si no avanzara nada.

\- ¡Espera, espera! - Dijo él haciendo una seña con las manos. En un instante Wei estuvo a su lado con un extraño artefacto que ella no supo reconocer. Lo desplegó poniéndolo frente a Shaoran y todo sucedió como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

Lo vio sostenerse con fuerza a dicho aparato y empezar a levantarse, sus piernas un poco temblorosas empezaron a dar cortos pasos avanzando hacia ella. Sakura, solo puso sus manos en su boca acallando sus sollozos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y él tenía plasmada una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

\- Shaoran esto… ¡Mírate! Por Dios, es un milagro – soltó la castaña cuando ya él estaba frente a ella, se acercó con un poco de temor y lo abrazó, se sentía tan bien estar por fin a su lado, y mucho más después de verlo en pie nuevamente.

\- Quería darte la sorpresa. No es mucho lo que puedo caminar, pero el simple hecho de tener sensibilidad y poder mover las piernas, es un gran avance.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Y… Por Dios, ¡estás tan alto! ¿A qué hora creciste tanto?

Y es que ya había pasado más de un año desde el accidente, como no lo había visto en pie fue allí que se hizo evidente la diferencia de estatura y lo distinto que se veía; ya no era un chico flacucho, era un guapísimo joven de 16 años.

\- Vamos, nos esperan en casa, está haciendo un frío ridículo – terminó por decir el ambarino mientras Sakura seguía observándolo asombrada.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la salida, la silla de ruedas era llevada por Wei completamente vacía y los chicos iban charlando tras él. El tiempo transcurría sin que ellos mismos se percataran, pero antes de entrar a la casa, Sakura recordó que sus padres esperaban su llamada y decidió hacerlo antes de olvidarlo de nuevo.

Les explicó el retraso en los vuelos a causa del clima y que ya se encontraba bien en casa de los Li que por cierto, era una propiedad preciosa en las afueras de la ciudad; tan grande como la casa que tenían en Japón y a pesar de no haber ingresado aun, podía sentir la calidez que de allí emanaba, en ningún otro lugar podría sentirse como si estuviera en su propio hogar.

Como era de esperarse, fue recibida con efusividad por parte de la pareja de esposos padres de Shaoran, conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche, pues ella se resistía a irse a descansar, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible de su estadía allí.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, por su ventana pudo observar que llovía copiosamente y sin duda sería un día bastante frío, empezó a deambular por la gran casa sin encontrar a nadie en el camino, había olvidado por completo como llegar a la cocina, a pesar de que le explicaron varias veces. Escuchó voces y se dirigió a ellas.

Al llegar, observó algunos aparatos de ejercicios y escuchaba como alguien se quejaba en el interior del salón. Buscó asomarse sin llamar la atención para encontrar a Shaoran acostado sobre unas colchonetas y un hombre ejercitando sus piernas.

\- Hace parte de sus terapias – dijo una voz tras ella que la sobresaltó – buenos días señorita – saludó Wei amablemente.

\- Señor Wei, discúlpeme, no quería espiar… Perdón.

\- No se preocupe, debió sentirse un poco desorientada. Este es el gimnasio, aquí está todo lo necesario para las terapias de rehabilitación después de la cirugía y debo decir que ha sido un proceso muy doloroso para el joven Shaoran. ¿Le parece si continuamos nuestra conversación en la cocina?

La chica asintió para minutos después encontrarse con una humeante taza de té en sus manos y esperando que Wei le preparara el desayuno a pesar de ella insistir en lo contrario.

\- El caso señorita, es que el joven se ha esforzado mucho por su recuperación, al principio lloraba por el dolor y tenía constantes pesadillas.

\- Pero él nunca me habló de eso

\- Desde mi punto de vista… Él debió pensar en lo difícil que sería para usted saber que estaba sufriendo y no podría estar a su lado, mi joven amo puede ser un poco terco y de temperamento fuerte, pero es una persona generosa y amable.

\- Lo sé, siempre me ha gustado eso de él.

\- ¿Hablan de mí? – preguntó el ambarino al ingresar a la cocina de nuevo sentado en su silla de ruedas.

\- No es bueno espiar en conversaciones ajenas Li

\- Pues no aplica si me incumben directamente niña Kinomoto.

\- Ven acá, vamos a desayunar.

Conversaron largo rato, él le dijo que después de los ejercicios debía descansar y por eso optaba por hacer uso de su silla, planearon lo que harían los días siguientes y Sakura se asombró mucho al ver los cambios en la vida de Shaoran. Se había adelantado mucho en sus estudios, de manera que en el siguiente verano terminaría sus estudios y empezaría con la universidad, muy diferente de su vida en Japón, todo para ella era monótono y rutinario, aunque sabía que extrañaba a Shaoran, solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de la influencia que tenía en su vida.

Era el mismo chico gentil a quien tanto quería, pero sus vidas estaban tomando rumbos por completo diferentes y era iluso siquiera pensar que sus caminos volverían a encontrarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El tiempo había pasado como si de un suspiro se tratara, durante esos días habían compartido como los amigos entrañables que siempre fueron, sin hacer mención alguna de cualquier otro sentimiento que pudieran tener; Nadeshiko también se había hospedado en casa de los Li y podría decirse que en términos generales, habían sido los días más felices que tuviera en mucho tiempo.

Ahora, se encontraba de nuevo en aquel aeropuerto, con Shaoran a su lado antes de emprender su viaje a casa, con sus maletas cargas de recuerdos y su corazón lleno de melancolía.

\- Gracias por todo Shaoran, de verdad fue maravilloso verte de nuevo.

\- A ti Sakura, siempre que quieras venir aquí estaré esperándote.

\- Te espero en el verano

\- Claro, serán mis últimas vacaciones decentes antes de entrar en la universidad.

\- Te quiero Shaoran, por favor cuídate mucho

\- Y yo te quiero a ti niña, estaré atento a cada paso, no lo olvides.

Un último abrazo, aspirar su aroma una vez más y decir adiós. Una de las palabras que más odiaba dirigida a la persona que quizá más amaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

 **Hola!**

 **Espero estén teniendo una bella semana, yo peleo contra una mugrosa gripe que me azota desde hace una semana... Detesto eso... Pero en fin, nada que hacer.**

 **Perdónenme por no haber contestado sus reviews, me siento muy mal de no hacerlo, pero no han sido días fáciles, cuando no tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, me siento muy enferma como para tomar el pc, pero cada vez que los leo me es inevitable sonreír y sentirme muy feliz.**

 **También a quienes no comentan pero aun así agregan esta historia y la ponen en sus favoritos, mis saludos más afectuosos para todos ustedes.**

 **Ahora sí, respecto al capítulo. Sip, como lo pudieron suponer la respuesta de Sakura era un poco obvia, digo, es una niña aun y las cosas son complicadas, la distancia será otro aspecto importante que como ya se imaginarán no ayudará en lo más mínimo.**

 **Justo hoy estaba pensando... que afán de los escritores de complicar las cosas no? pero esa es nuestra vida, el drama, la tragedia humana jajajaja no mentiras! jejeje pero sí, son cosas que conforman la vida queridos niños.**

 **Los dejo, deseándoles un muy muy feliz resto de semana, creo que nos estaremos leyendo hasta la semana próxima.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	10. FESTIVAL

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **FESTIVAL**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Han pasado ya cinco meses desde aquel viaje a Estados Unidos, me he sorprendido casi cada noche soñando con estar allí, viendo sus ojos cada mañana, escuchando el sonido de su voz… Si, lo sé, sueno como una loca obsesiva, pero sinceramente, lo extraño mucho. Claro que seguimos hablando, aunque ya no tanto tiempo como antes, está presionado tratando de terminar sus estudios y cumplir la meta de ingresar a la universidad este mismo año, las diferencias de horarios y mis propias responsabilidades; sin duda alguna, cada día es más difícil, espero que llegue pronto el momento de verlo de nuevo._

\- Señorita Kinomoto, sus notas no son precisamente brillantes como para darse el lujo de distraerse. ¿Podría por favor prestar atención? Esto es importante.

Toda la clase la observaba mientras ella enrojecía y agachaba su cabeza ante el reciente regaño de su profesor. Decir que iba mal en matemáticas era poco para el desastre que estaba atravesando, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, esos días particularmente estaba deprimida, se sentía sola… Las hormonas, benditas hormonas.

Era como en los dibujos animados cuando una pequeña nube gris te persigue por doquier, así se sentía Sakura Kinomoto en esos días.

Tomoyo estaba en un concurso con el coro en otra ciudad, se ausentarían toda la semana y apenas era martes, sería una semana de maldición. Se fue a la azotea en la hora del descanso y revisó su celular con la pequeña esperanza de tener un mensaje, una llamada, algo de Shaoran. No habían hablado en todo el fin de semana y eso sí que la ponía de mal humor.

Y bueno… ¿Quién dice que siempre ellos tienen que ser los de la iniciativa?

\- _Hola tontín_ – escribió como un mensaje a su querido amigo… Quizá tendría suerte si recibía alguna respuesta.

Tomó su almuerzo desganadamente… Ni siquiera la tristeza le quitaba el apetito, observaba su celular, pero nada, ni una mísera respuesta.

\- Hola – una voz la sobresaltó.

\- Ah, hola Einishi – respondió con una sonrisa tímida

\- Bueno… No es el saludo más efusivo que me han dado, pero está bien

La castaña rio – Discúlpame, no ha sido uno de mis mejores días.

\- Lo sé, precisamente por eso vine, pareces solitaria. ¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

\- No es nada, tonterías solamente.

\- Sakura, eres una persona ridículamente alegre, creo que eso hace que brilles siempre, el verte así no es algo normal, creo que le estoy haciendo un bien a la humanidad al querer ayudarte

\- Eres un exagerado.

\- Bueno, hagamos algo, si no quieres hablar sobre lo que sucede… Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa ¿qué tal la escuela?

\- jajaja ¡lindo tema elegiste! Las matemáticas me están matando, a veces pienso que el señor Tareda tiene una venganza personal contra mí.

\- No digas eso, a mí me va bien, si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar.

\- Einishi… Yo… - Sakura se revolvía en su sitio un poco incómoda.

\- Sakura, no te preocupes, ofrezco mi ayuda sin dobles intenciones, mi triste intento por conquistarte fue ya hace mucho y fuiste muy clara conmigo.

\- Pero no quiero malos entendidos o… No lo sé, crear falsas expectativas – continuó ella – disculpa, suena muy presumido lo que te estoy diciendo, y ¿sabes algo? me serviría mucho tu ayuda.

\- Entonces está hecho, solo dime cuándo te queda bien y yo veré si es posible.

\- ¿Esta tarde es muy prematuro?

\- Mmmmmm no, en realidad me parece bien.

\- Perfecto – sonrió ella sincera y alegremente, por primera vez en el día sonreía de verdad

Continuaron almorzando y conversando de asuntos sin sentido, las cosas quizá no serían tan malas después de todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Hey, pequeña, disculpa responderte hasta ahora, cuando me escribiste había saldo de casa temprano, sabes que empecé otra terapia que no puedo hacer en casa por ahora y dejé mi teléfono en casa. Perdóname por tenerte tan abandonada, no te llamo porque sé que son un poco más de las 3 am en Japón. Te quiero Saku. Un abrazo._

Despertó a primera hora con ese mensaje en su teléfono, le habría gustado haber despertado y hablar con él, de verdad lo extrañaba pero era como si sus caminos siguieran separándose cada vez más, cada uno tomaba un rumbo diferente y aunque quisieran quizá nunca más volverían a encontrarse.

\- ¡Sakura! El desayuno está listo – la voz de su padre la sobresaltó. Se le había hecho tarde ¡de nuevo! Y para colmo tendría matemática a primera hora, solo esperaba recordar lo que había estudiado días anteriores con Einishi.

Llegó corriendo a la escuela como era su costumbre, ya tenía el saludo listo para su querida amiga cuando recordó que no estaría; al encontrar su puesto vacío, suspiró con resignación antes que una voz tras ella llamara su atención.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, apresúrese a tomar su lugar, pronto daremos inicio al examen.

\- Sí señor.

Se ubicó en su puesto nerviosa, no quería que su mente fuera invadida por otros pensamientos que no fueran la prueba que debía presentar.

\- Esto será simple, solo cinco ejercicios que revisaré inmediatamente terminen, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho por la nota.

Ok. Si antes se sentía nerviosa ahora estaba mucho peor, respiraba agitadamente, esa evaluación salvaría su año o terminaría por hundirla.

\- Hey… Cálmate, sea lo que sea que pongan lo sabes ya, solo no dejes que los nervios te dominen ¿está bien? – era la cálida mano de Einishi que se posaba sobre la suya y esas palabras le dieron el ánimo que necesitaba.

Una hora después y siendo una de las últimas, repasaba los ejercicios, los leía una y otra vez para convencerse de que eran correctos.

\- Jóvenes, el tiempo terminó, por favor traigan sus exámenes – Solo había tres estudiantes contando a Sakura, quien se acercó trémula al escritorio de su maestro. – si quieren pueden esperar un momento en sus puestos y les entregaré sus exámenes revisados.

Así fue, regresó a su puesto invocando a cuanta deidad pudiera recordar para que todo saliera bien. No se fijó en el tiempo hasta que escuchó su voz.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, acérquese por favor.

Tragó saliva y caminó hacia el escritorio del maestro.

\- Si… Sí señor.

\- Debo decirle que estoy gratamente sorprendido, solo se equivocó en uno, por lo cual su nota es muy buena. Lo que quiera que sea que está haciendo, siga así, estamos próximos a terminar el año y merece terminarlo de la mejor manera.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, tomó la hoja de las manos de su maestro y salió feliz del salón, durante el resto de la mañana no tendrían clase porque estarían en la organización del festival de fin de año.

Quería gritar de felicidad, saltar por todos los pasillos cuando una mano en su hombro llamó su atención.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Era Einishi quien con rostro preocupado se había acercado, pero al verla radiante de felicidad solo sonrió – Lo sabía, sabía que te iría bien, sabes bien cómo hacerlo solo eres demasiado distraída.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Todo fue por ti, de verdad no tengo cómo pagarte.

\- Mmmmm podría pensar en algo – dijo él en tono relajado – qué te parece si celebramos con un helado hoy en la tarde.

\- ¡Me parece perfecto!

Aquella semana sin Tomoyo, fue en realidad mucho mejor de lo que hubiera pensado, los preparativos para el festival y sus salidas y jornadas de estudio con Einishi le habían sido de mucha ayuda, y era aún mejor porque el muchacho no mostraba evidencia de tener ningún tipo de inclinación de tipo romántica hacia ella, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Sak, no he sabido de ti en unos días, perdóname por tenerte tan abandonada, sé que por esta época están con los preparativos del festival y debes estar muy feliz, se lo mucho que te gusta ese evento. ¡Escríbeme cuando puedas!_

\- Hey tontín, tienes razón, me tienes muy muy abandonada, pero como bien supones estamos con los preparativos del festival y me quedo todo el día en la escuela, tendremos dos puestos de comidas, uno con menú occidental y el otro de comida China, ¿puedes creerlo?

\- _Espera, ¿puedo llamarte, Estás libre?_

\- Claro, espero.

No mucho después su teléfono sonaba, se sentía tan feliz de escucharlo de nuevo que no dudó en contestar.

\- Tontín, que bueno escucharte

\- _¡Hey Kinomoto! ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Bien, un poco cansada, pero todo está quedando tan bonito

\- _¿Cuándo es el festival?_

\- Empieza el lunes y es toda la semana.

\- _Seguramente será muy divertido, sería genial poder ir_

\- A quién tratas de engañar Li, nunca te gustó, decías que había demasiado ruido y gente para tu gusto.

\- _Jajajajaja me atrapaste, pero extraño Japón_.

\- Y Japón te extraña.

El silencio se apoderó de la comunicación por un momento – _Sak, de verdad te extraño, hemos estado ambos tan ocupados en nuestras cosas que ya casi no nos queda tiempo de hablar, pero por favor, no olvides que aquí estaré para ti_.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, sé que las cosas no son fáciles ahora y cada uno tenemos nuestras propias responsabilidades pero… Algo se nos ocurrirá ¿no es así?

\- _Si, así es, óyeme y cuéntame, cómo es eso de que tendrán comida china_.

\- Ah sí, tendremos dos puestos y nos turnaremos entre ellos, hay un uniforme para el de comida occidental pero para el de comida China… Las chicas usaremos Qipaos pero aún no consigo el mío.

\- _Mmmmmm es una lástima, pero seguramente lo harás pronto. Tengo que dejarte Saku, cuídate mucho por favor. Te quiero_

\- Y yo a ti, salúdame a tus padres.

El fin de semana había llegado, Tomoyo se había reunido con Sakura después de su viaje, la verdad es que la amatista se sentía tranquila al ver a su amiga de tan buen ánimo contándole sobre todos los preparativos para el festival, sus buenos resultados en matemáticas y por su puesto… Su amistad con Einishi

Y no es que le desagradara la idea, o que tuviera algo contra Einishi que encendiera las alarmas, era solo el tema de Shaoran que siempre venía a su mente, muy dentro de su imaginario, ellos debían estar juntos, pero no era un secreto los rumbos diferentes que tomaban sus vidas y lo inevitable de esos sucesos.

El primer día de festival Shaoran realizó una videollamada a Sakura para que le enseñara todo el lugar y lo que habían hecho

\- _Vaya, te queda muy bien ese atuendo_.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? Mira, todos estamos uniformados –

\- Si, si, eso veo… Y dónde están los demás.

Sakura empezó a recorrer el lugar con su teléfono para mostrarlos a todos, hasta que se escuchó una voz de fondo que llamaba insistentemente a la castaña.

Ella solo apartó el teléfono un poco pero Shaoran seguía viendo su imagen a través del teléfono

\- ¡Einishi, Hola! – saludó con entusiasmo Sakura.

\- Te ves hermosa Sakura, de seguro vas a atraer muchos clientes, muchos chicos de la escuela están esperando para venir.

\- Que tonterías dices…

La chica se olvidó que tenía a su amigo en la línea, que por cierto, no estaba muy contento con esa conversación y mucho más al ver a ese fastidioso que estuviera un tiempo tras Sakura, de nuevo, ahí, haciéndole cumplidos y diciendo ese tipo de babosadas como él las consideraba. Así que simplemente decidió cortar la comunicación, después le escribió diciéndole que la había visto muy ocupada y prefería no interrumpir.

La semana pasaba y Sakura agradecía que los primeros días la asignaran a los puestos de comida occidental, no había conseguido su Qipao y Tomoyo la reprendió por eso, aduciendo que de haberle avisado le habría hecho el más espectacular que pudiera imaginar, pero el problema es que era justo lo que no tenían. Tiempo.

\- Vamos chicos, hay mucha gente y siguen llegando, debemos apresurarnos con esas órdenes – decía Rika al grupo ya que era la responsable de esa sección.

Todos los chicos se apresuraban a servir y entregar a las mesas con una sonrisa amable, aunque estuvieran exhaustos. Sakura se movía con gracia por el lugar, ignorando por completo que había muchos comensales del género masculino que permanecían allí más tiempo del necesario y pedían cualquier cosa con tal de no abandonar el recinto.

\- Sakura es muy popular ¿no es así?

\- Y ¿cómo no? Es físicamente hermosa, pero además es dulce y amable, eso las personas pueden notarlo con facilidad – decían en su conversación Rika, y Chiharu

\- Y lo más gracioso es que ella ni se da cuenta, por esa parte le beneficia ser tan despistada, de lo contrario estaría cohibida por simple vergüenza.

La castaña ingresaba alegremente con su bandeja vacía y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sakura, ya tu turno terminó, si quieres puedes cambiarte ya y salir a disfrutar del festival.

\- ¡Gracias Rika!

\- Ehhhh no lo creo – intervino Tomoyo – Hay un cliente más que necesita atención.

\- Claro, pero Chiharu pue…

\- No, tiene que ser Sakura – respondió con apremio la amatista esperando que su amiga comprendiera que tenía sus motivos para pedirle eso justo a la castaña.

\- Ahhhh ya veo, ¿puedes ayudarnos con este último Sakura?

\- Claro que sí no hay ningún problema, ¿quién es?

\- Mira, es el joven que está de espalda con un una gorra

\- En un momento voy

Sakura se acercó presurosa, aunque le pareció extraño el atuendo de aquel personaje no le prestó mayor atención.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenido, ¿qué desea pedir?

El joven cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a apreciar carraspeó un poco su garganta.

\- Un refresco por favor… Ahhh y un abrazo, si no es mucha molestia

Sakura se extrañó con ese pedido hasta que él quitó de su cabeza el molesto elemento que lo cubría dejándole ver a Sakura una enorme sonrisa.

Se levantó de la silla con un poco de esfuerzo y Sakura, que estaba como piedra se arrojó a sus brazos estrechándole en un abrazo que deseó se hiciera infinito.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿cuándo llegaste? Cómo es que…

\- Quería sorprenderte, no mentía cuando dije que extrañaba estar aquí, contigo…

\- Shaoran, me has dado el mejor regalo que pudiera imaginar.

Sus amigas observaban felices al otro lado del salón y sí que había valido la pena presenciar ese reencuentro.

\- ¡Rika! – Llamaba Sakura a lo lejos – Crees que…

\- ¡Siiii puedes irte! Más tarde te llamo para que nos encontremos, también queremos saludarte como se debe, Shaoran.

La chica se adentró en la cocina despidiéndose con la mano y dejando solos a sus amigos.

\- Shaoran te ves muy bien, mira que solo necesitar apoyo de un bastón.

\- Si, parece que nada hubiese sucedido.

\- ¿No tienes inconveniente de caminar por el lugar? Me preocupa que te duela o te canses demasiado.

\- No te preocupes tontita, a eso vine, a pasar tiempo contigo. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar, seguramente hay cosas muy divertidas.

El resto de la tarde fueron solo risas entre ellos dos, estaban sentados en un lugar cerca a la cancha comiendo algodones de azúcar gigantes y conversando sobre la vida.

\- Shaoran, y ¿dónde piensas quedarte?

\- Ehmmmm no lo sé, vine del aeropuerto directamente, supongo que debo buscar un hotel

\- ¿Un hotel? ¿Acaso estás loco? Te quedas en mi casa y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Papá estará feliz de verte, es más, déjame llamarle.

Sakura se apartó un poco para hablar con su padre, Shaoran mientras tanto la miraba, se veía más grande, con un cuerpo mucho más femenino de lo que recordaba, se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo mejor sería continuar siendo amigos, una relación a distancia era un disparate, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla y observar lo hermosa que estaba, además que toda la tarde se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban sus congéneres y que claro, ella no se daba por enterada. Sí, definitivamente una relación a distancia sería una tortura en esas condiciones, sin saber quién se le acercaba, cómo la miraban y no poder estar a su lado y como buen macho alfa marcar su territorio.

Aghhhh eso había sonado ridículamente machista, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era precisamente lo que sentía, lo que ella despertaba en él, pero si algo iba a seguir siendo, era su amigo, eso sí.

\- Listo, está muy contento de que hayas venido, preparará algo especial para cenar.

\- Gracias Sakura, la verdad es que no quería molestar.

\- No molestas tontín, no tendría paz sabiéndote en un lugar diferente.

\- ¡Sakura! – a lo lejos alguien se acercaba llamándola.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Ahhhh es Einishi.

El chico llegó y se posicionó frente a ellos – Einishi, ¿recuerdas a Shaoran?

\- ¿Li? Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo no te veía, bienvenido.

\- Gracias – respondió Shaoran fríamente.

\- Bueno, pensé que habías olvidado que íbamos a salir un rato hoy – siguió hablando esta vez dirigiéndose a Sakura-

\- Disculpa, si, lo olvidé, pero como puedes ver Shaoran vino de visita y…

\- No te preocupes por mí Sakura, si quieres ve, yo me iré para tu casa

\- De ninguna manera, Einishi, disculpa, será en otra oportunidad.

El chico salió algo contrariado pero no dijo más, mientras que el rostro de Shaoran era adornado con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo siento… No quería arruinar tus planes.

\- No arruinas nada, es cuestión de prioridades – dijo la castaña levantando sus hombros – primero fue lunes que martes.

\- Tú y tu sabiduría popular.

Pasaron el resto de tarde riendo y compartiendo con sus demás compañeros, regresaron a casa y efectivamente Fujitaka tenía una cena especial, después conversaron relajadamente en la sala hasta que los bostezos de Sakura les advirtieron de la hora, además que la castaña debía madrugar y con toda seguridad estaría exhausta.

\- Tú te quedarás en la habitación que era de mi hermano, por favor si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme

\- ¿Y crees que quiero morir? ¡Si te despierto me matas!

\- No digas eso Shaoran, ya no soy así – respondió ella visiblemente avergonzada.

\- Que descanses Sakura y gracias por todo.

\- Que descanses Shaoran, me siento muy feliz de tenerte en casa

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, Sakura estaba muy emocionada de saber que su querido amigo… ¡Bah! Shaoran, su Shaoran, estaba a tan solo una pared de distancia… Se recostó en su cama con una enorme sonrisa, hasta que sintió el sonido de la puerta.

\- Pase.

\- Perdón… Pero traje algo para ti y quería que lo vieras antes de dormir.

Extendió una caja color rosa pálido, ella, miró el objeto con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

\- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

\- Claro que sí. Espero te guste y… Bueno…

Con el mismo entusiasmo saltó sobre la cama, paquete en mano y lo abrió, era precisamente lo que necesitaba, un hermoso Qipao… o no, ¡eran dos! Uno, fabricado con una hermosa seda color rosa y bordados plateados, el diseño era bellísimo y estaba exquisitamente confeccionado, el segundo, color verde esmeralda con bordados y apliques dorados. Ella sabía a la perfección que era el color favorito de Shaoran.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, era algo realmente hermoso.

\- Espero que sean de tu talla, mamá me ayudó a elegirlos y el Señor Fujitaka nos ayudó con el tema de las medidas.

\- Están preciosos, pero no puedo usarlos en la escuela… Digo es un desperdicio.

\- No digas eso, de lo que si estoy seguro es que serás la más hermosa de todas, te lo aseguro.

\- Shaoran, gracias.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, ahora sí que se notaba la diferencia de estatura, porque podía descansar perfectamente la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón y sentir su aroma. Él por su parte, acariciaba el corto cabello castaño; cada uno, era ajeno a los pensamientos del otro, lo que si era seguro era que se habían extrañado y mucho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muy temprano en la mañana había despertado, tenía la costumbre de hacerlo y mucho más al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la habitación de Sakura

La imaginaba tropezando con todo porque se le había hecho tarde, definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Se levantó y escuchó que Fujitaka llamaba para servir el desayuno, quería aprovechar para compartir con ellos.

\- Buenos días Shaoran, ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?

\- Buenos días señor Fujitaka, dormí excelente, muchas gracias. ¿Y Sakura?

El amable señor sonrió y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa que Shaoran respondió.

\- Lo sabía, hay cosas que simplemente no cambian.

\- Más vale que no estés hablando mal de mí eh Li – entró la castaña señalándolo con su pequeño bolso mientras entraba a la cocina.

\- Wow…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal?... ¿papá?

\- Te ves hermosa hija, ese atuendo te queda maravilloso.

\- Es cierto Sakura… Hasta pareces persona decente

\- Por lo que veo estás suplicando por una muerte lenta y dolorosa – respondió Sakura con sorna.

\- De verdad te ves muy linda Sakura, definitivamente valió la pena.

\- ¿Ehhh?

\- Chicos, buen provecho.

Agradecieron por la comida y tomaron su desayuno en un cómodo silencio, el ambiente era tranquilo.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde.

\- Yo te alcanzo en un rato

\- ¿No es mejor que descanses?

\- No vine hasta aquí a quedarme encerrado, tú solo ve, allá te alcanzo

\- Bueno señor terco

Y como un impulso, producto de la costumbre quizá, ella solo se acercó y besó su mejilla acariciando su rostro.

\- Cuídate por favor, no te esfuerces mucho, allá te espero.

Se despidió de ambos hombres sonriendo y tomó su camino hacia la escuela.

\- Es una chica muy dulce ¿no es cierto? – interrumpió Fujitaka los pensamientos de su invitado que se había quedado lelo mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Sakura.

\- Ahhh siiii, ella es una chica única.

\- Lo sé, está creciendo y pronto su vida tomará otro rumbo, solo espero que sea feliz.

\- ¿Le ha comentado sobre lo que piensa hacer cuando se gradúe?

\- No… La verdad es que no ha mostrado interés por algo en particular, la verdad no me importa cuál sea su elección siempre que sea feliz.

\- Es usted un magnífico padre ¿y la señora Nadeshiko?

\- Ya sabes, siempre tan ocupada viajando de un lado a otro… Trata de estar pendiente de Sakura, pero no es fácil.

\- ¿Y usted, No extraña sus excavaciones?

\- Claro que sí hijo, pero hay prioridades… Quizá, algún día, cuando Sakura ya sea independiente pueda volver a retomarlo, por ahora no es una opción.

Continuaron su conversación, Fujitaka salió rumbo a la universidad mientras Shaoran se dirigía a la escuela, moría por ver a Sakura en acción, además… Alguien debía cuidarla de esa partida de mocosos que andaban tras ella.

Oops… ¿Había sonado como Touya o era su impresión? Pero ahora sí lo comprendía, afortunadamente no estaba cerca, pero para eso estaba él.

Llegó a la escuela y claro, ya habían empezado los eventos, seguramente Sakura y sus compañeros estarían corriendo de un lado a otro sirviendo los entremeses. La imaginaba con esa sonrisa etérea y su amabilidad de siempre atendiendo a los presentes.

Llegó al salón y se encontró con Tomoyo como una de las anfitrionas, también vestía el tradicional qipao, todas llevaban zapatos bajos para facilitar las labores.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da verte – decía Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amigo

\- Igual a ti, estás hermosa Tomoyo, deberíamos reunirnos uno de estos días con los demás chicos.

\- Claro que sí, el viernes habrá una fiesta en casa de Yamazaki con seguridad le gustará que vayas.

\- ¿Y van a estar todos?

\- Si, es algo por el fin de curso

\- ¿Y Sakura piensa ir? Es muy pequeña aún

\- Lo sé, ella es la menor del grupo pero tampoco podemos aislarla por eso, además queremos que sea algo un tanto reservado, ya sabes, solo los del grupo.

\- Ahora sí, con mayor razón tengo que estar ahí, ¿el señor Fujitaka sabe que ella irá?

\- El comportamiento de Sakura siempre ha sido impecable, no tiene motivos para dudar de ella, pues a pesar de ser la más pequeña del grupo, siempre ha sido muy correcta… Demasiado – dijo Tomoyo rodando los ojos

\- Mas te vale que la cuides Daidouji – dijo Shaoran señalándola con el dedo

\- Sí, sí, papá Shaoran… Pero tienen que entender que está creciendo y no será la misma por siempre.

\- Lo sé, siento como si hubiese dejado de verla por años, está muy cambiada y cómo la miran

\- Ven, vamos a tomar algo, pediré que alguien me reemplace.

Se adentraron en el salón que tenía bastantes personas degustando los diferentes platillos y tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada, desde ahí podía observar mucho mejor la labor de la castaña pero por un momento le hubiese gustado no hacerlo ¡Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta! Y además estaba ese Einishi.

Por Dios, ¡era tan obvio! Se acercaba demasiado a ella, a veces la tomaba sutilmente por la cintura o le decía cosas al oído, sentía que su corazón latía como loco pero no por las mejores razones, Sakura tenía que darse cuenta y seguramente le gustaba eso porque no lo rechazaba. Que equivocado estaba.

Era lógico que estando tanto tiempo sola, caerían como buitres y ese muchacho siempre había estado detrás de ella.

\- Disimula Shaoran.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió Shaoran aun sin mirarla.

\- Estás por caerle a golpes y por si te lo preguntas, no, ella no se da cuenta, cree que él no tiene ninguna intención de algo serio – respondía Daidouji tranquilamente mientras bebía su te.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que no se dé cuenta? Es tan obvio.

\- Parece que no la conocieras, ella juzga al mundo como ella lo ve, y como ella no hace eso y se acerca a los demás con sinceridad piensa que los demás son iguales. Además… Shaoran, mírala, es hermosa y agradable en todos los sentidos, ya no es la misma niña que dejaste aquí y tarde o temprano va a pasar, no pretenderás que se quede sola.

\- Lo sé Tomoyo, creo que debería soltarla ya, es lo más lógico, nuestras vidas nunca serán las mismas y el corazón cambia.

La amatista solo guardó silencio, como en el pasado, consideró que no era prudente intervenir en algo tan complejo pues un consejo inadecuado quizá podría hacerles más daño.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí.

\- No te preocupes, no quiero que te regañen, yo iré a dar una vuelta y regresaré más tarde ¿te parece?

\- Claro que sí, seguro Sakura estará lista para entonces.

Shaoran aprovechó el tiempo para ir a aquel lugar donde solía pasar horas con Sakura, allí estaba el árbol de Sakura que increíblemente aún conservaba alguna de sus flores, anhelaba volver a esos momentos tan felices, donde el futuro dejaba de importar y solo se encargaba de disfrutar de su compañía.

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, terminó mi fin de semana de muerte y sí, fue de muerte jejeje demasiadas cosas por hacer pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien, espero que ustedes hayan pasado muy lindo fin de semana, que hayan aprovechado muy bien el tiempo en sus actividades.**

 **Les dejo este capitulillo... El que sigue es un poco más... Eejemmmm ya lo verá jejejeje como deben saber ya está listo y de ustedes dependerá qué tan pronto lo publico muajajajaja (la maldá)**

 **Como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por sus reviews, por leer la historia y agregarla a sus favoritos.**

 **Abrazos y besos queridos lectores**

 **Ale-San**


	11. FIESTA

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **FIESTA**

Percibió una suave caricia en su rostro… Al parecer no se trataba del viento, a menos que este hablara y tuviera una voz tan dulce que…

\- Shaoran…

\- Sakura… - decía el ambarino aun sin abrir los ojos, incluso podría decirse que ni siquiera había despertado.

\- Shaoran, despierta

El castaño se removió un poco en su lugar hasta ser más consciente de dónde se encontraba y quién era la dueña de aquella voz melodiosa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pues la luz del sol le lastimaba.

\- Te quedaste dormido, estaba preocupada.

Él se levantó y se estiró un poco para ver luego a Sakura quien se encontraba sentada a su lado con una expresión un tanto divertida.

\- Espera, tienes césped enredado en el cabello – la chica se acercó en un gesto tan inocente, como cuando eran niños, pero el problema es que ya no lo eran y estaban tan cerca que el mismo Shaoran se quedó sin aliento, aspirando el sutil aroma de su perfume, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y queriendo aprisionarla entre sus brazos…

\- Listo, ya está.

\- Gracias – respondió él volteándose sonrojado.

\- Me tenías preocupada, cuando terminé me di cuenta que no estabas en el salón y salí a buscarte pero no te vi… Luego recordé este lugar.

\- Hace mucho que no venía, me hizo bien estar aquí.

\- Yo tampoco lo volví a visitar, me resultaba demasiado…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- No me hagas caso, ¿vamos?

Ella se levantó del césped sacudiendo un poco su vestido y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantar a Shaoran, ambos salieron de ese pequeño espacio y se reunieron de nuevo en la escuela, esta vez, con todos sus compañeros.

Compartieron una especie de picnic con los mismos alimentos que compraron en el lugar y compartieron sus anécdotas y experiencias de aquel tiempo en que habían estado separados. Yamazaki hablaba de manera emocionada sobre la fiesta que darían al día siguiente y ahí Shaoran se daba cuenta que tenían la característica de ser algo "salvajes"

\- Es la primera vez que Sakurita nos acompañará – comentaban sus compañeros.

\- Pero es lógico, es una niña todavía – decía Shaoran seriamente

\- Shaoran… - respondió ella con reproche.

\- No has cambiado nada, sigues protegiéndola como siempre.

El ambarino no dijo nada para no seguir avergonzando a su amiga, además si ella decidía ir a esa fiesta él se aseguraría de cuidarla de cualquier idiota que buscara poner sus manos en ella… Además, bien sabía que Sakura nunca había bebido y confiaba en su buen comportamiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una noche más había llegado, el día siguiente sería la dichosa fiesta con la que Shaoran tenía tantos reparos.

\- Señor Fujitaka y ¿sí considera prudente que Sakura asista a esa fiesta?

\- Confío en ella, siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa y prudente, no puedo simplemente negarle algo así. Además, confío en que tú la cuidarás.

\- De eso puede estar completamente seguro.

\- Oye Shaoran, tengo entendido que tú no asistes a ninguna institución, no estarás acostumbrado a ese tipo de reuniones ¿no?

\- La verdad… Bueno, si tengo unos grupos de amigos, porque hago cursos previos en la universidad y sí he estado en fiestas de ese tipo, pueden llegar a ponerse algo salvajes… Aunque no sé acá, por lo menos los americanos son más desinhibidos.

\- Por lo menos ya sabes cómo pueden ser las cosas, por eso confío en ti.

\- Sí señor.

Solo le quedaba resignarse, había pensado en algo más tranquilo, tal vez ver una película en casa, pero a su vez se sentía patético por estar reaccionando de ese modo, por ese lado, agradecía no tener hermanas o habría sido incluso peor que Touya.

Al día siguiente, su rutina fue muy similar: ir a la escuela, vigilar que nadie se propasara con Sakura, sufrir como un condenado cuando veía los acercamientos de Einishi y que Sakura no lo rechazaba… Exactamente igual.

La jornada solo sería hasta después de almuerzo, luego irían a casa y podrían descansar para la tan "anhelada" reunión.

Tomoyo, sumamente emocionada, había quedado con Sakura de llegar a su casa para arreglarla y de ahí saldrían todos juntos, Fujitaka les había prestado el auto, teniendo en cuenta que él estaría en Tokio toda la noche por una investigación que estaban llevando a cabo. Shaoran por su parte aprovechó para dormir un rato, y ya sería cuestión de esperar.

Las horas pasaban tortuosamente lentas, él solo quería salir de eso pronto, aunque por otro lado, serían sus últimas horas allí, ya que su vuelo estaba programado para el mediodía del día siguiente.

Observaba el reloj con un poco de impaciencia, no es que fuera primordial llegar temprano a una fiesta… Pero es que entre más pronto llegaran más pronto podrían irse y todo estaría bien.

Sintió unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, se trataba de Tomoyo quien ya estaba preparada y con su cámara en mano.

\- No pierdes la costumbre ¿verdad? – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada

\- Nunca querido, además Sakurita parece una visión – respondió la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos y llevando su mano a su rostro.

Efectivamente, cuando Sakura apareció en el salón, él no pudo más que quedarse callado, ¡por Dios! Nunca la había visto así, tenía un vestido negro que dejaba ver un poco de sus largas piernas y se acentuaba armoniosamente a su figura, una chaqueta corta, maquillaje ligero, botines a juego con su vestido y el cabello levemente rizado.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó ella alegremente mientras se daba vuelta de manera natural

\- Te ves… Muy linda… Pero ¿no tenías algo un poco más largo Daidouji?

Sakura lo miró algo de decepción en sus ojos y Tomoyo lo notó de inmediato, se acercó a Shaoran tomándolo con no mucha suavidad de la manga de la camisa y arrastrándolo a la cocina.

\- Qué diablos te pasa Shaoran, se ve preciosa. No sabes lo mucho que me costó convencerla de arreglarse para esta noche, ahora pensará que no se ve bonita, ya hasta pareces a Touya.

\- Lo sé, se ve hermosa, pero… ¡Tomoyo, me vas a matar!

\- Querido, lo que suceda contigo en realidad no es mi problema, pero ella necesita sentirse bien, siempre anda un poco acomplejada con su aspecto y ahora llegas tú con esos comentarios – soltó ella con impaciencia

\- ¿Acomplejada con su cuerpo? Eso es ridículo, solo le basta mirarse en un espejo, Sakura es…

\- Vamos y se lo dices a ella personalmente, de nada sirve que me lo digas a mí y a ella le digas que se cubra. Anda, ve.

Lo empujó fuera de la cocina y allí estaba Sakura, algo apagada y pensativa de pie en la sala de la casa, él no sabía cómo abordarla y decirle que se veía hermosa sin delatar así sus sentimientos o… lo que fuera que sintiera en ese momento al verla así.

\- Bueno, ya, ya, hablaré con ella, pero no te quiero cerca – advirtió Shaoran.

Tomoyo sonrió con suficiencia ocultándose de nuevo en la cocina.

\- Sakura… - habló él suavemente a sus espaldas y la vio limpiarse la mejilla. Diablos, estaba llorando. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor de nuevo, se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazó por los hombros – perdóname, perdóname en serio, no quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo que… Estás preciosa, de verdad lo estás y lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza es que terminaré golpeando a alguien esta noche… Perdón.

Ella se soltó suavemente de su abrazo poniéndose frente a él aun sin mirarlo directamente.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?

\- Tontita… Esa pregunta ni siquiera amerita respuesta, ya deberías saberlo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su brillante sonrisa – ¿Se me corrió el maquillaje? – preguntó tímidamente.

\- Claro que no, estás perfecta – respondió él secando los restos de una lágrima con su pulgar – creo que es hora de irnos ¿no lo crees? ¡Tomoyo! Sal, ya nos vamos.

\- Primero una fotografía

Sakura se posicionó al lado de Shaoran abrazándolo y recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ambarino mientras él la rodeaba por los hombros.

\- Quedaron divinos

\- Hey Daidouji, quiero una copia de esa foto ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto – Respondió ella guiñando un ojo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ruido de la música se escuchaba desde mucho antes de llegar al lugar, afortunadamente la casa de Yamazaki estaba a las afueras de la ciudad con nada más que árboles alrededor, la siguiente casa estaba a una distancia bastante considerable.

Bajaron del auto y de inmediato las amigas de Sakura la tomaron de la mano haciéndola entrar a la casa.

Bien… Eso no sería nada fácil, pensaba Shaoran al ver que aún era temprano y las cosas estaban bastante fuera de control.

\- _Ok Shaoran, enfócate, solo debes permanecer atento a Sakura_

La música era estridente y lo siguiente que sintió fue a Yamazaki prácticamente arrojándose a él… Mmmm ese no había sido un lindo gesto, sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de esfuerzos, pero tampoco era culpa de su amigo.

\- Bienvenido, ¿tomas algo?

\- No lo creo, vengo conduciendo

\- No seas aguafiestas, una cerveza… Algo

\- Quizá en un rato

\- Bueno, está bien, ven por acá, te presentaré a unas amigas

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes, Kinomoto está por allá con Chiharu y las demás

Así era, estaba sentada conversando muy divertida con sus amigas, bebiendo… bebiendo de un vaso largo, bueno, parecía ser té, no había de qué preocuparse.

Por su parte, Sakura hablaba animadamente con sus amigas, ahora, estaban en el bar de la casa, Chiharu estaba practicando cómo hacer diferente tipo de cócteles y la inexperiencia de Sakura la hizo cometer un pequeñísimo error, del que solo se percataría un rato después.

Lo cierto, es que el sabor de esas bebidas le parecía tan suave y dulce que lo consideró lo más inofensivo del mundo, sin darse cuenta que esa acción terminaría por hacerla perder la cabeza y mucho más a alguien como ella que nunca en su vida había bebido.

Shaoran por su parte, seguía siendo arrastrado por Yamazaki de un lado a otro, presentándole chicas de otros cursos, algunas de ellas demasiado animadas para su gusto, a la mayoría no las conocía o recordaba y tampoco le gustaba la manera en que lo miraban; en un momento determinado Yamazaki lo dejó por su cuenta y sin saber cómo, terminó prácticamente arrinconado por una joven de cabello rubio y piernas largas que no hacía otra cosa que insinuarse.

\- Chicas, espérenme un momento, iré a buscar a Shaoran, tiene que probar esto – en ese momento sus palabras sonaban un poco más arrastradas y al ponerse de pie era obvio que no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio. Las chicas la observaban divertidas, definitivamente Sakura era una niña muy dulce e inocente.

\- Ya vengo, voy a cuidar que no le pase nada – se disculpaba Tomoyo entre risas siguiendo el camino por donde se había marchado su amiga.

De repente la vio que regresó un poco pálida y tambaleando, también podría jurar que las lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos verdes pero prefirió no preguntar.

\- Vamos Tomoyo – dijo Sakura tomando a la amatista de la mano y regresando donde el grupo de amigas – Chiharu – llamó la atención de su amiga – ¿podrías darme otro de esos tragos?

Su compañera la vio confundida, ya no era esa chica animada que se había ido hace solo instantes, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a preparar margaritas para todas.

Las horas pasaban y la fiesta se ponía aún más intensa, todos bailaban en las diferentes áreas de la casa, las chicas prácticamente se habían dispersado con sus respectivas parejas u otros chicos que mostraran interés. Sakura había pasado la noche evitando a los que intentaban acercarse a ella de manera insinuante, prefería bailar con Tomoyo y divertirse, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto hace un rato atrás.

Shaoran intentaba acercarse a ella pero Sakura se escabullía y buscaba otra parte de la casa donde no estuviera él, no quería verlo ni estar a su lado, no después de que estaba en semejante compañía y era obvio, él era mayor que ella, tenía más experiencia y la joven con la que estaba tenía que ser del tipo que le podía gustar a cualquiera, alta, atractiva y con una vestimenta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, no podía culparlo pero vaya que le dolía, demonios, le dolía mucho.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de que la música sacara de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos pero sintió unas manos que la sujetaban de la cintura.

\- Bailas muy bien – escuchó que alguien dijo a su oído

Abrió los ojos al no reconocer la voz y se encontró sola en medio de la gente, Tomoyo no estaba, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había ido.

\- Ah si… Gracias

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Sakura – hablaban casi gritando por el sonido estridente de la música

\- Hermoso nombre, soy Koichi.

\- Nunca te había visto

\- No voy a tu escuela, conozco a Yamazaki de otro lugar.

A pesar de no ser atrevido, podía sentir como sus manos se movían a través de su cintura, su espalda, sus brazos y no podía negarlo, se sentía bien, pero no lo suficiente; no sabía si era el licor en su cabeza o ese sentimiento de amargura a causa de Shaoran.

El chico se acercó aún más a ella hablando al oído, Sakura no podía entender muy bien lo que le decía, pero su voz sonaba ronca e insinuante, había algo mal, estaba demasiado cerca y luego la tomó de la mano apartándola de la gente; simplemente no podía resistirse aun cuando no entendía muy bien qué hacía o a dónde la llevaba, estaba demasiado confundida.

Luego, cuando hubo menos personas se percató de que ya no tomaba su mano sino que estaba detrás de ella, con sus manos seguía sujetándola de la cintura solo que esta vez la acariciaba de forma sugerente y muy, muy incómoda. Quería correr, quitárselo de encima, pero era como si su voluntad no respondiera, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Definitivamente no debió haber bebido de esa manera.

\- Oye… Yo… A dónde me llevas, suéltame por favor

\- ¿Pero qué dices preciosa? Solo vamos a llevar la fiesta a otro lugar, uno más privado.

\- No quiero, suéltame – sus palabras sonaban arrastradas y forzadas

\- Ya, Ya shhhh no hagas ruido, verás que la vas a pasar muy bien

\- Yo no… - sus pies tropezaban y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, estaban en otro lugar de la casa.

Se encontró con una pared a sus espaldas y aquel chico de cabello negro demasiado cerca de ella, con su cuerpo aprisionándola contra la pared, trataba de empujarlo pero sus fuerzas eran por completo insuficientes y luego sus besos sobre su cuello, sentía un fastidio indescriptible al sentir ese contacto tan ajeno. Quería solo gritar, salir corriendo, golpearlo, no haber ido jamás a ese lugar, no haber bebido tanto…

\- Shaoran… - su voz sonó ahogada pero como si los dioses hubieran escuchado su suplica, ya no sintió más el calor asfixiante de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo. Aun así, no podía abrir los ojos, estaba aterrada.

\- La vuelves a tocar y te mato… Es más, vuelves a estar cerca de ella y no vas a poder contarlo ¡escuchaste! – esos gritos totalmente frenéticos no pertenecían a alguien más que a él, quien se acercó casi en el acto a ella.

\- Sakura, Sakura por Dios… ¿Qué pasó, qué haces aquí, por qué te alejaste? – preguntaba él sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares, en sus facciones podía verse el desconcierto y la angustia.

\- Yo… Yo, no lo sé, solo… - ¿de verdad era tan difícil coordinar las palabras? Pero mientras lo intentaba el recuerdo de Shaoran con esa mujercita Le inundó la mente de nuevo, lo miró furiosa apartándolo de sí con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

\- Nada, no me pasa nada – empezó a caminar fuera del lugar donde estaba, si algo tenía claro es que ya no quería estar ahí, buscaría a Tomoyo y…

\- Sakura – Él la tomó fuertemente de la mano haciéndola detener.

\- Shaoran, solo quiero irme, buscaré a Tomoyo.

\- No, tú vienes conmigo, no te voy a dejar sola de nuevo. – empezó a caminar llevándola consigo hacia el lugar donde había dejado su auto. En el camino le había avisado a los que conocía de su partida pidiendo que por favor le ayudaran a buscar a Tomoyo e indicarle dónde estaban

El frío de la noche ayudó a Sakura a recuperar un poco más el sentido, se recostó en el auto abrazándose a sí misma mientras un frustrado Shaoran caminaba de un lago a otro.

\- Dónde diablos se metió Tomoyo – decía más para sí mismo pues los ánimos estaban muy caldeados entre ellos.

\- Seguro se distrajo – comentó después de un rato Sakura en un tono de voz bajo y sin mucho interés.

\- Sakura… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando? Cómo permitiste que ese tipo te arrastrara allá y ponerte en semejante peligro, pudo hacerte… Maldita sea Sakura, pudo hacerte quién sabe qué cosa.

\- No lo sé Shaoran – espetó Sakura casi gritando – no sé qué pasó, yo solo… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que esas imágenes llegaran a su mente de nuevo, sí, lo del muchacho aquel le había asustado, pero lo de Shaoran le dolía profundamente – solo quería olvidar.

\- Te pusiste en peligro Sakura, bebiste mucho y no estás acostumbrada a ello, ¿por qué te alejaste de mi lado? – preguntó más suavemente Shaoran acercándose a ella

\- ¿Yo? - respondió Sakura empujándolo – Imbécil, tú me dejaste, yo… Fui a buscarte, quería estar contigo pero me encontré con que tenías algo mejor en qué entretenerte, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo Shaoran?

\- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- No creas que soy estúpida, te vi con esa rubia de piernas largas mientras se besaban, no intentes ni siquiera negarlo.

\- Sakura yo… No sé qué decirte, solo que todo fue un error, yo no estaba buscando eso y créeme que lo que viste fue todo, ella se lanzó sobre mí y yo no la rechacé en un principio, pero luego me alejé de ella y no sucedió nada más.

\- Perdóname, yo no tengo por qué reprocharte nada, era una muchacha muy hermosa y atractiva y pues…

Él se acercó lentamente aprisionándola contra el auto – demonios Sakura, me estás matando, ¿cómo es que no te das cuenta? Yo vine aquí solo por ti, no me interesa estar con nadie más, si de mí dependiera habríamos pasado la noche en casa viendo películas y comiendo helado como solíamos hacerlo. Eres lo más importante para mí Sakura

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, terminó con la distancia existente y la besó con dulzura, pero no tardó mucho en convertirse en un beso más urgido y deseoso y es que ella lo correspondió del mismo modo aferrándose a él y profundizando el contacto, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca y a pesar de que no eran las mejores condiciones no parecía importarles.

Qué diferente era lo que sentía ahora en comparación al horror que había experimentado minutos antes, las manos de Shaoran la exploraban de una forma que su cuerpo jamás había experimentado, sentía un fuego ardiente en lo más profundo de su ser, no lograba comprender si se trataba del alcohol en su sistema o las caricias de Shaoran y en realidad no importaba, era incapaz de retomar el control por sí misma, pero definitivamente, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

El frío la golpeó cuando el cuerpo de Shaoran se separó del suyo, no quería dejar de sentirlo y mucho más cuando observó sus ojos, se perdía en ellos con facilidad y deseaba ver su reflejo en ellos para siempre. El chico no dijo nada, solo la abrazó con ternura acariciando su cabello.

\- Perdóname Sakura, me dejé llevar

\- No Shaoran… No tienes por qué decirlo, la verdad es que me…

\- ¡Shaoran, Sakura! – Gritaban desde la entrada de la casa, era Rika – chicos disculpen, Tomoyo se quedó dormida, está en una de las habitaciones, si quieren pueden quedarse también.

\- No te preocupes, iremos a casa, gracias por todo

Se despidieron de su amiga antes de subir al auto, no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que Sakura cayera profundamente dormida, Shaoran se detuvo y cubrió su cuerpo con el abrigo que tenía sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace un rato y en que estarían en aquella casa, completamente solos, ellos dos.

¿En qué momento había perdido el control de esa manera? Se trataba de Sakura, la chica dulce y leal que siempre había estado a su lado, su primer y único amor, no solo el producto de la calentura de una noche. Ella jamás sería eso para él, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, se veía tan hermosa y tranquila, lo mejor era que siguiera así, la acostaría en su cama y se encerraría en su cuarto. Nada sucedería entre ellos, sería un error de proporciones mayúsculas.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Kinomoto, Shaoran se cercioró de sacar las llaves del bolso de Sakura para no tener mayor inconveniente al entrar, salió del auto, abrió la puerta y regresó por ella. La calidez de su cuerpo lo invadió por completo, ella se refugió en su pecho como una niña pequeña y él no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Se aseguró de ser cuidadoso, afortunadamente ella no pesaba mucho por lo que no resultó demasiado difícil llevarla hasta su habitación, cuando quiso recostarla en la cama se encontró con sus ojos verdes totalmente abiertos, mirándolo sin decir nada y con su mano sujetaba suave pero firmemente la camisa de Shaoran.

\- Tranquila – dijo él en un susurro – ya podrás seguir descansando

\- Shaoran – respondió Sakura mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas- no te vayas

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Él con cuidado la depositó en la cama sentándose allí.

\- Sakura, no es correcto, has bebido mucho y debes descansar, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar antes de irme.

\- No, por favor, no te vayas.

El chico suspiró cansado, le resultaba muy difícil negarse a una petición de Sakura, solo debía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, además, ella ya estaba a punto de dormir, no habría mayor inconveniente. Ninguno, con excepción de todos esos sentimientos que había en él, ese deseo ardiente de tomarla entre sus brazos y concluir lo que había iniciado esa noche…

\- Sakura, te acompañaré mientras duermes ¿si? – dijo suavemente el castaño mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella solo asintió y cerró sus ojos – Shaoran… Sobre esta noche.

Él se quedó estático al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentar esa situación, ella podría decirle muchas cosas, como que se había propasado con ella, que había sido un error, que nunca más la tocara de esa manera…

\- Yo… - se levantó suavemente y se puso tras él abrazándolo y posando su mentón en el hombro de Shaoran – lo disfruté mucho Shaoran

¿Pero qué estaba escuchando? Donde había quedado la chica tímida e inocente que era su amiga, seguramente se había equivocado y escuchado mal.

Shaoran empezó a acariciar los brazos de la castaña que estaban aprisionando su pecho, la verdad es que su contacto le quemaba y escucharla hablar tan cerca de su oído tampoco era algo que ayudara a calmarlo.

\- Sakura, no estás pensando con claridad… Trata de dormir ¿sí?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso… Acaso yo no te gusto? – dijo ella suavemente mientras soltaba el abrazo con el que aprisionaba a Shaoran.

Las cosas se estaban haciendo más complicadas, cómo era posible que pensara en eso cuando le tenía revolucionada la cabeza… Las hormonas.

Se viró para mirarla, ella estaba arrodillada en la cama con su rostro gacho – Perdóname Shaoran, no debí ponerte en esta situación tan incómoda, es obvio que no soy para nada parecida a la rubia con la que estuviste esta noche…

Esa si había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, era increíble escucharla decir algo como eso, se sentía culpable por estar minando la seguridad de Sakura y si algo necesitaba era dejarle claro que era la chica más hermosa y eso lo había pensado desde siempre. Se arrodilló frente a ella tomando el rostro femenino entre sus manos y mirándola directo a sus ojos llorosos.

\- Sakura, ni se te ocurra decir eso, tú… Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, ¿por qué crees que me vuelvo loco cuando alguien se te acerca? Y si hablamos de lo de esta noche es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta de cómo te deseo, pero te quiero Sakura y debo cuidar de ti.

\- Yo también te deseo Shaoran – respondió ella mientras posicionaba sus brazos en el cuello del ambarino acercándolo más a su rostro – Sé que me ves como una niña, pero ya no lo soy y si… Si con alguien debe pasar esto, solo quiero que sea contigo, no quiero sentir a nadie más que a ti.

Las palabras de Sakura lo estaban torturando, ¿qué clase de bebida le habían dado esa noche? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Y lo más importante ¿hasta dónde podría resistir?

\- Vamos Shaoran no te resistas más – terminó diciendo ella en un susurro.

 _No te resistas más… No te resistas… No te resistas…_ Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente hasta que perdió el control, se acercó a ella y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, quería olvidarse de todas sus inhibiciones y vaya si ella le ayudaba con esa tarea.

Sentirla bajo su cuerpo, poder acariciarla y que ella lo acariciara de igual manera, estaba siendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

 **Hola!**

 **Y vaya fiestecita jejejejeje**

 **No tengo nada que decir, solo que me estoy durmiendo en el teclado jejejejeje.**

 **Chicos, mil gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se me haya ido la mano teniendo en cuenta la clasificación de la historia... O que no se me vaya la mano de ahora en adelante, eso espero.**

 **Abrazos y besos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Ale-San**


	12. WITHOUT WORDS

**Hola! Bueno, antes de que lean el capítulo, les recuerdo que el homicidio es un delito jejejeje**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **WITHOUT WORDS**

Un día soleado más, las personas yendo y viniendo en medio de la gran sala, el café… Simplemente no tenía sabor y por supuesto, el insistente dolor de cabeza que martillaba sin darle tregua.

Claro, también estaban los recuerdos de lo acontecido las últimas horas. Había apagado su teléfono, estaba demasiado turbado como para querer hablar con alguien, se sentía en una crisis sin antecedentes… Definitivamente ese viaje había sido tremendamente problemático.

 **FLASHBACK**

El calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus manos que recorrían el cuerpo femenino como si tuvieran vida propia, era como un sueño hecho realidad al escuchar la voz de Sakura susurrar su nombre entre suaves gemidos.

Ella se posicionó de tal manera que le daba acceso entre sus piernas y él subía levemente su vestido acariciando aquellas torneadas piernas; era un hecho, sucedería y sería con ella, hasta ese momento sí había tenido algunos encuentros cercanos pero nunca nada concreto, y en definitivamente nunca había sentido lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Gracias a la chaqueta que llevaba Sakura no se había percatado que el vestido que ella lucía era straple, demasiado fácil de quitar, lo deslizó lentamente por el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella sonreía adorablemente dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

Ella por su parte, se aventuró a despojarlo de su camisa, él no paraba de besarla y tampoco quería hacerlo, más aún cuando sentía aquellas pequeñas manos acariciarlo sin reparos, estaba totalmente perdido en la marea de sensaciones, pero una parte de su conciencia se despertó en ese momento, aquellos consejos de su padre sobre lo que siempre debía llevar el día que… Bueno, que eso sucediera.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Necesito traer algo, ¿podrías esperar?

Ella solo lo miró con picardía besándolo de nuevo – No tardes…

Shaoran se levantó presuroso, sabía que tenía algún preservativo entre sus cosas, siempre llevaba consigo, no era que pensara todo el tiempo en eso… Pero era mejor ser precavido. Corrió hacia la habitación y regresó en un parpadeo, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con una Sakura completamente dormida.

Claro que se sentía frustrado, era lo más obvio, pero así mismo se sintió aliviado, ahora, viéndose semidesnudo y observándola a ella en las mismas circunstancias se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, no era que no quisiera, más bien, de quien se trataba.

Se sentó al borde de la cama sujetando su cabeza, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, no solo ese episodio, sino todo, sabía que debía dejarla ir, sus vidas eran demasiado diferentes, pronto entraría a la universidad, ella elegiría también su camino y de seguir adelante con ese sentimiento, se haría mayor y el daño sería totalmente desastroso.

La observó detenidamente, quizá sería la última vez que lo hiciera, ¿cómo saberlo? La vida daba muchas vueltas y solo tendría ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo.

Se recostó a su lado y ella, casi que mecánicamente apoyó su rostro en el pecho del ambarino abrazándolo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que también cayera dormido a su lado, serían pocas horas de sueño las que tendría pero esperaba despertar a tiempo para su partida.

Cinco horas fueron suficientes, al tantear en busca de su teléfono, pudo percatarse de que pasaban a penas de las 8 am. Sakura seguía dormida y en las mismas condiciones de la noche anterior, se alejó un poco cuidando de no despertarla, la cubrió y se retiró de la habitación, pronto estaba preparado, pero quiso dejar el desayuno listo para Sakura, seguro se levantaría indispuesta. Su primera resaca.

Pero antes de partir, tomó una hoja y escribió unas líneas, era lo que su corazón sentía y quería dárselo a conocer.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ya en el avión, se dedicó a perderse en su música esperando poder conciliar el sueño pronto, en algún momento de su vida todo esto sería solo un recuerdo lejano en su memoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un camión… No, un tren pasando justo por encima de ella, era precisamente lo que sentía en ese instante, estaba mareada, tenía náuseas… por Dios, ¿cómo había sucedido todo eso?

Se observó cubierta por una pequeña manta y al quitarla se percató de que solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, se cubrió de nuevo casi que por instinto incrementando la confusión que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior, por qué estaba así? Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado allí.

De repente imágenes difusas de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar lentamente, lo primero que recordó fue el episodio con aquel desconocido que solo pudo causarle repulsión ¿Y si había sido él? Cuánto se arrepentía de haber estado en esa fiesta. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a sollozar al recordar lo impotente que se había sentido cuando eso sucedió.

Pero… No, Shaoran la había rescatado de esa situación, recordaba que le había gritado reclamándole por lo que había visto, el dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte y no lograba recordar nada más. Encontró a su lado una bandeja cubierta, la abrió un poco para descubrir el desayuno, pero primero debía buscar a Shaoran.

Se puso una bata y corrió a la habitación que ocupaba el ambarino para encontrarla por completo vacía, era raro no encontrarlo allí, así que prefería arreglarse primero antes de buscarlo, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, eso era cierto.

Sacó algo rápido del closet y entró al baño, quizá una buena ducha la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, cerró los ojos al contacto con el agua y todo llegó de golpe, la forma como se habían besado en casa de Yamazaki, lo que había sucedido en su casa, la marea de sensaciones en la que se vio envuelta al estar en brazos de Shaoran, sus besos, sus caricias.

Claro que había sido él, podía sentir de nuevo aquellas varoniles manos sobre su cuerpo… Había sido un momento mágico, pero ¿qué había pasado? Porque no sentía nada extraño en su cuerpo, o lo que se supone debería sentir si… Bueno, si se hubiera consumado aquello.

-¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA! – Gritó con sorpresa saliendo rápidamente del baño, por Dios cuántas tonterías se podían hacer en una sola noche, qué pensaría Shaoran de ella, quería darse golpes contra las paredes.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de nuevo en busca de su amigo, miró su reloj, eran casi las 11 am. Él tenía que viajar a Tokio para emprender su viaje pero no podía siquiera imaginar que se haya ido sin despedirse

No encontró ningún rastro del chico, se sintió triste, vacía, miserable… No tenía claro qué había hecho la noche anterior y cómo se habría sentido él al respecto, regresó a la habitación que había albergado a su amigo durante todos esos días, era como si nunca hubiese estado ahí; se dirigió a su cuarto con tristeza encontrando de nuevo aquella bandeja.

Ahí estaba el desayuno, se notaba el cariño y esmero con que había sido preparado y un par de aspirinas, con toda seguridad él sabría lo que estaría sintiendo al despertar; empezó a comer pero la amargura de su corazón no se iba, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación de angustia y soledad.

Terminó de comer y se percató de una hoja sobre la bandeja, reconocería esa letra donde fuera, era una carta de Shaoran.

 _Mi muy querida Sakura…_

 _En primer lugar deseo disculparme contigo por irme sin despedirme y aunque no creas, tengo mis motivos. El primero: estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente que simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero por otro lado, consideré que sería más fácil, y es que verás, esta no es una simple despedida, ni un "hasta luego" como lo habíamos contemplado hasta ahora. Para mí, es un adiós._

 _Sé que te debes preguntar muchas cosas en este momento, incluso sentir rabia hacia mí por esta decisión que he tomado, pero mi querida Sakura, mi amiga, mi confidente… Ahora más que nunca he podido ver lo difícil que me es sobrellevar esta vida sin ti, y lo peor es que no conozco otras opciones. Es un hecho que no pienso regresar a Japón y que sería totalmente egoísta pedirte a ti abandonar todo lo que amas solo por estar a mi lado._

 _Hoy, quiero reiterar lo mucho que te quiero y que te he querido desde que te conozco, en un mundo perfecto estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestra vida, pero lastimosamente no es así; mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz, que tengas una vida plena y que puedas entregar tu corazón sin reservas a alguien que sepa amarte como lo mereces, cuidarte y que esté a tu lado en todo momento._

 _Yo por mi parte, espero que la vida me vuelva a dar el privilegio de encontrarte y que todo esto sea realidad en tu vida, si algún día llegaras a necesitarme, puedes tener la certeza de que me encontrarás aunque pasen los años._

 _Perdóname… Lo que pasó anoche, fue solo el detonante de todo esto, puedes tener la tranquilidad de que no hicimos nada de lo que debamos arrepentirnos pero vas más allá de mi resistencia y el estar lejos de ti pensando en quienes te rodean, que alguien te esté diciendo lo que yo no puedo decirte o que pueda besarte y tocarte, simplemente no lo puedo resistir._

 _Se feliz mi pequeña Sakura, te querré siempre y siempre estarás en mi corazón._

 _Li Shaoran._

Sakura estaba atónita, esas líneas… Tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto, ¿cómo era posible que Shaoran saliera con eso? ¿Nunca más lo volvería a ver, escuchar su voz? No se sentía preparada para eso y más cuando se hizo un ovillo sobre su cama llorando con todas sus fuerzas, estrujando contra su pecho aquel pedazo de papel que estaba rompiéndole el corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fue un viaje largo… Tormentoso, sumamente triste. Encendió su celular nuevamente, empezó a enviar un mensaje,

\- _Querida Tomoyo, gracias por tu amistad y hospitalidad, el viaje ha ido bien, espero que tú también lo estés. Te escribo porque no sé cuándo volveremos a hablar, solo te pido algo: cuida de Sakura, te necesitará mucho, por favor no la abandones en ningún momento como yo lo hice. Te quiero mucho. Mucha suerte._

Tomó el aparato, esta vez para hacer una llamada – ¿Estás en tu casa? Si, acabo de llegar, voy para allá.

Con su equipaje en mano se perdió entre la gente que iba y venía en aquel gran aeropuerto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Sakurita… Soy yo… Amiga, ya llevas una semana encerrada en tu casa, te extraño mucho, solo no olvides nunca que estaré a tu lado, siempre. Por favor contéstame, iré cuando tú quieras_.

Dejó de nuevo el teléfono sobre la mesa, Tomoyo le escribía varias veces al día desde que Shaoran se había ido. Ella, había rehusado ver o hablar con alguien, solo su padre sabía lo que pasaba, o por lo menos la parte principal y trataba de darle todo el espacio y tiempo necesario pero sin descuidarla. Se negaba a comer y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, solo el sonido de su guitarra le hacía saber que allí estaba la castaña.

\- Sakura, pequeña, tengo que regresar a la universidad, te dejé comida preparada en caso de llegar tarde… ¿Estarás bien?

\- Estoy bien papá, ve tranquilo.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer el señor Fujitaka, era un proceso que ella debía pasar como considerara prudente, solo esperaba que no pasara mucho más tiempo hasta volver a ver la sonrisa cálida de su hija.

Sakura, cuando escuchó el auto de su padre partir, se dedicó de nuevo a su canción, sentía que era la única manera de hacer catarsis, que de una u otra forma expresaba lo que su corazón sentía.

 **Without words (Jang Geunk Suk / OST Drama You´re beautifull)**

 _Nunca debí pensarlo, nunca debí anhelarlo,_

 _Como un ser invisible, como algo inalcanzable_

 _No debí verte como alguien especial_

 _Debí haber escapado, debí haberlo ignorado,_

 _Como un sonido extraño, como un rumor lejano_

 _No debí escuchar a mi corazón._

 _CORO:_

 _Sin decir nada me enseñaste el amor,_

 _Sin decir nada me brindaste tu amor,_

 _Sin darme cuenta tú me hiciste suspirar_

 _De igual manera ahora te vas._

 _Sin decir nada se ha ido el amor,_

 _Sin decir nada me abandonó,_

 _Sin una explicación vino y se fue,_

 _De igual manera me quedé,_

 _Sin nada que decir_

 _¿Por qué esto duele tanto? ¿Por qué es tan complicado?_

 _Si ya no puedo verte, si a mi lado ya no estás,_

 _Por qué todo lo demás sigue igual_

 _Sin decir nada mis lágrimas caen,_

 _Sin decir nada duele el corazón._

 _Sin decir nada esperándote estoy_

 _Sin decir nada muero por el dolor_

 _Ya ahora en soledad no puedo evitar_

 _Mirar al cielo y llorar._

 _Sin decir nada ha llegado el adiós,_

 _Sin decir nada la ilusión se acabó,_

 _No llores corazón debes dejarlo ir,_

 _Así como llegó este amor... sin nada que decir._

 _Llegas como si nada, y sin una palabra,_

 _Te marchas y me dejas en esta triste enfermedad_

 _Quizá solo el tiempo aliviará…_

Tiempo, quizá era el único antídoto para la enfermedad que aquejaba su alma, para llenar el inmenso vacío que había quedado en su corazón; pero si algo tenía claro, es que poco a poco debía abrirse al mundo de nuevo, como cuando sus padres se separaron, de esta también se levantaría y guardaría a Shaoran en lo profundo de su corazón como un hermoso recuerdo.

\- _Tommy, estoy sola, puedes venir cuando quieras –_ Si con alguien debía empezar, definitivamente era con Tomoyo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- No lo sé Tommy, me veo rara

\- Deja de decir tonterías Sakura, ¡te ves soñada! Vas a ver cuándo entres a ese salón, mejor aún, cuando Einishi te vea, va a quedar mudo de la impresión.

La castaña se miraba insistentemente en el espejo, se veía extraña pero en el buen sentido, había sido un año difícil y hasta hace muy poco empezaba a asimilar las cosas, a saber que no volvería a verlo y que su voz solo era un eco en su cabeza.

Todos los días pensaba en él, era según ella como "un mal hábito" muy difícil de desarraigar, pero no lo hablaba con nadie más, incluso, cuando se encerraba con su guitarra, sentía que era estar con él, sus pequeños momentos a solas.

Estaba terminando su último año e irían a la fiesta de graduación. Definitivamente, ese tiempo había sido determinante para ella, antes no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué haría en su futuro, empezó a explorar sus posibilidades y a adoptar una de las manías de Tomoyo, tomar fotografías por doquier, resultó ser muy buena en eso y sus padres la apoyaron sin condiciones.

De manera que, a veces viajaba con Fujitaka que había retomado las excavaciones y lograba increíbles imágenes de paisajes, pero cuando lo hacía con su madre fotografiaba a las modelos de la agencia para catálogos y en los desfiles. Se había convertido en algo más allá de un Hobbie.

Pronto, Tomoyo también se iría a estudiar al exterior y no quería estar a la deriva, o dependiendo de alguien para ser feliz, necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida y disfrutar de la misma sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué tanto piensas?

Sakura sonrió a su amiga a través del espejo mientras Tomoyo retocaba su peinado – En todo lo que ha pasado el último año Tommy, lo mucho que hemos cambiado, nuestras perspectivas de vida…

\- Bueno, pero por ahora solo piensa en esta noche ¿si? Será una de las últimas que nos quede para estar juntas, además hay un chico al que traes loco y seguramente te hará sentir muy bien.

\- Lo sé, Einishi es un gran chico y tengo mucho que agradecerle.|

Tomoyo no quiso presionar más por ese asunto, conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Sakura y no la haría ahondar en ese dolor, era mejor que siguiera su vida tranquila como hasta ahora.

El timbre de la puerta irrumpió en el lugar anunciando la llegada del acompañante de Sakura, decir que se había quedado sin palabras al verla, era poco; la miraba de una forma casi que reverente, se notaba en sus ojos, los sentimientos del muchacho frente a ella eran profundos y sinceros, la única persona que la había mirado de esa forma era… _Él_.

\- Estás muy hermosa Sakura, voy a ser el hombre más envidiado del lugar.

\- No seas exagerado – Respondía Sakura mientras un adorable sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas y tomaba el brazo de su acompañante.

Tras ellos iba Tomoyo, no quería perderse un solo instante, además que su misterioso acompañante la esperaría en el lugar de la fiesta.

Todo estaba preparado y dispuesto, las elegantes parejas llegaban en sus respectivos vehículos e ingresaban esperando pasar una hermosa velada, Sakura e Einishi también observaban el lugar donde estarían, sería una noche muy especial.

\- Tommy, ¿ya hablaste con tu acompañante?

\- Sí, me está esperando adentro

\- ¿Y quién es? Porque has estado muy misteriosa

\- Ya vas a ver

Efectivamente Tomoyo se adelantó dejando a la pareja solos, ellos por su parte se ubicaron en una de las mesas esperando a sus demás compañeros con sus respectivas parejas, sería una de las últimas veces que estarían juntos teniendo en cuenta que después de la graduación la mayoría de ellos saldría de Tomoeda, incluida Sakura.

Eso, la llenaba de inmensa melancolía, nunca había concebido su vida fuera de Tomoeda, imaginaba tener una casa similar a aquella en la que se crió, tener una profesión, formar una familia y reunirse con sus amigos regularmente para recordar viejos tiempos. Ahora, eso solo sería una fantasía.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- No es nada, solo que ya pronto vamos a dejar de estar todos juntos y eso me hace sentir un poco triste.

\- Pero estarás cumpliendo tus sueños – decía Einishi cariñosamente mientras tomaba con ternura su mano y depositaba un beso en ella – te mentiría si dijera que no me da tristeza pensar en que no te podré ver, pero el pensar que serás feliz es lo que me consuela, así que se feliz tú también.

\- Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que agradezco que estés a mi lado.

\- Vamos a bailar.

La tomó con delicadeza de la cintura dirigiéndola a la pista de baile y se posicionaron para moverse al sonido de la música, Sakura apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Einishi y ambos permanecían en silencio.

Era cómodo estar así, toda melancolía parecía desaparecer por ese instante, pero la voz suave de Tomoyo la sacó de su trance, volteó para verla y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver a su acompañante.

\- ¡Eriol! – Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo, hacía casi tres años no lo veía y muy rara vez tenía noticias suyas – No puedo creer que estés aquí, es maravilloso poder verte.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo Sakura, estás preciosa, Tomoyo me lo había dicho pero creo que se quedó corta

\- Tú siempre tan galante.

Se ubicaron en la mesa para conversar de forma tranquila, Eriol tenía más o menos la misma edad de Shaoran, era alto, atlético, muy elegante y Sakura no podía evitar pensar en cómo se vería Shaoran… Aquella vez en la fiesta, esa infortunada fiesta, era la última vez que le había visto…

\- … ¿Te parece?

\- Ah, ¿perdón?

\- Como siempre mi querida Sakura, estás un poco distraída – decía el inglés sonriendo amablemente – te decía que podemos reunirnos mañana para tomar algo y poder conversar tranquilamente.

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema, es más, vengan a mi casa a cenar ¿si?

\- Será un placer, querida. Por ahora los dejaré en lo que estaban haciendo, además que mi acompañante también querrá baila ¿no es así? – miró con complicidad a Tomoyo quien asintió en el acto.

La noche fue divertida, todos compartieron aquella última reunión, una pieza más y regresarían a casa

En esta ocasión Tomoyo no las acompañaba, Eriol se estaba hospedando en su casa por lo que regresarían juntos.

Sakura y Einishi iban en silencio en el auto, ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, mientras él sujetaba su mano con toda delicadeza.

\- Sakura…

\- Dime

\- Te amo

Esas palabras estremecieron a la castaña que con sinceridad no sabía que responder pero él habló de nuevo

\- Linda, no lo digo para que te sientas comprometida de ninguna manera, sé que no significo para ti lo mismo que Li – a la sola mención de su nombre Sakura sintió un estremecimiento y se levantó de golpe.

\- Shhhh Einishi, no sigas por favor.

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar notaron que ya estaban en casa de la castaña, las luces estaban apagadas lo que representaba que no había nadie. Sakura le invitó a pasar y él la siguió, allí recordó que su padre no estaría el fin de semana.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té?

\- ¿no te molesta, no estás cansada?

\- No te preocupes, pero si tienes que irte…

\- Está bien

Un poco después Sakura llegó con lo prometido y dispuesta a continuar con su charla.

\- Respecto a lo de hace un rato… Einishi, no quiero que hables de esa manera, Shaoran es solo un recuerdo, nada más. Fuiste tú quien estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más oscuros, me ayudaste a sonreír de nuevo y eso nunca lo olvidaré

\- Pero no me amas

Sakura suspiró y él continuó – Está bien Sakura, créeme que es lo mejor, lo que menos quisiera es que por amor dejaras de alcanzar tus sueños y luego te invadan los arrepentimientos, lo que quiero decir, es que mientras estés a mi lado nunca te haré daño, me haces muy feliz Sakura.

Claro que lo quería, era imposible no hacerlo, ese chico le había extendido la mano cuando estaba hundida en lo más profundo y cada día, de todas las maneras posibles, le recordaba cuánto la quería; si había una persona en la tierra capaz de borrar a Shaoran de su corazón, ese sin duda era Einishi.

Así que Sakura, haciendo algo muy poco común en ella, se acercó y empezó a besarlo, al principio él se notó desconcertado, Sakura nunca tomaba la iniciativa, durante el tiempo que llevaban saliendo no habían pasado de besos castos en la sala de su casa, pero esta vez se notaba diferente y él simplemente, se dejó llevar.

 **Hola! de nuevo...**

 **Ehmmmm qué les puedo decir? no fue un capítulo fácil, de hecho lo iba a publicar pero después del capitulazo que vimos simplemente no pude!**

 **Y ahora, solo les digo perdónenme! muchos esperaban que con esto se reunieran de nuevo y alguno de los dos se sacrificara para ir tras el otro... Pero no, ahora, es solo cuestión de ver lo que les depara el futuro... Seguramente se encontrarán, pero el tiempo no pasa en vano.**

 **La canción que aparece ahí pertenece a un dorama coreano clásico llamado: "you are beautifull" y el viciesito de ver doramas se lo debo a mi querida ElizzeKomatsu, pero esa canción es muy muy linda.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, las visitas y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas o simplemente seguirla. Los quiero mucho!**

 **Abrazos, besos y éxitos en su semana.**

 **Ale-San**


	13. NUEVOS HORIZONTES

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

El ambiente empezó a tornarse más caliente, los besos subían de intensidad y pronto la ropa pasaría a ser un estorbo, era un momento increíblemente excitante pero se sentía rara, era como si no fuera ella, como si estuviera en un cuerpo ajeno.

Cuando fue un poco más consciente de sí misma se encontró con Einishi sobre su cuerpo, sus respiraciones agitadas, las tiras de su vestido no estaban en su lugar y la falda por completo levantada para un mejor acceso a su novio.

Pero no, algo estaba mal, muy mal y el chico lo notó.

\- Sakura, ¿sucede algo?

El rostro alarmado del chico la hizo comprender que estaba cometiendo un error, no por estar con Einishi, sino por no ser capaz de estar en cuerpo y alma con él, ese chico merecía todo de ella y ella, estaría dispuesto a dárselo.

\- Sakura…

Como cosa rara se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que él ya no estaba en la misma posición, antes estaba preocupado por ella.

Se levantó del sofá sosteniendo su vestido a la altura de su pecho y trató de ordenar sus ideas.

\- Perdóname, sabes que suelo ser muy distraída.

\- Sakura no te presiones, si no estás lista o no te sientes bien yo…

\- Estoy segura – dijo intentando que su voz no temblara

Tomó la mano del chico y lo dirigió hacia su habitación. Él no se notaba muy seguro, pero ella conocía perfectamente la fuente de sus inseguridades.

\- Einishi, esto no es un error…

\- Sakura, yo solo quiero cuidarte

\- Eso lo sé.

Lentamente retomaron su faena de caricias y besos, por un momento Sakura tuvo un recuerdo vago de aquella noche con Shaoran, era como si sus manos estuvieran recorriendo su cuerpo, aquellos labios se fundieran en su piel. Pero no, no era él, ya no más Shaoran, era hora de dejarlo definitivamente atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Entonces así fue… - respondía Eriol mientras tomaban una taza de té con Tomoyo a muy altas horas de la noche, ninguno de los dos podían dormir y el tema de Sakura y Shaoran era algo que siempre les causaba mucha inquietud.

Al igual que Sakura, Tomoyo tampoco tenía mucho contacto con Eriol pero era el suficiente como para mantener una cordial amistad, se habían vuelto a comunicar una semana antes y ahí surgió su cita para ir al baile juntos, pero el tema de sus amigos nunca lo habían tocado.

\- Si, eso fue lo que Sakura me dijo, incluso vi la nota que él le dejó antes de irse, y aunque tengo claro que no estoy en facultad de juzgarlo, no puedo negarte que sentí mucha ira e impotencia al ver el estado tan deplorable en que quedó mi amiga, parecía un alma en pena, le costó mucho salir de esa depresión

\- Y supongo que su acompañante de hoy tuvo mucho que ver en ese proceso.

\- No te lo puedo negar, tuve mis reparos en muchas oportunidades y más aún porque siempre creí que Shaoran recapacitaría y sin duda alguna yo lo apoyaría, pero las cosas se hacían más difíciles y tuve que pensar en ella. No me arrepiento, Einishi es un chico excelente, ha demostrado ser incondicional y sincero, la respeta y es obvio que la quiere.

\- Lo sé, no se necesita mucho para notarlo. De verdad lamento mucho que todo eso haya sucedido, te mentiría si dijera que fue un proceso difícil para Shaoran…

\- Espera, ¿estás en contacto con él?

\- Estudiamos juntos, él también va a Harvard conmigo.

Tomoyo guardó silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té – Así que tú lo supiste todo el tiempo

\- Conocí su perspectiva de las cosas, no te lo niego, pero nunca supe lo que pasó aquí o la reacción de Sakura.

\- Y él… ¿Está bien?

\- Ahora, podría decir que lo está, pero al igual que nuestra amiga, la pasó mal al principio, adquirió hábitos nada propios en él, empezó a beber, a tener una vida desordenada y luego de salir de aquellas fiestas locas lo veía derrumbarse y llorar como si de un niño se tratara.

\- Lamento escuchar eso, tienes razón, no concuerda con quien es Shaoran.

\- Lo sé, fue un proceso difícil, Ierán sufrió mucho por él en ese tiempo y eso que ya estábamos en ciudades distintas… El caso es que nunca habló de ella de nuevo, no desde que llegó de Japón, aunque llorara y lo viera miserable, jamás la mencionó ni lo hace ahora y yo tampoco insisto.

\- Quién lo creyera…

\- La vida es muy incierta Tomoyo, nunca se puede estar seguro de nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En pleno verano era normal que el calor la hiciera despertar, pero ahora había más calor que los otros días, se volvió sobre su cama para ver el rostro tranquilo de su novio mientras dormía a su lado, se encontró desnuda y recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Sí, había hecho el amor con Einishi, había sido delicado, muy tierno y dulce… Pero se sentía vacía, como si lo hubiera traicionado…

Se levantó con lentitud dirigiéndose al baño, sintió el agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo y simplemente empezó a llorar, se envolvió en una toalla sin salir del cuarto de baño, se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmarse, era ridículo lo que estaba sintiendo, debería estar al lado de ese chico dulce y que sin duda la quería en lugar de sentirse miserable por un fantasma

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sentía que ese momento le pertenecía a él… A ellos. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, se miró en el espejo.

\- _Ya basta Sakura, deja de llorar y lamentarte por alguien a quien no le importaste lo suficiente mientras desprecias a quien te entrega su corazón, él no merece que le hagas lo mismo que Shaoran te hizo_.

Después de su pequeño monólogo, se puso algo de ropa cómoda y se coló al lado del chico quien todavía dormía, su cuerpo cálido, respiración acompasada, un corazón que latía por ella…

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sí, era afortunada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar ¿si?

\- Lo prometo… Pero no era necesario que me fuera todavía, podía quedarme unos días más – decía la castaña a su novio mientras jugaba con sus manos.

\- Nada de eso, este viaje será increíble y no te lo puedes perder

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho – Sakura sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Shhhh no llores mi amor y no mires atrás, el pasado no tiene nada bueno que ofrecerte, los recuerdos hermosos atesóralos en tu corazón pero siempre mira hacia adelante, sin remordimientos, sin ataduras.

Así era él, siempre tenía las palabras correctas para el momento correcto, si algo le dolía dejar era a él. Esas últimas semanas en Tomoeda había compartido con todos sus amigos, era en definitiva la despedida.

Partiría con su padre un tiempo prolongado a Egipto y aprovecharía para ir a algunas provincias de África pues estaba participando en un concurso de fotografía internacional y anhelaba con todo su corazón que su trabajo fuera reconocido.

Ese viaje tomaría unos meses, pasaría el fin de año con su madre y ayudaría con la creación de unos catálogos previo a las pasarelas más importantes de la moda a nivel mundial, sin duda eso le brindaría experiencia y la ayudaría a catapultarse.

\- Einishi, prométeme que te vas a cuidar ¿si?

\- Claro que sí linda, te escribiré.

Abordó el avión con solo dos maletas y un corazón cargado de buenos recuerdos y esperanzas de alcanzar un futuro mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _¡Sakurita, estás hermosa! Esa última foto que me enviaste… Wow, sin palabras._

\- La tomé en Zimbabwe, no sabes lo increíble que fue

\- _Debe ser maravilloso, pero ¡cuídate! Tienes una piel hermosa no dejes que se arruine_ – decía Tomoyo con cara de preocupación

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas por París?

\- _Ha sido magnífico Sakura, tu madre es la mejor mentora que pudiera tener, es brillante_

\- Lo sé, ese siempre ha sido su negocio y con toda seguridad te va a apoyar muchísimo

\- _Amiga, te extraño, no puedo esperar a que sea fin de año para vernos._

\- No te preocupes, no falta mucho, mi última parada será Egipto para encontrarme con mi padre y a lo sumo será un mes más.

\- _Más te vale, tengo unas cosas divinas que probarte y que según tu mamá, podrían ser incluidas en el catálogo, ¿puedes creerlo?_

\- Claro que puedo, se trata de ti, ¡eres increíblemente talentosa!

\- _Amiga, gracias por creer en mí_

\- Te quiero Tommy, tengo que irme, cuídate y espérame que nos reuniremos pronto.

Allí finalizó aquella videollamada, la verdad es que el hotel donde se hospedaba era de los mejores que podía encontrar en la zona pero aun así no muy bueno… En fin, la experiencia lo valía, los increíbles amaneceres, los paisajes naturales y las excelentes fotografías que había logrado… Por primera vez sentía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que quería, no se sentía perdida, sola o vacía. Además, llevaba consigo a su inolvidable compañera: su guitarra.

Esa era Sakura Kinomoto y por fin había encontrado su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura Kinomoto – decía una voz cargada de reproche y unos ojos amatista que la miraban de igual manera – No puedes salir con esa ropa.

\- Pero… ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – respondió Sakura mirándose a sí misma.

\- ¡Que ya no estás en un safari por todos los cielos! Estás en la magnífica y fabulosa París, además, iremos a ver a tu madre al estudio, se muere si te ve así, parece que solo te falta el elefante.

\- Estás loca Tomoyo – decía Sakura entre carcajadas mientras Tomoyo la empujaba a la que sería su habitación.

\- Nos tardaremos un poco más pero no importa.

Una hora más tarde salían del lujoso apartamento donde se hospedaban, Tomoyo solía quedarse con Nadeshiko ya que su madre permanecía viajando y no le gustaba que su hija permaneciera sola tanto tiempo.

\- Te lo dije, la diferencia es del cielo a la tierra, te ves hermosa.

\- Ay mi querida Tomoyo, gracias, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a mis ropas de safari tal y como dices.

\- Vamos, tu madre nos espera.

Al ingresar al estudio saludó a su madre con toda la efusividad correspondiente y observó todo en el lugar, era un cambio de escenario total pero igualmente excitante, no veía la hora de tomar sus equipos y escuchar el insistente click de su cámara y crear arte a través de ella.

\- Sakura mi amor, necesitamos las fotos que enviarás al concurso, recuerda que la convocatoria ya termina.

\- Si mamá, justo las traigo en mi maletín, ¿podría enviarlas desde acá?

\- Claro que sí, dámelas y yo me encargo

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, estaba con las personas que quería, haciendo lo que amaba y disfrutaba en gran manera, apreciaba la paz y tranquilidad que experimentaba su vida en ese momento.

Hablaba con Einishi tanto como el tiempo se lo permitía, que en realidad no era mucho, habían quedado como amigos y él estaba estudiando en Tokio, siempre la apoyaba y le daba ánimos cuando se sentía un poco sola, pero también era sorprendente lo poco que quedaba de aquella niña delicada e insegura, cada vez era más independiente, destacando en lo que hacía a pesar de su corta edad.

\- Bueno niñas… Cuando terminemos esta sesión iremos a cenar, hay un restaurante maravilloso al que me encanta ir y estoy segura les va a encantar, el chef es un genio.

Sakura se esforzó al máximo para obtener las mejores fotografías, la verdad es que se le daba natural y los modelos respondían a lo que ella quería hacer, el trabajo se hacía fácil y era su carácter afable lo que hacía que los demás disfrutaran trabajar con ella.

\- ¡Listo! Terminamos por hoy equipo… - decía Sakura mientras los demás aplaudían en el lugar.

Terminó por dar algunas recomendaciones a los modelos y se prepararon para Salir. Había optado por dejar sus equipos en el estudio, no tenía sentido cargar con todo eso para pasar una buena noche con su amiga y mamá.

Llegaron al restaurante y fueron ubicadas en una de las mesas principales, en el lugar conocían bien a Nadeshiko y su fama así que era tratada como cliente exclusiva y por ende sus acompañantes.

\- Mamá, la cena estuvo maravillosa, hacía mucho no comía tan bien.

\- No es de extrañar Sakurita, no es que hubieses estado estos meses en spa de lujo

\- Lo sé, no puedo decir que fue malo… Solo diferente.

\- Y ahora viene lo mejor – dijo Nadeshiko – el postre, mmmm no tienen idea el talento de este chef para preparar postres. Pedí de antemano suflé de chocolate, tuve que hacerlo así porque siempre se agota.

Las tres mujeres veían emocionadas como el mesero se acercaba con la parte final de su cena y la depositaba en su mesa, se veía espléndido aquel delicioso postre y por un instante llegó un recuerdo furtivo a su mente.

Sí… Era el postre que Shaoran más disfrutaba, solía decir que si el último momento de su vida era comiendo suflé moriría feliz.

Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo…

\- Está delicioso ¿no es así? – la voz de su madre la sacó de lo recóndito de su mente, aquel lugar apartado donde solía guardar los recuerdos que correspondían a _él_.

\- Si mamá, muchas gracias – respondió con su mirada llena de melancolía y Tomoyo lo percibió muy bien, claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ella, pero ese pedacito especial de su vida tardaría mucho en ser definitivamente olvidada… Eso, si en realidad sucedía.

\- Buenas noches señoritas, espero que les guste mi postre.

La voz masculina, aterciopelada y con ese marcado acento francés, la sacó definitivamente de su trance para encontrarse frente a ella con un hombre joven, alto, rubio y ojos azules, además de un aspecto cálido y gentil.

\- Oh Fye, como siempre, te has lucido… Cada día te queda mucho mejor.

\- Señora Nadeshiko, es un honor el poder atenderles y escuchar sus palabras – el joven observó con atención a las otras dos señoritas y la señora comprendió el gesto.

\- Oh, disculpa, ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji, trabaja conmigo, es hija de mi mejor amiga y mi hija Sakura Kinomoto, llegó anoche y también trabajará conmigo una temporada.

\- Es un placer conocerlas señoritas y sobra decirles que estaré aquí para complacerlas en lo que ustedes gusten.

Las dos arreboladas jóvenes miraban al hombre frente a ellas, era absolutamente encantador, galante y sin duda talentoso, Sakura no esperaba reaccionar así, pero qué diantres, le había gustado y bastante, quería mucho a Einishi pero esto era algo un tanto diferente… Quizá, por primera vez tendría su oportunidad de olvidar.

Llegaron en la noche al apartamento, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban muy contentas y por fin, esa noche podrían hablar sin restricciones; al día siguiente no irían al estudio así que no había afán por dormir.

Sakura compartió alegremente sus experiencias en el continente africano enseñándole un sinfín de fotos que había tomado, hablándole sobre lo que le había sucedido, los momentos en que se había sentido en peligro y las muchas aventuras vividas en aquellos meses, además, tuvo la posibilidad de ver de cerca el trabajo de su padre, lo que incrementaba su orgullo y respeto hacia él.

\- Bueno, ya hablamos de tus muchas aventuras Sakurita, pero ahora lo importante. ¿Qué tal tu vida?

La castaña se encogió de hombros – Nunca pensé que a este momento mi vida sería así, siempre me imaginé en Tomoeda, estudiando cualquier cosa en la universidad pero sin muchos cambios, me había conformado a vivir en un molde, con demasiado miedo hacia la vida real… Luego de lo que sucedió – Tomoyo entendió que se refería a Shaoran – Pensé que moriría, que no podría con tanto dolor y que mi vida… No lo sé, que no podría salir adelante. Por eso veo lo que he logrado hasta ahora y sé que nada me podrá detener Tommy y que soy la única responsable de mi felicidad.

Tomoyo la observaba con cuidado, claro que sí, ya no era la niña sensible e inocente, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer fuerte y capaz, llena de sueños y expectativas, aunque la melancolía no desaparecía de su mirada verde y ella, solo esperaba volver a verla brillar, sin ningún tipo de reserva… No pudo evitar pensar en el hombre que habían conocido esa noche y la forma en que había reaccionado Sakura ante su presencia…

Sonrió con esa expresión que hacía notar que traía algo entre manos. Tomoyo la celestina, entraría en acción.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de semana, les dejo este capitulillo que nos deja ver algunos saltos en el tiempo... Como pueden ver, ni huella de nuestro querido Ambarino, cuando se decidió desaparecer de la vida de Sakura lo dijo en serio, pero por lo dicho por Eriol es evidente que también le afectó.**

 **En fin, como siempre, extender mis agradecimientos a ustedes queridos lectores por sus reviews y pues espero que la creatividad me acompañe para poder terminar la historia pronto porque el tiempo se me agota...**

 **Los quiero!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	14. CAMINOS CRUZADOS

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **CAMINOS CRUZADOS**

*¨* Tres años después

\- _Dr Li, es solicitado en la sala de emergencias_ …

El ambarino levantó su cabeza, se encontraba disfrutando de su primera taza de café del día, el elixir mágico que le ayudaría a soportar aquel pesado día, se había retirado a descansar por unos minutos pero ya era hora de regresar a las labores.

Descruzó sus piernas que tenía puestas desenfadadamente sobre una mesita en la sala de residentes.

Acomodó su delantal una vez más y de nuevo a la acción. Era uno de los residentes del hospital general de Massachusetts, durante los últimos meses había estado asignado a la atención de emergencias y ese día estaban atendiendo el caso de un accidente automovilístico donde había estado involucrado un autobús escolar.

Se acercó a la sala en cuestión bajo el constante escrutinio de las enfermeras que suspiraban al ver al joven doctor, una de ellas se acercó a entregarle algunas historias clínicas, afortunadamente la mayoría de los pacientes habían tenido heridas leves y regresaron a casa, solo quedaban tres niños y una maestra y allí estaba él para atender a los pequeños.

\- Vamos a ver… Eres Katie ¿no? – preguntó mirando la historia clínica pero cuando se fijó en la niña quedó totalmente asombrado al verla, no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura y acercarse a ella.

Era como volver en el tiempo y encontrarse con una dulce niña de ojos verdes. Aunque el cabello de esta pequeña era un poco más oscuro, podía ver la inocencia en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Sucede algo doctor? – indagó la curiosa pequeña

\- Nada pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele aquí – respondió la niña enseñando su cabeza

\- Ya verás que eso pasará pronto, necesitamos hacerte unos estudios así que por favor se muy valiente.

\- ¿Y mi amigo Ben está bien?

\- Mmmmm no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, tú solo preocúpate en recuperarte.

\- Es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, estábamos jugando cuando todo pasó – continuó la niña con tristeza.

\- Tú no te preocupes pequeña, ya verás que muy pronto te encontrarás con él de nuevo.

Shaoran salió del pequeño espacio que ocupaba la niña para dirigirse a su otro paciente, cuando escuchó una voz que ingresó a la sala

\- Katie, Katie – llamaba el pequeño mirando hacia todos lados visiblemente preocupado y Shaoran se acercó a él rápidamente

\- Hey amiguito, no puedes gritar aquí, ni correr… Es más, no puedes estar aquí.

\- Perdón señor, busco a mi amiga Katie, no la he visto y estábamos juntos cuando el accidente.

Y por supuesto el ambarino supo de quién se trataba, así que puso su mano en el hombro del niño y lo llevó fuera de aquella sala antes de que lo reprendieran.

\- No te preocupes, tu amiga está bien, solo le haremos unos estudios y si todo sale como esperamos podrá irse a casa. ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Si señor, solo un golpe – indicó el niño mostrándose su brazo vendado – pero Katie, a ella no le gusta estar sola y le teme a las inyecciones, por eso la estaba buscando… Yo…

\- Lo sé, estás preocupado por ella y quieres estar a su lado – Era como encontrarse con él mismo hace tantos años, cuando buscaba cuidar de Sakura – Hagamos algo, después de los análisis te permitiré entrar para que le hagas compañía, ¿te parece?

El rostro del niño se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras asentía con entusiasmo y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño broche con un osito plasmado – ¿podría darle esto por favor? Y dígale que la estoy esperando.

Shaoran le sonrió y se retiró del lugar para seguir con los pacientes que tenía pendientes. Que bellos recuerdos le habían traído esos pequeños niños, un calor que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se coló en su pecho, anheló en ese momento sentirlo de nuevo, pero quizá era demasiado tarde para él.

\- Pero miren nada más, el Dr Li – dijo una voz melosa demasiado cerca de su oído para su gusto.

\- Dra Edwards, supongo – respondió él sin inmutarse.

\- Pensé que no te vería hoy después del lindo fin de semana que pasamos.

\- Bueno pues, trabajo aquí, era lógico que nos viéramos en algún momento.

La mujer lo tomó con no mucha delicadeza encerrándolo en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza ante la molestia de Shaoran.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas con esa frialdad? Pensé que después de lo del fin de semana nosotros…

Shaoran suspiró con cansancio – No hay un nosotros Allison, pensé que había quedado claro.

\- Shaoran…

\- No me llames por mi nombre por favor. Teníamos un trato, nos divertiríamos y hasta ahí llegaba la historia, lamento si malinterpretaste la situación.

\- No, en realidad fuiste muy claro, pero déjame decirte algo. Algún día llegarás a enamorarte y a comprender lo que significa albergar esa esperanza de permanecer a su lado y ser correspondido, no puedes pasar la vida en medio de juegos Shaoran.

\- Allison, perdóname de verdad si te creaste falsas expectativas, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, pero no estoy en condiciones de tener una relación con nadie, si accediera a eso contigo o con alguien más, solo conseguiría hacerte infeliz, es mejor así, créeme.

\- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Shaoran, pero te recomiendo algo… Déjate de juegos, eso solo conseguirá hacerte daño, es mejor que estés solo por un tiempo y esperes que llegue una persona que te llene y puedas brindarle todo tu amor. Eres un buen chico Shaoran Li – terminó diciendo la mujer acariciando la mejilla del ambarino con ternura.

Ella fue la primera en salir de ese espacio mientras él se quedaba pensando en sus palabras, claro que eso ya lo había vivido, había tenido a alguien en su vida que llenaba cada espacio de su corazón, se había deleitado con sus sonrisas, la había visto luchar a su lado e incluso, luchar por él… Pero ya de nada valía pensar en eso.

Lo que si era cierto es que necesitaba replantear su vida, no podía seguir buscando en otras camas llenar el vacío de su corazón, terminaría por perderse a sí mismo y lo poco de su corazón que aún quedaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Cada paso que doy mi llanto cae_

 _Cada paso que tú das mi llanto cae otra vez_

 _Te irás a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte aunque extienda mis manos_

 _Pero soy incapaz de detenerme y me quedo aquí llorando_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te fuiste lejos de mí_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te fuiste sin mí_

 _Te amo, te amo, aunque yo te esté llamando tú no puedes oírme_

 _Porque estoy gritando desde mi corazón._

 _Cada día trato de olvidarte, pero te recuerdo_

 _Cada día trato de decir adiós, pero solo te recuerdo_

 _Te irás a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte aunque extienda mis manos_

 _Pero soy incapaz de encontrarte y me encuentro aquí llorando_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te fuiste lejos de mí_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te fuiste sin mí_

 _Te amo, te amo, aunque yo te esté llamando tú no puedes oírme_

 _Porque estoy gritando desde mi corazón_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eres el único* para mí._

Sus ojos amatistas contemplaban en silencio desde el otro lado de la habitación, la luz entraba con fuerza por las ventanas teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno verano, sabía que ese día era particularmente duro para su amiga y solía encerrarse en sí misma, solo se permitía ese momento de melancolía y ella no estaba dispuesta a interrumpirla. Era 13 de julio.

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono la hizo reaccionar, no era el suyo, era el de Sakura, pero no quería que ella la viera observándola de esa manera pues la castaña pensaba que estaba sola y por eso se permitía esos momentos de debilidad.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó procurando ocultar su llanto

\- _Busco a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes_ – decían del otro lado de la línea con ese hermoso acento francés.

Sakura sonrió al oír su voz

\- Mmmm no sé si pueda ayudarte

\- _Mon amour ¿sucede algo? tu voz suena apagada_

\- Ahhh quizá es… Alergia eso creo, no te preocupes

\- _Hoy es mi día libre Mademoiselle y no puedo pensar en un mejor plan que pasarlo contigo._

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la castaña, sentía una corriente en su columna vertebral al escucharlo, llevaban dos años en una… Extraña relación, si es que así podría llamársele, pero la atracción el uno por el otro sin duda alguna había trascendido a algo más.

\- _¿Qué piensas?_ – preguntaba el francés al otro lado de la línea

\- Me parece perfecto Fye, ¿qué tienes planeado?

\- _Mmmmm una noche de diversión en la ciudad o cocinar para ti en casa, en cualquier caso, lo único que me interesa es estar contigo_.

Ok, tenía dos opciones, dejar que ese 13 de julio embargara su corazón de tristeza o estar al lado de un hombre que la hacía olvidar el mundo entero cuando estaba a su lado. No era una opción difícil.

\- No importa el plan que elijas, estoy disponible.

Ya hacía unos 3 meses no se veían, Fye permanecía fijo en Paris a causa de su trabajo en el restaurante mientras Sakura se desplazaba todo el tiempo entre países. Tal y como se proyectaba se había convertido en una fotógrafa reconocida y muy solicitada con tan solo 21 años.

El único trabajo que tenía de forma exclusiva era con su madre, no podía ser de otra manera y por ese motivo se encontraba de nuevo en la ciudad luz. Estaban preparando la colección de otoño-invierno y Tomoyo por primera vez sería la diseñadora principal de esa colección.

Soltó su compañera eterna de melancolías y tristezas, la guardó en su estuche donde, oculta en el entrepaño, se encontraba una foto de unos años atrás, de una adolescente Sakura abrazada a quien fuera su mejor amigo en aquel tiempo, una noche que no olvidaría y no precisamente porque le trajera buenos recuerdos.

\- Sakurita – por fin se asomó Tomoyo fingiendo recién llegar al lugar.

La castaña cerró rápidamente el estuche para que su amiga no viera esa fotografía que pensaba había sido destruida y se acercó a ella para envolverla en un abrazo.

\- Tommy, que alegría verte.

\- Perdón por no haberte saludado llegaste muy tarde en la noche y yo madrugué a salir, ¿encontraste el desayuno que preparé para ti?.

\- Claro que sí, estaba delicioso como siempre, pero no te tomes esas molestias.

\- Es mi forma de darte la bienvenida. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- Fye llamó, dice que hoy es su día libre, ¿quieres salir con nosotros?

\- No te preocupes por mí, tengo planes querida – respondió Tomoyo guiñando un ojo, la verdad es que su vida social era bastante agitada, además, no se atrevería a interrumpir el plan de sus amigos, bastante le había costado acercarlos, sobre todo que Sakura se abriera a él y vaya que había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Sabía que la relación de ellos era por demás… Particular, no tenían un noviazgo propiamente dicho por los continuos viajes de Sakura, pero cuando estaban en la ciudad se comportaban como si lo fueran aunque en realidad cuando la castaña estaba de viaje tampoco estaba con nadie más, de verdad quería mucho al chef.

\- Además – continuó Tomoyo – Creo que Fye debe estar ansioso por compartir contigo – movían las cejas de forma sugerente esperando que el rojo se apoderara del rostro de Sakura tal y como estaba pasando en ese instante.

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- Ay amiga, no somos niñas, solo disfruta ¿sí?

\- Bueno pero todavía podemos almorzar juntas, ¿vamos?

\- Claro que si amiga.

Salieron del apartamento, Sakura quería ver a su madre y almorzaron las tres juntas aprovechando el hermoso clima con el que contaban, horas más tarde se encontraría con Fye pero cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar a su apartamento y sentir el agradable olor a comida y la voz de su querido francés que tarareaba en la cocina; era una manía que él tenía, jugaba con los utensilios en la medida en que cocinaba, era un verdadero placer verlo en aquella actividad.

Ella se paró a observarlo divertida desde la entrada a la cocina, ese chico era increíble en verdad, el corazón de un niño, la madurez y entereza de un hombre, gracioso, responsable, y… Otras cositas más que por ahora – o por lo menos eso esperaba- solo ella disfrutaba.

\- Oh _mon amour_ , no te sentí llegar.

Rápidamente el hombre se acercó a ella rodeándola suavemente de la cintura invadiéndola con su presencia y hablando suavemente en su oído con ese acento que fascinaba.

\- Te extrañé mucho _ma belle dame_ Pero sí que valió la pena la espera, estás absolutamente radiante.

\- Y tú no te quedas atrás – respondió ella mientras acariciaba el contorno del rostro masculino suavemente.

\- Relájate un poco, la cena ya casi está.

\- Perfecto, iré a darme un baño, no tardo

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

\- ¿Y qué pasará con la cena?

\- Mmmmm es una contrariedad en verdad.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo.

Así, la castaña se alejó hacia su habitación para refrescarse y poder disfrutar de la velada; estar con él la relajaba y la ayudaba a olvidar el resto del mundo, él era un aliciente, un amigo…

\- Preciosa, la cena está servida.

En medio del ambiente acogedor compartieron la cena, hablando de aquellas anécdotas en torno a los meses que llevaban separados, él la observaba con tanto cariño que la hacía sentir cómoda al hablar, tomaba su mano y prestaba atención a cada detalle que la castaña decía.

\- Sakura

La castaña miró con cuidado a Fye esperando por lo que iba a decirle.

\- Necesito decirte algo – Ok ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – Verás… Nos hemos divertido mucho todo este tiempo, creo que eres una persona absolutamente hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero…

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, ¡espantada! Seguramente ya se había cansado de ella y de la situación en la que estaban y no podía culparlo.

\- Fye, no le des vueltas al asunto, solo dilo – respondió ella seriamente

\- Yo no quiero que permanezcamos así más tiempo, comprendo que tienes que viajar y jamás te pondría a elegir entre tu profesión y yo porque sería ilógico, pero siento que estamos en el limbo, y no quiero eso Sakura, de verdad quiero que tengamos una relación establecida… Yo… Esto… Tú no eres un juego para mí

La verdad, es que ella pensaba que la conversación tomaría otro rumbo y no que él, conociendo las circunstancias insistiría en tener algo más… Formal con ella.

\- Fye… Yo te quiero y mucho y no te lo digo para tratar de quedar bien contigo, la verdad es que en mis viajes nunca me relaciono con otros hombres porque te tengo a ti y no quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero que a la larga esto se llene de conflictos y reproches a causa de mi ausencia.

\- Como te dije, yo soy perfectamente consciente de tu ritmo de vida, ya son dos años, ¿lo olvidas? Y no me molesta, obviamente te extraño cada día, pero si pudimos pasar este tiempo, ¿por qué no podemos avanzar? Ya demostramos que podemos con la distancia…

Y claro que así era, la suya no era una excusa realmente válida, es solo que se sentía tan bien con él que había trazado una línea invisible a sus emociones, tenía miedo a sus propios sentimientos, ya una vez su corazón había estado totalmente roto y lo había guardado en un lugar tan recóndito…

Y precisamente Fye se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ese escondido lugar.

Ahora, ¿cómo mirar esos profundos ojos azules que solo reflejaban calidez y ternura y decirle que no a su propuesta?

\- Prometo que te cuidaré Sakura

\- No… no digas eso – respondió Sakura poniendo sus dedos en los labios del hombre frente a ella, esas palabras tenían un efecto radicalmente contrario, porque solo podía recordarlo a él… _"yo te cuidaré siempre"_

\- Creo que… Podemos intentarlo – dijo por fin Sakura con una tímida sonrisa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

** Dos años más tarde

\- _¿Ya llegaste? Oh por Dios todo aquí es un completo desastre, tendrás que esperarme un poco_.

\- Ay Tommy no soy una niña, además conozco la ciudad y puedo llegar perfectamente bien.

\- _Perdóname, es solo que no sospeché que estaríamos tan retrasados con todo._

\- Ya te dije, vengo a ayudar, no a ser otra carga más, espérame que en un rato estaré allá.

La castaña se preparó para recoger su equipaje, lo más importante eran sus equipos fotográficos aunque lo más valioso siempre lo llevaba como equipaje de mano, no permitiría que por un descuido sus "bebés" – como solía llamarlas – se vieran afectadas.

Tomó un taxi con toda tranquilidad y se dirigió al mítico _Garment District_ sabía que si su madre iba a abrir una sucursal en América lo haría por todo lo alto, había estado allí trabajando con un par de diseñadores en las fotografías de catálogos, pero quería hacerse más conocida en ese medio, principalmente de aquella ciudad siendo la capital de la moda en los Estados Unidos.

\- _Chérie… Espero que hayas llegado bien_

\- Disculpa por no haberte llamado en cuanto llegué.

\- _No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estés bien y conociéndote, seguramente vas directo a la acción, así que cuídate por favor y asegúrate de descansar. Te quiero._

\- Yo a ti, gracias por preocuparte siempre.

Terminó aquella corta llamada con su flamante novio. Después de que decidió darse una oportunidad con él, las cosas solo pudieron mejorar, tal y como Fye había prometido. Nunca fue un tropiezo para ella y su carrera, antes bien, la apoyaba en todo lo que ella se planteaba hacer.

El viaje a Estados Unidos sería más extenso que todos los demás, la apertura de la nueva sucursal era un gran paso y Tomoyo sería la encargada de aquel punto, además, necesitaban de una fotógrafa reconocida como Sakura para establecer todo el enfoque publicitario y llegar pisando fuerte, entre otras cosas, ella conocía la perspectiva de los americanos respecto a la moda y los catálogos que se necesitarían.

Cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con varias personas moviéndose de un lugar a otro y Tomoyo casi que a punto de estallar porque no se siguieron sus indicaciones como debían. Tomoyo podía dar terror cuando de orden se hablaba y precisamente por eso Nadeshiko confiaba tanto en ella para un paso tan importante. ¡Después de todo, era una niña! Eso sí, increíblemente talentosa, había tenido su debut oficial en la semana de la moda de Milán representando la marca y los halagos no se habían hecho esperar.

\- Tommy si no te calmas, te dará un infarto

\- ¡Sakurita! Ay amiga, que bueno que llegas, siento que voy a enloquecer, al parecer nada funciona bien en América.

\- Ay mi querida amiga… Nunca compares la forma de trabajar de los Japoneses y Europeos con los americanos... No es que esté mal, es simplemente diferente y no estás acostumbrada. Recuerda que se atraen más abejas con miel que con hiel – terminó diciendo guiñándole un ojo antes de partir y reunirse con el equipo que tenían.

Hizo una reunión improvisada que aprovechó para presentarse y formar equipos de trabajo con indicaciones específicas y metas a cumplir en determinado plazo.

\- Saku… Cosas como esta me hacen pensar que quizá… No lo sé, me apresuré al aceptar esto, tal vez no estoy preparada.

Decía la amatista mientras tomaban una tasa de chocolate que caía perfectamente con el clima otoñal que se sentía en la ciudad.

\- No digas eso Tommy, estás muy presionada, tratas de demostrar algo pero no es necesario, si mamá te envió acá es porque confía en ti, no necesitas sobreesforzarte para mostrar más de lo que debes, solo haz lo que bien sabes hacer, además no estás sola, me tienes a mí.

\- Insisto, que llegaras fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.

\- Regresemos, con toda seguridad vamos a ver una mejor perspectiva, además necesito probar la luz del estudio fotográfico para ver si se necesitan ajustes.

Como era de esperarse, al regresar, el trabajo estaba mucho más coordinado, por fin parecía tomar forma, así que Sakura se apresuró a sacar sus equipos para probarlos. Afortunadamente todo parecía ir bien, hasta que sacó una de sus cámaras y encontró una pequeña fisura en la lente.

El estridente grito que dio, alarmó a todos en el lugar, cuando Tomoyo apareció la vio llorando abrazando su cámara, era su favorita, con ella había logrado la fotografía ganadora en áfrica en su primer concurso.

\- ¿Sakura, qué pasó?

La castaña no dijo nada, pero el solo desconcierto en su rostro le dio claras luces a la amatista sobre lo sucedido. Se acercó tranquilamente y abrazó a su amiga comprendiendo lo que sentía, justo eso le había sucedido cuando habían manchado el vestido principal que presentaría en su primera pasarela.

\- Ven acá – tomó la cámara con cuidado y observó la magnitud del daño, en realidad no era muy grande, pero era una lente especial, difícil de conseguir, pero buscarían la solución.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a un fotógrafo amigo que le recomendó un lugar donde podrían ayudarlas.

\- Sakurita, vamos a llevar la cámara y luego te invito a cenar algo delicioso, ya verás que todo va a estar bien y la podrán reparar.

Sakura asintió como niña pequeña, si alguien podía entender su impotencia era Tomoyo, ella le podía inspirar esa tranquilidad y ayudar a calmarse en esos momentos donde quería acabar con todo el mundo.

Tomoyo salió indicando que no trabajarían más por ese día y continuarían al siguiente.

Se fueron caminando hasta el lugar indicado por el conocido de Tomoyo, dejaron los equipos y se encaminaron en busca de su cena. Ya Sakura se encontraba un poco más animada y decidieron dar un paseo por Times square como cualquier turista, se venían días de trabajo duro así que debían aprovechar.

Justo estaban frente al icónico lugar riendo como niñas pequeñas y tomándose selfies, la noche era algo fría pero eso no les impediría disfrutar de la ciudad.

\- Vamos por más chocolate ¿si? – decía Tomoyo casi que arrastrando a Sakura tras de sí y eso tampoco molestaba a la castaña, se sentía como una adolescente de viaje con su mejor amiga.

El teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia por lo que se detuvo un momento.

\- Te espero en el café – dijo Tomoyo mientras se adelantaba al saber de quien se trataba aquella llamada y quería darle un poco de privacidad.

La castaña conversaba distraída y perdió el rastro de su amiga. Empezó a correr por la calle que estaba bastante transitada a esa hora, seguramente Tomoyo había cruzado por aquella esquina… ¿Cómo podía haberla perdido de vista tan pronto?

Corrió para tratar de alcanzarla hasta que sintió el impacto contra otra persona y de ahí, la inevitable caída.

Cerró sus ojos por inercia al saber lo que le esperaba pero una mano fuerte sujetó su muñeca. Permaneció unos segundos así hasta que se reincorporó haciendo múltiples reverencias a modo de disculpa.

Una risa suave interrumpió sus atropelladas palabras – Tranquila señorita, no pasó nada

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante antes de atreverse a mirar a su interlocutor.

\- ¡Sakura! – era Tomoyo quien alcanzó a gritar a lo lejos y se acercó corriendo.

\- Eres… Eres tú.

 **ERES? QUIÉN?**

 **Holaa! Espero que estén teniendo un muy buena semana. Aquí un nuevo capítulo**

 **Gracias a la linda Valsmile agregué una parte de Shaoran, la verdad es que no lo mencionaba ni por asomo pero sí, era necesario... Digo, el pobrecito no se murió ni nada jejejeje A estas alturas de la historia ya han pasado 6 años, mucho tiempo no?**

 **En fin... Gracias a todas las bellas personitas por sus reviews, a los lectores frecuentes que están desde el principio y a quienes se vienen uniendo, de verdad me honra saber que me están leyendo y que la están disfrutando ahhh y que me quieren asesinar jajajajaja (en el buen sentido, ya les dije que también quiero hacer lo mismo jejeje)**

 **Un abrazote para todos!**

 **Ale-San**


	15. ERES TÚ

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **ERES TÚ**

Con tan solo cinco años se acostumbró a observar con cuidado el hermoso color de sus ojos, aunque él agachaba su rostro arrebolado porque se sentía incómodo por aquel escrutinio. Aun así, los años pasaban y jamás se cansaba de ver ese color que nunca había podido contemplar en otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.

Y fueron 10 años en que los observó, pero habían pasado ya 6 años sin encontrarse con ellos directamente.

\- Eres… Eres tú.

Tomoyo y Eriol que observaban a lo lejos la escena no podían saber cuál de ellos estaba más turbado con la situación. Era justo el motivo por el que la amatista había regresado por su amiga, ella misma se había topado con Eriol quien le dijo que él y Shaoran estaban juntos y quería evitar ese encuentro, pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando el ambarino tomó fuertemente por la cintura a su amiga de infancia y la levantó abrazándola con cariño.

\- Sakura… - dijo en un susurro mientras sostenía a la castaña

\- Tontin… No lo puedo creer… - musitó Sakura aun sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando por fin se percató, Shaoran la depositó con cuidado en el piso y tomó sus manos para observarla con cuidado

\- Pero mírate nada más, sigues siendo la misma enana de siempre.

Ella por su parte estaba desconcertada, las circunstancias en las que él la había dejado y tantos años sin tener contacto, casi nunca pensaba en qué sucedería si lo volviera a ver, pero entre sus pocas opciones jamás se imaginó esta, que se portara como si nada…

Rabia, eso era lo que quería sentir, lo que su mente le decía que debería sentir. ¡Por todos los cielos! La había dejado de la manera más cruel, con el corazón completamente destrozado y jamás pudo enviar una carta, un mail o hacer una simple llamada telefónica.

Pero su mente y su corazón definitivamente estaban en otra sintonía y la felicidad que la invadía al verlo de nuevo acalló las voces en su cabeza.

\- Sakura – esta vez era la voz de Tomoyo la que la traía de regreso a la tierra

Ella se volvió a verla encontrándose también con un risueño Eriol que observaba divertido la escena del "reencuentro" pero a Tomoyo se le veía preocupada y miraba a Shaoran con recelo.

\- ¡Tommy! También estás aquí que bueno verte

La amatista le sonrió con no mucho agrado, a diferencia de Sakura, no se sentía en capacidad de superar lo sucedido con tanta facilidad, solo verlo trajo como un flashback el sufrimiento de Sakura, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir ese afecto que siempre le tuvo.

\- No saben la alegría que me da verlas, ¿están de visita? – preguntaba Shaoran alegremente

\- No, mi madre está abriendo una sucursal de su casa de modas aquí en NY y Tomoyo será la encargada, yo vine a ayudarla.

\- Wow, es increíble verlas aquí ¿Quieren tomar un café o algo? hay mucho de qué hablar.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura para ver su reacción, pero cuando vio la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de la ojiverde decidió aceptar la invitación y se encaminaron al café donde originalmente irían a beber su chocolate.

Charlaban animadamente hablando sobre sus vidas durante los últimos años, obviamente sin tocar la parte más escabrosa.

Así, supieron que Shaoran había estudiado medicina en Harvard y Eriol si continuó con su enfoque en los negocios pero en la misma universidad, Sakura estaba ansiosa por saber sobre sus padres y no dudó en preguntar.

\- Ambos están muy bien, se radicaron en Boston poco después de haber iniciado mis estudios, parece que tienen algún tipo de problema con eso de romper el cordón umbilical y dejarme ser un hombre independiente, pero eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo.

\- Sabes que te aman mucho.

\- Lo sé, son los mejores y ¿qué hay de tus padres?

\- Bueno, mamá ya sabes, cuando terminó definitivamente su carrera como modelo ya tenía sus negocios en el mundo de la moda y no le fue difícil abrirse campo allí, es muy exitosa, por eso Tommy estuvo bajo su tutela todo este tiempo. En cuanto a mi padre, feliz haciendo lo que hace… Viaja por el mundo en sus excavaciones, ahora mismo está en Sudamérica, supongo que es posible que pase un tiempo acá cuando termine ese proyecto.

\- Es maravilloso… Y no preguntaré por tu vida porque tu fama te precede señorita.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – respondió una arrebolada y sonriente Sakura

\- Conozco tu trabajo, mis padres compraron una fotografía tuya que tomaste cuando inició tu carrera, creo que es de las primeras que tomaste profesionalmente.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sabes que siempre te han querido mucho.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, Eriol lo notó e intervino de inmediato.

\- Bueno señoritas, ¿hasta cuándo estarán en la ciudad? Nosotros regresaremos a Boston la siguiente semana, vinimos a ver un negocio que vamos a comprar

\- Yo estaré de manera permanente hasta que Nadeshiko así lo decida, Sakura, estará un tiempo… La necesitamos para la publicidad y los catálogos y no sabemos cuánto pueda tardar.

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… ¿Qué les parece salir a cenar mañana?

\- Ambas chicas se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo, así que se despidieron con el compromiso de verse al día siguiente.

Llegaron por fin al apartamento, se deshicieron de lo que les causaba estorbo y se sentaron en la sala para beber un poco de té; Tomoyo miraba insistentemente a Sakura como esperando una respuesta, un comentario, verla llorar, alguna reacción medianamente normal ante lo recientemente acontecido.

\- Tommy no me mires así – dijo la castaña como leyendo su mente – No me voy a desmoronar, ni a darle más trascendencia a algo que en realidad no la tiene, en realidad… Fue bueno volverlo a ver, muchas veces pensé en lo que sucedería cuando eso pasara, pero ya ves…

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque yo en un primer momento sentí deseos de abofetearlo, me sorprendió verte reaccionar así.

\- Amiga, la vida sigue, simplemente me rehusé a permanecer estancada en una cantidad de sentimientos inútiles, tengo a alguien que me quiere y con los años supongo que pude superarlo.

\- Mmmmm No es lo mismo que dicen tus canciones.

Sakura sonrió, sabía a qué se refería Tomoyo, el único repertorio que tenía eran una serie de canciones melancólicas y "cortavenas" como las llamaba su amiga, pero es que a lo largo de los años era la única forma en que había podido expresarse.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Solo se encogió de hombros – Ya es hora de pasar la hoja Tommy.

La sonrisa de Sakura logró tranquilizar a su amiga amatista que estaba inquieta con todo esto y es que ese viejo adagio "Donde hubo fuego…" Solo esperaba que esos dos hayan barrido por completo las cenizas para que no volviera a suceder, no quería volver a verla sufrir.

\- Oye y a todas estas, Eriol está guapísimo ¿no lo crees? – el comentario de Sakura venía totalmente cargado, pues había sido notorio para ella (sí, a pesar de ser tan despistada) las miradas que se lanzaban aquellos dos.

\- Ehmmm no lo sé, no lo noté.

\- Te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho Daidouji.

La chica casi escupe su té ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, había sido descaradamente obvio, nada propio de Tomoyo Daidouji, pero es que en realidad nunca había visto a Eriol de otra manera, siempre había sido su amigo y punto.

\- Qué te puedo decir Sakurita, los ojos se hicieron para mirar – respondió ella como si nada

\- Tomoyo Daidouji, estamos rodeadas de modelos todo el tiempo, tú más que yo inclusive y jamás te había visto como colegiala. Lo que vi hoy no fue nada digno de ti.

\- Búrlate Sakura Kinomoto, pero vendrá la revancha

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo estoy muy bien con Fye.

\- Te dejaré por ahora y solo porque está muy tarde y nos espera un día muy largo. Estamos corriendo contra reloj para la inauguración

\- Lo sé, pero ya verás que todo estará bien – respondió Sakura acercándose a su amiga y dejando un beso en su frente – descansa Tommy

Se adentró en su habitación, un baño corto y ya con su pijama puesta se acercó al estuche de su preciada guitarra ya gastada por el paso del tiempo y las múltiples aventuras en las que la había acompañado.

De aquel entrepaño, sacó la fotografía que atesoraba, volverlo a ver… Era algo con lo que ya no contaba, definitivamente ya no eran el par de adolescentes de esa fotografía, había identificado en él unas facciones más adultas, su cuerpo mucho más tonificado a pesar del abrigo que traía, al chocar con él y con ese abrazo que le dio pudo comprobarlo.

Observó un poco más la fotografía antes de guardarla para luego tomar su teléfono, tenía un sentimiento de añoranza en ese momento.

\- Te extraño – escribió someramente. Justo en ese momento deseaba contar con ese abrazo reconfortante al que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo y no mucho después recibió la respuesta.

\- _No tanto como yo_

Dejó su teléfono a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, era la decisión correcta, estaba segura de contar con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado. Solo así podría avanzar como ella quería y sacar su corazón definitivamente del stand by en que se encontraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde caía sobre la ciudad de NY, Sakura, apoyada en una mesa masajeaba suavemente su cuello y movía la cabeza en una clara señal de cansancio. Tomoyo por su parte, se veía muy satisfecha con lo alcanzado ese día, con toda seguridad al día siguiente terminarían con los arreglos y podrían hacer las sesiones fotográficas.

\- Ha sido un día muy productivo – comentó la castaña

\- Lo sé, es increíble que todo ese desastre pueda verse ahora así – respondía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sakura sonrió, ese sería un proyecto genial que le daría a Tomoyo la oportunidad de mostrar todo su potencial y capacidad como diseñadora e incrementar sus habilidades como administradora, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

\- Bueno, es hora de prepararnos – Nuevamente acotó Tomoyo aplaudiendo emocionada.

\- Prepararnos para…

\- Sakura, no estarás hablando en serio, tenemos una reunión con Eriol y Shaoran

La castaña cerró sus ojos en señal de frustración, de verdad estaba muy cansada, pero también quería ver a sus amigos…

Se prepararon para salir, Tomoyo se encargaría como siempre de que su amiga se viera hermosa, ya que cuando Sakura se encontraba en otros lugares tomando fotos en ambiente natural no se preocupaba mucho de su aspecto y a veces estando en la ciudad no prestaba mucha atención.

Cuando estuvieron preparadas se encaminaron en la dirección que Eriol enviara al teléfono de Tomoyo. Sin comprender muy bien el por qué, estaba nerviosa… O emocionada, si quizá era eso, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, no había motivos, al fin y al cabo había pasado cada día de su vida convenciéndose de su ausencia.

Llegaron al lugar que contaba con música en vivo y un ambiente muy agradable donde las personas podían conversar y departir entre comidas de varios países, inclusive, era un lugar reconocido con lista de espera para reservaciones por lo que a las chicas les sorprendió que al llegar les cedieron el paso de inmediato.

En la barra se encontraban sus dos amigos, tomando cerveza despreocupadamente hasta que Eriol alcanzó a verlas y las recibió con un abrazo. Se ubicaron en una mesa muy bien posicionada lo suficientemente cerca de los músicos pero de manera que no interrumpiera su conversación.

\- Están preciosas, que gusto que hayan podido llegar sin inconvenientes.

\- La verdad es que no conocíamos este lugar, parece ser muy popular.

\- Si, el ambiente es excelente para un tiempo con los amigos o la familia o incluso para conocer nuevas personas.

Empezaron su cena entre anécdotas divertidas sobre lo acontecido con sus vidas los últimos años, pronto empezaron con el tequila, siguieron las risas hasta que escucharon que invitaban al público a participar cantando con la banda, al parecer pasada cierta hora de la noche donde ya la cena pasaba a un segundo plano.

\- Un día a la semana hacen esto, y miren, al parecer el público está muy animado con el asunto.

Efectivamente se veían ya varios comensales que estaban dispuestos a probar su suerte en el escenario mientras los demás los animaban divertidos, como siempre, había algunos mejores que otros pero eso no afectaba el creciente ánimo del público

\- Por cierto Sakura, ¿seguiste tocando la guitarra? – preguntó Eriol animadamente

\- Ahh… pero no mucho, a veces – respondió atropelladamente la castaña

\- ¡Tonterías, canta divino!

\- ¡Tommy!

\- No seas modesta Sakurita, al césar lo que es del césar.

\- ¿Por qué no te animas?

\- No, lo mío es un simple Hobbie que practico solitariamente.

\- ¡Anda Sakura, hazlo!

Tomoyo y Eriol la animaban y Shaoran solo sonreía viéndola con atención, el caso es que sin saber si era la insistencia de sus amigos o el tequila en su cuerpo, se puso de pie y aceptó el desafío.

Cuando fue su turno se puso un poco nerviosa al ver a las personas que la miraban atentamente y el ruido que hacían sus amigos desde su mesa.

Tomó la guitarra y comentó al resto de la banda la canción que interpretaría; todos asintieron como señal de que conocían la canción y ella empezó con la melodía.

DUELES (Jessy y Joy)

 _Cuando estabas junto a mi  
Nuestra luz era celestial  
Que más podía pedir  
Encontré la felicidad_

 _Sin aviso  
Nuestro paraíso nos dejó  
Y ahora tu recuerdo  
Me hace sombra al corazón_

 _Hoy se cumple un mes  
Que ya no me ves, te fuiste nada más  
Quisiste renunciar a quererme  
Y como dueles  
Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí  
Quisiera evitar, haberme permitido amarte  
Para perderte y me dueles, como dueles_

Shaoran la miraba fijamente, cada palabra en esa canción era como puñales clavándose en su corazón, sabía que esa no era una simple melodía, era el reflejo de los sentimientos de esa persona a quien tanto quería… Aunque hasta ese momento seguía tratando de convencerse de que su cariño hacia ella era por completo fraternal, que ya no había huellas en su corazón del amor que lo consumió por mucho tiempo… Y se seguiría diciendo a sí mismo aquella inútil idea.

 _Los golpes en la piel  
Dejan marca y después se van  
Se van, se van, se van  
Pero me rompiste en dos  
Y no encuentro reparación_

 _Sin aviso  
Nuestro paraíso nos dejó  
Y ahora tu recuerdo  
Me hace sombra al corazón_

 _Hoy se cumple un mes  
Que ya no me ves, te fuiste nada más  
Quisiste renunciar a quererme  
Y como dueles  
Mientras pienso en ti y en lo que perdí  
Quisiera evitar, a verme permitido amarte  
Para perderte y me dueles, como dueles_

\- Tiene una voz estupenda ¿no es así? – dijo Eriol sacando a su amigo de aquellos pensamientos, no había quitado su vista ni un instante de él y resultaba demasiado obvio que la letra de esa canción le estaba afectando.

\- Si, tiene una voz hermosa – respondió Shaoran de manera automática

Era exactamente lo que Eriol necesitaba comprobar, qué tan indiferente podía llegar a serle Sakura, el que la animara a cantar no era una simple idea divertida para amenizar la noche, no, era uno de sus pequeños experimentos cuando necesitaba reafirmar una idea, y vaya si había funcionado.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y una tímida Sakura hizo una reverencia al público y se acercó de nuevo a su mesa donde le recibieron con entusiasmo sus amigos, Shaoran eso sí, se notaba algo distraído.

\- No sabía que habías avanzado tanto con la música – comentó despreocupadamente el ambarino

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Shaoran – comentó Sakura intentando no sonar tan brusca como en realidad lo había hecho.

Todos callaron ante esta respuesta.

\- ¿Saben algo chicas? – Empezó a hablar Eriol procurando aligerar un poco el ambiente – Este negocio es el motivo de nuestro viaje a NY, lo hemos comprado y queríamos ver cómo funcionaba normalmente, no sé ustedes qué opinan pero me parece una buena inversión.

Ambas chicas sonrieron complacidas, el lugar y el concepto les habían parecido fabulosos y sin duda les apoyarían.

\- Me encantaría poder contar con una cantante como tú Sakura – dijo Eriol con ese brillo en su mirada que solo tenía cuando se empeñaba en conseguir algo.

\- No es gracioso Eriol Hiragizawa – respondió Sakura con todo de amenaza pero que obviamente era en broma.

\- Lo digo en serio Sakura, ¿no es verdad que se complementa muy bien con los músicos Shaoran?

\- Eriol tiene razón Sakura – respondía Shaoran seriamente, porque verla en aquel escenario y haciendo alarde de semejante talento de verdad lo había dejado intrigado

\- Son muy amables, pero no necesito ese tipo de favores, tengo bastantes ocupaciones ya.

\- ¿Favor? Por el contrario, tú nos harías el favor a nosotros, tienes carisma y agradas mucho a la gente, todos estaban muy entusiasmados al escucharte.

\- Vamos Sakura, me parece una idea maravillosa – añadía Tomoyo – siempre ha sido una buena forma de desestresarte y sería una magnífica oportunidad.

\- Definitivamente se les subió el tequila a la cabeza – respondía Sakura entre risas

\- Solo piénsalo ¿si? Nuestra propuesta es totalmente seria – Decía Shaoran mirando fijamente a su amiga castaña

Y quizá, aunque él mismo lo negara, las intenciones del ambarino no eran solo esas…

 **Holiiiii**

 **Espero hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana y aquí les traigo este capitulillo... SakLiEsme me dio una idea genial pero ya no tuve forma de incorporarla :(**

 **En fin, de aquí en adelante veremos un poco más de lo sucedido con estos dos y de qué forma tratan de recuperar su "relación de amistad" porque ambos tienen la misma idea de que volverán a ser los mismos amigos de siempre (jmmmmm)**

 **En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no los pude responder porque tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado pero siempre me encanta leerlos y todas las ideas que tienen.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**

 **Ale-San**


	16. SORPRESAS

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **SORPRESAS**

Esos días habían pasado volando, era sorprendente el poco tiempo que había tomado que ambos llegaran a ser tan cercanos como hace años, salían constantemente aunque no lo hacían solos, siempre Tomoyo y Eriol estaban con ellos.

El caso es, que cada día después de sus responsabilidades buscaban algo para hacer o simplemente iban al restaurante, lo importante era la compañía. Una de esas noches, inclusive, Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con los señores Li que no ocultaron su emoción al escucharla de nuevo y ella se comprometió a visitarlos tan pronto como fuera posible. Afortunadamente estaban cerca, así que no representaba mayor inconveniente.

Los preparativos para la fiesta de inauguración estaban saliendo a la perfección, se habían asegurado de que todo saliera tal y como estaba planeado y Tomoyo se sentía cada vez más cómoda con su posición, definitivamente nada como la experiencia de poder hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, era el mejor aprendizaje.

\- ¡Vamos muchachos, necesito más energía, esos trajes no se venderán solos! – indicaba Sakura a los modelos con los que trabajaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Anda todo bien Sakurita?

\- No Tommy, no avanzamos, no sé qué sucede pero no funciona

\- Tómense media hora de receso, espero que cuando reanudemos estén más concentrados

La castaña se sentó resoplando frustrada, sujetaba el puente de la nariz y empezó a revisar las fotografías que llevaban en compañía de Tomoyo.

\- ¿Qué te parecen?

\- Mmmmm bueno, pues… No sé cómo explicarlo, no se nota natural

\- Exacto, eso es lo que me tiene tan frustrada, queremos que este catálogo se note como algo natural, los trajes no son _couture_ sino que hacen parte del lado comercial que queremos mostrar.

\- ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?

\- No lo sé… Cambiar los modelos es demasiado tarde…

\- Hey… ¿Cómo están, preciosas? – saludaba Eriol asomando la cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

\- Hola Eriol.

\- ¿Y esas caras, Algo anda mal?

\- Un problema con la sesión de fotos…

\- ¿Puedo ver? No es que sea un experto, pero podría darles otra perspectiva.

\- Claro, por favor.

\- Espera, Shaoran venía conmigo.

En ese momento el ambarino también ingresó al estudio saludando alegremente y observando con curiosidad las fotografías que Sakura les enseñaba.

\- ¿Sabes algo? parecen sin vida, como si fingieran lo que están haciendo – comentaba Shaoran-

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo, qué quieres lograr?

\- Amistad, fraternidad… Personas normales divirtiéndose, no fingiendo divertirse

\- Bueno… Tienes razón en estar frustrada, esto no tiene nada que ver, pero si sigues trabajando así las cosas no van a mejorar. Vamos a tomar algo ¿si?

\- Todavía tenemos mucho por hacer – refutaba Sakura

\- Pero Shaoran tiene razón, no vamos a lograr nada… Solo te vas a estresar más.

\- Tienen razón muchachos. Hey chicos – llamaba Sakura a los modelos y al equipo – tómense el resto del día, mañana retomamos a primera hora y espero por favor, que estén concentrados.

Empezaron a recorrer las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a central park, improvisaron un picnic mientras jugaban como si de adolescentes se tratara en medio de las hojas que caían de los árboles.

Cuando Sakura observó con cuidado lo que estaban haciendo, el rostro de Tomoyo relajado, la sonrisa impecable de Eriol al ver a Shaoran caer entre las hojas, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era justo lo que necesitaba, por lo que había trabajado todo el día con esos modelos y ahí estaba frente a ella.

Aprovechó para tomar todas las fotografías que pudo, la luz que había en el parque, los matices, el contraste de los colores, todo era absolutamente perfecto y sonrió ante lo que estaba haciendo, si no fuera por ellos no habría podido encontrar solución a su dilema.

Tomó su teléfono y realizó una serie de llamadas, sin duda y si todo salía como lo tenía planeado esa sería una sesión excelente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vamos chicos, más entusiasmo… ¡Muy bien! Así, te ves preciosa.

\- Nunca me imaginé ver a Sakura en acción, se ve maravillosa así – comentaba Shaoran que había llegado para ver la sesión.

\- Es tal como dices, maravillosa. Se transforma cuando tiene una cámara en sus manos.

\- Lo sé, es como… Autoritaria y exigente, quién se podría imaginar a la dulce Sakura de esa manera.

\- Shaoran… Fueron seis años, la persona que conociste… Simplemente ya no está.

El ambarino guardó silencio, Tomoyo tenía razón, se había perdido de mucho y esa Sakura frente a él era prácticamente una desconocida, está bien que en esencia seguía siendo la misma, pero había vacíos y cosas que definitivamente quería descubrir en ella, le intrigaba en gran manera esta Sakura Kinomoto y aunque lamentaba profundamente haberse perdido de tanto, estaría dispuesto a descubrirlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Hola preciosa, ¿has estado muy ocupada? No hemos hablado mucho en los últimos días y te extraño… Creo que no podré asistir a la inauguración, pero sé que no estarás sola. Te quiero._

Escuchó el mensaje en su contestadora, se sentía culpable, había estado muy ocupada terminando los catálogos y las sesiones de fotos, además del tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos que también estaba resultando ser bastante.

Justo esa noche, los habían acompañado a comprar trajes para el mismo evento, según ellos era mejor estar en manos de expertas y además habían ido a comer con Nadeshiko que ya había llegado para la gran velada.

Particularmente, la señora en cuestión los había retenido más tiempo del adecuado sin ningún tipo de objeción por parte de los jóvenes que conversaban alegremente y ella sin ningún reparo preguntaba sobre sus vidas. Eso era algo totalmente propio de Nadeshiko, sin ningún tipo de reservas y muy cercana a las personas con quien compartía sus afectos.

Habían llegado incluso después de la media noche y fue ahí cuando Sakura pudo escuchar el mensaje, era temprano en París pero podría llamarlo antes de irse a dormir, sabía bien el día que tenían por delante y sería muy posible que no pudiera comunicarse de nuevo con él.

Su aliciente era pensar que llegaría para el evento, pero ahora al saber que no lo vería, necesitaba hablar con él, eral algo extraño, pero la cercanía con Shaoran los últimos días la hacía sentir insegura y quería escuchar a Fye, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, sentía que la distancia le estaba afectando el buen juicio.

\- ¿Fye? Perdona que te llame tan temprano, escuché tu mensaje

\- _No te preocupes y perdóname si fui inconveniente, pero de verdad te he extrañado mucho, supongo que tienen demasiado trabajo con lo de la fiesta_.

Dios, se sentía culpable, se había distraído demasiado y no es que estuviera mal pero no era justo con Fye

\- Perdóname, sí hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero eso no es excusa… - la castaña empezó a contarle sobre el reencuentro que había tenido con sus amigos, sin llegar a especificar con exactitud de quien se tratara, y no es que el rubio conociera a detalle lo sucedido con Shaoran pero tenía algunas leves referencias.

\- _Aun así, no tienes por qué disculparte mon amour, todo lo contrario, prefiero que estés feliz departiendo con amigos y no totalmente encerrada en el trabajo y me hace feliz el saber que estás bien._

\- Gracias Fye, de verdad te extraño muchísimo y me entristeció saber que no podrás llegar.

\- _No te preocupes por eso, habrá otro momento, en cuanto pueda iré a verte._

\- Te quiero, no lo olvides.

\- _Yo a ti, preciosa_.

Terminó la llamada un poco más tranquila, sabía que hablar con él y comentarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo era lo mejor, tenía a su lado a un hombre comprensivo y amoroso y vaya si se hacía querer.

Por fin pudo acostarse para descansar, sí, sin duda alguna les esperaba un gran día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Niñas por favor, no tarden, tenemos mucho trabajo – decía Nadeshiko desde la cocina preparando un poco de jugo.

\- Yo estoy lista – apareció Sakura y tras ella lo haría Tomoyo

\- Listo, tenemos que ir a finiquitar algunos asuntos, después tenemos cita con los estilistas, ah y Tomoyo, necesito que me ayudes con algo. Teniendo en cuenta que Shaoran y Eriol vendrán, decidí invitar a los señores Li, hace mucho que no los veo y sería lindo compartir con ellos aprovechando esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio mamá?

\- Claro que sí, supuse que también estarías feliz de verlos.

\- ¡Mamá gracias, gracias!

\- Entonces, coordina lo de su vuelo, no tardará más de una media hora y un transporte desde el aeropuerto, ellos me confirmaron que estarán aquí a eso de las 7 pm. Así que no lo olvides por favor.

\- Por supuesto Nadeshiko, así será.

Las tres mujeres salieron del hermoso departamento con todo preparado para al gran momento que tendrían esa noche.

\- _Mi preciosa, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá perfecto, te envío todo mi amor. Fye_

Apretó el teléfono contra su pecho, esas palabras siempre le daban nuevos ánimos y fuerza para continuar y sí, estaba segura de que aquel día sería totalmente memorable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegaron, todo era una completa revolución, estaban preparando la pasarela y las sillas para los invitados, los equipos audiovisuales estaban en las pruebas finales, los catálogos comerciales y de _couture_ también estaban listos.

Sakura podía ver a su madre manejarse magistralmente en medio de todo ese caos, como si todo fuera tan sencillo como respirar, Tomoyo se adaptaba con facilidad a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y ella… Simplemente se deleitaba observando a aquellas increíbles mujeres que rodeaban su vida.

Las horas pasaban casi que imperceptibles, todo estaba listo y podrían ir a prepararse para ese momento, estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo y se convencía a sí misma de que todo era por el evento que tenían por delante, aunque su terco corazón insistía en decir que el motivo de su nerviosismo era por otra razón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Hija, estás tan hermosa! – decía una maravillada y orgullosa Nadeshiko, vamos ya empezaron a llegar los invitados.

El ambiente era increíble, todo estaba saliendo estupendamente y las diferentes celebridades, diseñadores, modelos, editores de revistas etc. Seguían llegando al lugar; Sakura, como un impulso, miraba con insistencia la puerta principal, a menudo perdiéndose la conversación con las personas que se acercaban siendo presentadas por su madre.

\- Sakura, estás más despistada que de costumbre, ¿sucede algo? ¿te sientes bien?

\- Si mamá, disculpa.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? No dejas de ver hacia la entrada.

\- Ehmmmm si, la verdad es que estoy ansiosa por ver a los señores Li, ya debieron haber llegado ¿no es así?

\- Eso creo, no te preocupes, cuando lleguen lo sabremos.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en las personas que la rodeaban, Nadeshiko la presentaba con orgullo, aunque muchos de ellos ya la conocían por su trabajo en la fotografía y quienes ya habían ojeado el catálogo se habían maravillado con lo que contemplaban y la forma como se daba el contraste entre ambos conceptos.

En ese momento los vio… Los señores Li con su porte imponente que ingresaban al lugar.

\- Mamá, espérame, ahora regreso.

Se sentía tan emocionada y feliz, los Li siempre habían sido como familia para ella y tantos años de ausencia le hacían añorar el volver a verlos.

Se acercó lo más pronto que pudo y se puso de pie ante ellos que al parecer no lograban reconocerla del todo. La habían visto por última vez cuando tenía 15 años y era solo una adolescente, pero ante ellos estaba de pie toda una mujer, enfundada en un vestido rojo que realzaba maravillosamente su cuerpo sin perder su clase y elegancia, ya no llevaba el cabello corto sino a mitad de la espalda en un peinado que simulaba una cascada.

Sakura se inclinó en una reverencia hacia ellos, pero Ierán de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos haciéndole notar lo feliz y emocionada que estaba al encontrarse con aquella niña. Hien por su parte se acercó sonriendo y también la saludó con cariño.

\- Sakura, estás hermosa, estos años han hecho maravillas en ti

\- Gracias señora Ierán, pero usted no se queda atrás, cada día se ve más hermosa y elegante

\- Supongo que estarás ocupada ahora, pero prométeme que en un rato nos podremos sentar y conversar con calma.

\- Claro que sí, después del desfile podremos hablar con calma, esperaré con ansias y muchas gracias por venir.

Sakura se retiró nuevamente para unirse a su madre y continuar con los saludos protocolarios a todos los invitados importantes, en minutos daría inicio el desfile inaugural y ella seguía mirando expectante, Shaoran no llegaba, quizá había declinado la invitación… Suspiró volviendo su vista a otro lugar

\- Hola – aquella voz profunda la sobresaltó en el acto

\- Me asustaste Shaoran.

\- Solo te estaba saludando, no es mi culpa que estés nerviosa

\- Ehmmm ¿y Eriol?

\- Está con Tomoyo, quería felicitarlas, todo les quedó muy bien.

\- Gracias… Buscaré a mi madre, seguro querrá verte.

\- Hey, ¿cuál es la prisa? ¿No podemos charlar un poco?

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo su corazón latiendo como loco, habían pasado años desde que experimentó esa sensación pero seguía siendo la misma persona quien lo ocasionaba.

Sonrió procurando disimular lo que le habían ocasionado esas palabras y tratando de continuar la conversación en torno a lo que se haría esa noche.

\- Los asientos para ustedes están con los nuestros… O bueno, los de Tomoyo y mi madre, yo, estaré fotografiando así que es posible que no me vean mucho allí.

\- ¿No piensas descansar por lo menos esta noche? Mira, el lugar está lleno de fotógrafos.

\- Nunca confío mi trabajo a nadie Shaoran, solo puedo hacerme responsable de lo que yo misma haga y esta noche será memorable para nosotras.

\- Bueno, te estaré esperando entonces – respondió Shaoran con esa sonrisa radiante y Sakura le dejó por un momento tratando de ocultar el inevitable sonrojo que el castaño producía en ella. Era increíble, se sentía como colegiala ante cualquiera de aquellos gestos que para él eran tan naturales.

El desfile dio inicio y se encargó de ubicar a sus invitados tal y como lo había programado en lugares privilegiados, la colección era exquisita y se notaba por el entusiasmo con el que el público los recibía.

Los aplausos no se hacían esperar y al finalizar Nadeshiko y Tomoyo salieron para dar cierre al desfile, Sakura se sentía muy orgullosa de ellas, de todo el trabajo que habían llevado a cabo y que ahora estaba teniendo su grata recompensa.

Seguidamente dieron paso al cóctel y todos se dedicaron a hablar sobre el espectáculo dado aquella noche, Nadeshiko y Tomoyo se encargaban de atender a la prensa y en esa parte Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de injerencia, así que se quedó en compañía de Eriol, Shaoran y sus padres, quienes preguntaban a la ojiverde sobre todos los años en que habían perdido contacto.

Ella con entusiasmo les contaba sobre sus aventuras y logros, todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo, pero extrañamente y tal como le sucedía a ella, el tema de lo personal nunca se tocaba, no sabía cuál era exactamente el motivo pero ni ella preguntaba ni Shaoran o su familia se atrevían a tocar ese punto.

Bueno, suponía que en algún momento se iba a develar esa parte de sus vidas que de pronto resultaba un poco incómoda de abordar, pero no había misterio ¿o sí? No era como si ella se avergonzara de Fye, además si Shaoran tuviera algo serio con seguridad lo habría sabido a este punto.

Era algo en lo que no quería seguir pensando, no valía la pena perder la cabeza en supuestos, además, ¿qué tanto podía interesarle? Apenas se habían reencontrado y aunque desde el primer momento se había tenido esa afinidad, no era como si tuviera que saber sobre toda su vida y mucho menos algo que podría ser algo incómodo.

Entre risas y cócteles pasaba la noche, se sentía muy feliz y satisfecha por lo que habían logrado y decidió salir por un momento para tomar algo de aire antes de que el alcohol hiciera mella en su sistema nervioso y terminara por hacer el ridículo de alguna manera, o antes bien, verse obligada a abandonar la fiesta que estaba en todo su esplendor

\- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Sí, claro, solo necesitaba algo de aire – respondió la castaña a su amigo que había ido a buscarla.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, para nada, es solo que nunca me acostumbré al alcohol y estoy pasándola tan bien que no quiero irme aun, por eso decidí salir un rato.

\- Mis papás están felices de verte

\- Y yo a ellos, tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón

\- No podía ser de otra manera… Son muchas cosas

\- Muchos recuerdos

El silencio se posó entre ellos, la noche era bastante fría pero eso parecía no importar, ninguno tenía prisa por regresar en medio del ruido y las conversaciones.

\- Sakura… Yo

\- Dime.

\- Hay algo que… He querido decirte desde que nos vimos de nuevo y…

La castaña se volvió a él en señal de que le prestaba toda su atención, pero en ese momento un viento bastante frío hizo interferencia entre ellos, Sakura tiritó de frío totalmente inconsciente y Shaoran la tomó por los hombros para abrigarla un poco ya que ella no traía un vestido precisamente abrigador.

Así, abrazándola por los hombros ingresó con ella nuevamente al salón, Sakura no podía evitar estremecerse ante su contacto, al sentirse protegida por aquel cuerpo varonil, embriagada por el aroma de su colonia, todo él era un imán para ella.

Pero cuando iban en su camino a reunirse con los demás, vieron a una hermosa mujer pelirroja enfundada en un vestido sensacional, un cuerpo increíble, lo que la hizo pensar que quizá se trataba de una de las modelos, pero no… No recordaba haberla tenido en el catálogo.

Shaoran la soltó con delicadeza y la mujer se acercaba cada vez más, sonriendo y no lo hacía a la nada, cuando Sakura volvió su rostro para mirar a Shaoran notó que era precisamente a él a quien iba dirigido ese gesto y un muy mal presentimiento se coló en su cabeza.

\- Te estaba buscando desde hace un buen rato – comentó la mujer en tono meloso mientras se acercaba a Shaoran sin desarmar su sonrisa.

\- Perdona, estaba fuera un momento.

Sakura se sintió como haciendo parte de un mal tercio, pues había quedado completamente fuera de la conversación.

\- ¿No me presentas? – continuó la mujer

\- Ah si… Perdón… Amy, ella es Sakura Kinomoto – dijo Shaoran señalando a la castaña a su lado – Es una maravillosa fotógrafa, famosa a nivel mundial y una buena amiga de infancia.

"Buena amiga de infancia" eso sí que había dolido, aunque ella misma se lo decía todos los días, escucharlo de sus labios era como sentir una daga atravesando su ser.

\- Claro que te conozco – respondió la pelirroja entusiasmada tomando las manos de Sakura – ¡Tu trabajo es estupendo! Hiciste el catálogo para Valentino de primera verano, es un gran honor conocerte

Sakura se notaba nerviosa e incluso incómoda con los comentarios, nunca había sido muy buena recibiendo halagos, pero ahora estaba preparada para escuchar quién era aquella mujer.

\- Sakura, ella es Amy Campbell, somos colegas en el hospital pero ella es cardióloga y… También es… - El ambarino se notó incómodo en ese momento pero entonces aquella mujer tomó su mano y completó por él.

\- Soy su prometida – dijo con una sonrisa

 **Holaa! perdón por tardar en actualizar! es solo que se me ha dificultado un poco escribir y me quedaba sin capítulo de respaldo, pero bueno, esperemos que no sea mucho tiempo que me quede sin mucha inspiración. Espero hayan tenido una semana estupenda.**

 **Quiero enviar un saludito muy especial y mis agradecimientos a ustedes, quienes se pasan a leer, agregan la historia a sus favoritos y que se toman su tiempo y dedicación para dejar sus bellos reviews. Daniel (no saben la emoción que me dio, nunca me había escrito un chico jejejee) he tomado tu sugerencia y la incluí en mi lista, espero poderla anexar en el momento adecuado, a mi también me encanta el rock en español pero especialmente de esa época.**

 **Los dejo con un enorme abrazo y deseándoles un fin de semana genial!**

 **Ale-San**


	17. AMORES

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **AMORES**

"Prometida" esa palabra empezó a sonar como un eco en su cabeza, y aquel vacío en su corazón que pensaba había desaparecido por completo empezaba a surgir de nuevo y se sintió mareada. Debía reaccionar, aquellos dos seguían parados ante ella y seguramente habían notado que había quedado de piedra ante la noticia.

Nunca había sido buena actriz, pero ahora sí que debía hacer uso de sus pocas dotes en aquel arte para armarse de una muy convincente sonrisa y felicitarlos.

\- Wow, es una noticia increíble, los felicito en verdad y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – quería escapar de allí, tomar aire, pero era posible que sus piernas no le respondieran en ese momento y terminara por tropezar como aquella torpe niña que solía ser.

Pero justo en ese momento sintió unas manos cálidas ceñirse a su cintura y una fragancia que le transmitía una paz inmensa a su corazón.

\- Lamento llegar tarde _Chérie_ , quería darte la sorpresa – ronroneó el francés a su oído haciendo que sonriera con tranquila sinceridad. Era él, claro que tenía que ser él, la persona que podía sostenerla en los momentos más difíciles.

\- No sabes lo feliz que soy de que hayas llegado – se volteó ella para encontrarse con la profundidad de sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa dulce y cálida que inundaba lo más profundo de su ser.

Shaoran carraspeó tras ellos y ambos voltearon un poco apenados por su acto de descortesía.

\- Disculpen por favor, es que me ha sorprendido. Los presento. Shaoran, señorita Campbell, él es mi novio…

\- Por Dios – interrumpió la pelirroja – es el gran Fye D. Flourite – decía la mujer con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Ahh veo que lo conoces

\- Claro que sí, es el famosísimo chef francés, el año pasado estuvimos en verano con mi familia en Paris y no hubo una sola noche que no cenáramos en tu restaurante, todos fascinados con tus creaciones, sobre todo el soufflé de chocolate.

Sakura le sonrió con sinceridad, era gracias a ese postre en particular que lo había conocido.

\- Perdón, he sonado demasiado entusiasta y te interrumpí Sakura – continuó la pelirroja – ¿te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

\- No, para nada, puedes hacerlo - y claro que le molestaba

\- Entonces llámame Amy por favor.

\- Ehmmm… En fin, Fye, ellos son Amy Campbell, es cardióloga y Shaoran Li, quien es pediatra ambos en el hospital general de Massachusetts.

Se saludaron como correspondía y surgió la pregunta de rigor lanzada por Fye

\- ¿Y ustedes de dónde se conocen?

\- Amigos de infancia, nos encontramos aquí por casualidad. – respondió Sakura, sonando más fría de lo que Shaoran hubiese calculado.

Ambas parejas continuaron un rato más juntos, aunque quienes hablaban en realidad eran Amy y Fye, Sakura y Shaoran solo se dedicaban a asentir cuando se les preguntaba algo o a evitar sus miradas incómodas. Cualquier cosa podría imaginar Sakura de esa noche, menos que terminaría así. Fye nunca podría haber sido más oportuno en su aparición, pero lo que había sucedido esa noche no era cualquier cosa, más allá de lo que aconteciera en la vida de Shaoran, eran sus reacciones las que no eran adecuadas. Ahora más que nunca tenía que comprender que por más que hubiese aparecido de nuevo en su vida, no dejaría de ser solamente su "amigo de la infancia".

\- Bueno, les pido disculpas, pero siento que no veo a esta preciosa mujer hace una eternidad y necesito robármela un rato, espero que podamos vernos luego, la noches es joven después de todo – decía Fye a la otra pareja mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Sakura.

La castaña nunca se había sentido incómoda con las atenciones de Fye, de hecho era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, que él la hacía sentir única en el mundo. Pero en ese momento, al ver la mirada intensa de Shaoran posada en ellos y un gesto de… ¿molestia? Se sentía realmente incómoda y no sabía si tan solo era una mala pasada de su mente o de verdad algo pasaba con su "amigo", el asunto es que necesitaba salir de ahí un momento.

Sin decir más y solo con una sonrisa más por educación que otra cosa, tomó la mano de su novio y se movieron a otro lado del salón.

\- Mi pequeña ¡te ves increíble!

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Quería sorprenderte, llegué cuando el desfile iba como a la mitad, pero luego tu madre me retuvo un rato presentándome unas personas y todo eso… Luego no te vi

\- Sí, salí por un rato, sabes que el licor no me sienta bien.

\- Lo se mi amor, te felicito, no sabes los comentarios que he escuchado sobre el catálogo, la forma como contrastaste ambas temáticas. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo, por soportar mi ausencia… No sabes todo lo que significa para mí y más aún el que hayas llegado esta noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás acá?

\- Dos semanas… Tenía un tiempo pendiente de vacaciones aunque no puedo ausentarme por más tiempo, espero poder aprovecharlo al máximo.

Al momento se acercaron Tomoyo y Eriol a quienes se les veía muy cómodos con la mutua compañía.

\- Sakura, ¿has visto a Shaoran?

\- Ah sí… Hace un rato estaba por allá – dijo señalando el lugar – con su prometida.

Esas últimas palabras las pronunció con un dejo de amargura que no fue oculta para los presentes aunque nadie mencionó nada al respecto. Lo que si notaron fue la expresión de fastidio de Eriol.

\- ¿Qué sucede, no te agrada? – indagó Tomoyo

El inglés se debatió un momento sobre si hablar o no al respecto, pero al fin y al cabo estaba entre amigos y no creía tener mayor inconveniente.

\- No es que no me agrade… O bueno, en realidad tampoco termina de agradarme del todo, es que su actitud me parece…

\- Sospechosa – Completó Fye un tanto reflexivo – perdón por intervenir en lo que no me corresponde pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- No te preocupes, pero es justamente eso.

\- A mí me pareció muy amable – respondió Sakura

\- Exacto. Demasiado para mi gusto… Pero no me hagan caso. El asunto Sakura es que quería despedirme, ya llega la hora de regresar a Boston.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Si, en realidad yo puedo trabajar desde cualquier lugar, pero Shaoran tiene que regresar al hospital, es posible que yo regrese antes por el tema del restaurante… Por cierto, ¿Qué pensaste sobre mi propuesta?

\- ¿Cuál propuesta?

\- Sakura… La de cantar en nuestro restaurante

\- Eriol, ¿es en serio?

\- ¡Claro que sí! De verdad sería encantador verte ahí, además no sería todos los días, solo los que te quede más cómodo, tengo algunas ideas que podrían gustarte.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que pensar Chérie? Siempre te ha gustado la música y aunque seas tan reacia a que te escuche, estoy seguro que lo harás de maravilla. Me encantaría verte en ese rol.

La castaña se quedó pensando en la propuesta, la verdad no sonaba tan descabellada, además… Shaoran estaría en Boston, no tendría que estar bajo su escrutinio todo el tiempo, que, aunque le costara admitirlo, le afectaba más de lo que ella misma quisiera.

Con una tímida sonrisa, Sakura solo asintió y Eriol comprendió la respuesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó suavemente Tomoyo a su amiga quien se veía bastante distraída. Quería aprovechar que Fye estaba muy entretenido conversando con Nadeshiko al otro lado de la limusina, pero ella estaba muy inquieta por la actitud de Sakura, desde que ella y Eriol se habían acercado, pudo notar tristeza en su mirada, lo que pudo dilucidar después al conocer a la prometida de Shaoran.

\- Si Tommy – respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa demasiado apagada para su gusto – creo que es el cansancio, no te preocupes.

\- Amiga, soy yo, conmigo no tienes necesidad de pretender.

Sakura le sonrió con cariño – Lo sé amiga, eres la única que me conoce lo suficiente… Así que tampoco hay necesidad de preguntar.

\- ¿Tanto te afectó?

\- No lo sé… Solo agradezco el hecho de ya no verlo más, por lo menos por un tiempo, es un alivio que sea Eriol quien se encargue de lo relacionado con el restaurante y sé que poco a poco me adaptaré a la situación, al fin y al cabo tengo a Fye.

\- Ok, ahora dilo como si eso no fuera un premio de consolación.

La castaña volvió a su ensimismamiento mientras llegaban al apartamento, sabía que allí debía fingir un poco mejor, no quería preocupar a Fye ni a su madre, además, sí estaba convencida de que todo era una tontería que se pasaría muy pronto.

Por fin en casa, ya era bastante tarde y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en todos ellos, sin otro tipo de conversación más que la cortesía de desear buenas noches, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, Sakura se sentía un poco presionada al pensar que con la llegada de su novio quizá estaría esperando de su parte cierto tipo de atenciones… La verdad, no estaba para nada entusiasmada con la idea, procuró tardar un poco más de lo normal preparándose para ir a la cama esperando hallar a Fye dormido.

Pero no era así, ahí estaba él leyendo con atención un libro y al verla aparecer frente a él esa inmutable sonrisa que en realidad le inspiraba mucha ternura, se acurrucó a su lado mientras él la abrazaba y plantaba en su cabeza un dulce beso.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal en ella? Cómo era posible que estuviera con ese sentimiento de desazón en su corazón teniendo a su lado a un hombre tan increíble. Definitivamente recordaba aquel dicho, muchas veces el estar llorando por la luna te impide disfrutar de las estrellas.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañé mi pequeña – dijo el rubio como un susurro solo para ella.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho.

\- No pienso preguntar qué te pasó o cuáles son los motivos de tu tristeza, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Decir que se sentía miserable era poco, maldecía la hora en que había encontrado a Shaoran de nuevo, sus estúpidas y descontroladas emociones, su incapacidad de corresponder plenamente al hombre que tenía a su lado… Pero por otro lado, Shaoran era un fantasma al que tenía que enfrentar, no podía seguir escondiéndose de la vida y de sus sentimientos para siempre.

\- Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por no juzgarme – terminó por decir ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, no era necesario y de hecho podría ser contraproducente, así que se acurrucaron abrazados el uno al otro esperando que el nuevo día trajera consigo nuevas perspectivas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una nueva y fría mañana adornaba la ciudad de Nueva York, la lluvia caía copiosamente mientras Sakura observaba distraídamente por la ventana.

\- Despertaste – Fijo Fye entrando a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno.

\- Si, no te sentí a mi lado y me desperté

\- Quería consentirte mi amor, hoy no tienes que ir al taller y podríamos aprovechar el tiempo.

\- Claro que sí.

Con una sonrisa se metió de nuevo en la cama mientras Fye preparaba todo. Conversaron sobre lo transcurrido los últimos días, el estrés de Tomoyo previo a la inauguración, sus propias frustraciones con el catálogo y por supuesto, escuchaba atentamente lo que había hecho su novio los últimos días en Francia.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – preguntó la castaña

\- No lo sé…

\- Podríamos quedarnos en casa

\- O podríamos… Ir a ese restaurante de tus amigos, me encantaría conocerlo y de paso puedes mostrarme esas maravillosas dotes artísticas de las que hablan tanto, no puedo creer que sea el único que no te haya escuchado en todo tu esplendor _mon amour._

\- ¿Sabes que no es mala idea? Voy a hablar con Eriol y le preguntaré si es posible.

Unos mensajes después confirmó con su amigo y muy entusiasmada concertó para aquella noche su primera presentación.

\- Pero necesito ensayar – Enfatizó a Fye – Y no quiero que me veas hacerlo.

\- Como tú quieras, total y estaré en primera fila para verte en la noche así que no interesa si es un rato después. Puedo aprovechar para estar un rato en la ciudad y después llegar con tu madre y Tomoyo quienes de seguro estarán ansiosas.

\- Perfecto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El ambiente del lugar era completamente diferente previo a su apertura. Llegó con su vieja guitarra y se posicionó en el escenario mientras el personal del restaurante hacía todos los preparativos del caso, la verdad es que se portaban de manera muy amable, atentos a lo que pudiera necesitar.

La intimidad que brindaba el lugar estando así le proporcionó toda la confianza para que empezara a entonar los primeros arpegios. La verdad, es que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué cantar, tal y como le había dicho Tomoyo, sus canciones estaban cargadas de melancolía y no quería ser monotemática.

Además, tenía en su corazón el deseo de poder cantar algo especialmente para Fye, ese hombre que cada día se esforzaba por conquistar su esquivo corazón.

Pasaron las pocas horas que tenía previo a la apertura del lugar y vio llegar alegremente a su madre, a Fye quien miraba con atención todo el lugar, sin duda alguna era muy diferente al elegante restaurante de Paris, y por supuesto Tomoyo

Sakura los recibió ubicándolos en la mesa reservada, conversaban alegremente mientras el establecimiento iba recibiendo a sus comensales, siendo un fin de semana era muy posible que se llenara según habían comentado los empleados más temprano y estaba sin duda alguna sumamente nerviosa.

\- Pequeña, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que estarás muy bien en ese escenario, estoy ansioso por escucharte – trataba de tranquilizar el francés besando el dorso de su mano.

No mucho tiempo después, los demás músicos empezaron a ubicarse en sus posiciones y esa era su señal para dar inicio a su presentación.

\- Buenas noches para todos los que nos visitan, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y junto a esta maravillosa banda queremos amenizar su estadía con nosotros y quisiera empezar esta noche con una canción dedicada a una persona sumamente especial. Mi novio Fye que nos visita desde la encantadora París.

El lugar estaba lleno prácticamente, desde donde estaba y a causa de las luces no podía ver la totalidad del lugar ni mucho menos a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Tomó su guitarra y en solitario dio inicio a la melodía…

 ** _Para tu amor -Juanes-_**

 _Para tu amor, lo tengo todo_

 _Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser_

 _Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

 _Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

 _Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

 _Que no conoce el fin, un corazón que late por vos_

 _Para tu amor no hay despedidas_

 _Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_

 _Para tu amor que me ilumina, tengo una luna,_

 _un arcoíris y un clavel_

 _Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

 _Que no conoce el fin, un corazón que late por vos_

 _Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar lo que siento_

 _Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

 _Y no hay dudas yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón_

 _Te venero hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

 _Por existir._

 _Para tu amor lo tengo todo,_

 _Lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también lo conseguiré_

 _Para tu amor que es mi tesoro,_

 _tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

 _Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

 _Que no conoce el fin, un corazón que late por vos_

 _Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé cómo explicar_

 _Lo que siento, yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor,_

 _Y no hay dudas yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón_

 _Te venero hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

 _Por existir._

Los ojos azules de su novio brillaban con aun más intensidad y ella se sintió bien, tranquila, incluso feliz al ver el entusiasmo y amor que él le reflejaba, Fye se acercó al escenario y la tomó de la cintura besándola con intensidad mientas los comensales aplaudían ante el espectáculo. Sakura nunca se sintió cómoda con las muestras de afecto en público, pero esta vez, no haría nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo no importaba quién pudiera estarlos viendo y más aún cuando se trataba de un grupo de desconocidos… O eso pensaba ella.

La noche transcurrió con total tranquilidad y la verdad es que al aceptar la propuesta de Eriol nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien, se compenetraba a la perfección con los músicos del lugar, el ambiente en medio del público era perfecto. Sin duda alguna había sido una buena decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Regresó al apartamento que tenía en la ciudad y se quitó la chaqueta casi que con violencia. Todo iba a imaginar menos que su noche terminaría así. Quizá la decisión que había tomado a última hora no había sido la mejor.

La noche anterior, en el evento de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Shaoran y su novia hablaban sobre un tema en particular. Así, de manera intempestiva, Shaoran había decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo en la ciudad mientras Eriol podía regresar, es decir, no era muy responsable dejar un negocio "a la deriva" cuando recién lo habían comprado (ese era su argumento, aunque no del todo cierto), como era de esperarse a Amy no le gustó mucho la idea pero no era como si tuviera mayor opción de convencerlo.

Amy Campbell, era el tipo de mujer que siempre buscaba agradar aun cuando tuviera que quedarse callada y siempre "ser" – más bien parecer - la chica perfecta y correcta, pero todo en su interior era un poco diferente, y hasta ahora había logrado mantener esa fachada con Shaoran y sus allegados, no iba a disipar esa idea que él tenía de ella cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo.

La chica trataba de disimular su molestia y por su puesto Shaoran lo notó pero no dijo más, después, comentó con Eriol sobre su idea, era obvio que su amigo no se tragaría esa excusa tan reforzada, el restaurante tenía una administrador que se encargaba de todo, pero tampoco trataría de convencerlo de lo contrario. Su naturaleza curiosa quería saber hasta dónde llegaría todo eso.

Con eso en mente, se encargó de hacer que Amy regresara con sus padres y Eriol a Boston, él se encargaría de hablar al hospital y tomar las vacaciones que tenía pendientes desde hace algún tiempo.

A eso del medio día Eriol le había notificado sobre la decisión de Sakura de cantar aquella noche, así que se preparó de la mejor manera para ir a verla, seguramente estaría Nadeshiko y Tomoyo y pasarían un buen rato juntos, pero obvio, se olvidó de un pequeño detalle. El francés.

Llegó un poco tarde… En realidad no lo planeó de esa manera, cuando ingresó al lugar trató de ubicar a sus amigas así que uno de los meseros le indicó que estaban en una de las mesas principales.

Empezó a abrirse paso entre los muchos comensales que estaban ingresando pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una cabellera rubia que por supuesto, no pertenecía a ninguna de las mujeres que esperaba ver… Ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisita socarrona mirando a Sakura con total adoración mientras ella subía al escenario.

Se ubicó en el bar pidiendo una cerveza, procuró hacerse lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto de quienes lo conocían pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se arrepintiera hasta los tuétanos de estar ahí. La canción que interpretaba era una declaración de lo mucho que la castaña sentía por su novio, sintió que su ser ardía, podría haber roto el vaso de cerveza que tenía en su mano por toda la fuerza que imprimía en él.

Pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue verlo a él abrazándola, besándola y haciendo aquello que…

Lo mejor era salir de ahí y así lo hizo, al llegar a su apartamento se sirvió un vaso de whiskey pero las imágenes estaban vivas en su mente. Esa sonrisa que él conocía tan bien y que llevaba grabada en su memoria, el abrazo cálido que muchas veces sintió en su cuerpo… Y sus besos, esos suaves besos que jamás pudo reemplazar por otros.

Presa de la impotencia arrojó el vaso contra la pared y se sentó frustrado pasando las manos por su rostro en repetidas ocasiones. No pensaba que las cosas fueran a salir así, definitivamente esta era una mala pasada del destino.

 **Holaaaaa**

 **Y sí, se que me demoré (lo que para mí fueron siglos) en publicar. Sucede que he estado corta de inspiración (bastante) y a veces paso ratos enteros frente al pc pensando cómo hilar ciertos acontecimientos y simplemente no lo logro. Así que paciencia (eso me digo a mí misma).**

 **Quiero enviarles un abrazo muy especial a todos ustedes amados lectores que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia, me siento honrada por ello, así mismo cuando la agregan a sus favoritos y dejan esos encantadores reviews que de verdad me fascinan, pues es de la´única manera que puedo conocer su punto de vista respecto a la historia o aquellas ideas que entretejen en su mente respecto a ciertos acontecimientos, por ejemplo, quienes adivinaron que Fye aparecería en rescate de su princesa jejeje siiiii porque habría sido horrible la pobre Sakura ahí parada frente a Shaoran y su "amable novia" (de quien sabremos más en el próximo)**

 **Así que, gracias por estar ahí y espero lo sigan haciendo.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**

 **Ale-San**


	18. YA NO ME DUELE

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **YA NO ME DUELE**

¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza al igual que el punzante dolor de cabeza con el que se quedara dormido la noche anterior. Después de su reacción desmesurada y tras haberse calmado un poco, recoger el desastre que creó al romper el vaso de whiskey y obviamente derramar su contenido – porque sí, podría estar muy molesto pero detestaba el desorden sobre todas las cosas, entonces limpió todo casi que de inmediato – esa pregunta no dejaba de martillarle.

¿Qué había sucedido? Es decir, era un médico que sin duda amaba su profesión, tenía a sus padres, solvencia económica, estaba emprendiendo un negocio con su mejor amigo, tenía una prometida hermosa, inteligente… Un poco sosa eso sí, nunca habían tenido una pelea o desacuerdo, cosa que por momentos lo incomodaba, porque ella parecía siempre estar de acuerdo con él. Nunca se oponía a nada, nunca se molestaba por nada. "Demasiado perfecta".

Eso era algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad, él se sentía cómodo… Se había conformado con ella, una chica que nunca le traía problemas ni daba a conocer una posición diferente a la suya… Muy extraño pensó en ese momento.

Ahora, un día cualquiera, sin pensarlo, sin calcularlo siquiera, se encuentra de nuevo con la única persona a quien había amado, que revolucionaba su corazón y lo hacía perderse de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando su vida parecía marchar sobre ruedas ¿Y por qué tenía la desgracia de verla feliz en los brazos de un malnacido que había sido sin duda más inteligente que él al haber aprovechado la oportunidad de amarla y ser amado por ella?

Caos, un completo caos a su alrededor, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, sentía deseos de mandarlo todo al diablo y simplemente correr tras ella, dejar de calcular cada movimiento en su vida para por fin hacer simplemente lo que su corazón dictara, y aquel terco no pensaba en nadie más que en ella… Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Observaba con atención el hermoso anillo que adornaba su dedo, dándole vueltas de manera casi frenética. No podía controlar la ira que sentía al saber que Shaoran, su prometido, el sueño de muchas y que solo ella había podido alcanzar con muchos sacrificios obviamente, había decidido quedarse en otra ciudad y con _ella_.

A los ojos de todos era la mujer inteligente y profesional, dulce casi hasta el empalago, pacífica, la que sería la "esposa perfecta" pero solo en momentos de soledad como ese se podía dilucidar quién era realmente.

Todo tras ella era un real y absoluto desastre, al llegar al apartamento aventó todo lo que encontró a su paso y mucho más al revivir los recuerdos de aquel día anterior.

 **FLASHBACK**

Había viajado a Nueva York para sorprender a su novio, no podía y no quería permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de él y más aun conociendo que tenía la obligación de estar pendiente de cuanta hiena se le acercara, porque Shaoran Li era suyo, y solamente suyo.

Al llegar esa tarde al apartamento que pertenecía a Hiragizawa y donde sabía se hospedaba su novio, se llevó la gran sorpresa de verlo preparándose para ir a algún tipo de evento de etiqueta, ese smoking le quedaba endemoniadamente bien pero su estómago comenzó a arder al desconocer los motivos por los que su novio se ataviara de esa manera aun cuando odiaba hacerlo.

\- Sorpresa – dijo melosamente acercándose por detrás del ambarino y acariciando su pecho.

Él no pareció sorprendido en ese momento.

\- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? – " _Que bonito saludo",_ pensó ella de inmediato mientras fruncía el ceño sin que él la viera obviamente.

\- Te extraño mucho – respondió ella con ademanes de niña chiquita – quería venir a ver cómo va lo del negocio y hacerte compañía.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir así de guapo?

\- Nos invitaron a un evento y como puedes ver es algo… Importante.

\- Comprendo – respondió ella haciendo su mejor actuación – No te preocupes por mí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que es mi culpa por no haberte avisado, me quedaré aquí en el apartamento esperándote.

Ella conocía el punto débil de Shaoran, era por encima de todo un caballero que jamás le haría un desplante semejante y hacerse pasar por damisela en apuros era su especialidad.

El ambarino suspiró y por un momento lo vio debatirse sobre lo que debería hacer.

\- No creo que haya problema si voy con alguien – Dijo dubitativo el joven Li.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero no vine preparada, tendré que salir a conseguir algún vestido, peinarme y maquillarme para la ocasión… Ante todo quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí – respondió de nuevo con ese tono meloso que la caracterizaba

\- Amy, tú no vales por tu apariencia… Me siento orgulloso de ti por quién eres como persona. Aquí el asunto es que ya estamos sobre el tiempo yo debo llegar temprano porque mis padres también vendrán. Te doy las indicaciones para que puedas llegar ¿te parece?

¿Parecerle? ¿Qué si le parecía? Pero qué clase de idiota preguntaría eso, ¡por supuesto que no! Ella quería llegar de su brazo, si era un evento importante estaría la prensa, personajes públicos y ella llegaría sola, sin pena ni gloria.

Estaba furiosa pero no era el momento para armar un espectáculo o hacer una pataleta, él se veía determinado a irse sin ella, además estaba el asunto de sus suegros, no quería quedar mal delante de ellos… Así que tuvo que calmarse, lucir esa dulce e inocente sonrisa de novia comprensiva y simplemente asentir, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces… Como "la novia perfecta"

Se aseguró de lucir deslumbrante aquella noche y mucho más cuando Shaoran le dejó su invitación y supo de qué se trataba el evento, habría personalidades de la farándula además que por fin conocería a la famosa Sakura Kinomoto. Y no se refería precisamente a la fama propia de su profesión, sino por ser una persona que le causaba mucha curiosidad, siendo que su "querida suegra" había hablado de ella con absoluta adoración y cariño.

Esos episodios habían sido escasos, uno de ellos cuando elogió una fotografía que se encontraba en casa de los Li y a la estirada señora Ierán prácticamente le brillaban los ojos al hablar de la autora de aquella pieza, después de eso la había mencionado en otras oportunidades con el mismo cariño de siempre. Eso sí, Shaoran jamás la mencionaba, solo una vez le preguntó por ella y lo que vio reflejado en su novio no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Ahí había descubierto que quien quiera que fuera la tal Sakura Kinomoto, representaba una amenaza.

Y sí, solo bastó el estar con ellos en el mismo lugar para darse cuenta de varias cosas, una de ellas era la belleza de su rival, no era una persona que necesitara enseñar demasiado o maquillarse en exceso para hacerse notar, no contoneaba su cuerpo y no hacía nada para llamar la atención, brillaba con luz propia. La segunda, era su aire gentil y delicado; ahora había entendido que no se enfrentaba a cualquier persona. Pero lo más peligroso de todo, era la forma como Shaoran la miraba, ¡maldita sea! Cuánto daría porque él la mirara de esa manera, básicamente en los ojos de Shaoran solo se reflejaba… Cariño hacia ella, pero ella no quería eso, anhelaba ese fuego con el que en ese momento miraba a la castaña.

Decidió entonces que una batalla frontal contra ella sería prácticamente un suicidio, debía acercarse de manera sutil, porque aquí cabía perfectamente el viejo adagio: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"

La tortura de aquella noche terminaría cuando el guapísimo novio de ella por fin la sacara de su radio de acción, ahora ella y Shaoran regresarían a Boston y podría retomar el control de las cosas. Pero no, nada en su vida podía ser perfecto y nuevamente su cuerpo entero ardía de ira al escuchar las palabras de Shaoran que se tomaría unas vacaciones para estar en Nueva York para "atender el negocio" mientras Eriol podía regresar y hacerse cargo, ¿acaso la creía idiota? Pero no podía, como siempre, demostrar la ira que la dominaba, era el momento de ser la novia afectuosa y comprensiva, ya se inventaría algo para viajar lo más constante posible, no podía hacer lo mismo que Shaoran porque había usado ese tiempo de vacaciones con sus padres.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, contemplando su reflejo en aquel espejo que había roto en su arranque de rabia mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en cómo lograr su objetivo.

Porque si algo tenía claro es que ninguna aparecida acabaría con lo que se había tardado años en lograr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura por su parte tarareaba alegremente en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Fye había salido a correr un rato; a pesar de que el clima no ayudaba en mucho era una rutina que tenía establecida desde hace tantos años que nada lo hacía desistir.

\- Te ves contenta – decía Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿Y por qué no estarlo Tommy? He notado que tengo una vida maravillosa… Quizá no tenga lo que había anhelado años atrás exactamente, pero me siento contenta con mi vida.

\- Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra oírte decir eso

\- ¿Desayunas con nosotros?

\- ¿No molesto?

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo Tomoyo Daidouji, es más, te ordeno que te sientes y me permitas atenderte – decía la castaña apuntándole con la cuchara que usaba para revolver los huevos.

\- Está bien… ¡Como mandes mi general! Y dime, ¿planes para hoy?

\- Mmmmmm pues la verdad es que me divertí muchísimo en el restaurante anoche, quisiera aprovechar que todavía no empezamos de lleno con el trabajo y regresar esta noche. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Creo que es una idea maravillosa y sabes que te apoyo siempre, además que después de lo de anoche, seguramente Fye también estará muy feliz de acompañarnos.

La castaña sonrió complacida y continuó con su trabajo, no imaginó que la idea loca de Eriol podría llegar a traerle tanta emoción.

Mientras cocinaba reflexionaba en torno a su vida y su situación actual, claro que el tema de Shaoran le generaba sentimientos encontrados, pero la realidad, era que tenía una vida estable, hacía lo que amaba, tenía a su lado un hombre que la cuidaba y la apoyaba siempre y a quien sin duda ella quería demasiado también.

Sin duda alguna se había engañado todos esos años y ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de cerrar por completo sus heridas con la presencia del mismo que las causó, y lo lograría, claro que lo haría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, esta canción es… Grandiosa, muy cruda ¿tú la compusiste? – decía a la castaña el líder de la banda

\- Si, quería que la revisaran y me dieran su opinión.

\- Vamos chicos, es sencilla de tocar, ¿quieres hacerlo esta noche?

\- ¿Es posible?

\- Claro que sí, anímate.

\- Bueno… Gracias…

La castaña empezó a tocarla para darles una referencia del sonido que quería, esa canción había llegado a su mente después de su encuentro casual con Shaoran y lo acontecido los últimos días había hecho que fluyera hasta tener el resultado deseado.

Como siempre sucedía cuando estaba allí, el tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente, se divertía con ellos, armaban nuevas fusiones, hacían arreglos y ella aprendía mucho de ellos, además de divertirse mucho.

\- Hola preciosa – saludaba Fye a su llegada al restaurante.

\- Hola – respondía una tímida Sakura acercándose a él y aferrándose a su cuello para recibirlo con un beso – Oye y… ¿Tommy, mamá?

\- Tu madre se quedó en casa, tenía dolor de cabeza y Tomoyo pasó por el estudio, al parecer llegaron unas muestras que no esperaban sino hasta mañana y era necesario hacer una serie de papeleos. Con toda seguridad llegará cuando termine.

\- Es una lástima, pero estás tú y me siento feliz por eso. ¿Quieres que tomemos algo antes de empezar?

\- Me encantaría.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al bar mientras las personas empezaron a ingresar al lugar, los fines de semana eran los mejores días para el negocio.

\- Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir.

La voz del ambarino los sobresaltó un poco pero Sakura se mostró muy sorprendida de verlo allí, se suponía que debía estar en Boston, la verdad es que después de su no muy afortunado encuentro en la fiesta de inauguración no habían vuelto a hablar y ella solo se había comunicado con Eriol, así que verlo en ese lugar la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Señor Li, que placer verlo de nuevo – saludaba Fye con su amabilidad de siempre.

\- Buenas noches – respondió a duras penas Shaoran, la verdad es que no quería ser descortés pero aquel francés no le inspiraba nada más.

Un silencio incómodo se posó entre los tres, Sakura no se atrevía a decir nada, en realidad no sabía qué podía ser correcto en ese momento sin sonar grosera o displicente teniendo en cuenta que en ese instante revivió esa incómoda sensación que experimentó cuando conoció a su prometida y la verdad, era que no quería verlo.

\- ¿Gusta tomar algo con nosotros? – fue Fye de nuevo quien se atrevió a musitar palabra.

La cara de Sakura era todo un poema, la situación no podía ser más incómoda definitivamente y de eso Shaoran se dio cuenta.

\- Gracias por la invitación, será un placer acompañarlos. Pero ¿por qué no tomamos una mesa? Es más cómodo

\- Claro, además estamos esperando que Tomoyo llegue.

Se ubicaron en una de las mesas principales que los meseros siempre buscaban reservar en casos como ese, al tener sus bebidas listas Shaoran empezó con el interrogatorio.

\- Bueno Flowright, el día de la fiesta no tuvimos tiempo de conversar debidamente. Dime, cómo te conociste con nuestra querida Sakura – el tono extraño en que Shaoran dijera esas palabras le hicieron acreedor a una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña

\- Souffle de chocolate – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y tomando delicadamente la mano de su amada – así nos conocimos. Sakura llegó con Tomoyo y su madre a cenar en mi restaurante y esa noche preparé aquel postre. La vi desde que estaba en la cocina y la expresión en su rostro me obligó a acercarme, y así como en el peor de los clichés quedé prendado al verla – terminó su relato depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano femenina.

\- Nunca me contaste eso – dijo suavemente Sakura levemente sonrojada.

\- Y es que mírala Li, es imposible no enamorarse de esta mujer.

Shaoran asintió con amargura – Sí, es imposible no hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú, Shaoran? Cómo… - Empezó Sakura con una pregunta que no pudo terminar- Bueno ya sabes.

\- Si, bueno, pues somos compañeros hace algunos años y ella siempre ha estado ahí, decidimos intentarlo, salimos un tiempo y… No lo sé, era como el paso lógico.

La pareja se quedaron mirándolo con atención, no se notaba ninguna emoción en Shaoran al hablar de su novia… además ¿paso lógico? Qué persona en sus cabales podría ver algo tan importante como el matrimonio un "paso lógico". Al ver esto Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse, mal que bien él era y seguramente seguiría siendo una persona querida para ella y ver que su vida se direccionaba en ese sentido le causaba inquietud.

\- ¿Y cuándo es el matrimonio? – preguntó inocentemente Fye

Shaoran se encogió de hombros – Aun no lo definimos.

Al notar lo incómoda que estaba la situación Fye decidió levantarse de la mesa con la excusa de hacer una llamada, de manera que los dos se quedaron solos pero en el mismo reinante silencio.

\- Sakura, ¿lo amas? – preguntó Shaoran mirando fijamente a la castaña

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – respondió ella a la defensiva y visiblemente azorada

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú me preguntaste sobre mi relación con Amy, no considero mayor inconveniente que me contestes.

\- Pues tu pregunta es inapropiada en realidad, pero si es importante saberlo, Fye es un gran hombre, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, siempre me ha apoyado y bueno, claro que lo quiero.

Una sonrisa torcida se fijó en los labios del ambarino, por supuesto que no había respondido a su pregunta, más bien estaba justificándose así misma su relación con el rubio – Vamos Sakura, eso no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Lo amas?

\- Bueno yo… Yo… Obvio que lo quiero, es imposible no hacerlo

\- Está bien, dejémoslo así. Y ¿has pensado en lo que será su futuro?

La castaña se encogió de hombros y tomó su bebida antes de responder – No lo sé, si las cosas van como hasta ahora seguramente buscaremos la manera de poder establecernos, son decisiones que no se pueden tomar a la ligera, hablamos de compartir la vida con una persona, no de… Comprar un Sweater.

\- Ya veo, bueno, pues tampoco te veo muy entusiasmada con el tema, aunque como has sugerido, ese no es mi problema – concluyó Shaoran terminando su bebida de un solo trago.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Shaoran qué sorpresa verte aquí, ¿no se suponía que estabas en Boston? – preguntó Tomoyo ubicándose en la mesa.

\- Hola Tommy, bueno, pues concluimos que lo mejor era que alguno de los dos estuviera presente… Ya sabes, el negocio está recién adquirido y no consideramos responsable el irnos así.

\- Ya veo – respondió Tomoyo mirándolo de esa manera tan suya, como cuando descubres algo y quieres que el otro sepa que ya conoces su secreto y obviamente Shaoran lo sabía, así que solo desvió su mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Oye Sakurita ¿y vas a interpretar la canción que escribiste?

\- Ehmmmm no lo sé, quizá le falta más ensayo – La verdad es que no quería cantarla, teniendo en cuenta la letra era lógico que Shaoran sabría a quién iría dirigida y los ánimos ya estaban bastante caldeados como para empeorar las cosas.

Pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono del ambarino quien no dudó en contestar sin revisar si quiera de quien se trataba.

\- Ah, Amy, si, claro que me da gusto escucharte… En el restaurante y ¿qué tal tu día?... Claro si, yo también te extraño… Sí, te quiero, cuídate por favor.

Y al parecer solo Tomoyo se percató de la incomodidad del ambarino al pronunciar esas palabras, porque Sakura se veía más bien enfadada. En ese momento se acercó el líder de la banda indicándole que podían pasar.

\- ¿Sabes algo? sí vamos a cantar esa canción Tommy.

De manera que la castaña subió al escenario y como de costumbre con su carisma y calidez animaba al público.

\- Bueno, esta noche vamos a empezar por una canción de mi autoría, para todos aquellos que tuvieron un amor pero ya son libres y pueden decirles: "ya no me dueles"

 **Nada personal (Juan Pablo Vega)**

 _Nos encontramos por casualidad_

 _Tú tan radiante como siempre_

 _No me esperaba tanto la verdad_

 _Volver a vernos frente a frente_

 _Me hace feliz que te esté yendo bien_

 _Después de todo por lo que pasamos_

 _Yo que juré nunca volverte a ver_

 _Hoy el destino nos ha encontrado_

 _Ya no me duele pronunciar tu nombre_

 _Ya no me acuerdo lo que es sentir tu amor_

 _Y puedes ver que soy feliz por ti_

 _Y tú lo estás por mí_

 _Que lo que nos pasó_

 _No pudo ser mejor_

 _Que el tiempo ya pasó_

 _Y que entre tú y yo_

 _Ya nunca habrá nada personal_

La expresión de Shaoran era indescifrable al escucharla entonar esa canción, era inevitable sentir dolor al escuchar esas palabras de Sakura

 _Son tan lejanos los recuerdos_

 _Si te asomas y miras atrás_

 _Nos regalamos los días soñados_

 _Y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar_

 _Ya no me duele pronunciar tu nombre_

 _Ya no recuerdo lo que es sentir tu amor_

 _Y puedes ver que soy feliz por ti_

 _Y tú lo estás por mí_

 _Que los que nos pasó_

 _No pudo ser mejor_

 _Que el tiempo ya pasó_

 _Y que entre tú y yo_

 _Ya nunca habrá nada personal_

La canción terminó con el silencio de todos los instrumentos y solo la voz de Sakura

 _Ya no me duele pronunciar tu nombre_

 _La historia termina con esta canción…_

Como siempre, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero el ambarino miraba profundamente a su amiga en el escenario aunque ella trataba de rehuir al contacto con aquellos ojos ámbar, en ese momento se sintió como cuando se actúa sin pensar y luego se llega a ese remordimiento por las palabras dichas.

Estaba actuando de manera impulsiva e irresponsable y todo lo que en aquella canción había dicho, estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, bueno, se que muchos de ustedes están deseando que haya SyaoSaku pronto, pero tengan en cuenta que ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, y aunque haya sentimientos latentes son muchas las cosas que hay que superar: temores, prevenciones, amargura, tristeza...**

 **En fin, espero lo disfruten y esa canción tiene una letra muy significativa sobre todo para esa historia.**

 **Chicos, agradezco mucho sus reviews a aquellos que comentan como invitados pues no les puedo responder, aquí aclaro sus dudas.**

 **Itzelita: Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia jejeje espero que siga así y poder traer algo interesante**

 **Ksakura Rostran: No te preocupes... Tal vez las cosas no se vean bien ahora pero si has leído mis otras historias sabes cuál será el indefectible final jejeje amo a mis castaños juntos**

 **Sin más, los dejo por ahora con un enorme abrazo**

 **Ale-San**


	19. ESTRATEGIAS

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **ESTRATEGIAS**

Él siempre se caracterizaba por ser un hombre paciente y comprensivo, pero desde que llegó a la ciudad pudo notar que algo muy extraño sucedía con su novia. Quiso pensar al principio que se trataba de estrés y cansancio, pero el ver su forma de interactuar con aquel "amigo de infancia" empezó a darle luces de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desde que estaban juntos nunca había querido inmiscuirse en el pasado de Sakura, sabía, sin duda alguna, que había tenido una experiencia lo suficientemente dolorosa como para hacer de ella una persona reservada cuando de sentimientos de trataba. Siempre se había mostrado dulce y cariñosa, pero era como si su corazón estuviera revestido por una coraza infranqueable que él confiaba derribar con el paso de los años, pero tampoco podía negar que la curiosidad estaba ahí.

Ahora todo empezaba a verse un poco más claro para él, obviamente no quería dejarse llevar por la paranoia o parecer el novio obsesivo, pero aquella situación encendía unas cuantas alarmas en él. Es decir, si tan solo el comportamiento de ellos dos fuera más normal… Pero siempre estaban a la defensiva y una tensión extraña se percibía en el ambiente. Justo en ese momento pensó que debía confiar en Sakura, y en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

Había salido a hacer una llamada, quería saber cómo iba todo en el restaurante y recibió una no muy buena noticia. Su _sou chef_ había sufrido un accidente, estaban tratando de cubrirlo pero con la ausencia de este último y él como jefe, sería un poco complicado que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Acordaron entonces probar un par de días y si la situación era realmente insostenible tendría que suspender sus vacaciones y regresar a tomar su lugar. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la música en vivo buscó regresar pues sabía que Sakura había iniciado su presentación, pero cuando prestó atención a la letra decidió quedarse un poco más atrás, lejos del rango de visión de la castaña.

Él en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a escucharla cantar, pero el sentimiento con el que lo había hecho la noche anterior para él y el que imprimía en ese momento lo hizo darse cuenta que no era paranoia, definitivamente la relación con el joven Li no era cualquier cosa y había impactado de tal manera a su ahora novia que la llevaba a mostrarse como alguien un poco diferente a quien realmente era, uno no siente amargura u odio contra cualquier persona, se necesita haber querido mucho y tener heridas muy profundas para albergar ese tipo de sentimiento.

También pudo ver la expresión desconcertada y dolida del muchacho de ojos ámbar, se notaba que le dolían las palabras pronunciadas en esa canción. Debía actuar, y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que arrebataran de sus manos a la mujer que tanto amaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No podía dejar de mirarla, y es que si algo no esperaba escuchar eran esas palabras ¿era cierto que ya no le importaba? Al parecer, por fin ella había logrado lo que a él le resultaba tan esquivo: rehacer su vida.

El problema es que era justo lo que él esperaba cuando la dejó ir años atrás, no podía dejar de maldecir ese día en que su cobardía lo había llevado a cometer el peor error de su vida, dejarla ir a ella y tener que resignarse a verla feliz en brazos de otro.

Y ahí aparecía el otro problema: Shaoran Li no se rendía, ya no era ese muchachito pusilánime que retrocedía ante el primer impedimento que encontrara. Sí, Sakura tenía a alguien en su vida y dentro de sus estándares morales debía respetar eso, era lo lógico. También él estaba comprometido, aunque cada día se convencía de que eso era un error más que otra cosa.

Ahora, podía quedarse quieto y que su vida siguiera tal y como estaba y vivir preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiese tenido el valor de luchar, resignarse a llevar una vida tranquila aunque incompleta. Además, había algo que Sakura no había podido cambiar en todos esos años de lejanía: sus ojos no sabían mentir.

En ese momento la castaña regresaba a su mesa, sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, ella ya había interpretado tres canciones más pero él estaba totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la miró se dio cuenta que en sus ojos había algo de temor y pena, aunque no comprendía por qué.

\- Definitivamente derrochas talento – dijo él de manera amable, también Fye se encontraba ya en la mesa

-Gracias Shaoran, a todas estas, ¿tú seguiste tocando?

\- Lo hago de vez en cuando para relajarme, la verdad es que no cuento con mucho tiempo, los turnos en el hospital suelen ser extensos.

\- ¿No sería genial que cantaran algo juntos? – Ahí estaba Tomoyo, tan oportuna como siempre

\- Mi querida Tommy, mucho me temo que ahora soy un pobre principiante al lado de Sakura, no podría avergonzarla de esa manera.

\- No digas eso Shaoran, siempre fuiste mejor que yo y aprendiste con mucha más facilidad.

\- Entonces ¿no te molesta la idea? – cuestionó el ambarino a su amiga mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida, de esas que hacían temblar las rodillas de la castaña. Agradecía internamente estar sentada.

\- Para nada Shaoran, además sería como rememorar viejos tiempos, ¿te molestaría Fye?

El rubio en ese momento estaba distraído pero al escuchar su nombre se percató de que le habían preguntado algo.

\- Disculpa Cherie, me distraje, ¿qué me decías?

\- Hablábamos de que Shaoran y yo solíamos tocar cuando éramos adolescentes y pues nos gustaría tocar algo juntos, no te molesta ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no mi amor – respondió él con cariño mientras acariciaba su mano – de hecho me gustaría mucho escucharlos, espero lo puedan hacer pronto.

\- ¿Algo te preocupa? – preguntó Sakura con inquietud en sus ojos

\- ¿Recuerdas la llamada de hace rato? Bueno, mi _Sou chef_ tuvo un accidente y están improvisando un poco allí para cubrirnos a ambos.

\- Eso es terrible, ¿tendrás que regresar?

\- Espero que no, todo depende de cómo se den las cosas en estos días, si definitivamente la situación es insostenible, lastimosamente tendré que suspender mis vacaciones.

El rostro de Sakura mostraba verdadera pena y preocupación, con eso Fye quedaba un poco más tranquilo, no tenía por qué dudar, ella lo quería y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse al pasado y tomar la decisión de romper con todos aquellos lazos de una vez.

\- Si tienes que regresar, buscaré la manera de estar contigo por lo menos unos días ¿si?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Shaoran se diera cuenta que definitivamente sí había un cariño grande y sincero por parte de Sakura hacia el rubio, pero quizá se estaba debatiendo, tendría que buscar la manera de luchar por ella y hacer que se decidiera de una vez. Si definitivamente no lograba su cometido, se haría a un lado para que ella pudiera ser feliz. Pero si algo era seguro, es que no se quedaría cruzado de brazos o huiría como lo hizo en el pasado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Bueno niñas, todo queda en sus manos de ahora en adelante, recuerda Tomoyo que necesitaremos un informe semanal con los reportes de ventas y todo lo relacionado con esta sucursal, confío en tu profesionalismo.

\- Claro que sí Nadeshiko, no te voy a defraudar

\- En cuanto a ti, hija, mucho me temo que tendrás unos días libres, los creativos junto al director de arte todavía no presentan la propuesta definitiva para las campañas publicitarias, así que… Aprovéchalo, toma tiempo para descansar, aprovecha que Fye está aquí y disfruten el tiempo juntos.

\- Si mamá, de todas maneras estaré atenta.

\- Lo sé mi niña. Por favor, cuídense mucho, ambas, y no duden en buscarme si necesitan alguna ayuda.

Nadeshiko había insistido en que no la acompañaran al aeropuerto, el día era bastante frío y ella ya tenía dispuesto un vehículo que la llevaría directamente, así que ahí se despedían por un buen tiempo.

Fye también despidió con cariño a su suegra, todavía seguía la preocupación en él respecto a la situación del restaurante pero se negaba a preocupar a su novia. Aunque, una idea un poco ventajosa cruzó por su mente, quizá era la oportunidad que estaba necesitando para alejar un poco a Sakura de ese remolino de sentimientos que se cernía a su alrededor. Ella no tendría trabajo por unos días y al tenerla lejos podría ayudarla un poco a reafirmar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Pudiste contactarte con el restaurante? – indagó Sakura al verlo tan serio e inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Era ahora o nunca. Aprovechar esa oportunidad o ver cómo podía perderla.

\- Si mi amor, y al parecer las cosas no van muy bien – no era mentira lo que decía, en realidad no se la estaban pasando bien en el restaurante.

\- Entonces… Qué decisión tomaste?

\- Tendré que regresar, me pregunto si tu propuesta aún sigue en pie – preguntó el rubio con una expresión de súplica en sus ojos.

Sakura se sintió confundida en ese momento, empezó a sopesar la situación, sabía que hasta que no llegara la propuesta publicitaria no tendría trabajo que hacer más que apoyar a Tomoyo, su novio necesitaba apoyo en ese momento, pero a pesar de eso no entendía – o se negaba a entender – qué era lo que la ataba a aquella ciudad, no quería irse, no en ese momento, pero no podía arriesgar su relación y su vida – por decirlo de alguna manera – con base en supuestos.

\- Claro que sí, vamos a buscar vuelos disponibles – respondió ella con una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano – de haber sabido que esto sucedería habríamos vuelto con mamá, pero bueno, iré a preparar mi equipaje.

Fye sonrió con suficiencia, estaba empezando con pie derecho su esfuerzo por permanecer al lado de Sakura y poder por fin consolidar su relación, daría el todo por el todo esta vez porque sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Al otro lado de la sala una imperturbable y analítica Tomoyo observaba la situación con cuidado, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Fye, era como si fuera una persona diferente de quien había conocido, y no se decidía de si esto era malo o no, pero vio decisión en su mirada y sospechó que aquella situación en París quizá no fuera tan apremiante, seguramente su amiga tendría una decisión muy seria que tomar y la verdad era que no quería estar en sus zapatos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba retomando ese terrible hábito que había adquirido años atrás: la bebida; pero es que lastimosamente era la única forma que tenía para soportar esa situación. Sakura Kinomoto, esa niña a la que nunca había podido sacar de su corazón, el destino cruel la había puesto de nuevo en su camino solo para ver como rehacía su vida feliz con otro hombre.

Pero por otro lado seguía convencido de que aún había algo por lo cual luchar, su corazón le gritaba que no era el momento para darse por vencido, ya lo había hecho una vez por pura y legítima estupidez, ahora no podría perdonarse a sí mismo el retirarse sin luchar.

Se levantó tratando de lidiar con el dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba y fue a buscar aquel instrumento que siempre tenía con él, el cuero desgastado del estuche era evidencia de ello. Al abrirlo se encontró con aquella fotografía que le había costado tanto conseguir y era su especial tesoro. La oprimió con fuerza contra su pecho, no quería seguir viviendo con esa sensación de vacío.

Tomó el instrumento y se aseguró de afinarlo correctamente antes de escuchar aquellas notas que dejara en el olvido. Pero justo cuando iba a empezar con su canción el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, así que fue en busca del aparato verificando el ingreso de un mensaje.

 _Shaoran: lamento decirte que estaré ausente de la ciudad por unos días, me disculpo por no poder estar en el restaurante pero espero regresar muy pronto. Recuerda que tenemos un compromiso de tocar juntos, no lo olvides y aprovecha para practicar. Un abrazo. Sakura_

Tomó de nuevo el instrumento en sus manos y empezó a interpretar una tonada, la única que llegó a su mente en ese momento.

 ** _CÓMO DECIRTE NO – franco De Vita_**

 _Cómo decirte no, si se bien que estoy mintiendo_

 _Cómo decirte no, si eso no es lo yo que siento_

 _Cómo decirte no y borrarte de mis sueños_

 _Cómo decirte no y si te he visto no me acuerdo_

 _Y he tratado de escaparme, de salirme de esta historia,_

 _Porque entiendo que fui yo en último en llegar_

 _Pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar_

 _Si es que hay uno o más de uno, para él eso es igual_

 _Y es por eso que prefiere compartirte, antes de perderte_

 _Y seguir soñando, y seguir viviendo y seguir pensando_

 _Que algún día las cosas cambiarán para bien o para mal_

 _Es muy tarde para regresar_

 _Cómo decirte no, si me bailas en los sesos_

 _Cómo decirte no, si te calaste hasta en mis huesos_

 _Cómo decirte no y salirme de este infierno_

 _Como decirte no y se te he visto no me acuerdo_

 _Y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia_

 _De esfumarme y de perderme y de borrarme de una vez_

 _Pero el corazón insiste, ¿qué será lo que le diste?_

 _Que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez más_

 _Y comenzar una vez más._

 _Pero lo sabes bien que hasta es capaz de compartirte, antes de perderte_

 _Y seguir soñando y seguir viviendo y seguir pensando_

 _Que algún día las cosas cambiaran para bien o para mal_

 _Ya es muy tarde para regresar._

Impotencia. Frustración. Era lo único que sentía en ese momento, si su mente racional dejara de funcionar en ese instante como amenazaba con hacerlo, habría corrido para detenerla, para decirle que no podía irse con él, que se quedara a su lado… ¿Para qué? De repente la carga de sus responsabilidades y el compromiso adquirido pesó sobre sus hombros, mientras estuviera en esa situación definitivamente no podría hacer nada para recuperar a la castaña.

 _-_ Sakura… Mi querida Sakura – fue lo último que susurró abrazado a su guitarra sintiendo que le dolía el alma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres días habían pasado desde la partida de Sakura y Fye, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en la oficina de la segunda compartiendo un té que tenía la maravillosa virtud de dar un poco de calor a las frías tardes Neoyorkinas, el chico de lentes había regresado hacía poco, pues sabía que las cosas con Shaoran no iban del todo bien y era precisamente lo que hablaba con su amiga.

Justo había llegado el día anterior, encontrándose con una sospechosa cantidad de botellas vacías en la cocina, no sabía que habían tenido una fiesta… Pero lo encontró ahí, tirado en la cama despreocupadamente y vestido, su guitarra al lado y aquella fotografía que estaba un poco ajada y comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

\- El caso Tomoyo es que siento temor de volverlo a ver como en aquellos días cuando dejó a Sakura hace seis años. Le costó mucho adaptarse a esa situación y aunque ahora las circunstancias son diferentes está reaccionando de la misma manera.

\- Lo que no logro comprender Eriol es ¿por qué se comprometió?

\- Es algo que nadie comprende, con Amy se conocieron desde que empezaron en la facultad "casualmente" siempre estaban en el mismo lugar, tomaban las mismas clases aunque fueran electivas, la residencia también y ella siempre estuvo ahí… Con el tiempo él se arriesgó a darle una oportunidad y se sintió cómodo a su lado, es como cuando tienes una herida y simplemente aplicas algún tipo de anestesia sobre ella, el buscar una cura definitiva deja de importar, con tal de no volver a sentir dolor. Además, la forma de ser de ella le ha facilitado mucho las cosas, nunca tienen un conflicto, en realidad podría decirle que ella no le ha dado motivos para terminar.

\- ¿Se puede vivir así?... Es un poco triste si piensas en ello.

\- Todo tiene sus consecuencias mi querida Tomoyo, pero me temo que mucho no podemos hacer si él no toma una decisión real al respecto. Además, por lo que pude ver, Sakura tiene una vida estable.

\- Eso es cierto, pero aunque no es lo mismo que Shaoran, podría decir que es algo similar, ella se acostumbró a Fye, él siempre ha estado ahí y es un muy buen hombre, pero nadie puede engañar al corazón Eriol – decía la amatista con un deje de melancolía en su voz –

\- En fin, tiempo al tiempo, querida amiga… Tiempo al tiempo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Su estadía en París estaba por terminar, habían sido días maravillosos pues Fye no escatimaba en atenciones para con ella, cada día la sorprendía con un plan más romántico que el anterior y aunque se sentía feliz, también había un cierto deje de culpabilidad, o quizá era tristeza… ni ella misma lo sabía, solo que no encontraba la manera de corresponder apropiadamente a todo lo que él hacía.

Era sábado, el último día que estaría en París pues la propuesta ya había sido presentada y por ese motivo su querido novio le había prometido una cena especial.

Se puso un hermoso y sobrio vestido que resaltaba su elegancia, sería su despedida durante un buen tiempo ya que con la cantidad de trabajo que tendría no sabía cuándo volverían a verse. Así que se propuso a estar totalmente dispuesta para disfrutar su última noche juntos y estar 100% con él sin que sus traicioneros pensamientos viajaran a otro lugar aunque fuera por lapsos realmente cortos.

Curiosamente, esa noche no cenarían en el restaurante como de costumbre, según Fye no quería ser interrumpido con preguntas tontas como la consistencia de una salsa o el cumplirle los caprichos a un cliente frecuente.

Se trataba de un lugar discreto pero en un sector muy exclusivo, al entrar se encontraba con unas escaleras bellamente decoradas con pequeñas flores blancas y el lugar era iluminado solo con velas, él la esperaba en la puerta con su particular sonrisa y extendió su mano al verla para tomarla e ingresar juntos, ella miraba con curiosidad el lugar al que ingresaba hasta que se encontraron ubicados en un hermoso balcón con una vista privilegiada de la torre Eiffel, la mesa decorada, un par de meseros discretamente ubicados en un espacio más bien escondido del lugar. El balcón en su totalidad estaba cubierto con enredaderas y las mismas flores blancas. Se notaba que lo habían arreglado para darle un aspecto bohemio y romántico aunque en esa época tan cercana al invierno ya no había flores, se notaba el empeño que había puesto su novio en sorprenderla.

La cena transcurría en completa calma, si algo no podía negar era que la presencia de Fye le transmitía una paz y tranquilidad que nadie más lograba, nunca tenía esa sensación de adrenalina o excitación – no en el tema sexual, eso era algo aparte – sino más bien no sentía esa revolución en su estómago o su corazón estremecerse… Tal vez eso no volvería a sentirlo, pero sentirse en paz estaba bien, todo aquello se sentía bien en realidad.

\- Sakura, mi amor… Esta es una noche muy especial para mí, el solo tenerte a mi lado es… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si me sintiera completo en todos los sentidos y así ha sido desde que te conocí. Sé que por nuestras circunstancias actuales quizá no hemos podido avanzar como lo hubiese querido.

Oh…Oh…

\- Pero lo cierto es, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, que no quiero pasar mi vida sin ti en ella. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo te pertenece, mi corazón solo late por ti y… Te necesito Sakura, juro con mi vida que cada día me esforzaré por darte aunque sea un poco de la felicidad que tú me proporcionas solo con sonreír. Por favor, sé mi esposa.

Por Dios, la pobre Sakura estaba estática en su sitio, había escuchado con claridad cada palabra y pensaba en qué debía responderle, qué era lo correcto, qué era lo que en realidad sentía. Fye no merecía cualquier respuesta, él no, si le decía que sí sin estar segura, ambos sufrirían por eso, pero decir sí no era algo que estuviera en sus planes en ese momento, era demasiado imprevisto y más aún cuando ese gusanito de la duda estaba posado en su corazón desde el momento en que encontrara de nuevo esos ojos ambarinos.

Respiró profundo en cuanto vio la hermosa sortija que el hombre frente a ella le ofrecía, sí, sería la bruja, la peor porquería del mundo, pero él no merecía otra cosa que no fuera sinceridad.

\- Fye – respondió ella suavemente mientras ayudaba a empuñar la mano de su novio encerrando así la sortija – No

El rostro de sorpresa y congoja que se dibujó en el perfilado rostro de Fye hizo que su corazón se contrajera con fuerza, se acercó rápidamente a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- No se trata de un no definitivo… Solo, no ahora. Me tomaste por sorpresa y sabes cuán renuente soy a todo esto y no puedo simplemente mentirte, te quiero demasiado para hacerte eso. Solo dame unos días y te daré una respuesta definitiva.

\- Y entonces… ¿Qué?

Sakura lo miraba tratando de obtener una respuesta un poco más clara, la verdad era que no entendía a qué se refería con esa pregunta tan abierta.

\- Digo que si… Terminamos

\- ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – preguntó ella sorprendida

\- No, solo supuse que al no aceptar…

\- Fye, no es eso lo que quiero – respondió Sakura acariciando el rostro níveo de su novio con cariño – Como te dije solo me tomaste por sorpresa pero no quiero separarme de ti.

\- Sakura, te amo y no quiero perderte.

La castaña solo lo abrazó de nuevo en respuesta, quería transmitirle de esa manera lo que sus labios no podían expresar, pero estaba realmente preocupada, si antes estaba un poco confundida… Ahora lo estaba más.

 **Hola!**

 **Siii lo sé, me quieren matar! Solo les pido un poco más de paciencia, las cosas tienen que llegar a cierto límite para hacerlos tomar importantes determinaciones. Pero (y reitero como respuesta a quienes me han preguntado), saben que aunque sufran un poquito, jamás los dejo separados, no podría!**

 **En fin, algunos, en reviews anteriores manifestaron que el tema de Amy era relacionado con interés económico pero... No, lo de ella es un poquito más serio y lo verán más adelante, pero con esto que pasó, notarán que nuestros dos protagonistas empezarán a replantearse las cosas.**

 **A todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que a quienes escriben como invitados me resulta imposible responderles de manera directa.**

 **Ksakura Rostran: Ni lo digasss yo no los quiero ver separados jamás de los jamases, pero... Todo en la vida tiene consecuencias como bien lo dijera Eriol y lo que hizo Shaoran terminó por afectarlos de tal manera que justo ahora lo están experimentando, pero reitero, tranquis que no hay triunfo sin sufrimiento y los verás juntos.**

 **Daniel: Siiii! aquí ya empezó, la que me recomendaste está en lista de espera, necesito el momento adecuado para incluirla.**

 **Itzelita: Gracias por tus palabras, tienes mucha razón, así se valorarán mucho más.**

 **Sakurale 27: jejejejej siiii lo sé, son unos reverendos lentos los dos, pero también las experiencias los han hecho así y muchas veces el amor se confunde con querer o peor aún, con agradecimiento, pero poco a poco, ya verás se resolverán las cosas... Respecto a Fye, no es tonto, se hace... Como puedes ver él sí se da cuenta de lo que sucede, pero prefiere no confrontar las cosas sino actuar de manera sigilosa (cosa que no es que ayude de a mucho jejeje) pero calma querida amiga, ellos seguirán su camino.**

 **Bueno, no siendo más mis estimados lectores, los dejo deseándoles un excelente fin de semana**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	20. CONFUSIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **CONFUSIÓN**

A pesar de estar cansada y ser un vuelo algo pesado no pudo conciliar el sueño, su corazón estaba hecho un nudo, no sabía qué hacer entre lo que le generaba Shaoran y la propuesta de Fye, ¿en qué momento su vida tranquila se había convertido en eso?.

Pero antes de aceptar cualquier propuesta por parte de su novio, tenía que verlo a él, comprobar de alguna manera que existía alguna posibilidad para ellos… Era una locura, lo sabía, pero quizá…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa semana había sido un completo desastre, estaba retomando un viejo y terrible hábito, se acostaba totalmente ebrio y tomaba su guitarra tratando de depositar toda su melancolía en ella, encontrarla de nuevo solo para perderla, todo era un cúmulo de errores.

Eriol llegó justo en la mitad de aquella semana, pasaban un buen tiempo conversando y su amigo trataba de distraerlo de la bebida, en realidad llegando al fin de semana se había calmado un poco y el inglés procuraba hacerlo entrar en razón.

La realidad, era que ambos se estaban ahogando en un vaso con agua, en sus respectivas relaciones solo por compromiso, aún cuando era obvio lo que sus corazones deseaban; pero ambos estaban tan aferrados al pasado, a sus temores e inseguridades que no sería fácil que se dieran cuenta de su situación.

\- Vamos Shaoran, salgamos un rato, podemos ir donde Tomoyo

El ambarino lo miró con cierto recelo, pero su amigo tenía razón, debía salir y despejar sus ideas un poco, además que durante esos días había podido percatarse del error cometido al comprometerse con Amy, la consideraba una buena mujer que no merecía estar al lado de un hombre que no pudiera amarla.

Era el momento de empezar a enmendar todos los errores que habían iniciado seis años atrás, luego de resolver ese asunto se dedicaría a reconquistar a quien había sido desde siempre la dueña de su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llegaba el fin de semana, había sido sumamente tedioso estar en el hospital sin poder ver a Shaoran, y mucho más cuando su mente imaginaba un sinfín de escenarios de él compartiendo con esa mujer, así que pidió con una de sus compañeras cambio de turno y poder viajar a Nueva York por lo menos dos días, así podría monitorear la situación y estar pendiente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¿Y sabes cuándo regresa? – preguntaba Eriol a Tomoyo

\- No lo sé, tiene su teléfono apagado y no sé si sucedió algo, pero supongo que debe llegar pronto, la propuesta publicitaria ya está lista y sabes que es muy responsable en su trabajo. ¿Shaoran cómo sigue?

\- Un poco mejor, por lo menos tiene todo más claro respecto a su relación con Amy y lo que piensa hacer de ahora en adelante.

\- Es increíble cómo las personas podemos llegar a complicarnos tanto la vida con decisiones que son en realidad sencillas.

\- Debe ser eso…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Por qué no me enamoro… No me gustan las complicaciones – respondió tranquilamente Hiragizawa

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Nunca?

\- He tenido novias, aventuras… No me quejo – dijo este con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios

\- Eres terrible Eriol

\- No preciosa, práctico. Solo eso. O ¿qué me dices de ti? Eres una mujer muy hermosa y talentosa, estoy seguro de que estás sola por elección, no por falta de opciones.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, la verdad es que me aterra caer en asunto del amor, estoy bien así.

\- Somos muy parecidos Tomoyo

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – interrumpió Shaoran

\- Cosas sin importancia ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Tomoyo con evidente preocupación

\- He estado mejor Tommy, pero bueno chicos, saben que al ser fin de semana el restaurante estará lleno y quisiera… Lanzarme al ruedo

\- ¿Vas a cantar?

\- Me gustaría hacerlo. ¿Qué opinan?

\- Sabes que te apoyamos en todo, Shaoran

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al igual que en París, el gélido clima era el común denominador de la ciudad en la que acababa de aterrizar, se encargó de cubrirse lo suficiente para que frío no terminara por hacerle daño, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su apartamento, supuso que Tomoyo estaba allí aunque la verdad era que prefería estar sola.

Desde la propuesta de Fye su corazón no la dejaba tranquila, sentía un desasosiego totalmente indigno de ella que se caracterizaba por ser una persona ecuánime y tranquila, pero es que sentía que su vida se estaba definiendo en ese momento.

El camino se le hizo corto, ingresó al apartamento y no hubo rastro de que alguien más estuviera allí, dejó el equipaje y se dejó caer en su cama para descansar; necesitaba dormir, apagar su cerebro por un rato para dejar de pensar y que aquellos ojos ambarinos dejaran de perseguirla. No era un secreto que era ese el motivo por el cual no había aceptado la propuesta de Fye.

Pero de nada sirvió, pronto se encontró incómoda con la cama, con la ropa, el ambiente, todo a su alrededor la incomodaba; necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba en ese momento.

Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir del apartamento, aun no encendía su teléfono, no quería que nadie interrumpiera su pequeño arranque de valentía, pues justo en ese momento estaba dispuesta a confrontarlo, saber definitivamente si lo que había en su cabeza eran solo ideas producto de sus deseos frustrados o en realidad algo más sucedía entre Shaoran y ella.

Tenía la dirección del apartamento donde se hospedaban porque Eriol se lo había dado en algún momento y la verdad era que no quedaba demasiado lejos; caminó por entre las frías y atestadas calles de la ciudad hasta que se encontró frente a un edificio de no muchos apartamentos, un sector tranquilo que evocaba las mejores imágenes de un otoño neoyorkino.

No quiso tocar el timbre, aprovechó la salida de uno de los habitantes –supuso ella- y se coló hasta el interior de la edificación, con las piernas un poco temblorosas y expectante en torno a la conversación que iba a tener y cuando menos lo pensó ahí estaba. Apartamento 4B

Respiró profundo un par de veces y al sentir ruido dentro del apartamento su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, por fin podría confrontar sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y sintió los pasos acercarse cada vez más.

Por fin el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, todo pasó como en cámara lenta pero nada fue como lo imaginaba.

\- Ah, hola Sakura – una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en los labios femeninos.

Amy, la prometida de Shaoran había abierto la puerta ataviada únicamente con una pequeña bata semitransparente y su cabello suelto.

En ese momento la castaña perdió el aliento, las palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta incapaces de salir, pero algo tenía que decir, no podía quedarse ahí parada como estatua y mucho menos cuando sus ojos empezaron a arder.

\- Hola Amy… Que gusto verte – trató de fingir lo mejor que pudo, igual que la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión era mucho peor, por lo menos antes estaba vestida y no tenía esas ideas carcomiéndole la cabeza, porque el motivo para que ella estuviera de esa manera, no podía ser porque estaba tomando el té con Shaoran.

Se sintió estúpida, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que habría una oportunidad para ella? En ese momento lo único que le quedaba era salir con un poco de dignidad de esa bochornosa situación.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Shaoran salió por un rato, seguramente regresará pronto. Pasa por favor, mientras me cambio por algo más apropiado, comprenderás que no esperábamos a nadie – terminó diciendo con sorna la pelirroja.

\- No, no te preocupes, en realidad buscaba a Eriol, no era mi intención interrumpir.

\- De todas maneras sigue, no he visto a Eriol hoy, seguro está en el restaurante.

\- Ya veo… Nuevamente disculpa la intromisión, que tengas linda noche.

Dio media vuelta sorprendida de su propio autocontrol, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a borbotones de sus ojos verdes y su corazón dolía como hacía muchos años no lo hacía.

Solo una cosa pasó por su mente en ese momento, tomaría su teléfono y llamaría a Fye, ya basta de darle vueltas al asunto y correr tras un imposible, aceptaría su propuesta y sabía – o por lo menos esperaba – que con los años pudiera ser verdaderamente feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas principales como era su costumbre, sabían que esa noche era muy concurrida y Shaoran se enfrentaría por primera vez al público; había escuchado un sinfín de cumplidos por parte de los músicos de la banda respecto a Sakura, no solo sobre su talento y habilidad sino su dulzura y amabilidad con todos y eso él lo sabía, sí que lo sabía.

Cerveza en mano veían como poco a poco el lugar se llenaba y hablaban sobre la situación de Shaoran quien por fin había tomado una decisión respecto a su situación con Amy.

\- Definitivamente lo mejor es terminar mi relación con ella, la verdad nunca me había detenido a pensar lo inconveniente que sería y que mis sentimientos por ella no corresponden a los que debería tener por la persona con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida.

\- Sabes que haces bien amigo – le respaldaba Eriol – más allá de tu situación con Sakura, necesitas replantear tu vida en ese aspecto.

\- Mejor solo que mal acompañado como sueles decir – respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa a su amigo inglés – pero aun así no me voy a rendir con Sakura, sé que con los años construyó una vida y que quizá sus sentimientos hacia el francés sean fuertes, pero en sus ojos puedo ver que no le soy indiferente y tengo que intentarlo.

\- Bien dicho Shaoran, y aunque Fye es un buen amigo y con los años ha estado al lado de Sakura, yo solo quiero verla feliz, realmente feliz…

En ese momento llamaron a Shaoran para que empezara con su repertorio, pero también una persona ingresaba ligeramente mojada por la lluvia y se ubicó en la barra tomando esta vez algo un poco más fuerte que una cerveza. A pesar de no estar cerca, él conocía esa expresión a la perfección, la tristeza se había adueñado de los rasgos femeninos, incluso, sin poder verla de manera directa podría jurar que había estado llorando.

Como quisiera correr hacia ella y abrazarla hasta hacerle olvidar aquel amargo sentimiento que la consumía, no podía siquiera imaginar qué cosa pudo haber sucedido para que ella llegara en ese estado, maldijo en su interior a quien fuera estaba causando que su querida Sakura se sintiera así, sin tener idea siquiera de que fuera él mismo… Bueno, en cierto modo.

\- Buenas noches para todos – saludó sonriendo al público, hizo la presentación correspondiente mientras veía como las mujeres del lugar lo veían con algún tipo de fascinación – Espero que podamos amenizar su velada con nuestras melodías y esta primera canción, tiene un significado muy especial para mí.

 ** _MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS – Gianluca Grignani_**

 _Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te di_

 _Te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo se_

 _Al menos quédate solo esta noche, prometo no tocarte, estás segura_

 _Hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva_

 _Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo, me abrió tu paraíso._

 _Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú_

 _Pero mi sitio lo ocuparás con alguno igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo_

 _Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada_

 _Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos_

 _Amigos para qué maldita sea, a un amigo lo perdono_

 _Pero a ti te amo_

 _Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales_

 _Hay una cosa que yo te he dicho aún_

 _En mis problemas sabes que se llaman tú_

 _Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro_

 _Para sentirme un poquito más seguro_

 _Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado_

 _Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado_

 _En cambio tú, dices lo siento, no te quiero_

 _Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos_

 _Qué vas a hacer, busca una excusa y luego márchate_

 _Porque de mí, te debieras preocuparte, no debes provocarme_

 _Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones_

 _Tratando de ocultar mis emociones_

 _Pensando pero poco en las palabras_

 _Y te hablaré de la sonrisa tan definitiva_

 _Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso._

 _Hay una cosa que yo te he dicho aún_

 _En mis problemas sabes que se llaman tú_

 _Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro_

 _Para sentirme un poquito más seguro_

 _Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado_

 _Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado_

 _En cambio tú dices lo siento, no te quiero_

 _Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero su atención estaba totalmente puesta en la mujer de cabello castaño que todavía se encontraba en su silla y su actitud había pasado de deprimida a sorprendida. Tal vez la letra no era por completo reflejo de su realidad, pero sí tenía algo cierto, algo que él necesitaba que ella entendiera, jamás podrían ser solo amigos, jamás podría perder el valor que tenía en su corazón como la persona más importante.

Ella no hizo señal de irse, así que él continuó con el repertorio que tenía preparado, lo que menos quería era que los otros sospecharan si salía de ahí sin previo aviso, pero fue lo que tuvo que hacer cuando al pasar la tercera canción la vio pagar la cuenta y levantarse con toda lentitud de su lugar.

Se disculpó con la banda y sus amigos, tomó su abrigo y salió a toda prisa del lugar en busca de Sakura. No sabía qué le había pasado, por qué se veía tan triste y por un momento algo se iluminó dentro de él, quizá había terminado su relación con Fye y por fin tendría la oportunidad que tanto esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al salir del apartamento de Shaoran una llovizna minúscula caía en la ciudad, perfecto, pensó la castaña, pero no quería llegar a su apartamento y más después de las imágenes que habían quedado cruelmente grabadas en su memoria. Necesitaba un trago, sabía que quizá Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en el restaurante… Shaoran, por otro lado, quizá estaba presuroso por regresar a los brazos de su prometida quien estaba tan dispuesta esperándolo.

Empezó a llorar amargamente, lo hizo las calles que anduvo desde el edificio hasta que llegó al restaurante, uno de los porteros al reconocerla le abrió paso de inmediato. Como lo imaginó, el lugar ya estaba lleno así que no le sería difícil perderse entre los comensales.

Pidió un whiskey, necesitaba algo fuerte para sopesar lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, vio a lo lejos en una de las mesas principales a Tomoyo y a Eriol, pero también divisó a Shaoran quien tomaba parte en el escenario, sonrió al verlo, hacía muchos años no lo escuchaba cantar y aunque su corazón se sintiera tan dolido tampoco podía negar cuánto lo amaba.

Saludó al público como ella solía hacerlo y ahí estaban, aquellas mujeres atrevidas que a pesar de tener pareja se les iban los ojos al verlo, era verdaderamente molesto.

Escuchó con toda atención la primera canción y sintió como si le hablara directamente a ella. Pero ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué decía ese tipo de cosas cuando su prometida estaba en su apartamento semidesnuda? ¿Qué clase de juego cruel podía ser ese?

Se sentía ridícula, patética, ¿cómo podía seguir amando tanto a una persona que a todas luces no era para ella? ¿por qué insistía en ignorar que el destino no los quería juntos?

Tomó de nuevo el teléfono en sus manos, lo encendió para encontrarse con una importante cantidad de mensajes que no se interesó en leer. Solo miró los de Fye donde preguntaba insistentemente cómo estaba, qué tal su viaje, seguramente estaba preocupado porque no se había comunicado con él.

 _Sí, acepto casarme contigo ¿_ Cuál era la forma correcta de decirlo? – _Sinceramente para variar_ – jugaba impacientemente con su teléfono, estaba jugándose su futuro. Por un lado, estaba correr tras un hombre prohibido, comprometido, un espejismo, pero uno al que amaba con todo su corazón

Por el otro lado, un hombre que la amaba, que estaba dispuesto a pasar la vida a su lado y de deshacía en atenciones para con ella, alguien que siempre se esforzaba por verla sonreír… Pero a quien no había podido amar, aun cuando la sombra de Shaoran no estaba alrededor.

 _Sí, acepto casarme contigo,_ escribió lentamente en su celular, tomándose el tiempo para cada letra y terminó la oración con un sonoro suspiro. Tomó su cartera y pagó la cuenta.

Al salir del restaurante se dio cuenta que la lluvia no amainaba, no tenía un paraguas o abrigo que pudiera salvaguardarla de la lluvia, pero qué más daba, el clima estaba en perfecta consonancia con los sentimientos de su corazón. A pesar del clima, había bastante gente en las calles y ella caminaba con lentitud, necesitaba eso, reflexionar, detenerse por un momento y retomar la perspectiva de las cosas; pronto se encontró frente a la vitrina de un gran café, viendo como las personas en su interior se refugiaban en el calor no solo del lugar, sino de aquella deliciosa bebida, a su mente vino un chocolate caliente, pero también observó las sonrisas sinceras, los amigos entrañables y las parejas que sin palabras expresaban cuánto se amaban.

Sonrió con melancolía ante el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, ¿por qué le resultaba tan esquiva la felicidad? No era como si estuviera pidiendo un imposible, solo quería sentirse así: cálida, tranquila, como hace muchos años lo estaba al lado de su persona especial.

Un peso cayó sobre sus hombros y unas palabras tan cálidas como el chocolate caliente que solía tomar con él.

\- Te vas a resfriar – dijo él con delicadeza mientras ponía el grueso abrigo sobre los hombros de la castaña

Ella solo lo miró, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y sus labios sellados, absolutamente nada qué decir, en realidad no sabía por qué… Quizá el frío, la sorpresa, la tristeza…

\- Caminas muy rápido para ser tan pequeña – continuó diciendo él con esa sonrisa que podía descongelar hasta el más frío corazón

\- Tú… Cómo…

\- Te vi en el restaurante, estaba muy preocupado por ti Sakura, no me gusta verte triste y eso lo sabes – las dulces palabras del ambarino iban acompañados por suaves caricias sobre su rostro. Quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se agotaran, pero solo asintió en silencio y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

\- No sé lo que sucede Sakura, pero sabes que movería cielo y tierra solo por verte sonreír, vamos te llevaré a casa

Y de nuevo ella asintió en silencio, ¿por qué le decía eso? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era aquella? Sabía que su prometida lo estaba esperando y aun así no dejaba de decirle esas cosas para ilusionarla falsamente.

El camino transcurrió en completo silencio y pronto se encontraron frente al edificio donde compartía apartamento con Tomoyo. Lentamente se quitó el abrigo de sobre sus hombros y se lo entregó. - Gracias Shaoran.

\- Sakura, déjame acompañarte, necesito asegurarme que estás bien.

\- No te preocupes, te están esperando – obviamente ella pensaba en Amy, pero él que no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos de la castaña pensó en Eriol y Tomoyo que se quedaron en el restaurante

\- Eso no es problema Sakura, tú eres prioridad – la chica volvió su rostro para que él no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con salir

– necesito estar sola Shaoran, solo… Hablamos luego.

Sin esperar que él dijera nada más se adentró en el lugar ingresando rápidamente al elevador. Se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar de contener los sollozos que salían con fuerza de su garganta. Todo esto era una terrible desgracia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No pudo evitar preocuparse al dejar a Sakura en ese estado, estaba totalmente intrigado sobre lo que pudiera estarle pasando pero tampoco podía obligarla si ella no quería estar con él, esperaría al día siguiente para averiguar lo que pasaba. Tomó un taxi con prontitud, detestaba el frío, a pesar de experimentarlo toda su vida jamás se acostumbraría. Ya no tenía sentido regresar al restaurante, así que se encaminó a su apartamento.

Ingresó tranquilamente cuando notó que su habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. No recordaba haber dejado ninguna luz encendida, así que se deshizo de su abrigo y se adentró en el lugar. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a una Amy semidesnuda recostada de forma sugestiva en su cama, a su alrededor velas de diferentes tamaños…

\- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?

\- Te extrañaba mi amor, me hiciste esperar mucho – respondió ella con voz melosa

Verla así le produjo todo menos excitación, y un mal presentimiento se coló en su mente.

\- No me gustan este tipo de "sorpresas" debiste avisar antes de llegar.

\- Soy tu prometida Shaoran, es normal que te extrañe y quiera sorprenderte… Ven aquí, te ayudaré a relajarte.

Él se alejó de ella visiblemente ofuscado, la paciencia no era una de sus más grandes virtudes.

\- ¿Pero cuál es el problema Shaoran? – Respondió la pelirroja molesta – además al parecer no soy la única que aparece por acá sin ser invitada

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente dándole fuerza a la idea que había tenido en un principio.

\- A tu "amiguita de infancia" – respondió ella con ironía

\- ¿Sakura estuvo aquí? – la pregunta de Shaoran sonó más a amenaza que a interrogante y Amy pudo notarlo en su mirada, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así.

\- Bu… Bueno… Pues sí, más temprano vino, dijo que buscaba a Eriol.

\- Maldita sea, dime por favor que no te vio… Así – dijo él señalando su insinuante atuendo.

\- Pues sí, ¿cuál es el problema? Yo te estaba esperando.

\- Demonios, ¡demonios! – musitaba él yendo de un lado a otro en la habitación, ahora todo encajaba, la actitud de Sakura era totalmente comprensible y aunque le sería difícil enmendar esa situación no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al confirmar que sí lo quería, tenía que verla y por fin hablar de ella sin más dilaciones.

Tomó a Amy del brazo advirtiéndole que cuando regresara hablarían del tema, pero bastaba su voz ofuscada y su ceño dramáticamente fruncido para saber que las cosas no estaban bien para ella.

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo y tomó su teléfono.

\- Tommy soy yo… Sí, sí, perdón por salir así, es una larga historia pero necesito pedirte un favor, tengo que hablar con Sakura con urgencia… Sí, llegó hoy, estuvo en el restaurante y… Luego te cuento pero necesito hablar con ella, ¿podrías quedarte con Eriol por esta noche? No sé cuánto pueda tomarme todo esto pero ya me cansé de darle largas al asunto… Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había tenido un día terrible y para completar, no se sentía del todo bien, quizá aquella lluvia si había terminado por afectarle. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso el pijama más abrigador que pudiera encontrar, empezó a preparar un delicioso té y con eso seguramente por fin podría descansar, dormir sería lo único que quitaría todas esas imágenes y confusión de su mente, aunque fuese por unas horas.

Se estaba secando el cabello cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, era extraño, Tomoyo tenía sus propias llaves, así que con sus reservas abrió.

Ahí estaba él, respiraba agitadamente mientras se sostenía del umbral de la puerta.

\- Shaoran ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Necesito… Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura

\- Shaoran, no es el momento…. Por favor, necesito descansar.

\- Sakura, ya no más – respondió él empujando la puerta con suficiente fuerza para que quedara por completo abierta – hemos estado corriendo en círculos, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando ambos sabemos lo que nuestro corazón desea.

La castaña empezó a retroceder ante la cercanía de Shaoran; tenerlo así, frente a ella la hacía sentir débil y vulnerable, tropezó un poco contra una pequeña mesa y sintió los brazos fuertes sujetarla de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

\- Sakura, yo te amo.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana genial! aquí les dejo este capitulillo, iba a esperar a tener el siguiente para publicar este pero... Pues ya se fue, no tengo más escrito y eso me aterra, pero confío que pronto saldrá el siguiente.**

 **Hoy no escribiré mucho porque estoy un poco afanada, quiero agradecerles como siempre por sus reviews, a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y empiezan a leerla, miles de agradecimientos para ustedes, recuerden que hacemos esto porque nos gusta pero nos motiva inmensamente el saber que a ustedes pueda gustarles.**

 **Abrazos y cariños para todos deseándoles una maravillosa semana**

 **Ale-San**


	21. EL DÍA DESPUÉS

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **EL DÍA DESPUÉS**

(Empezar el capítulo escuchando "Ahora" de Alberto Plaza)

\- Sakura Yo te amo

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro, ¿era cierto lo que estaba escuchando o solo era una broma pesada de su mente producto de su malestar?

Como pudo se alejó de Shaoran, una misión nada fácil de cumplir pues él la sostenía con fuerza y ella, sinceramente, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero en su mente eso no estaba bien, seguía pensando en la situación del hombre frente a ella con su prometida.

\- No sé qué tratas de hacer Shaoran al decirme esas cosas

\- Quitándome un peso de encima Sakura, no he podido sacarte de mi corazón en todos estos años y no puedo más, no quiero vivir más así.

\- Te escucho y quisiera creer en tus palabras Shaoran, pero no logro entender ¿cómo puedes decirme eso cuando estás comprometido?, es una falta de respeto no solo conmigo sino también con ella.

\- Sakura, te juro que todo es un mal entendido, yo no sabía…

\- Si, no sabías que tu novia estaba en tú apartamento, esperándote, semidesnuda… ¿Sabes lo ridículo que se escucha eso?- terminó ella mirándolo de manera inquisidora

\- Aunque suene inverosímil, es cierto, solo cuando salí de aquí y llegué a mi apartamento la encontré en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme daño? – sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente – No sé qué te hice Shaoran para que te comportes de esa manera.

\- Sakura por favor… Sé que te he hecho sufrir y yo también he sufrido mucho estos años.

\- ¿Sufrir? No me hables de sufrimiento cuando cada vez que pensaba en ti sentía que me robaban el aire de los pulmones, cuándo pasé años preguntándome qué pude haber hecho mal para que me abandonaras de esa manera tan cruel, como si no te importara nada, como si yo no valiera nada – En ese momento, de nada valía tratar de contener el llanto, inclusive sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia que sentía al recordar esos episodios.

En ese momento el sonido del teléfono irrumpió en el lugar. Era la escapatoria perfecta mientras adquiría un poco de perspectiva. Abandonó la sala y trató de calmarse antes de contestar.

\- Hola Tommy

\- _¿Sakura, estás bien? Perdón, vi que me escribiste hace un momento_.

\- Si amiga, no te preocupes.

\- _¿Shaoran está contigo?_

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- _Él me llamó._

– Tommy no sé qué hacer, está diciendo una cantidad de cosas, que me… Que me ama y yo… Yo quisiera creerle pero…

\- _¿Qué te impide?_

Sakura suspiró y le contó a su amiga los acontecimientos de esa tarde, su encuentro con Amy

\- _Pero Sakura… Eso no es cierto, Shaoran estuvo con nosotros desde temprano, esa mujer te mintió al decirte que estaba con él._

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- _Digo que Shaoran te está diciendo la verdad y… Sé que no me corresponde inmiscuirme pero ha pasado unos días terribles. Por favor, solo escúchalo ¿sí? Sé que necesitas esa conversación y no te preocupes por mí, estaré en casa de Eriol, ustedes tómense su tiempo para resolver lo que sea necesario_

Se despidió de su amiga y estaba completamente desconcertada con ese pequeño descubrimiento, Shaoran estaba siendo sincero con ella y quizá… Si tan solo se dieran la oportunidad de hablar…

\- Shaoran – dijo tímidamente ingresando de nuevo a la sala

\- Sakura, por favor escúchame.

Más tranquila, la castaña se sentó frente a él en la mesita para el café dando paso a que el castaño pudiera continuar con la conversación.

\- Yo sé que lo arruiné todo, es algo que me ha perseguido todos estos años. Pero he aprendido de mis errores, o por lo menos lo quiero seguir haciendo, el caso es que desde que chocaste conmigo en esa calle, no pude dejar de pensar que por fin tendría otra oportunidad… Sakura, ¿estás bien?

En medio de su improvisado discurso notó que Sakura estaba un poco extraña, sus ojos vidriosos más allá de que hubiese estado llorando, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y…

\- Tienes fiebre – dijo él juntando su frente con la de ella – es bastante alta.

La discusión anterior pasó a segundo plano. La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó con delicadeza, como era de esperarse ella no se opuso en ninguna medida, antes bien, se recostó en su pecho como aquella última noche que pasaran juntos.

Desde ese momento todo fue confuso y veía todo en cuadros. Se quedó dormida instantes después de depositarla sobre su cama. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, él ingresaba a la habitación con té y algunos medicamentos.

\- Señorita, tienes un botiquín de adorno, no hay nada que pueda servir, afortunadamente pude conseguir la medicina – ella asintió levemente ante estas palabras, bebió el té y observó su hermosa sonrisa mientras musitaba.

\- Buena niña… Ahora, descansa

Ella hizo uso de su poca fuerza para tomarlo de la manga de su camisa

\- No te vayas.

Y esa sonrisa transparente y cálida que él le brindó, le hizo comprender que no lo haría. Depositó los elementos en otra mesa cercana y se acercó a la cama de la castaña. Ella, como solía hacer unos ocho años atrás, se recostó en su pecho, se sentía tan bien como en aquel entonces y en ese momento, a pesar de los años, pudo darse cuenta que se hallaba en su hogar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reían alegremente mientras ingresaban al edificio tambaleándose un poco y apoyados en las paredes, definitivamente se habían pasado un poco de copas, después de que empezara el drama de Shaoran y Sakura empezaron a conversar más fluidamente y bebiendo sin mucho miramiento hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar el bar.

Sin tener mucha claridad de cómo habían llegado al edificio reían de una caída que había tenido Eriol minutos atrás en plena calle, abrir la puerta fue toda una odisea, pero cuando lograron hacerlo encendieron la luz de la sala y continuaban conversando animadamente hasta que vieron a Amy salir de la habitación de Shaoran en un estado realmente lamentable. Se notaba que había llorado, estaba pálida y despeinada.

\- Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

\- No está con nosotros, pero reitero mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Ese no es tu problema – Respondió ella agresivamente, Eriol abrió sus ojos sorprendido, jamás la había visto en ese estado y mucho menos respondiendo de esa manera.

\- Es mi problema porque es mi casa, y el hecho de que tengas una relación con mi amigo no quiere decir que puedes venir cuando se te antoje.

\- No me importa lo que tengas que decir Hiragizawa – había amenaza en los ojos de la pelirroja – Solo me interesa saber dónde está Shaoran – se le veía desesperada, podría jurar que hasta parecía Psicópata.

\- Tienes que calmarte, repito, es mi casa y por lo menos aquí me debes respeto, si no te gusta, hay muchos hoteles en la ciudad y tu asunto con Shaoran lo pueden aclarar en otro momento, ese no es mi problema.

\- Lo estás encubriendo ¿no es así? Seguramente se encuentra con la fulana Kinomoto mientras yo me muero de la angustia

\- ¿A quién crees que llamas fulana? No creas que yo tendré las mismas contemplaciones que Eriol si te atreves a meterte con Sakura – respondió amenazante Tomoyo

\- Tú cállate que nadie te llamó a esta conversación. Y sí, te haré caso Hiragizawa, no puedo estar un segundo más aquí, pero dile a Shaoran que se va a arrepentir de lo que me está haciendo.

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron mirándola mientras recogía su pequeña maleta y salía del apartamento dando un portazo. Ahí estaba, por fin salía a flote la verdadera mujer que se ocultaba tras esa careta de amabilidad. El ojiazul salió de su asombro al escuchar las carcajadas de Tomoyo.

\- ¡La maldita está loca! Jajajaja pobre Shaoran, ¿cómo pudo terminar con alguien así?

\- Tienes razón, el problema es que no fue él quien la vio. Seguramente cuando se encuentren será completamente diferente.

\- Shaoran es un niño grande, obviamente le diremos lo que sucedió aquí y que tome una decisión.

\- Tommy no sé si estés cansada… Pensaba dejarte en la habitación de Shaoran pero no sabía que esa loca estaría aquí, quien sabe qué clase de maleficio hizo en ese lugar.

Seguían riendo histéricos ante la situación.

\- Yo no estoy cansada – respondió resuelta la amatista

Eriol la miró y la verdad es que la chica estaba bastante "alegre" pero qué más daba, era su amiga, en otras circunstancias, o si se tratara de otra persona… Habría aprovechado, pero no, así que sacó una botella de Tequila y siguieron en la misma faena que tenían hacía un rato, entre risas, tragos y una que otra tontería.

Ni cuenta se dieron cuando terminaron sentados demasiado cerca uno del otro, hablando casi en susurros y mucho menos se dieron cuenta quién fue el primero en ceder

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentía que había dormido toda una vida, agradecía a la vida y a la decoradora de interiores que había elegido esas maravillosas cortinas que no permitían que la luz se colara en su habitación, todo a su alrededor se sentía tan bien, pero mucho más la compañía. Los brazos que la rodeaban de manera protectora, el cálido aliento que golpeaba contra su cuello, no sabía, no lograba entender cómo había vivido tantos años tratando de convencerse que no lo extrañaba, cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba lo contrario.

Ya no sentía el malestar de la noche anterior, quizá el hecho de que pudo descansar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía la ayudó a sentir mucho mejor, no tenía ninguna prisa en levantarse, pero al parecer Shaoran había despertado, así que fingió continuar dormida.

\- No sé para qué finges que estás dormida, niña.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Ni siquiera me he movido

\- Sabes que siempre presto atención a todo lo que haces.

La chica solo sonrió entre sus brazos.

\- Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor, quizá se trataba de falta de descanso.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare desayuno?

\- Mmmmm quizá debería hacerlo yo, de alguna forma debo compensarte por todos tus cuidados.

\- Sería bueno saber si por fin me superas haciendo Pancakes – dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡Ja! Ya lo verás muchachito arrogante.

Mientras la castaña estaba en el baño preparándose antes de estar en la cocina el sonido del teléfono llamó la atención de ambos.

\- Es tan solo una alarma Shaoran, ¿podrías desactivarla por favor? – decía ella desde el baño.

\- Sí, claro.

Pero cuando Shaoran lo hizo se encontró con un mensaje sin enviar. _"Sí, acepto casarme contigo"_ en ese momento sintió que el alma se le cayó a los pies.

¿Aceptaba casarse? Por Dios ¿cuándo había pasado todo eso?

En ese momento, la castaña ingresó de nuevo a la habitación y vio el estado de consternación en el que se encontraba el ambarino, aún con el teléfono en su mano.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perdóname… No quería… No quise ver…

En ese momento Sakura tomó el teléfono y ahí estaban, aquellas palabras que escribió en medio de su tristeza pero que nunca tuvo el valor de enviar. No podía siquiera imaginarse qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shaoran. Así que se sentó frente a él

\- Shaoran yo…

\- No te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones – respondía él visiblemente dolido y tratando de ocultar su rostro.

\- Shaoran, ayer me pedías que te escuchara y creyera lo que tenías para decirme. Ahora, es tu turno de hacer lo mismo – la castaña le contó con detalle todo lo sucedido con Fye y acerca de su propuesta, también sobre su negativa y que ese mensaje había sido un impulso al tener ese furtivo encuentro con Amy.

\- Me sentía confundida y el verla a ella me hizo confirmar cuál era mi lugar y el tipo de relación que teníamos, por eso pensé que la mejor opción era aceptar…

\- Sakura… No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo, en este momento tengo claro que mi relación con Amy debe terminar porque empezó por los motivos equivocados, ahora es una situación que será muy complicada de resolver y todo por no ser sincero conmigo mismo o querer huir de mis sentimientos.

La castaña miraba con aprehensión al joven frente a ella, pensando en lo tontos que podemos llegar a ser por temor o por permitir que la mente juegue malas pasadas. Años atrás habían dado la espalda a la felicidad, durante mucho tiempo lo culpó solo a él por haber terminado todo, pero en realidad ¿qué le había impedido a ella buscarlo y aclarar las cosas? Nada. La verdad es que ella también se había dejado dominar de la cobardía, aquel temor de ser rechazada o herida, pero si lo hubiese amado con la intensidad que ella pensaba, nada le habría impedido luchar por él.

\- Shaoran… - Dijo ella suavemente tomando una de sus manos – ya no más, no más reproches o explicaciones, todo pasó hace mucho y creo que si de verdad queremos sanar nuestros corazones debemos soltar ese pasado doloroso y mirar hacia adelante.

Él por su parte, le sonrió y posó su otra mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de la joven, que como acto reflejo cerró sus ojos y acunó su rostro como parte de esa caricia cálida.

\- No sé cómo pude pasar tantos años sin ti.

\- Ni yo…

Y así, poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente, un contacto que habían anhelado durante años y que pasaba a ser mucho más trascendental que un simple beso, podría decirse que eran dos almas encontrándose después de una larga ausencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jaqueca, que terrible forma de despertar, sus ojos estaban increíblemente pesados. Era el típico día después de una noche de copas.

Al abrir un poco sus ojos no pudo reconocer nada de lo que había a su alrededor, se sintió aterrada y más aun cuando se percató de su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba? Y peor aún ¿Quién estaba a su lado? Podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo pero le aterraba completamente mirar de quién se trataba. No era la primera vez que despertaba con un extraño, pero por lo menos era plenamente consciente de ello, pero ahora, estaba por completo perdida.

Con cuidado trató de envolver su cuerpo con la sábana y levantarse para salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero lo que vio la hizo quedar petrificada. Ahí estaba, Eriol dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la cama y por lo que podía presumir estaba en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella.

Maldita sea, eso no podía ser posible. No podía recordar absolutamente nada, solo risas y licor, ni siquiera entendía cómo había llegado allí, definitivamente había sido una borrachera monumental.

Recogió su ropa tan rápido como pudo, usó el baño tan solo un momento y con el mismo silencio salió del apartamento pero sin sentirse menos consternada, no había nada peor que no poder recordar por lo menos qué había sucedido y con uno de sus mejores amigos que casualmente rehuía al compromiso y solo veía a las mujeres como un pasatiempo. Excelente elección.

Mientras iba en el elevador empezó a recordar el momento en que llegaron, las risas y lo "bien que se sentía"… Unas calles más adelante vino a su mente lo sucedido con la loca prometida de Shaoran y no pudo sino reír, definitivamente su amigo estaba en problemas y esperaba que las cosas estuvieran bien con Sakura para que por lo menos valiera la pena el tener que enfrentarse a esa perra.

Al llegar al apartamento estaba un poco más tranquila, al parecer no había nadie, así que se tomaría un largo baño para tratar de relajarse, seguramente había sido solo una tontería, tal vez hasta se habían quedado dormidos antes de que algo sucediera… Pero al momento de sentir la calidez del agua invadir cada lugar de su cuerpo, también rememoró cómo aquellas manos fuertes y masculinas recorrían cada milímetro de piel sin ningún pudor.

Los besos húmedos que esparcía por todo su cuerpo… Era una sensación realmente placentera, y sentirlo tan vívidamente la alarmaba en verdad, en ese momento ya podía recordar cada sensación y todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Por su parte Eriol se encontraba en su casa bebiendo un café caliente, el té no resultó suficiente cuando, al igual que Tomoyo empezó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Había sido un error sin duda alguna, la amatista era su amiga, una persona querida en verdad y el jamás habría calculado hacer algo como eso y poner en riesgo su amistad, por otro lado, no tenía el más mínimo interés en una relación afectiva con nadie. Tenía un mal presentimiento, esto terminaría muy mal.

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, Amy ya se dejó ver como realmente es... Pero esa amenaza no quedará en el aire, lo de Tomoyo y Eriol jijiji me da risa pensar en eso, pero el asunto interesante: Sakura y Shaoran, creo que todos pensábamos lo mismo y culpamos a Shaoran, pero la verdad es que una relación es de dos y se puede fallar tanto por acción como por omisión. Es bueno que Sakura pudiera llegar a esa conclusión, a ella también le correspondía luchar... pero bueno, ya el asunto es mirar hacia adelante y afrontar juntos los retos que aparezcan.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecer sus reviews, son precisamente los que me animan a continuar con la historia. Espero poder traerles el siguiente muy pronto, porque por primera vez desde que estoy aquí no tengo nada! nada de nada! bueno... La idea sí, pero nada escrito *o***

 **Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	22. SOLAMENTE TÚ

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **SOLAMENTE TÚ**

Encerrada en la habitación de un hotel, en las mismas condiciones en las que salió del apartamento de Eriol y completando bastantes horas sin dormir, se encontraba Amy Campbell buscando algo insistentemente en su teléfono.

Si algo tenía claro en ese momento es que Shaoran le iba a pagar el hacerla pasar por esa situación sin importar a qué o quién tuviera que recurrir. En su rostro apareció una macabra sonrisa cuando pudo encontrar lo que buscaba… O mejor dicho: A quien buscaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Voy a enfermar de tanto comer – decía la castaña mientras sujetaba su estómago de forma dramática

\- ¿Qué dices niña? No creas que he olvidado que eres un… Monstruo

\- Vas a morir tontín.

\- ¿De manera que tú si tienes derecho a usar apodos ofensivos conmigo y yo no puedo hacerlo?

\- Tontín no es un apodo ofensivo – replicó la castaña con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Claro, porque no fuiste tú quien tuvo que vivir con él y soportar las preguntas incómodas de nuestros compañeros de escuela.

\- jajajaja ¡perdóname! Pero no era mi culpa que tus "pequeñas" orejas no fueran compatibles con tu cabecita… además te veías muy adorable.

\- Aprovechas que te quiero para burlarte de mí – respondió él acercándose a los labios de Sakura.

\- Mmmmm ¿me quieres?

\- Más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para un dulce beso cuando alguien realmente inoportuno carraspeó su garganta frente a ellos.

\- Perdón por la interrupción – dijo sin ningún reparo la mesera que los estaba atendiendo y mirando a Shaoran de la manera provocativa en que lo había hecho en cuanto lo vio ingresar – ¿Hay algo más que puedan necesitar?

La mirada dulce de Shaoran se transformó en cuestión de segundos a una de puro enojo que a Sakura le pareció por demás divertida.

\- Señorita, ¿no cree que si necesitara algo ya lo habría pedido? No creo que sea política de un restaurante como este que los clientes sean interrumpidos de esa manera ¿o me equivoco? ¿Tendré que consultar con el administrador?

La cara de la muchacha cambiaba de colores y se retiró del lugar mientras Sakura miraba con reproche a Shaoran.

\- No creo que eso haya sido necesario, fuiste muy descortés – le miraba con reproche.

\- Es que me molesta Sakura, no soy tonto y me percaté de la forma en que me estaba mirando y cómo te miró a ti.

\- ¿Ah sí, y cómo se supone que me miraba?

\- Como si fueras un mosquito y quisiera aplastarte en esta misma mesa. Yo estoy acostumbrado a que mujeres inescrupulosas me miren… de esa manera – se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras -, pero contigo es diferente Sakura, no puedo ser amable si alguien se mete contigo – terminó de decir seriamente.

Y sí, era imposible enojarse con él, seguía siendo como ese niño que la defendiera donde y de quien fuera, por momentos, sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera frente a ella y la persona que tanto amaba nunca se hubiera ido de su lado.

\- Creo que debemos ir a casa, tengo una reunión en la tarde con la agencia publicitaria para que presenten su propuesta.

\- Pasé una mañana increíble a tu lado Sakura.

\- Igual Yo – respondió sonriendo la castaña.

Como el caballero que era, se encargó de acompañarla hasta la puerta del edificio, se hubiese quedado de no saber que ella tenía cosas importantes por hacer y la verdad, es que no confiaba mucho en su autocontrol estando nuevamente solos.

Sakura se dirigió a su apartamento con una sonrisita tonta en sus labios, se sentía en las nubes, completa, feliz. Al llegar se recostó en la puerta principal dejándose caer en el piso y soltando un sonoro suspiro que llamó la atención de la otra habitante del lugar.

\- Por Dios Sakura… por tu sonrojo y el pequeñísimo suspiro que acabas de lanzar que creería se escuchó en todo el piso… no me digas que…

\- Estoy feliz Tommy, tanto como no lo estaba hace muchos años.

\- Ven aquí – la tomó de la mano y la sentó casi que obligada en la sala mientras iba por té a la cocina – tienes que contarme todo.

De esa manera Sakura pudo compartir con su querida amiga lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y esa mañana, el tiempo había sido realmente escaso, pero el suficiente para que aquellas heridas del pasado empezaran con su proceso de curación. El problema ahora, era que Sakura había podido notar cierta sombra en la mirada de Tomoyo lo cual era verdaderamente extraño ya que ella se caracterizaba por ser siempre ecuánime y apacible, sin duda algo importante había pasado.

\- Ya te conté todo lo sucedido, ahora tú ¿me dirás qué sucede?

\- A qué te refieres Sakurita – la sonrisa de la amatista era por demás forzada, lo que fortaleció la teoría de Sakura de que algo importante le había sucedido.

\- Tommy, tú siempre has estado conmigo sin importar las circunstancias, yo también necesito que confíes en mí, quizá no sea mucho lo que puedo ayudarte, pero por lo menos puedes desahogarte y compartir esa carga.

La joven inclinó su rostro apretando el agarre de las manos de su amiga – Sakura, cometí un gran error.

Sakura no dijo nada pero su miraba denotaba que prestaba total atención a las palabras de Tomoyo por lo que pudo continuar – Anoche, las cosas se salieron de control con Eriol, bebimos mucho y como sabes iba a quedarme en su casa y…

La castaña ya sabía la dirección que tomarían aquellas palabras, y aunque no le pareciera muy malo en principio, las cosas no eran como ella pensaba – Tommy, pero sé que te gusta Eriol… Es posible que lo que pasó…

\- No amiga, justo ayer hablábamos de eso, él no tiene ningún interés en cualquier tipo de relación seria y de una u otra forma estuve de acuerdo con él, sabes que yo tampoco he tenido ningún tipo de relación o compromiso a largo plazo… Pero ahora…

\- Bueno, pero quizá a partir de esto...

\- ¿Las cosas cambien? No Sakura, no funciona de esa manera, no hablamos de un cuento de hadas.

\- Tommy…

\- Lo peor es que no sé cómo mirarlo a la cara, no porque me avergüence, sino porque al pensar en esta situación, siento muchos deseos de llorar y me niego a ser la patética mujercita que es incapaz de tomar esto como algo que simplemente pasó.

\- Pero Tomoyo, no eres patética

\- Así me siento, no sé en qué momento me permití ver a Eriol como algo más que mi amigo y esto solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas.

En ese caso la castaña no sabía qué decir, nunca había pasado por algo similar y aunque sabía que Tomoyo era una chica de pensamiento abierto, nada de eso valía cuando el corazón ya estaba comprometido, solo esperaba que la situación no se saliera de control.

Tomoyo se rehusó a seguir hablando del tema, principalmente porque el tiempo apremiaba y debían prepararse para la reunión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro, no podía esperar a verla de nuevo, pero comprendía que ella tenía responsabilidades y ya tendría otro momento. Además, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y finiquitar su compromiso con Amy, era un asunto al que no podía dar largas.

Hasta ese momento había considerado a su novia como una mujer excelente, paciente y amorosa que sin duda alguna habría sido una gran compañera. Por su puesto, él desconocía por completo la verdadera forma de ser de aquella mujer, pero la consideraba digna de toda su consideración y respeto.

Cuando iba llegando al apartamento, se detuvo en un café al que solía ir con Eriol y efectivamente encontró al inglés con una taza de chocolate y mirando absorto por la ventana, tan distraído que no se había percatado de la presencia del ambarino.

\- Supongo que pasan cosas muy importantes por tu cabeza para que estés a ese nivel de distracción – dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de su amigo.

\- Perdón, ¿hace mucho llegaste?

\- No mucho, pero creo que lo suficiente para notar que algo sucede. ¿Puedes contarme?

\- Son varias cosas Shaoran, una de ellas te compete directamente.

El inglés se dispuso a narrarle lo acontecido la noche anterior respecto a su prometida, a Shaoran le costaba dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, es como si le hablaran de una persona totalmente diferente, podría pensar que su amigo exageraba pero al haber otra testigo, simplemente debía creer sus palabras.

\- Te dije que había algo raro en ella Shaoran, es increíble que haya tardado tantos años en mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

\- Es cierto, aunque quizá solo se haya sentido… No lo sé, presionada, ella sabe sobre el asunto de Sakura, quizá no con certeza pero sí sabe que ella es importante para mí.

\- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado. Lo último que dijo es que te ibas a arrepentir y en el estado que estaba, no dudo que pueda cometer una locura, si no lo hace contra ti, tal vez vaya por Sakura.

\- Vamos Eriol, parece que estuvieras hablando de una psicópata. Ahora sí, ese es el primer asunto, ¿cuál es el otro?

\- Me acosté con Tomoyo – dijo sin más, por lo que Shaoran casi escupe el sorbo de chocolate que tenía en la boca

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? No lo puedo creer, definitivamente no se escapa nadie de ti, ¿pero Tomoyo?

\- No es como lo de antes – repuso pensativo Eriol – bebimos demasiado y de hecho me costó recordar lo que había sucedido después de encontrarme desnudo en la cama.

\- Por Dios, esto no es bueno.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Digo… Tomoyo es mi amiga, es una gran mujer, además de ser hermosa, pero eso no hace que cambie mi opinión respecto a las relaciones, ni siquiera tratándose de ella. Aunque espero no sea mucho inconveniente, es una mujer con mentalidad abierta, hemos tenido largas conversaciones y es en verdad fascinante – terminó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que no pasó desapercibida para Shaoran.

\- Espero que tengas razón, porque si tengo que escoger entre ustedes dos, sin duda me quedo con Tomoyo.

\- No digas tonterías lobito, no eres nada sin mí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La reunión había sido todo un éxito, por fin habían definido la campaña publicitaria y organizado los horarios de trabajo, de manera que podría hacer un mejor uso de su tiempo.

Moría por llamar a Shaoran y pasar más tiempo con él, de una u otra forma quería compensar todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados, pero bueno, ya habría mucho tiempo para eso. Por otro lado, el asunto de Fye daba vueltas en su cabeza, sin duda alguna esa relación debía terminar por la felicidad de ambos.

El asunto consistía en saber ¿de qué manera podía hacerlo? Le parecía absolutamente mezquino hacerlo a través de una llamada o un mensaje, pero por otro lado el tiempo le dificultaría viajar a París y tener una conversación personal con él. Vaya dilema.

\- Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos – decía Tomoyo acercándose a Sakura

\- Perfecto, es una noche muy fría – contestaba Sakura, aunque miraba con cierta inquietud su teléfono, señal que fue evidente para la amatista.

\- Amiga, si quieres ve. Sabes dónde está

\- No te voy a dejar sola Tommy

\- Y yo no voy a permitir que te quedes conmigo cuando podrías estar aprovechando mejor tu tiempo.

\- Tommy ¿y de verdad crees que es tan difícil estar con Eriol en el mismo lugar?

\- No es tanto así… Solo que no sabría cómo mirarlo.

\- Amiga, pero no es la primera vez que tienes una relación de ese tipo.

\- Sí, pero con un agravante. Eriol es mi amigo.

\- Por esa misma razón… Seguramente él comprenderá la situación, me dijiste que está de alguna manera acostumbrado y aunque no es lo mismo, estoy segura que podrán superarlo. Fue un error

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Bueno… Lo importante es que te sientas cómoda Tommy, no quiero presionarte.

\- No lo haces mi querida Sakura, gracias por preocuparte por mí y creo que tienes razón, debo confrontar esta situación y no esconderme como una niña.

\- Así se habla, entonces ¿vamos?

Se adentraron en las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, la verdad es que, a pesar del frío, siempre le animaba caminar por aquella ciudad, además estaba a la expectativa de encontrar de nuevo a esa persona que hacía su corazón palpitar.

Aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por Fye, necesitaba arreglar esa situación a como diera lugar y lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, nunca podría ser realmente libre y feliz con quien consideraba, era el amor de su vida.

Como de costumbre al acercarse al lugar, estaba la fila de personas que esperaban poder entrar, lo que significaba que el lugar estaba lleno, además que no era muy temprano, el restaurante había abierto hacía más de un par de horas.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia la mesa que siempre solían ocupar, a lo lejos pudieron ver a Shaoran mirar distraídamente un vaso de Whiskey y sin señales de Eriol. Por ese lado, la amatista pudo respirar tranquila, seguramente se estaría ocupando de asuntos más administrativos.

El rostro de Shaoran se iluminó con una sonrisa al verlas llegar, se puso de pie y las recibió a ambas cordialmente deteniéndose en Sakura y tomando sus manos.

\- Pensé que no vendrías

\- Mmmm no fue fácil, la reunión fue bastante extensa.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Más que bien, tal parece que me quedaré en NY un buen tiempo.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace el escucharte decir eso. Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – concluyó dándole un beso en la mejilla y subió al escenario.

Como siempre, se encargó de hacer la correspondiente presentación.

\- Esta canción es especial por la persona que la inspiró, ella ha sido la luz que ilumina mi vida desde que tenía 6 años y la conocí en un salón de clases, y a pesar de estar separados por algún tiempo, sé que su halo de luz me ha acompañado siempre… Para ti, Sakura.

 **Solamente tú (Pablo Alborán)**

 _Regálame tu risa  
Enséñame a soñar  
Con solo una caricia  
Me pierdo en este mar_

 _Regálame tu estrella  
La que ilumina esta noche  
Llena de paz y de armonía  
Y te entregaré mi vida_

 _Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú_

 _Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
Que sepa el mundo entero  
Que tu voz guarda un secreto  
No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
Se mueren de celos  
Tus ojos son destellos  
Tu garganta es un misterio_

 _Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Tú, y tú, y tú_

 _No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
Se mueren de celos  
Tus ojos son destellos  
Tu garganta es un misterio_

 _Haces que mi cielo  
Vuelva a tener ese azul  
Pintas de colores  
Mis mañanas solo tú  
Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú_

 _Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
Y tú, y tú, y tú_

La calidez y amor que invadió el corazón de Sakura era indescriptible, sí, podría ser increíblemente predecible, incluso cliché, pero era todo lo que había deseado, esas palabras, ese sentimiento…

\- Espero que no tengas duda querida Sakura – Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, era Eriol quien le hablaba – ¿Podrías darme un momento? Necesito hablar con Tomoyo

\- Claro que sí, Tommy, regreso en un rato – se despidió apretando suavemente la mano de su amiga y se retiró a otro lugar donde pudiera darles más privacidad.

\- Hola – saludó él amablemente a la chica sentada a su lado.

\- Hola Eriol – respondió la chica tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Tommy, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó… Yo… Quiero pedirte disculpas, lo que sucedió anoche no debió ser.

\- No te preocupes Eriol, yo también estaba ahí, ambos fuimos responsables, ambos bebimos demasiado y pues… Se salió de control

\- De igual manera perdóname si te hice sentir mal, justo después de la conversación que tuvimos no quiero que pienses que estaba en mí el aprovecharme de ti, todo lo contrario, eres de las pocas mujeres a quien sí quiero tener en mi vida… Así que ¿me perdonas?

\- Ya dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte – repuso ella con una sonrisa.

Eriol entonces, tomó una de sus manos besando el dorso de la misma lo que la llenó de sensaciones que no eran para nada desagradables pero a su vez, demasiado inconvenientes. Eriol por su parte, sintió lo mismo, pero no podía darse el lujo de dar a conocer aquello. Seguramente todo hacía parte de aquella confusión y quedaría en el pasado muy pronto.

No mucho rato después se les unieron Sakura y Shaoran, pasaron una excelente noche en compañía de sus amigos y aunque trataban de mantener cierta distancia hasta que la situación con sus respectivas parejas se solucionara, era innegable que el amor estaba en el aire

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Te espero arriba amiga – decía Tomoyo frente al edificio mientras sus dos amigos se despedían, definitivamente no quería ser mal tercio

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que me quede? – preguntaba coquetamente Shaoran mientras jugaba con las manos del a castaña

\- No es que no quiera, es que no debo, espero que pronto se pueda solucionar todo.

\- Sí, pienso igual… Aunque es muy extraño, no he sabido nada de Amy desde anoche, no me ha llamado y a estas alturas me tendría loca tratando de localizarme.

\- ¿Estará bien?

El ambarino se encogió de hombros – Eso creo… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

\- Mmmmm no lo sé… Pero… Si quieres, puedes pasar a tomar algo, la noche es muy fría.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, vamos.

Llegaron al apartamento y Sakura se dispuso a preparar un poco de té mientras Shaoran se acomodaba en la sala; empezó a recorrer el lugar observando con cuidado las fotografías que adornaban en lugar, en algunas de ellas se veía más joven, se sentía un poco melancólico al pensar en todos los años que había perdido a su lado, el verla convertirse en la hermosa mujer que era en ese momento.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – indagó Sakura

\- No es nada… Solo pienso que debo aprovechar el tiempo de ahora en adelante, no quiero perderte de nuevo Sakura.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo invitaba a sentarse y beber el té que acababa de traer

\- Estoy segura que te sigue gustando el chocolate

\- Eso no cambiará jamás, pequeña.

Se sentaron a conversar tranquilamente mientras se acercaban cada vez más. En el momento menos pensado estaban besándose apasionadamente mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la castaña.

\- Shaoran… Creo… que…

\- ¿Vamos muy rápido?

\- Un poco – respondía ella entre besos

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

\- No… Por favor – Dijo al fin Sakura aferrándose más al cuerpo masculino frente a ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, empezaron a despojarse de la ropa tratando de no romper el contacto, pero un sonido empezó a colarse en el lugar.

\- Es… Tu teléfono

\- No te preocupes, debe ser Eriol

Pero el sonido aquel empezaba a volverse molesto

\- Shaoran, por favor contesta, no me puedo concentrar con ese ruido.

\- Pero no quiero – respondió él con un mohín

\- No iré a ningún lado – dijo Sakura suavemente mientras pasaba por dedos delgados de una manera sugerente por el cuello masculino.

\- Haciendo eso no ayudas mucho.

\- Ve, te espero.

Interrumpió el sonido del timbre cuando por fin contestó y no lo hizo de muy buen humor.

\- Habla Li.

\- _Señor Li, nos comunicamos del hospital Mount Sinai aparece usted como contacto de emergencia de la señorita Amy Campbell_

\- Si… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó temeroso.

\- _Es mejor que venga, su situación es un tanto delicada._

\- Sí, claro, salgo para allá.

Sakura al ver el semblante pálido y preocupado de Shaoran se acercó a preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era?

\- Era… El hospital, dicen que Amy está allá, algo le pasó

La castaña, visiblemente sorprendida se apresuró a buscar las prendas de Shaoran

\- Anda, vámonos rápido

\- No, linda, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, no sé qué sucedió o en qué estado esté ella y según lo que me contaron la última vez Eriol y Tomoyo, tuvo un comportamiento muy agresivo, no quiero que te haga daño.

\- Pero quiero estar contigo.

\- No te preocupes, resolveré esto y te llamaré ¿si? Por favor no te preocupes. Te quiero – se despidió él dando un último y suave beso en los labios de la castaña

Salió del apartamento pero Sakura no dejaba de tener ese amargo presentimiento de que algo sucedería.

 **Holiiii**

 **En primer lugar.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AL AMOR DE NUESTRA VIDA (Porque sí, se que no soy la única jejeje)**

 **Bueno, capitulillo menos problemático (por lo menos hasta el final) poquito a poco se van acercando más nuestros castaños, pero al parecer todavía tendrán tropiezos que salvar.**

 **En fin... Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por seguir la historia, pienso en que dije que iba a ser una historia corta y recuerdo a mi querida Flore con cada capítulo jajajaja amigaa no lo puedo evitar jejejeje, pero ahora sí siento que tengo que moverme porque el tiempo se me agota!**

 **Los quiero chiquillos.**

 **Ale-San**


	23. GIROS DEL DESTINO

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **GIROS DEL DESTINO**

Entró por los pasillos del centro asistencial si bien un poco nervioso, no lo suficientemente preocupado como para que se notara. Preguntó en la recepción por la paciente y esperó hasta que un médico que se le hizo levemente familiar apareció frente a él.

\- Mucho gusto señor Li, gracias por atender mi llamada – dijo amablemente el médico que se presentó.

\- Sí, claro… ¿Podría decirme qué sucede?

\- Bueno – empezó el hombre mientras caminaba por unos de los pasillos invitando a Shaoran a acompañarlo – Es una situación compleja. El personal de emergencia recibió una llamada del hotel donde se hospedaba, la encontraron en el baño con unas laceraciones en las muñecas, todo indica que fue un intento de suicidio.

Shaoran miraba al médico con expresión estupefacta, sin duda alguna la situación era terrible y nunca imaginó que la chica llegara a esos extremos, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso.

\- Y… Cómo… ¿Cómo está ella?

\- Afortunadamente logró ser atendida a tiempo, está sedada en este momento pues no sabemos de qué manera vaya a reaccionar y por eso consideré imperativo que usted se presentara, no sabemos qué pudo impulsarla a cometer este acto, pero necesitamos que esté emocionalmente estable para poderla tratar debidamente.

\- Está bien Doctor, estaré esperando noticias.

Se sentó en la sala previa a la habitación donde se encontraba Amy, las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que podía imaginar; tomó su teléfono y llamó a Eriol, necesitaba ayuda en ese momento. De manera que el británico prometió llegar lo más pronto posible para ver de qué forma podía ayudar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Eriol se hizo presente, rápidamente Shaoran hizo una recapitulación de lo sucedido según lo que el médico le dijo, pero definitivamente el inglés, que no era igual de incauto que su amigo, sabía que ahí había gato encerrado.

Llamó a Tomoyo, la única persona que podría ayudarlo a armar ese rompecabezas, además que creyó prudente ponerla sobre aviso en torno al giro de los acontecimientos, porque seguramente las cosas solo se complicarían y conociendo a Sakura… Sería capaz de tomar decisiones muy radicales con base en aquella información.

\- Tomoyo, necesito habar contigo, ¿puedes venir a este lugar por favor? – rápidamente Eriol le indicó el hospital donde se encontraban y esperaba que ella pudiera darse prisa.

La amatista al saber lo que estaba sucediendo y aprovechando que Sakura tendría trabajo por hacer, simplemente le dijo que se ausentaría algún tiempo del estudio pero regresaría pronto, así, emprendió su camino al hospital.

Al llegar, llamó a Eriol para que se reunieran aparte de Shaoran y así poder sopesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraron en la cafetería del hospital frente a una taza de café y así, el inglés empezó a comentarle no solo lo que había sucedido sino sus sospechas.

\- Es muy triste lo que le sucedió a esa muchacha - decía Tomoyo con rostro compungido

\- No lo sé Tomoyo… Solo piénsalo bien. Estaba sola en una habitación de hotel, nadie conocido a su alrededor y casualmente entran allí y descubren "justo a tiempo" lo que había hecho…

\- Podría ser una casualidad

\- Las casualidades no existen amiga mía… Y esto va más allá, me parece que hace parte de un elaborado plan. Solo espero que Shaoran no se deje manipular

\- O Sakura… La conoces, sabes que ella no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie de forma deliberada y con seguridad se enterará de esto. Es injusto…

\- Debe haber una forma de descubrir lo que sucede, es decir… No pudo actuar sola, alguien debe estarla ayudando y me encargaré de descubrir qué pasa aquí.

\- Solo dime qué necesitas. Cuentas conmigo.

Había decisión en la mirada de ambos amigos, si antes habían mantenido una posición ajena a lo que pasaba con Sakura y Shaoran, estaban seguros que no volverían a permitir que un mal entendido, o peor aún, las maquinaciones de una loca llegaran a separarlos nuevamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Señorita Kinomoto… ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Ehhh? – voltea a mirar rápidamente a la persona que se dirige a ella – sí, estoy bien.

\- Disculpe… Pero le estaba preguntando por los escenarios donde se harán los _Photo Shoot_

La castaña pasa una mano por su frente con notable frustración, estaba tan ridículamente distraída que hasta ese momento toda la reunión había pasado desapercibida para ella, su mente estaba con Shaoran y aquella situación que la tenía tan inquieta.

\- Les pido disculpas, ¿podríamos tomarnos un receso por favor? Nos reuniremos en media hora – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa y levantándose de su lugar, necesitaba un café con urgencia y hablar con Shaoran para tratar de tranquilizarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya había pasado bastantes horas sentado en aquella sala, afortunadamente la compañía de Eriol le ayudaba a distraerse, aunque notaba en su mirada que algo se traía entre manos su querido amigo inglés y se moría por preguntarle, pero a la vez tenía miedo de pensar en lo que estuviera pasando por aquella cabeza.

De repente, la puerta se abre de nuevo dejando ver a aquel doctor que le producía esa sensación extraña de que lo conocía, pero sus palabras le distrajeron.

\- Bueno, podemos decir que la señorita Campbell está estable en este momento y estamos con el proceso de salida esta misma tarde.

\- Sí, estoy tratando de contactar a alguien de su familia para llevarla a casa. Ella no vive aquí, sino en Boston.

\- Desconozco su situación señor Li, pero la situación emocional de la señorita es muy sensible actualmente y lo mejor sería que continué a su lado hasta que esté mejor.

\- Mire, nuestra situación es muy complicada, ella es… Mi ex prometida, y no creo que estar a mi lado sea lo más prudente ni lo más sano para ella

\- ¿Ex prometida? Mmmm no lo sé, no es eso lo que ella piensa, el poco tiempo que pudimos hablar con ella solo manifestaba el gran afecto que los une… Pero como digo, es una situación muy personal, pero debe considerar las recomendaciones, no queremos una recaída en este momento. Ah y por cierto… Afortunadamente el bebé también está bien.

Shaoran sintió como un frío sepulcral corrió por su espina dorsal al escuchar esas palabras. _¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?_

\- Doctor… ¿Bebé?... ¿De Qué está hablando?

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabía?... Su novia tiene casi tres meses de embarazo, pero la pérdida de sangre no le afectó, aunque aún hay que estar monitoreando el bienestar del feto de aquí en adelante.

\- Pero eso… No puede ser… - el ambarino se dejó caer sobre la fría silla totalmente consternado.

Por su parte, Eriol observaba la situación con preocupación, este hecho lo cambiaba todo, conocía a Shaoran, su sentido del deber y éste sin duda, sería clave a la hora de resolver esta situación.

\- En todo caso señor Li, en horas de la tarde estaremos dando salida a la señorita, esperamos que tenga todo preparado.

El galeno se retiró del lugar dejando a un estupefacto Shaoran casi sin poder responder ante lo que estaba viviendo. Eso no podía ser... Bueno, físicamente sí… Según las cuentas que hacía el médico era totalmente probable, en ese momento su relación era estable, sin inconveniente; aunque no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos seguramente habrían tenido relaciones en algún momento, la verdad, es que no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso.

Con rostro angustiado volteó a ver a su amigo – Eriol, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a decirle esto a Sakura?

\- Amigo, no puedo negar que estás en una situación difícil, además que un niño lo cambia todo, el bienestar emocional de la madre es fundamental y ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que está sucediendo. Creo que lo más prudente es contactarte con su familia urgentemente.

\- Eriol, ¿crees que no lo he intentado? Aquí hay algo muy extraño… Yo si había notado que tenían una relación distante y no quiero pensar mal, pero de verdad me ha sido imposible contactarlos.

\- ¿Y algún otro familiar? Hermanos… No lo sé.

\- No, son solo ella y sus padres, de hecho, en todos estos años, los he visto un par de veces solamente.

\- Bueno, hay que seguir intentando. Yo creo que lo mejor es que por ahora regresen a Boston y traten de resolver allá la situación. Además sería contraproducente con Sakura aquí.

\- ¿Sugieres que le mienta a Sakura?

\- No… O bueno… No del todo, pero Amy podría decirle cualquier cosa, no lo sé… Sabes cómo es Sakura, lo siento mucho amigo.

\- Necesito hablar con ella, escucharla solo por un momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido del teléfono la sacó nuevamente de su ensimismamiento, se disculpó y salió presurosa de la reunión al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Shaoran… Gracias a Dios llamas, estaba muy preocupada, ¿qué sucedió?

\- _Hola preciosa, las cosas son algo complicadas_ – respondía con desgano y evidente cansancio

\- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

\- _No, lastimosamente no. Tendré que regresar a Boston lo más pronto posible_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

\- _Pero antes, necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás muy ocupada?_

\- Pues estoy en reunión, aunque en realidad ha sido muy inoficiosa no he podido prestar atención.

\- _¿En una hora es muy complicado para ti?_

\- Es perfecto

\- _Nos vemos en el café de la esquina entonces… Y Sakura…_

\- Dime

\- _Recuerda siempre lo mucho que te quiero._

\- Sí…

Esos fueron los peores 60 minutos de su vida, la incertidumbre invadía su corazón, no podía evitar pensar en el tono apesadumbrado y triste de Shaoran en su llamada anterior y aquel mal presentimiento que la perseguía desde que se había separado de él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era el momento preciso, se había decidido al ver que las cosas en su negocio estaban mucho más estables.

Debía ir a buscarla, a pesar de que su relación no se diera por terminada con su negativa a la propuesta matrimonial, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien; se había debatido entre ir a buscarla o darle el suficiente espacio para pensar las cosas, pero se había decidido por la primera opción.

Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Caminaba distraídamente por el aeropuerto cuando de repente tropezó con alguien y escuchó un golpe. Rápidamente se disculpó con quien fuera la víctima de su torpeza para encontrarse con unos brillantes y enormes ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente, además, un rostro tan angelical e inocente que lo sobrecogió en el acto haciéndolo balbucear un par de palabras.

\- Lo… Lo siento mucho señorita. – se apresuró a extender su mano a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo y que no dejaba de mirarlo. Posteriormente, recogió también sus pertenencias

\- No se preocupe – respondió la muchacha en tono bajo mientras recibía de manos del francés el paquete que recogiera del suelo.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 3487 con destino al aeropuerto JFK de la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor abordar por la puerta 5_

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel sonido. La chica no dijo más, solo con una reverencia se alejó de Fye y se apartó de él.

Por su parte, Fye no salía del asombro respecto a lo que recién había sucedido, se había sentido sobrecogido con la presencia de la joven, de algún lugar extraño en su corazón había surgido una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla y protegerla. Seguramente se debía a su aspecto frágil y delicado. Sí, debía ser eso.

Abordó su vuelo sin mucha prisa, pero a su vez sin poder olvidar esos bonitos ojos con los que se había encontrado hace poco y es que más allá del tema del color que era bastante común, por cierto, era la expresión en ellos, la candidez y transparencia en su mirar. Terminó por quedarse dormido el tiempo que restaba del vuelo.

 _Estimados pasajeros, les habla su capitán. Les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, en este momento estamos arribando a la ciudad de Nueva York con una temperatura de 5°, agradecemos que hayan elegido viajar con nosotros._

El francés se estiró para sacudir un poco la pereza de su cuerpo, la verdad es que había dormido profundamente durante casi todo el vuelo, así que se sentía en cierta manera relajado, una de las ventajas de viajar en primera clase.

Posterior al aterrizaje, empezó a caminar en busca de su equipaje, en realidad hacía mucho frío pero nada raro en comparación de la ciudad luz en la que la sensación térmica era realmente similar al lugar al que recién llegaba.

Pensó por un momento llamar a Sakura para saber dónde estaba pero descartó la idea, quería sorprenderla, aunque deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que el sorprendido no fuera él.

Descartó de inmediato ese pensamiento, nunca, durante sus años de relación había dudado de ella, no empezaría ahora… Estiró su mano cuando alcanzó a ver su maleta negra aparecer y entonces sintió una tibia y delicada mano que se posaba en el mismo lugar. Al voltear a ver, cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos hermosos ojos que se habían colado en sus pensamientos las últimas horas.

\- Eres tú – dijo sorprendido.

\- Disculpe, por favor, la confundí con la mía, es que son idénticas.

Fye tomó rápidamente la maleta y al revisar, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba en lo cierto.

\- El error es mío, al parecer esta te pertenece – le extendió el elemento con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias y nuevamente mil disculpas.

\- Pero no tienes que disculparte, nuevamente el del error fui yo. Disculpa mi descortesía. Soy Fye D. Flourite.

\- Chii Motosuwa – respondió la chica con una reverencia.

\- ¿De dónde eres?

\- Soy japonesa, vengo por motivos de trabajo, le pido disculpas pero debo irme.

Así, Fye pudo ver como aquella menuda figurita se perdía entre la multitud que rondaba el aeropuerto, sonrió al verla partir, había sido un lindo encuentro pero ahora debía partir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura miraba su reloj con insistencia, era realmente extraño que Shaoran se retrasara en una cita sin importar de qué se tratara lo que terminó por incrementar su preocupación. De repente lo vio ingresar al lugar, hizo una pequeña señal con su mano para que él se percatara de su presencia

\- Sakura, lamento llegar tarde

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás bien – respondió ella tomando las manos del ambarino entre las suyas.

\- Gracias por ser tan dulce – él a su vez depositó un beso en las manos de la castaña y tomó valor para enfrentar la situación. – Sakura… - suspiró – no sé ni cómo decirte esto, pero no te voy a ocultar nada o a mentirte, solo dime una cosa ¿confías en mí?

\- Sí, claro…

\- No, necesito que lo pienses, que reflexiones si de verdad puedes confiar en mí y en lo que siento por ti, porque lo que está sucediendo puede determinar el futuro entre tú y yo.

El semblante de Sakura se tornó serio en ese momento, una serie de ideas atravesaban su mente en ese instante, entre ellas una muy común _"todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_. Pero por otro lado, no podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente, eso ya había sucedido cuando era una adolescente, pero esta vez, se había prometido luchar por él.

\- Confío en ti Shaoran – respondió decidida.

El castaño se dispuso a contarle sobre lo sucedido, el intento de suicidio de Amy y su permanencia en el hospital, la chica se veía consternada y afligida, muy al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar, ella sentía pena por aquella muchacha, pensaba que tenía que ser muy grande su angustia para llegar a esos extremos y a su vez un sentimiento de culpa se coló en su corazón.

\- Eso es terrible, yo…

Shaoran, previendo las palabras que saldrían de su boca selló sus labios con un tierno beso – No lo digas Sakura, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, absolutamente nada. Si hay algún culpable soy yo, y por ese motivo… Por favor entiéndeme, debo hacerme responsable de ella, por lo menos hasta que la situación se estabilice y pueda dar por concluida esta historia.

El corazón de Sakura se contraía en su pecho, a pesar de confiar en Shaoran y sus sentimientos hacia él, no podía determinar si podrían pasar esta situación, si a causa de la condición de Amy él tendría que verse atado a ella o si ella, tan recién llegada a la vida de Shaoran podría vivir con la idea en su mente de haber arruinado la vida de alguien.

\- Sakura… - interrumpió el castaño aquellos oscuros pensamientos – te necesito… Por favor

\- Solo quiero que estés feliz Shaoran – respondió ella tomando sus manos tratando de compartir su calidez – Y haré lo que sea para que eso suceda.

La inflexión en la voz de Sakura fue un augurio para Shaoran, ella estaría dispuesta a todo, inclusive a hacerse a un lado de forma voluntaria si erróneamente pensaba que en eso consistía su felicidad.

Sin más palabras se levantó de la mesa y la envolvió en sus brazos, como si se le escapara en ese mismo momento y con ella, su vida misma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de aquella conversación, Sakura decidió regresar a la oficina, con seguridad el equipo creativo seguiría trabajando en todo lo relacionado con las labores posteriores.

Definitivamente necesitaba distraerse, sacarse todas esas ideas que su cabeza elaboraba con una velocidad increíble, y aunque, algunas de ellas trataban de ser lo suficientemente positivas no alcanzaban para retornarle la tranquilidad.

Cuando llegó al lugar, primero ingresó a su oficina, tan distraída como para no darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta aun cuando ella la había dejado cuidadosamente cerrada.

En ese momento unas manos que ella distinguía muy bien se posaron sobre sus ojos y la fragancia masculina la inundó por completo. Era él, en ese momento se desconectó por completo pensando ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía algún tipo de radar para aparecer justo en los momentos difíciles? El problema, es que ahora su presencia la llevaba a un increíble conflicto de sentimientos. Por una parte se sintió en paz, quería hundirse en él y protegerse de todos los malos sentimientos y las situaciones externas que le traían dolor, pero por otro lado, recordaba el estado en el que se encontraban, las respuestas que tenía que darle y las resoluciones que debía tomar.

\- Fye… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te extrañaba mucho, ¿te molesta?

Ella le respondió con una cálida sonrisa – no podrías molestarme aunque lo intentaras, solo me sorprendiste. ¿Ya tomaste algo? hace mucho frío.

\- La verdad es que no hace mucho llegué y tu asistente me permitió entrar, espero no ser muy atrevido.

\- No digas esas cosas, siempre serás bienvenido y era mucho mejor que estuvieras aquí que por ahí rondando incómodamente en la sala de espera

Hablaron un rato sobre sus respectivos trabajos y cosas en realidad ajenas a asuntos sentimentales, es como si deliberadamente estuvieran evitando el tema, conociendo la respuesta, las emociones, los corazones dolidos. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería, pero buscaban evadirlo.

El suave sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

\- Siga por favor.

\- Señorita Kinomoto – ingresó delicadamente la mujer que trabajaba para Sakura – disculpe la intromisión, pero creo que es importante.

\- Dime, ¿qué sucede?

\- La señorita Daidouji salió, pero acaba de llegar otra señorita, al parecer… Está un poco perdida pero preguntó por ella.

\- Hazla pasar entonces.

La asistente desapareció por la puerta pero no tardó demasiado, ingresó con una persona tras ella. – Aquí está.

\- La hermosa y joven mujer se presentó ante ella con una exquisita reverencia propia de la mejor etiqueta de su país natal. Era hermosa, delgada y delicada, con el hermoso cabello rubio cayendo tras su espalda y una expresión de inocencia que podía conmover cualquier corazón.

Sakura sonrió al verla, era como contemplar a su madre cuando apenas iniciaba como modelo, era precisamente esas características las que conquistaban los corazones de su público y por supuesto sabía quién era la chica frente a ella. Elegida personalmente por Nadeshiko para las fotos de _Couture_ ya que la chica no era modelo de pasarela, solo de fotografía.

La castaña se acercó sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de su hasta el momento novio quien la reconoció en el acto. Tomó las manos de la joven deshaciendo la reverencia y sonriéndole con toda la calidez que había en su corazón.

\- Te esperábamos hasta mañana, pudiste haberme llamado para pasar por ti… Estás fría, esta época del año no es buena para estar divagando por las calles – decía Sakura como si se tratara de una madre cuidadosa.

Con un movimiento ágil tomó su teléfono, pidiendo que llevaran té y postres a sus invitados.

Tomó nuevamente las manos de la recién llegada y la llevó hasta el sofá

\- Fye… ¿Estás bien? Nunca has sido un chico tímido

El francés salió de su trance sintiéndose un poco tonto, se acercó a la chica y besando el dorso de su mano como solía hacerlo, por fin pudo articular palabra – Es un placer verla nuevamente señorita, de saber que este sería su destino no habría dudado en escoltarla

Sakura intercambió miradas entre ambos – Cómo… ¿Se conocen?

El francés se encogió de hombros – Solo una serie de encuentros casuales, nos vimos en el aeropuerto en París y sin saber tomamos el mismo vuelo, encontrándonos de nuevo en el JFK

La chica no musitaba palabra, se notaba que era bastante tímida

\- Chii ¿puedo llamarte así? – indagó Sakura –

La chica asintió con una sonrisa

\- Recuerda entonces que estás bajo nuestro cuidado, las reservaciones del hotel estaban para mañana pero un par de llamadas bastarán para resolverlo todo, te asignaré un transporte… Aunque te digo, esta ciudad es maravillosa a pesar del clima que ahora tenemos, caminar por sus calles es… No lo sé, placentero, el hotel está muy cerca pero reitero, tendrás un transporte en cualquier momento que lo dispongas y en el hotel podrás pedir lo que quieras y cuando quieras, que no te de pena, quiero que te sientas como en casa.

La rubia recién llegada se sentía sobrecogida por las atenciones de quien sería su jefa, pero, sin saber por qué, se sentía turbada por los hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con tanta atención y cuidado. Tenía miedo… Demasiados pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos se arremolinaban en ella, ahí se daría cuenta que ese viaje no sería como cualquier otro.

 **Hola!**

 **Ufff, la verdad pensé que no podría publicar y es que de verdad... Me siento corriendo una carrera contra el tiempo, este bebé no quiere dar mucha espera y sinceramente deseo terminar esta historia.**

 **Bueno, como pueden ver, nuevamente mi manía de enredar las cosas, pero... Peroooo espero, que no sea por más de unos dos capítulos (es más, necesito que sea así) y obviamente terminarlos lo más pronto posible.**

 **Fye es un personaje muy lindo, y aunque desde el principio no fue mi intención que quedara con Sakura, tampoco quería sacarlo de la historia de cualquier manera, hasta que llega mi maravillosa Eli a reafirmar otra idea que ya tenía en mente pero no sabía cómo materializar y ps ahí va.**

 **Los dejo como siempre con mis agradecimientos por sus hermosos reviews, pidiéndoles de todo corazón que me disculpen por no poder responderlos pero la verdad es que mis condiciones no son fáciles y espero puedan entenderlo, lo único que nunca cambia, es que me alegran el corazón con cada uno de ellos.**

 **Abrazos y besos**

 **Ale-San**


	24. ALMOST DONE

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **ALMOST DONE**

El galeno ingresó en la habitación como lo haría con cualquier otro paciente, se aseguró de cerrar con seguro la puerta y evitar así ser interrumpido en la conversación que esperaba sostener con la mujer que yacía pálida en la cama de hospital.

Aquella chica abrió sus ojos en forma lastimera mirando al recién llegado, cualquier persona que hubiese visto ese espectáculo estaría conmovido hasta los huesos al ver la fragilidad de la paciente.

\- Ya Amy, solo somos nosotros, no es necesario tanto drama

De inmediato el semblante de la joven cambió y se sentó rápidamente en la cama

\- ¿Cómo salió todo?

\- Tal parece que te vas a salir con la tuya – dijo el médico lanzando un suspiro de resignación – sabes que puedo tener una grave sanción si esto se descubre, así que espero que este teatro se termine pronto y no vuelvas a inmiscuirme en ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Favor con favor se paga querido - respondió ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica

\- Esto no fue un favor, fue un chantaje y lo sabes, de saber que serías este tipo de arpía jamás me habría metido contigo, maldita bruja

Las palabras del médico estaban cargadas de rencor, ahora estaba pagando un error de muchos años atrás que jamás pensó lo perseguiría hasta tan lejos o que se metería con una mujer tan sumamente peligrosa y sintió lastima de Shaoran, aquel antiguo compañero de clases.

 **FLASHBACK**

La historia en realidad era muy sencilla. Él ahora Dr Smith, ingresó a Harvard el mismo año en que lo hicieran Shaoran y Amy, pero solo compartió con ellos pocos meses, tomaba materias diferentes y sus horarios también lo eran, el joven notó el gran interés existente en la chica Campbell hacia el joven Li pero a este último le era por completo indiferente.

El meollo del asunto se produjo en su segundo año, cuando se estaba dando una enorme fiesta por parte de la fraternidad _Sigma Alpha Edison_ , pero que no era totalmente exclusiva, de manera que habían coincidido los tres implicados. Como era de esperarse aquella reunión fue por completo salvaje y él, que desde el principio se había fijado en Amy, podía ver como perseguía insistentemente a Shaoran sin que a este le interesara en lo más mínimo.

La joven, visiblemente dolida estaba bebiendo desmesuradamente, él, por su parte, no podía comprender cómo era posible que una mujer tan hermosa insistiera en alguien que simplemente no se interesaba en ella, él deseaba ser el centro de aquellas atenciones y por ese motivo se acercó a la muchacha, no lo hizo con segundas intenciones pero las condiciones en que se encontraban, fácilmente se prestaban para que sucediera algo más.

Entrada la madrugada y sin saber de qué manera, se encontraban en un pequeño armario teniendo sexo, fue algo simplemente carnal, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio, ambos disfrutaban (o eso creía él) siendo conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando todo pasó, cada uno siguió su camino sin ningún reparo, para Ethan Smith no había sido más que un revolcón, no podía ser tan idiota de tener algún apego hacia una mujer que seguía suspirando por otro. El problema se dio cuando estalló un escándalo donde denunciaban que en aquella fiesta se había presentado un caso de violación.

El muchacho estaba escandalizado y hasta cierto punto asqueado, nunca había podido entender cómo un hombre era capaz de forzar a una mujer hasta ese punto, pero todo su mundo se vio de cabeza cuando se enteró de quién era la presunta "víctima".

La dulce y amable Amy Campbell, quien había sido agredida en la última fiesta de _Sigma Alpha Edison_ por uno de los estudiantes del campus desconocido aún, porque según el testimonio de la chica _"se habían aprovechado de ella y la habían alcoholizado"_. El muchacho leía con total terror el pequeño editorial del periódico de la universidad. Además, se decía que el culpable no solamente se enfrentaría a su expulsión del claustro universitario sino también a cargos criminales por abuso sexual agravado por haberse "aprovechado del estado de indefensión de su víctima"

¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso? Él nunca la había forzado a nada, inclusive ella misma lo había invitado a tener sexo, así que se apresuró a buscarla, necesitaba aclarar la situación y hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido.

La encontró en un cubículo de la biblioteca y en cuanto lo vio le sonrió con fingida inocencia que él, por supuesto, notó.

\- Amy… Hola, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Siéntate por favor

\- Amy… Acabo de leer esto – dijo él extendiendo el pedazo de papel donde se encontraba el artículo.

\- Ah… Eso

\- Yo… No sé qué pasa, o si recuerdas algo de lo sucedido.

La chica lo miró con recelo, se levantó y cerró con seguro la puerta de aquel cubículo buscando más reserva de lo que iba a decir.

\- Sí, recuerdo lo sucedido – respondió con sorna.

\- Entonces ¿por qué dices que abusé de ti?, fue algo de común acuerdo, no sé si estabas demasiado ebria y si me sobrepasé, por favor perdóname, pero jamás quise que te sintieras agredida.

La muchacha suspiró cansinamente y se recostó en la silla de manera despreocupada jugando con un lápiz.

\- Soy perfectamente consciente de lo sucedido esa noche… es solo que… hubo una complicación.

\- ¿Complicación?

\- Verás, alguien… Me vio salir de aquel pequeño closet y el rumor llegó a oídos de Shaoran y mis otros compañeros. Sabes lo que siento por él y no podía dejar que pensara que soy una vagabunda que se revuelca con cualquiera.

\- Entonces… ¿inventaste todo?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya sabes… Soy una buena chica, amable, dulce e inocente… No puedo permitir que esa imagen cambie ante Shaoran, porque tarde o temprano, escúchame bien, él va a ser mío y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga en eso.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué me implicaste en eso Amy? ¡Puedes arruinar mi vida por completo! Mi carrera, puedo ir a prisión.

\- No necesariamente, solo… no te interpongas en mi camino. Yo insisto en no recordar quién fue mi agresor y lo sostendré, no te voy a implicar en nada, pero nunca te metas en mi camino, no hables con Shaoran y aléjate de nosotros – respondió ella con su mirada llena de decisión.

\- Eres una maldita perra Amy Campbell.

\- Solo tengo claro lo que quiero y voy por ello… No me puedes culpar por eso.

\- Júrame que nunca dirás nada, no me vas a arruinar la vida

\- Palabra de honor – respondió ella levantando su mano y con una sonrisa llena de tanta perversidad que el muchacho sintió escalofríos.

Desde ese momento buscó cambiar el hospital de su residencia, se mudó de ciudad y solo regresó por su título. Quería olvidar ese negro episodio de su vida en el que permanecía con miedo y zozobra en torno a lo sucedido.

Pero aquel infierno había revivido un par de días antes, cuando recibió una llamada estando en el hospital y escuchó aquella voz al otro lado de la línea. Era ella, la maldita que casi arruinó su vida y lo peor: venía por más.

Aquella llamada había sido muy simple, la mujer se presentó y todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido años atrás llegaron a la mente del joven galeno. Le dijo lo que estaba pasando y que necesitaba su complicidad en esta tarea.

Él se sintió asqueado ante esta petición, saber que el pobre Li al fin había caído en sus garras y ahora ella estaba maquinando en su contra, pero él, por más que su conciencia le decía simplemente no podía negarse, estaba en sus manos.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**.

\- En fin, hablé con Li y le dije que era necesario que se fueran juntos a Boston, que no estás en condiciones de estar sola y tu estado emocional era demasiado inestable. Accedió.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí, ya está el papeleo, solo debemos esperar que él regrese.

\- Has hecho muy bien tu tarea

\- Te vas a hundir en el infierno por todo el mal que has hecho. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme en paz?

\- Solo si juras guardar silencio.

El hombre se acercó a ella recapitulando todo lo sucedido en el pasado, recordándole que él era inocente, de ahí, ella le confesó que después de su encuentro furtivo ella había almacenado material biológico que serviría como evidencia para inculparlo y ahora, si bien ya no estaban en la universidad, el caso aún seguía activo y podría acabar con su carrera.

\- Si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a quedar callado

\- No es justo con Li

\- No me importa, con el tiempo… Las cosas volverán a ser como antes, nos vamos a casar y formar una familia. Él me va a amar ya lo verás, después de dejar de lado el estorbo que surgió, todo estará bien.

El médico negó en silencio y salió de la habitación, al hacerlo, sacó el pequeño dispositivo que tenía en su bolsillo. Por fin había logrado que la maldita confesara, ahora debía preparar muy bien lo que haría, porque se encargaría de que ella pagara con creces todo lo que estaba haciendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspiró por enésima vez sentado a la mesa de aquel café, no hacía mucho había logrado hablar con Sakura y ahora tenía que tomar responsabilidad por Amy; trataba de recapitular en qué momento todo esto había pasado, por qué se había permitido llegar tan lejos con aquella mujer si sus sentimientos nunca fueron demasiado fuertes y peor aún, jamás notó que estuviera tan trastornada.

Había llamado más temprano a las diferentes aerolíneas solicitando boletos para viajar a Boston, pero lastimosamente coincidió con el fin de semana de Acción de gracias y había sido imposible, tendrían que pasar esos días de fiesta en NY.

Eriol había accedido a que la mujer permaneciera en su apartamento, según él estaría muy ocupado con los asuntos del restaurante y buscaría otro lugar donde quedarse, le frustraba causar tantas molestias pero por el momento sería necesario.

Continuaba infructuosamente comunicarse con los padres de Amy pero todo había sido en vano, lo que sí no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente era esa sensación de que el médico que había atendido a la joven le resultaba muy familiar, aunque él nunca había tenido ninguna interacción con sus colegas de NY y los que estaban en Boston eran los mismos que había conocido desde el principio.

Solo esperaba que todo se pudiera resolver pronto, poder estar con Sakura sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bueno señorita, hemos llegado – decía un sonriente Fye a la recién llegada Chii cuando ingresaron al hotel donde estaban hechas las reservas.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, espero no haya sido mucha molestia

\- No lo es, Sakura me pidió el favor de que te cuidara mientras me sea posible y para mí es un placer poder hacerlo

La jovencita se sonrojó con violencia tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el amable rubio de ojos azules.

\- Qué te parece si te instalas y luego nos encontramos para cenar

\- ¿Cenar?

\- Sí, Sakura sigue trabajando pero me dijo que si era posible nos alcanzaría y creo que podemos hacerlo aquí mismo, es una noche fría.

\- Está bien, gracias – respondió la chica con una reverencia

\- ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono por favor? – pidió Fye amablemente

La chica, sin comprender muy bien la naturaleza de esta petición se lo entregó, rápidamente Fye escribió su número devolviéndole el dispositivo.

\- Es mi número, llámame si necesitas algo.

La muchacha emprendió su camino hacia el elevador sin poder comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, desde el momento mismo en que lo había visto en el aeropuerto de París un sentimiento extraño se había calado en ella, pero también era totalmente consciente de la naturaleza de la relación que él sostenía con quien era su jefa, ¿cómo podía verse envuelta en algo tan complicado? Solo esperaba poder enfocarse en hacer su trabajo sin ningún contratiempo y partir de allí a la próxima asignación que Nadeshiko tuviera para ella.

Por su parte, Fye tenía una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, aquella chica hacía surgir en él una serie de sentimientos que desconocía hasta ese momento, ya estando allí, tomó la decisión de quedarse en el mismo hotel, por algún motivo no se sentía muy cómodo hospedándose en el apartamento de la castaña, no podía perder de vista su objetivo y este era el poder resolver su situación sentimental.

A eso de las 8 de la noche, Chii se preparó para bajar al restaurante del hotel, no se había atrevido a llamar a Fye para no parecer una persona asfixiante o demandante, prefería esperarlo si era del caso; pero cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron pudo verlo apoyado en una columna vestido elegantemente y mirando distraído hacia el grupo de personas que ya se hacía presente en el lugar.

Ella se acercó tratando de controlar el temblor de sus rodillas, era increíble que la sola presencia de aquel hombre le hiciera sentirse así. Carraspeó un poco su garganta para así llamar la atención del francés e hizo una reverencia frente a él.

\- Oh, que bueno que llegaste, ¿pudiste descansar un poco?

\- Si, gracias

\- Bueno… Creo que Sakura se está tardando un poco, ¿te parece si esperamos en el bar hasta que llegue?

\- Claro, no hay problema.

A Fye por su parte, le parecía una chica de lo más adorable, se sonrojaba con facilidad prácticamente ante cada cosa que él decía, podía notar la sinceridad y transparencia en su mirada y en su actuar. Verdaderamente adorable.

Ya ubicados en el bar, notó que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a beber y no sería él quien la instruiría al respecto y mucho menos sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría su sesión de fotos, sabía que así fuera poco el alcohol que ingiriera seguramente no le haría bien.

Los minutos pasaban y ella se notaba cada vez más tranquila en compañía de Fye y viceversa, reían divertidos de las anécdotas compartidas por el francés y ella se mostraba fascinada con el conocimiento que él tenía sobre el mundo, allí supo que ella era japonesa y recién descubierta por Nadeshiko en uno de sus viajes, que no hacía pasarela porque era muy tímida para soportar la presión del público pero no había sido necesario porque su apariencia era tan hermosa que fácilmente había ganado protagonismo en diferentes portadas.

Por último, Nadeshiko la había enviado no solo para hacer parte de sus catálogos en el mercado Neoyorkino, sino también para que tomara un poco más de experiencia y aprendiera de su hija y pupila.

Por su parte, Sakura iba ingresando al lugar en compañía de Tomoyo y fue precisamente la amatista quien se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esta vez, Sakura, a pesar de ser tan distraída también pudo notarlo, pero lo que le pareció más extraño, era que no le molestaba ni siquiera un poco, todo lo contrario, por primera vez parecía ver una alternativa a su situación con Fye y se iba a encargar de aprovecharla porque su mayor deseo es que él lograra ser feliz.

\- Tommy

\- Si Sakurita… Veo lo mismo que tú

La castaña sonrió – sigues leyéndome el pensamiento

\- Es que todo es tan claro – respondió la amatista con una sonrisa, pero a su vez, tenía perfecta claridad de lo que estaba sucediendo con Shaoran y que quizá sería una jugada arriesgada al tratar de "unir" a Fye con otra persona, cuando era muy seguro que Sakura quedaría devastada con la situación.

\- ¿Sabes que me parece una muy buena opción?

\- Sakurita… ¿Estás segura? Es decir ¿te sientes lista para desprenderte de Fye?

\- Sí Tommy, lo estoy, porque él merece ser feliz con alguien que se entregue por completo a él, sin reversas ni fantasmas del pasado

\- Pero y… Y si algo sucede con Shaoran…

Sakura negó – Mi decisión no solo depende de lo que sucede con Shaoran Tommy, todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que si bien quiero mucho a Fye no es lo suficiente para estar unidos toda la vida, y si por algún motivo Shaoran y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos – guardó silencio por un momento recordando lo que le había dicho el ambarino horas atrás – Fye no es un premio de consolación.

\- Tienes razón, entonces… Te ayudo – dijo la amatista tomando las manos de su mejor amiga en señal de apoyo

Al llegar, saludaron amablemente y se ubicaron en la mesa designada para compartir con la recién llegada, trataban de no interrumpir en lo más mínimo y permitir que la conversación fuera centrada en ellos dos, conocer a Chii, que ella pudiera conocer más al francés que no solo era encantador sino una persona grandiosa. Sakura sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo, porque ese hombre solo podía inspirar eso, amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una ansiosa mujer caminaba de un lugar a otro en medio de la habitación, ya se encontraba vestida con la ropa que le habían traído, se notaba su nerviosismo, no se mordía las uñas porque siempre pensó que era un hábito horrible, pero tenía que pensar rápido. Ahora, seguramente Shaoran se la llevaría de esa horrible ciudad y regresarían para ser felices solos en Boston alejados de la intrusa Kinomoto.

Sí, eso era lo que más anhelaba, formar un hogar… Uno feliz como el que nunca tuvo, Shaoran con los días despertaría de ese trance en que aquella bruja lo había envuelto y recuperaría la razón…

Pero ¿Y si no pasaba? Necesitaba un plan B para sacar del escenario definitivamente a Kinomoto, así, su querido Shaoran solo tendría ojos y corazón para ella.

\- Señorita Campbell, sus documentos están listos, el señor Li se encuentra tramitando todo, por favor acompáñeme – la enfermera se acercó con una silla de ruedas y la llevó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shaoran quien al verla se acercó y la saludó afectuosamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Ahora que estás conmigo, claro que lo estoy

El castaño se sentía incómodo, culpable, la verdad es que ningún sentimiento agradable llegaba a su corazón al verla, solo podía sentir el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

\- Shaoran… - la pelirroja rompió el silencio – perdóname por no haberte dicho sobre… bueno tú sabes, planeaba hacerlo pero las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente que…

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que ustedes estén bien, lo resolveremos luego

El camino al apartamento de Eriol fue en total silencio, Shaoran tenía demasiadas ideas cruzando su mente como para agregar más, necesitaba encontrar la manera correcta de poner las cosas en orden y poderle dar a conocer sus sentimientos, porque a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo y el hijo que vendría en camino, estaba convencido que estar con ella no era una opción.

Ingresaron al apartamento en el mismo silencio, Shaoran dejó el pequeño maletín en su cuarto al igual que los documentos.

\- Amy, dime ¿qué deseas comer?

\- No tengo apetito Shaoran

\- Ven, siéntate por favor

Se ubicaron en el sofá de la sala y él trató de hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no alterarla.

\- Amy, sabes que ya no solo se trata de ti, hay una vida creciendo y te necesita. A menos que no desees tenerlo

\- ¡Como puedes decir eso! Es nuestro hijo Shaoran, no podría hacer nada para dañarlo

\- Ya lo hiciste – replicó él seriamente – ahora, si dices que en realidad quieres conservarlo entonces debes alimentarte bien y cuidarte de ahora en adelante

El castaño se retiró camino a la cocina pero Amy pudo ver el cambio en la actitud de Shaoran hacia ella, estaba aterrada, las cosas en realidad estaban peor de lo que ella imaginaba, tenía que concentrarse en ser la misma muchacha dulce y sumisa que había sido siempre.

No mucho tiempo después, él regresó con una bandeja que contenía una ensalada ligera, alguna fruta y té, también un par de pastillas

\- Son calmantes suaves, te ayudarán a dormir mejor

\- Pero no quiero dormir aún… Necesitamos hablar

\- Y lo haremos, no te preocupes, pero no será ahora, de verdad necesitas descansar

La chica asintió y consumió los alimentos traídos al igual que el medicamento.

Cuando Shaoran se aseguró que Amy estuvo dormida, se retiró de nuevo a la sala, se sentó poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía asfixiado y abatido por la situación y solo algo… O mejor… Alguien, podría ayudarle con su estado de frustración.

El repique constante del teléfono, le hizo darse cuenta que quizá ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada para poder responderle, en realidad no quería si quiera pensar que lo estuviera evitando deliberadamente, no podría soportar de nuevo la distancia entre ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cena estuvo por demás entretenida, aunque se sintió incómoda por un rato al observar la interacción entre su novio y la recién llegada, la idea de poder verlo realmente feliz al lado de una persona que pudiera corresponderlo por completo, trajo paz a su corazón.

Llegó a su apartamento y se dedicó a prepararse para dormir, el día siguiente sería tremendamente agitado y debía estar fresca para entonces, pero antes de irse a dormir revisó su teléfono y encontró las llamadas perdidas de Shaoran, se sintió pésimo, justo en el momento en que él más la necesitaba ella se mostraba ausente, aunque en realidad no era esa su intención. Así que tomó el aparato y se decidió por llamarlo aunque ya estaba un poco tarde.

Tan solo dos timbrazos fueron necesarios para escuchar su voz.

\- _Sakura…_

\- Perdóname, por favor, estaba ocupada en una cena y no vi cuando llamaste.

Escuchó una suave sonrisa de su parte al otro lado de la línea – _No te preocupes, solo quería escucharte… Necesitaba hacerlo_

\- ¿Cómo acabó de ir todo?

Un nuevo suspiro por parte del castaño – _Bueno, pues seguimos en Manhattan, no pude encontrar vuelos a Boston, ya sabes, por acción de gracias._

\- Comprendo… Y ella, ¿cómo sigue?

\- _Bien, supongo, está dormida._

\- Shaoran… Aquí estoy, siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.

El ambarino se sintió tremendamente culpable, pues no le había dicho toda la verdad, el asunto del embarazo de Amy seguía siendo oculto para la castaña y es que en realidad él no sabía cómo decírselo. Quizá se tratara solo de encontrar el momento indicado y lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría, porque si Amy pensaba que un hijo era suficiente motivo para retenerlo a su lado, estaba muy equivocada, jamás evadiría su responsabilidad y se aseguraría de que ese pequeño tuviera un padre que le amara y cuidara, pero no permitiría que esa fuera una excusa para obligarse a estar con alguien que no amara y mucho menos para renunciar a la persona que era dueña de su corazón.

\- _Sakura… Te amo, nunca lo olvides por favor, no importa cuan difíciles se pongan las cosas._

\- Me asusta cuando hablas así.

\- _Te amo Sakura, esa es la única verdad._

\- Descansa, seguro mañana será mejor ¿si? Pero por favor llámame, eso sí, asegúrate de no molestar a Amy, está en un estado delicado y no quiero que las cosas empeoren.

\- _Tienes el corazón más noble del mundo, enana_

\- No es eso… Solo que ya sabes, no me gustaría que me sucediera lo mismo.

\- _Te dejaré descansar, sé que tienes un día importante mañana._

\- Te amo Shaoran

\- _Yo a ti._

Terminó esa llamada que fue como un bálsamo para su corazón, definitivamente no podría soportar perderla. No esta vez.

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, sé que las cosas no se ven bien pero como pueden darse cuenta ahí se va viendo quién es la bruja de Amy y cómo va "logrando su cometido" me preguntaban antes que si no era por dinero cuáles eran sus motivos. La respuesta es: La maldita está loca! loca en serio! y se obsesionó con Shaoran, el peligro radica en lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de lograr su cometido.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus visitas y reviews, perdónenme de verdad por no contestarles, es que han sido días un poquito complicados y pues cuando tengo el tiempo a veces lo que menos quiero es coger el pc pero los llevo en mi corazón y siempre he estado y estaré agradecida por su apoyo.**

 **Les envío muchos abrazos y besos.**

 **Ale-San**


	25. AVISO

Hola a todos!

Espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana. El motivo de este mensaje es para darles a conocer mi situación. El lunes nació mi bebé, y es prematuro, por ese motivo necesita muchos más cuidados por lo menos las primeras semanas, por ese motivo no me será posible actualizar la historia por lo menos hasta adaptarme de nuevo a esta situación que aunque me hace inmensamente feliz, es un poco compleja.

Por lo pronto, les Envío un gran abrazo y les doy mi palabra que terminaré la historia, total solo falta un capítulo jejejej solo tenganme un poquito de paciencia.

Mis mejores deseos.

Ale-san


	26. YOU BELONG TO MY HEART

**Hola! regresé para el gran final, como pueden ver este capítulo es mucho más largo porque es el final. Solo espero que lo disfruten, de antemano les pido disculpas por los problemas de redacción, ortografía, etc. que puedan encontrar, créanme que lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo, en las madrugadas que tenía "tiempo de paz" y si me ponía en la tarea de revisarlo de nuevo pues me tardaría otra vida jejeje**

 **Sin más, nuevamente espero que lo disfruten (y sufran un poquito) ahhh y nos leemos abajo!**

 **Por cierto: las dos canciones que aparecen pertenecen al OST de uno de los mejores doramas que puedan encontrar, el cual les recomiendo que vean, porfa escúchenlas, son muy lindas (while you were sleeping) me faltaron muchas que hubiese querido incluir pero las cosas no se dieron... Ahora sí, los dejo**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **YOU BELONG TO MY HEART**

\- ¡Todos preparados! ¿Las modelos están vestidas?

\- Si señorita Kinomoto – respondió una de las asistentes de vestuario-

\- Tómense su tiempo con Chii, ella será la última y necesito que luzca totalmente radiante.

Sakura Kinomoto empezó a desenvolverse como solía hacerlo, con todo el profesionalismo que había adquirido durante esos años, buscaba que cada fotografía tuviera un enfoque especial, el escenario que habían elegido para ese día era particularmente hermoso, el jardín botánico de Brooklyn que proporcionaba un ambiente ecléctico perfecto para lo que querían lograr.

Esta era una ocasión perfecta para distraerse de todos aquellos asuntos que le agobiaban. La cámara frente a ella era el perfecto catalizador de todas las emociones que la recorrían y vaya que eran confusas, el tema de Shaoran seguía siendo demasiado delicado pues sabía que la vida y seguridad de una persona estaba de por medio, además, esa chica nunca le había hecho nada malo así que no debía albergar sentimientos negativos hacia ella.

Suspiró sonoramente hasta que apareció Fye a su lado con un café caliente.

\- Sea lo que sea que te produzca angustia solo déjalo ir cherie

La chica sonrió con tristeza – Tú sí que me conoces

\- Vamos pequeña, es la hora de comenzar con la magia – se retiró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo en señal de complicidad, se dirigía a la carpa donde se encontraba Chii

\- Parece que las cosas van sobre ruedas ¿no es así? – esta vez era Tomoyo quien interrumpía sus pensamientos.

\- Eso espero, más que cualquier cosa solo puedo desear su felicidad

\- ¿Y la tuya?

\- No lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – quizá en otra vida hice algo tan malo que la felicidad me resulta tan esquiva ahora.

\- No digas eso – concluyó la amatista abrazándola con ternura – ni en esta o en cualquier otra vida podrías hacer algo malo, eres la persona más noble que conozco Sakura, mira esta como una prueba más y verás que todo se resolverá a tu favor. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

\- ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti?

\- Simplemente miserable querida – contestó entre risas la amatista – pero bueno, ahora es tu turno, ¡este catálogo estará precioso!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

No había logrado descansar aquella noche, los pensamientos sobre lo que era su vida en ese momento lo embargaban, el pensar que el bienestar de una persona dependiera de él era una carga muy pesada de llevar, y no se refería solo a Amy, había una pequeña vida que estaba creciendo y dependía enteramente de él.

Había un vacío profundo y creciente en su pecho, necesitaba verla, escucharla, sentir la calidez de sus labios, pero sería egoísta arrastrarla a todo ese desastre, además ella no conocía la historia completa, no había tenido el valor de revelarle que sería padre, lo inundaba un temor profundo de que por ese motivo definitivamente su oportunidad de ser feliz con Sakura se esfumara en el aire, no porque la castaña no aceptara a su hijo, sino porque conociéndola preferiría hacerse a un lado si eso suponía la felicidad del ambarino.

Tomó su celular, observaba el número de ella y quería por un momento dejarse llevar por ese impulso, pero recordó que estaba en aquella importante sesión fotográfica y no quería alterarla. Aprovechó que al parecer Amy aun descansaba y tomó su guitarra, sacó una vieja y ajada hoja de papel y empezó a interpretar una canción que compuso para Sakura en sus años de adolescencia y nunca pudo cantársela, quizá la grabaría y se la enviaría luego, si era cierto que tenían que separarse de nuevo no se reservaría nada esta vez.

 **It´s you – Henry (OST while you were sleeping)**

 _Baby I'm falling head over heels_

 _Looking for ways to_

 _Let you know just how I feel_

 _Wish I was holding you by my side_

 _I wouldn't change a thing_

 _Cause finally it's real_

 _Tryna hold back_

 _You oughta know that_

 _You're the one that's on my mind_

 _I'm falling too fast deeply in love_

 _Finding the magic_

 _In the colors of you_

 _You're the right time_

 _At the right moment_

 _You're the sunlight_

 _Keeps my heart going_

 _Know when I'm with you_

 _Can't keep myself from falling_

 _Right time at the right moment_

 _It's you_

 _You, it's you_

 _You, it's you_

 _Baby I'm falling deeper in love_

 _Everything that you are is_

 _All I'm dreaming of_

 _And if I can break enough_

 _To show you that I need us_

 _I'd give up everything_

 _I have girl just for you_

 _Tryna hold back_

 _You oughta know that_

 _You're the one that's on my mind_

 _I'm falling too fast deeply in love_

 _Girl, all I need to breathe is you_

 _Cause you're the right time_

 _At the right moment_

 _You're the sunlight_

 _Keeps my heart going_

 _Know when I'm with you_

 _Can't keep myself from falling_

 _Right time at the right moment_

 _It's you_

 _Every night in my bed I'm dreaming_

 _That it's you in my arms I'm holding_

 _Girl, all I want is you_

 _You know you're the right time_

 _At the right moment_

 _You're the sunlight_

 _Keeps my heart going_

 _It's, you_

 _Cause you're the right time_

 _At the right moment_

 _You're the sunlight_

 _Keeps my heart going_

 _Know when I'm with you_

 _Can't keep myself from falling_

 _Right time at the right moment_

 _It's you_

 _You, it's you_

 _You, it's you_

Al terminar solo tomó la vieja fotografía que siempre llevaba en aquel viejo estuche de su guitarra y se abrazó a ella, le era imposible no llorar en ese momento que su corazón era embargado por aquella zozobra de perderla de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había despertado hacía un buen rato, se asomó a la ventana y supo que el clima no era el mejor, lo más probable era que lloviera en el transcurso del día, no había escuchado a Shaoran y la verdad era que no sabía cómo abordarlo, debía planear muy bien la manera en que se acercaría a él pues si algo le había quedado claro la noche anterior era que la lástima no era suficiente para atraerlo nuevamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el sonido tenue de la guitarra que se colaba en su habitación, así que de forma discreta salió de allí y se acercó a la puerta del lugar que él ocupaba escuchando aquella hermosa canción y la profundidad de los sentimientos que esta expresaba.

\- Maldita Kinomoto – susurró para sí misma apretando sus manos de tal manera que terminó sangrando, la ira la poseía por completo, estaba segura de que si tuviera a la castaña frente a ella la mataría sin ningún reparo

Y a lo mejor… No era tan mala idea, es decir, todo estaba bien hasta que ella había aparecido, ella y Shaoran eran felices… definitivamente era necesario deshacerse de ese estorbo y seguramente Shaoran volvería a ella.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro, lo haría, claro que lo haría y de la mejor manera, sin dejar huella. Tenía que salir de aquel apartamento y conseguir lo que necesitaba, no sería fácil, pero era necesario.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Listo chicos, han hecho un trabajo magnífico! – los aplausos de todo el equipo resonaban en el lugar, si algo era definitivamente innegable era el talento de Sakura, ese sin duda sería el mejor catálogo de la temporada, y a eso se sumaba la belleza etérea de Chii

Fye miraba con fascinación a aquellas dos mujeres, Sakura tan resuelta y brillante, Chii tan hermosa y delicada, por primera vez se tomó el tiempo de verlas a cada una de manera independiente, más allá de la relación que lo unía a la ojiverde y la fascinación que le había causado Chii desde que la conoció.

En realidad la relación con Sakura era… Extraña, hasta hacía un tiempo se había sentido totalmente cómodo con aquella relación, pero ahora… Es decir, nunca habían pasado más que un par de meses juntos por los continuos viajes de ella, él nunca había tenido inconveniente con eso, pero ya no le bastaba, además cada vez que lo pensaba detenidamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que se había aferrado más a la idea de ellos dos juntos que a la misma Sakura en sí, le gustaba la idea de una relación con una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa, pero Chii… Aquella joven despertaba otros sentimientos en él, un deseo ferviente de protegerla y de darle todo de sí mismo, pasar cada momento del día a su lado. Definitivamente ahora podía verlo todo un poco más claro, solo le quedaba tomar una decisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El personal de apoyo se encontraba recogiendo los equipos que fueron usados durante aquella sesión, lo hacían con rapidez porque la lluvia amenazaba con caer violentamente sobre la ciudad.

Sakura miraba insistentemente su teléfono, deseaba encontrar una llamada, un mensaje… Algo, pero era inútil, en ningún momento él había tratado de comunicarse y un suspiro pesado escapó de sus pulmones.

\- Hace mucho frío ¿no es así? – preguntó Eriol acercándole un vaso de humeante café que ella recibió gustosa.

\- Sí, mucho frío. Gracias

\- Querida Sakura, no me gusta verte así

\- Así… ¿Cómo?

\- Conmigo no tienes que disimular, sabes que conozco muy bien la situación.

\- No se ha comunicado hoy - dijo ella quedamente tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

\- Las cosas son un poco complicadas, pero créeme cuando te diga que Shaoran está poniendo todo de su parte para resolver las cosas.

\- Lo sé, pero no estoy segura si deba hacerlo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo se pudo sentir Amy para hacer algo como lo que hizo, no puedo estar tranquila de pensar en eso, mi felicidad a costa de la desdicha de otra persona – decía la castaña con voz apagada.

\- Ni lo pienses Sakura, tú no eres responsable de las decisiones que esa loca toma

\- Eriol… No la llames así, no podemos juzgarla sin conocer sus sentimientos, no sería justo

\- Sigues siendo la misma dulce Sakura que conocí, solo… Dale tiempo a Shaoran y no pienses que apartarte de él será la solución.

\- Y tú… ¿cómo vas?

Eriol guardó silencio por un momento sopesando la pregunta hecha por su amiga, sabía a la perfección a qué se refería, el asunto es que ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.

\- No sé cómo responder a eso – dijo el joven con una tenue sonrisa

\- Pues querido amigo, toma tu propio consejo y no des las cosas por sentadas, tómate tu tiempo y evalúa tus opciones, solo te advierto una cosa – dijo ella señalándolo

\- Ya se lo que me vas a decir y es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, soy una persona compleja querida Sakura.

\- Las circunstancias y las personas son siempre más sencillas de lo que creemos, somos nosotros los que solemos complicarnos más de lo debido.

\- Touché. ¿Vas al restaurante esta noche?

\- La verdad es que estoy exhausta, pero es posible que lo haga, extraño cantar y sabes que es una maravillosa manera de liberar tensiones.

\- En ese caso allá te espero

El chico terminó de alejarse al percatarse de las primeras gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer. En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, era él, por fin podría escucharlo.

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- _¿Qué tal tu día?_ – la voz del ambarino sonaba apagada y ausente

\- Bien… Todo bien, ya terminamos por el día de hoy ¿y tú?

El joven suspiró al otro lado de la línea – _extrañándote, no imaginas cuánto_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura – Yo también, no te llamé porque no quiero causar inconvenientes.

\- _Y yo sabía que estabas ocupada, solo que no podía soportar más tiempo sin escucharte_

\- ¿Irás al restaurante esta noche?

\- _No creo… Ya sabes que no debo dejar a Amy sola, su estado no es el mejor_

\- Ya veo… Y ¿cuándo se van? – esa era la pregunta que más temor le causaba

\- _El lunes._

\- Bueno pues… Espero que todo salga bien

\- _Sakura… Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por resolver esto cuanto antes y regresar a tu lado, te necesito como no tienes idea._

\- Shaoran, espero que todo salga bien.

\- _Así será preciosa, así será. Te envío un beso. No olvides que te amo Sakura_

\- Y yo a ti

Aquella corta conversación llenó su corazón, aunque su situación era muy incierta, el simple hecho de escucharlo la llenaba de esperanza, las cosas se resolverían de uno u otro modo, confiaba en que así fuera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado toda la mañana haciendo las llamadas necesarias para conseguir eso que los liberaría por fin de la molesta castaña de ojos verdes. No había sido fácil, no estaba en su ciudad pero uno de sus contactos del mercado negro en Boston le había ayudado con algunas conexiones.

Se encargaría de encontrarse con aquel sujeto en la noche, primero debía asegurarse de que Shaoran durmiera profundamente para que no sospechara de su salida en su "delicado estado", para eso, se valdría de un efectivo somnífero que siempre llevaba consigo para ayudarla a dormir.

Ese pequeño negocio le costaría muchísimo dinero, pero no importaba, todo fuera con tal de tener el camino libre y reconquistar el corazón de Shaoran, eso era por lo que había trabajado tantos años y no iba a permitir que un estorbo frustrara sus planes.

Ahora el siguiente pasó de su plan. Tomó el teléfono de Shaoran cuando este se descuidó, notó que era precisamente ella la última persona con quien él había hablado.

\- Mi querido Shaoran, espero hayas podido despedirte porque será la última vez que hables con ella – murmuró sonriendo con sorna y copiando el número telefónico en su propio teléfono.

Se encerró en la habitación para llamarla cuando se percató de que sería una imprudencia… Es decir, se vería en los registros telefónicos que ella la había llamado y eso no sería muy conveniente, levantaría sospechas, sin duda alguna.

Tendría que esperar al día siguiente y conseguir un teléfono desechable, no podía dejar cabos sueltos en su plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _¿Estás lista?_

\- Sí, el Dr Smith terminará su turno en media hora

\- _Perfecto, tenemos que abordarlo lo más pronto posible_.

\- No hay cabida a errores Eriol, ¿estás seguro de que se trata de esa persona?

\- _Si, sin duda es él_ – respondía el inglés revisando una fotografía enviada por Ieran Li a su teléfono, el que aparecía en la foto era más joven, de cabello oscuro y sin lentes, quizá por ese motivo el despistado de Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de un antiguo compañero suyo. Se quitaría el nombre si todo esto no se trataba de un elaborado plan.

\- Entonces, manos a la obra – terminó por decir la amatista antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

Ella ya se encontraba en la entrada del hospital, se adentró entonces por los pasillos de aquel recinto esperando que el famoso doctor Smith hiciera su aparición mientras Eriol llegaba y lo confrontaban, tenían que descubrir la verdad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Dr Smith ¿se va antes? – preguntaba una de las enfermeras apostada en su respectiva estación.

\- Si Mary, no tengo más pacientes por hoy y como ingresé más temprano…

\- Entiendo doctor, espero que descanse – respondió la chica con una sonrisa

Tomoyo entró en pánico, estaba saliendo antes de lo planeado y Eriol no llegaba aún, él tenía toda la información recabada de aquel médico.

\- Carajo – la amatista trataba de seguirlo de la manera mas cautelosa pero el hombre caminaba rápido por los pasillos y no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo.

\- Eriol, por fin contestas, el dr. salió antes de lo planeado, ya casi sale del hospital lo estoy siguiendo.

\- _Estoy a tres calles, ¿en qué dirección van?_

\- Hacia el Oeste, tienes que correr, no podemos perderlo.

\- _No te preocupes, solo no lo pierdas de vista_

De la manera más discreta Tomoyo trataba de acercarse, ¿por qué tenía que usar zapatos altos justo ese día? Lo vio haciendo señas para detener un taxi. Ok, situaciones desesperadas, necesitan medidas desesperadas.

\- Dr Smith – gritó desde donde estaba, el aludido volteó a ver – Dr por favor espere.

El hombre miraba extrañado a la joven que se dirigía a él, trataba de identificarla pero no lograba hacerlo, aun así esperó que ella se acercara.

\- Disculpe importunarlo, yo soy… Esto… Soy la nieta de la paciente que atendió ayer en la tarde – trató de improvisar

El hombre la miró detenidamente – No sé de quién me habla señorita.

\- Si… Es… Mi abuela, sufrió un infarto el día de ayer y usted la atendió – trataba de sonreírle al hombre y que no se notara su nerviosismo

\- Señorita, está confundida, yo ayer no atendí ningún caso de infarto. Si me disculpa debo irme – nuevamente estiró su brazo para llamar un taxi y Tomoyo en desespero se asió de él.

\- Escúcheme un momento doctor, seguramente no recuerda muy bien pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

\- No señorita, no suelo olvidar a mis pacientes, por favor, necesito irme.

En ese momento un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos, Tomoyo entró en pánico, lo perderían y eso no podía suceder, vio como el hombre abría la puerta del vehículo pero al instante, la misma fue cerrada con fuerza.

\- Un momento doctor – era la voz de Eriol – por favor dennos un momento, créame que le conviene.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – el hombre ya se notaba algo nervioso

\- El nombre de Amy Campbell seguramente le suena.

Smith palideció al escuchar su nombre – No sé de quién me habla, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con esa persona.

Eriol sacó su teléfono y le enseñó una foto de aquel viejo artículo de periódico donde aparecía la infame acusación de violación y si era posible, el hombre palideció aún más.

\- ¿Ya lo ve? Le conviene darnos unos minutos, así que por favor.

El hombre suspiró resignado y despachó al vehículo que se había detenido, ingresaron a un pequeño y confortable café que se encontraba cerca ubicándose en la mesa más recóndita del lugar para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Qué es lo que quieren

\- Información, solo eso.

\- Hablen entonces.

\- Se quién es usted, que conoce a Amy y a Shaoran y me pareció que era demasiada casualidad que justo usted atendiera el caso de "intento de suicidio" – enfatizando las comillas – de Amy. Sucede estimado doctor que soy un hombre un poco… Curioso y decidí investigar un poco.

\- Doctor Smith – esta vez habló Tomoyo – nuestra intención no es dañarlo de ninguna manera o usar algún tipo de chantaje, pero se está cometiendo una gran injusticia con una gran persona, nuestro amigo Shaoran. Así que por favor, díganos qué sucedió realmente.

\- Bueno yo… No sé por qué les parece sospechoso, somos graduados de la misma escuela solo que yo opté por salir de Boston.

\- Claro… Por eso palideció al ver este titular, sé perfectamente qué pasó Dr, tengo mis contactos y también fui a Harvard, de hecho estuve en aquella famosa fiesta. Como le dijo mi amiga, nuestra intención no es hacerle daño, pero si usted insiste en seguir aliado a esa mujer para hacerle daño a mi amigo, créame Smith, me encargaré de hacérselo pagar personalmente – la voz y actitud de Eriol era por completo amenazante, hasta Tomoyo sintió temor al verlo así, pero se trataba del hombre que era casi su hermano, así que comprendió por completo su actitud, ya que ella también estaba dispuesta a todo por la felicidad de Sakura.

El galeno frente a ellos se mostraba frustrado, angustiado – Está bien, pero deben asegurarme que Amy no me va a dañar.

De manera que el hombre les contó la historia de cómo los conocía y de qué manera había terminado inmiscuido en eso, que por causa de las amenazas de Amy se había visto obligado a ser su cómplice en semejante plan ruin.

\- ¿Sabe que lo que hizo podría traerle graves consecuencias?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero esa maldita mujer es increíblemente manipuladora y como siempre se hace pasar por una persona noble y amable, nadie dudaría de ella, no saben el peso que ha sido para mí saber que tuve que engañar a Li de esa manera, mi conciencia no me deja tranquilo.

\- Y qué hay del… Ya sabe embarazo – preguntó Tomoyo con angustia

\- No hay tal, no sé cómo Li puede ser tan incauto y no se percató de que no hay ningún examen de embarazo entre las pruebas que se le hicieron a Amy. -

Eriol miró a Tomoyo con preocupación – Tommy, esto es serio

\- Más de lo que ustedes creen, Amy es una psicópata, está dispuesta a lo que sea necesario con tal de lograr su cometido y lamentablemente su amigo es el objetivo.

\- ¿Estaría dispuesto a hablar con Shaoran?

\- No quisiera hacerlo, sinceramente, me siento avergonzado por hacer parte de esto. Pero… Si es necesario y me aseguran que no me van a afectar, lo haré.

\- Gracias Doctor, estaremos en contacto y por favor… No haga una tontería, en realidad se más de lo que le he dicho y podría hacerle mucho daño, no se arriesgue.

Se levantaron de la mesa dando por terminada la conversación y con el compromiso de reunirse al día siguiente con Shaoran para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y desenmascarar a Amy antes de que regresaran a Boston y las cosas terminaran por complicarse más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Amy… ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntaba Shaoran asomándose a la habitación que solía ocupar ella

\- No, gracias

\- En ese caso… Saldré por un rato, si necesitas algo llámame

Sentía su cabeza estallar, quería gritarle que no se fuera, que tenía que estar a su lado, ella no ignoraba el hecho de que seguramente saldría a buscar a la zorra Kinomoto; pero no era el momento de evidenciar su molestia, total, las horas de la castaña estaban contadas.

\- Claro, ve tranquilo, si algo sucede te llamo, yo me iré a dormir

Sin decir más, el castaño desapareció tras aquella puerta, por lo que ella podía ver ya no necesitaría el somnífero, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su contacto para poder adquirir aquello que concretaría su plan, sin dejar huella, sin levantar sospecha… El plan perfecto.

Por su parte, Shaoran se encaminó por las frías calles de la ciudad, sabía perfectamente a dónde lo llevaban sus pasos, necesitaba la calidez de un amigo, una palabra amable, alguna forma de salir del hoyo en el que se había metido, pues había permitido caer en un estado de miseria emocional del que no encontraba salida.

Como siempre, el lugar estaba a reventar y aun desde fuera escuchó la melodiosa voz de Sakura que cantaba en el escenario, ¡cómo deseaba escucharla!, tratar de calmar su conflictuado corazón con tan solo escuchar su voz, así que se sentó en la barra y pidió un whiskey.

Los aplausos resonaban en el lugar y él, a lo lejos, contemplaba la sonrisa de Sakura y veía a sus amigos en la mesa de siempre apoyándola, él también sonrió, pero era una sonrisa rota, melancólica…

\- Hoy quiero compartir con ustedes una canción que escribí hace algún tiempo para el amor de mi vida… Y aunque él no se encuentra en este lugar, solo deseo que mi voz pueda tocar su corazón.

 **I love you boy – Susy – OST de "while you were sleeping"**

 _He recorrido un largo camino para verte_

 _A pesar de que sabía lo difícil que sería este camino, simplemente caminé_

 _Lucho por ti, incluso con los ojos cerrados_

 _No podía dentro de mi corazón, eres tu quien se acercó a mi_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Camina más cerca de mi lado_

 _Porque te necesito chico_

 _Anhelo por ti, incluso en mis sueños_

 _Recuerda que te amo chico_

 _Incluso si nunca más te viera_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Te amo, te amo_

 _Los recuerdos que tengo contigo, jamás dejé que se los llevara el viento_

 _Ayuda a mi corazón herido y lastimado, y hazme reír_

 _Mi mente no podía decirte nada_

 _Estaba vagando en la niebla, ahora lograre acercarme a ti_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Camina más cerca de mi lado_

 _Porque te necesito chico_

 _Anhelo por ti, incluso en mis sueños_

 _Mi frio corazón comenzó a latir_

 _Una y otra vez y me hizo llorar_

 _Eres para mí el único_

 _Aunque trato de olvidarte y trate de negarte_

 _Mi amor eres tú_

 _Lucho por ti_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Camina más cerca de mi lado_

 _Porque te necesito chico_

 _Anhelo por ti, incluso en mis sueños_

 _Recuerda que te amo chico_

 _Incluso si nunca más te viera_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Porque te amo chico_

 _Te amo, te amo_

Diferentes sentimientos se arremolinaban en el corazón del ambarino; por un lado, felicidad al escuchar sobre los sentimientos de Sakura, saber que aquella mujer lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía lograba que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, pero a su vez se sentía culpable por ocultarle lo que estaba sucediendo, por tener que elegir entre la mujer que amaba y el deber, se hundió más en su depresión si era posible, sentía que no merecía el amor de Sakura. De manera que pagó la cuenta y salió rápidamente del lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ahí está todo lo que necesita

\- Ya hice el depósito a tu cuenta, obviamente no a mi nombre – decía la mujer mientras revisaba el contenido de la bolsa y sonreía de forma maquiavélica.

\- No entiendo para qué varias ampolletas – preguntaba el misterioso hombre

\- Mi plan no puede fallar, sé que una será suficiente pero no puedo dejar cabida al error.

La mujer empezó a caminar lejos del oscuro callejón donde se había encontrado con el hombre, este, entre tanto, verificaba su cuenta bancaria a través del celular, había recibido un pago más que generoso, por lo que entendió que aquella mujer no solo estaba pagando por el "producto" sino también por su silencio y claro que lo obtendría, al fin y al cabo le importaba muy poco quien era la infortunada víctima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Sakura, ¿podríamos hablar por favor?_ – el mensaje era de parte de Fye, casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre, lo que le daba una pista del motivo del comunicado.

\- ¿Quieres que desayunemos?

\- _Perfecto._

\- Nos vemos en el café cerca al estudio

Con este último mensaje dejó de lado su teléfono con el fin de descansar del pesado día que había tenido y el siguiente no sería más sencillo, sabía que, a pesar de lo que Fye dijera, ya era hora de dar por terminada esa relación de manera oficial; no había sido oculto para ella el cambio en la actitud del francés hacia ella y por supuesto que le dolía, no podía dejar de lado con facilidad todo lo que habían compartido, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos y el pensar que aquel buen hombre pudiera ser feliz aunque fuera con otra persona ayudaba a sopesar un poco su tristeza.

Por otro lado, estaba Shaoran, la canción que había interpretado esa noche la tenía guardada en su maleta hacía años, pero aquella noche sin saber por qué, se había decidido a cantarla, esperaba que de una u otra forma todo su amor pudiera llegar hacia él, sabía que las cosas serían difíciles, incluso, que probablemente no pudieran estar juntos y eso oprimía aún más su dolido corazón.

\- Shaoran… - susurró en el silencio y oscuridad de la habitación, poco a poco el sueño fue venciendo y así, aunque fuera por unas horas tendría un poco de paz.

El sonido del despertador empezó a resonar en la habitación, se sentía tan cansada como la noche anterior, afortunadamente era domingo y no tendría trabajo, pero si una situación que enfrentar.

Con pereza se levantó de su cama y empezó a prepararse, organizó su habitación y fue a la cocina, recordó que tomaría el desayuno con Fye así que solo tomó un poco de té y dejó una nota para Tomoyo informándole sobre dónde estaría, no quería despertarla, además, seguramente se encontrarían para almorzar juntas.

 **(Aquí les recomiendo escuchar: "hoy ya me voy" de Kany García)**

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad con rumbo fijo a aquel confortable café, lo vio a lo lejos sentado, leyendo el periódico de manera relajada, le fue imposible no sonreír al verlo, lo extrañaría demasiado, esas pequeñas particularidades que lo hacían un hombre único y precisamente por ese motivo debía dejarlo ir.

\- Hola Fye – Saludó al estar frente a él con una sonrisa.

El hombre le contestó con la misma amabilidad invitándola a sentarse frente a él. Rápidamente ordenaron el desayuno, después de lo cual se instaló entre ellos un incómodo silencio.

\- Fye yo…

\- Sakura…

Ambos dijeron al unísono tras lo cual rieron.

\- Dime – respondió ella sonriéndole con sinceridad

\- Sakura… Esto… Sabes que siempre me ha gustado ser sincero contigo y solo puedo pensar en cuanto te quiero y te he querido desde que te conocí – confesó el hombre tomando las manos de la castaña – Y siempre he deseado que seas feliz, pero creo que ambos merecemos ser felices y ahora me he dado cuenta que eso no lo lograremos estando juntos.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura miraban con un poco de sorpresa al chico frente a ella, él comprendía las cosas exactamente igual que ella, y la idea de que le estaría rompiendo el corazón se difuminaba con cada palabra.

\- Ambos merecemos un amor completo, genuino, sin fantasmas del pasado o un espejo retrovisor

\- Fye yo…

\- Espera, debo terminar antes de arrepentirme. El caso es que... He tenido tiempo de pensar mucho respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti y… La verdad es que yo no te amo… Simplemente amaba la idea de estar a tu lado, pero si somos sinceros nuestra relación fue un poco platónica, nunca pasamos más de dos meses juntos y… Por favor no me odies Sakura.

En principio el rostro de la castaña no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero en un momento una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sentía que le quitaban un enorme peso de encima.

\- Fye, mi querido Fye, desde que llegaste a mi vida solo me has dado felicidad y también te quiero mucho, muchísimo… Pero como bien dijiste, siempre hubo un fantasma en mi vida al que quise ignorar por muchos años hasta que simplemente surgió de nuevo. Te juro que quise olvidarme de todo, de mis temores y sentimientos por estar a tu lado, pensé que podía llegar a amarte como lo merecías pero… El corazón no entiende de razones y lo único que podría darme paz es saber que puedes ser feliz y no estarás atado a mí.

Definitivamente no había nada mejor que poder ser sinceros uno con el otro, porque solo así llegarían a ser realmente libres. Aquella mañana transcurrió entre risas y reminiscencias de un pasado feliz, ese que guardarían cada uno como un hermoso recuerdo, solo eso, porque buscarían el modo de alcanzar el amor por caminos separados. Fye le habló de Chii, de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerla durante esos días ya que pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos y Sakura compartió con él lo que estaba sucediendo con Shaoran, definitivamente, nada como un buen amigo para compartir las penas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Creo que estamos listos. Tenemos toda la evidencia para poder hablar con Shaoran – decía Eriol a Tomoyo – ahora solo será cuestión de reunirnos con él y poder confrontarla al fin.

\- Tienes razón, espero que con esto todo se resuelva y Shaoran se libre por fin de esa mujer.

Eriol tomó su teléfono para contactar a su amigo.

\- Shaoran, por favor no digas que soy yo.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_

\- Necesito que nos reunamos ya mismo

\- _Pero sabes que no debo dejar a Amy sola, ¿qué sucede?_

\- No permitas que nos escuche Shaoran y no hay problema con que la dejes sola, entenderás cuando lo hablemos, pero por favor, apresúrate.

\- _¿Donde nos vemos?_

\- En el apartamento de Sakura y Tomoyo

\- _¿Ella está ahí?_

\- No, salió temprano esta mañana, según Tomoyo fue para terminar definitivamente su relación con fye así que es posible que tarde un muy buen rato.

\- _Dame media hora._

Dieron por finalizada la llamada pero Shaoran no se percató de que aquella mujer escuchaba la conversación, no sabía para dónde iba, pero aprovecharía ese tiempo para hacer lo que le correspondía, ahora sí, sería cuestión de tiempo para que todo estorbo desapareciera de sus vidas y pudieran ser felices. Esperó que Shaoran saliera del apartamento y tomó un teléfono desechable que había conseguido la noche anterior, buscó en un papel el número de la castaña que había obtenido del teléfono de Shaoran y sin dudarlo marcó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se encontraba relajada conversando con Fye cuando una llamada irrumpió en ese momento, no reconoció el número de dónde provenía así que se apresuró a contestar.

\- Hola, ¿quién es?

\- _Sakura… hablas con Amy, la prometida de Shaoran_

\- Ah… Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- _Sí, claro que puedes, necesito hablar contigo, es algo urgente._

\- Lo siento… No creo que sea algo prudente

\- _Por favor Sakura, nos lo debes, sé lo que sucede entre ustedes dos y sabes lo que hice en medio de mi desesperación, me han dicho que eres una mujer noble y generosa y sé que no te atreverías a dejar a mi hijo sin su padre._

La castaña palideció al escuchar esa palabra: Hijo – ¿Hijo? – dijo con voz temblorosa – a qué… ¿de qué hablas?

Fye notó de inmediato la palidez y el temblor que se apoderó de ella.

\- _Sí, nuestro hijo, ¿Shaoran no te lo dijo? Estoy embarazada y ahora… Ahora mi hijo crecerá sin un padre a su lado por lo que sucede con ustedes, es por eso que necesito verte y hablar contigo_.

Sakura sintió cómo un vacío de apoderaba de ella y se hundía en él indefectiblemente. Un hijo cambiaba todo el panorama, ella jamás permitiría que Shaoran dejara a un pequeño de lado por su culpa y Amy tenía razón, hablar con ella era lo mínimo que podía hacer, necesitaba dejarle claro a Amy que su intención jamás sería destruir un hogar y aunque eso representara renunciar a su gran amor, así tendría que ser.

De manera que accedió a encontrarse con ella y terminaron la llamada.

\- Sakura, 'estás bien?

\- Fye, tengo que dejarte, surgió algo urgente

\- Pero no te ves bien, estás temblando, déjame acompañarte

\- No, es algo que debo hacer sola, pero no te preocupes, te llamaré en un rato ¿está bien? – trató inútilmente de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, además sinceramente creía que todo aquello solo tomaría un rato y seguramente necesitaría el hombro de Fye para llorar su pena.

\- Llámame por favor, no importa la hora o lo que sea, iré a buscarte.

\- Gracias Fye.

La castaña salió apresuradamente del café intentando contener el llanto, sin duda alguna, esa conversación sería definitiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido de la puerta resonó el en apartamento

\- Debe ser él – Dijo Tomoyo dejando de lado su taza de té, pero fue Eriol quien rápidamente se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

\- Hola Tommy – saludó Shaoran al momento de ingresar, tomó asiento y de inmediato la amatista sirvió para él una taza de té antes de dar inicio a su conversación.

\- Shaoran, te llamamos porque hicimos un descubrimiento importante respecto a Amy y es urgente que lo sepas antes de tomar una decisión

El rostro de ambarino era de total desconcierto y curiosidad ante las palabras de su amigo, de manera que el inglés empezó a relatar lo acontecido según el mismo médico le había confesado.

\- Lo que sucedió con Amy fue todo un montaje, el tema del suicidio fue una actuación, todo como un intento desesperado por retenerte.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas que me comentaste que el médico del hospital que atendió a Amy se te hacía conocido de algún lugar?

El ambarino asintió

\- Bueno, pues me tomé la tarea de investigar y él estudio con ustedes en Harvard, solo se vieron durante el primer año porque él luego se aseguró de no coincidir con ustedes. El caso es que él es el "culpable" de la supuesta violación que Amy sufrió durante la fiesta de la hermandad, todo eso fue una farsa inventada por ella y amenazó al médico para que no dijera nada, dijo que destruiría su vida y su carrera si de una u otra forma interfería en la relación de ustedes dos.

\- Pero en aquel tiempo Amy y yo no éramos nada.

\- Lo sé, aun así ya estaba obsesionada contigo y se encargó de hacer todo lo posible para envolverte y establecer una relación entre ustedes.

Shaoran meditaba en las palabras de Eriol, nunca se había percatado, pero tenía todo el sentido.

Al ver el silencio en el que estaba inmerso su amigo, Tomoyo continuó.

\- El caso es que después de aquella noche en el apartamento de Eriol que ella salió furiosa, se encargó de contactarlo y bajo amenaza lo obligó a adherirse a su plan, ella fue a aquel hotel y al día siguiente preparó todo el montaje, hizo unas heridas superficiales y llamó con el suficiente tiempo para que alguien del hotel la viera, su vida nunca corrió peligro.

\- Pero y… ¿Y el embarazo?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda inventar todo eso?

\- Shaoran, Amy está loca

\- Bueno, yo creo que…

\- No, literalmente, está loca. Después de hablar con el médico me encargué de contactar a su familia, fue muy difícil porque ellos están totalmente desligados, Amy sufre de esquizofrenia paranoide desde su adolescencia, ellos simplemente dejaron el "problema" en manos de especialistas pero nunca se interesaron lo suficiente en ella, es una historia triste porque simplemente se dedicaron a ser proveedores para todas sus necesidades físicas, pero por lo demás, ella está sola. Según pudimos hablar con su psiquiatra, tuvo que haber dejado el tratamiento para estar evidenciando esta actitud obsesiva.

\- ¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?

\- No fue fácil, tuvimos que mover muchos contactos, pero el caso Shaoran, es que esa mujer es muy peligrosa y está totalmente obsesionada contigo, puede hacerte daño.

\- Me encargaré de terminar con ella y hacer que se vaya a Boston. Muchachos me están salvando la vida, ahora no hay más tropiezos para ser feliz con… Sakura – en ese momento su rostro se mostró inquieto – Y si… No, no es posible – hablaba más para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No creen que intentará hacerle daño a Sakura ¿no?

Los tres amigos empezaron a mirarse con inquietud, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- Sakura está con Fye, digo… Mientras esté con él estará bien, de eso estoy segura – decía Tomoyo.

\- Pero ¿cómo sabemos que todavía está con él, Puedes llamarlo?

\- Si claro – sin saber por qué, las manos de Tomoyo estaban temblando y rogaba con todo su corazón que de verdad su amiga estuviera bien.

\- ¿Fye? Soy yo, Tomoyo

\- _Hola Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás?_

\- Bien, perdón por lo intempestivo, ¿Sakura aún está contigo?

\- _No, estábamos juntos pero recibió una llamada y salió con prisa_

\- No puede ser, ¿sabes quién la llamó o a dónde fue?

\- _No me quiso decir, pero… Dime qué pasa Tomoyo_

\- Ella… ella puede estar en peligro Fye es urgente que la encontremos.

\- _¿Pero qué sucede? Sakura estaba muy extraña cuando se fue, esa llamada la alteró_

\- ¿Tomoyo qué pasa? – preguntaban preocupados Erio y Shaoran. Ella los miró con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Sakura… No está con Fye, dice que recibió una llamada y se veía muy alterada, se fue hace un rato

Ambos hombres se miraron muy preocupados mientras Fye casi gritaba al otro lado de la línea.

\- Fye, ¿hacia dónde se dirigió Sakura?

\- No lo sé… Déjame ver, estábamos en el café que queda cerca al estudio y tomó un taxi, creo que rumbo al oeste.

\- Encontrémonos en el café hay que buscar a Sakura, está en peligro.

Tomoyo terminó la llamada y junto a Eriol y Shaoran salieron presurosos del apartamento para encontrarse con Fye, ahora, sería una carrera contra el tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura bajó del taxi frente al edificio donde vivían Shaoran y Eriol, su corazón latía con fuerza, como si muy en su interior supiera que algo estuviera mal. Se apresuró a entrar al edificio y encontró un letrero en el elevador que indicaba que aquel aparato estaba fuera de servicio, afortunadamente el apartamento en cuestión no estaba muy lejos y ella tenía un excelente estado físico.

Pronto se encontró frente a aquella puerta, respiró profundo y llamó a la misma, instantes después era abierta por la mujer pelirroja que se veía demacrada y pálida por lo que Sakura sintió compasión de ella, seguramente estaba sufriendo mucho y en gran parte, era su culpa.

\- Gracias por venir – dijo la mujer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- No es problema.

\- Salgamos, no quiero estar más tiempo encerrada

\- Claro

Amy empezó a subir las escaleras y Sakura la siguió – ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A la azotea – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa – como te digo, estoy cansada de estar encerrada y seguramente Shaoran se preocupará si salgo del edificio, ya sabes, es tan cuidadoso

Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho, claro que lo sabía, así era Shaoran, siempre protector y entregado, pero ahora en adelante esos cuidados ya no serían para ella, sino para la mujer que estaba a su lado y su hijo.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, sintieron el frío al abrir la puerta.

\- Sabes Sakura… - empezó a hablar Amy mientras caminaba por la amplia azotea que tenía un hermoso jardín – siempre fui una persona muy solitaria, mi familia me echó de lado y yo anhelaba encontrar a alguien que llenara ese vacío.

La castaña sentía que su corazón se oprimía, por un lado la historia que Amy le contaba pero por otro y con más fuerza una horrible sensación de peligro.

\- Hasta que conocía a Shaoran… - continuaba hablando la mujer – desde que lo vi supe que mi destino era estar a su lado y me esforcé mucho por lograrlo, porque ¿sabes algo? no es fácil fingir ser otra persona solo por agradar a alguien, tener que disimular cuando algo te molesta y lo más difícil – se volteó y miró fácilmente a Sakura – deshacerse de cada estorbo que aparece en el camino – terminó diciendo con voz grave

En ese momento Sakura se sintió más y más inquieta – ¿a qué te refieres con… estorbos?

\- Estorbos… Ya sabes, todas aquellas que han querido acercarse a él, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue eso? Porque ya sabes, Shaoran no solo es increíblemente atractivo, sino inteligente y muy galante, además que durante unos años de nuestra residencia era un poco… Ya sabes, le gustaba "divertirse", pero ahí estuve siempre, esperando con paciencia y como te dije: sacándolas del camino. Debo decir que no siempre fue fácil y a veces tuve que hacer uso de algunas medidas un poco drásticas para lograr mi cometido.

\- ¿Drásticas dices?

\- Si… Pero no te preocupes, nada grave. Y bueno, todo fue bien desde que él por fin cedió a salir conmigo, me encargué de ser tan agradable y ser la mujer ideal para él, durante todos estos años todo estuvo bien. ¿Pero adivina qué pasó?

Sakura, sin darse cuenta estaba acorralada entre el borde de la terraza y el cuerpo de Amy, no quería demostrar su inquietud pero la verdad es que estaba aterrada. Luego vio como aquella mujer sacó de su bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido en el y una ampolleta.

\- El único problema Sakura, es que apareciste tú. Desde que llegaste de nuevo a la vida de Shaoran todo se fue a la basura, lo vi en sus ojos aquel día de la fiesta y pensé por un momento que podría evitarlo, apartarlo de ti para que no sucediera esto, pero no, él tuvo que regresar y… en fin.

\- Espera Amy, estás equivocada, yo nunca planeé que nada de esto pasara, inclusive, después de…Lo que te sucedió, hablé con Shaoran y decidimos que debía cuidar de ti.

\- ¿Lo que me pasó? Ahhhh ¿hablas de mi "intento de suicidio"? – dijo ella haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y sonriendo de forma macabra – eres tan estúpida, en realidad, ambos lo son. ¿Creyeron que atentaría contra mi vida? Mira – dijo dejando ver sus muñecas que solo tenían unos cortes superficiales – como puedes ver linda, siempre obtengo lo que quiero

\- Pero Shaoran… Él… Él ha estado realmente preocupado por ti y siempre ha estado dispuesto a cuidarte, ¿por qué haces esto?

\- El fin justifica los medios… Aunque al parecer lo que hice hasta ahora no fue suficiente y concluí que debo tomar medidas drásticas. Nunca dejarás de ser un estorbo mientras sigas viva Sakura Kinomoto.

Si antes Sakura estaba nerviosa y un poco temerosa, empezó a sentir pánico al escuchar esas palabras, estaban demasiado alto para pedir ayuda, no podía sacar su teléfono sin causar sospechas y ya no sabía qué hacer, nadie sabía dónde ellas se encontraban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El grupo de amigos corrían por las calles de Manhattan tratando de llegar al apartamento de Shaoran, era la primera pista para encontrar a la castaña que para variar no contestaba su teléfono.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gritaba Shaoran frustrado al hacer otro intento de llamarla, pero no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que llegaran.

Ingresaron rápidamente al edificio pero no había nadie en el apartamento, en el rostro de todos se veía la frustración y la angustia, Tomoyo se abrazó a Eriol al no poder retener más las lágrimas mientras Shaoran nuevamente intentaba que Sakura contestara.

De repente la llamada fue contestada – ¡Sakura, Sakura! – gritaba el ambarino pero solo se escuchaba ruido ambiente y una voz… Una voz femenina

\- Silencio – exigió al grupo de amigos que lo acompañaban – necesito identificar dónde están – había reconocido aquella voz como la de Amy, y una palabra mencionada por aquella mujer hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Conocía perfectamente los medicamentos que aquella mujer había mencionado, una fórmula que era letal para quien la recibiera, pues se encargaba de dejar a la víctima en un estado de sedación mientras actuaba deteniendo los pulmones y el corazón hasta ocasionar la muerte.

Shaoran empezó a correr escaleras abajo seguido de Eriol y Fye, tenía que encontrar a Amy, sabía que Sakura estaba en peligro de muerte y eso lo aterraba, si algo le pasaba era su culpa, él sería el único responsable.

\- Señor… Señor – habló llamando la atención del portero

\- Oh Señor Li, dígame.

\- Por favor, podría decirme… La mujer que se hospeda en mi apartamento ¿la recuerda?

\- Claro, la señorita Campbell, ¿sucede algo?

\- ¿Usted vio para dónde se fue?

\- La señorita no ha salido

\- No hay nadie en el apartamento, ¿está seguro?

\- Claro que sí, no me he movido de aquí desde las 7 am, incluso antes de que usted saliera

\- ¿Y vio si alguien vino?

\- Si, la señorita de ojos verdes vino hace un rato pero tampoco ha salido.

\- No puede ser – Shaoran trataba de pensar dónde podrían estar, si no habían salido del edificio… El tiempo estaba en contra y si Sakura recibía esa inyección…

\- Shaoran… Shaoran ¿qué hacemos? – preguntaba Eriol con inquietud.

La mente del ambarino funcionaba a toda velocidad, ¿qué podía hacer?

\- Eriol, corre y consigue inyecciones de adrenalina, si recibe ese medicamento contamos con pocos minutos para salvarle la vida ¡corre!

El inglés siguió las instrucciones de su amigo y corrió fuera del edificio mientras Fye y Shaoran pensaban dónde podrían estar.

\- ¡La azotea! – gritó Shaoran

\- Señor Li, mire, el elevador está descompuesto

\- ¡Demonios! – empezó a correr escaleras arriba, eran 15 pisos antes de llegar a la azotea pero eso no importaba, tenía cinco minutos desde el momento en que Sakura recibiera la inyección para intentar salvarla.

\- ¡Fye! – Gritó mientras subía sabiendo que el francés le seguía – llama a la policía, no puedo detenerme tengo que llegar con Sakura.

El camino se estaba haciendo endemoniadamente largo, sentían como si le clavaran agujas en los pulmones con cada bocanada de aire y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina pero cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

Solo esperaba que no sucediera nada de lo que estaba pensando, que Eriol se apresurara en llegar al igual que la policía, porque en su estado y si Amy lograba hacerle daño a Sakura, podría matarla con sus propias manos.

Por fin pudo vislumbrar la puerta que llevaba a la azotea pero estaba cerrada, la golpeó con fuerza y la luz lastimó sus ojos, cuando pudo acostumbrarse vio como Amy sujetaba a Sakura por atrás mientras tenía la aguja sobre su cuello y lo miraba con sorna.

\- Amy… Amy qué haces… Suéltala – dijo Shaoran tratando de contener la ira que lo consumía, sabía que no era prudente ser agresivo con aquella desquiciada mujer

\- Mi amor, que bueno que llegaste – respondió ella sonriendo, su aspecto era por completo diferente al que él reconociera, se veía desubicada, totalmente fuera de sí

\- Sí, ya llegué – se odiaba por lo que tenía que decir en ese momento pero era por el bien de Sakura – vine por ti preciosa.

\- ¿Viniste por mí?

\- Sí… Es hora de irnos, que te parece si la sueltas y tú y yo iremos a Boston con nuestro hijo

De repente la mirada de Amy se oscureció y lo miró con total odio reflejado en su rostro

\- ¿Sabes algo que siempre he odiado Shaoran? Que me traten como una idiota, porque no lo soy. ¡Viniste por esta desgraciada!

\- Amy no hagas una locura, suelta a Sakura y prometo que haré lo que me pidas, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿No la volverás a ver?

\- Lo que sea, pero déjala.

Una risa irónica resonó en aquel espacio – Así lo hagas Shaoran, ella siempre será un fantasma entre tú y yo y no soy plato de segunda mesa – dicho esto, clavó la aguja en el cuello de la castaña ante la mirada atónita de Shaoran.

Pudo ver como la mujer a quien tanto amaba se desplomaba en el piso, no tardaría en quedarse dormida y minutos después su corazón se detendría para siempre.

Corrió hacia ella tomándola en sus brazos y Sakura lo miraba con sus ojos cubiertos en llanto, pudo sentir aquellas cálidas y pequeñas manos acariciando su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas

\- Te amo Shaoran – su voz era débil

\- Sakura no… Resiste un poco, todo estará bien, por favor

\- Tengo mucho sueño

\- No te duermas Sakura, mírame, por favor mírame, te amo ¿lo oyes? Más de lo que puedas imaginar, desde siempre y para siempre

La chica sonrió en sus brazos antes de acariciar su rostro una vez más, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios nuevamente mientras su sonrisa se borraba y aquellos ojos verdes se cerraban

\- +Sakura! ¡Sakura no! por favor no me dejes, ¡Sakura!

Tras de él un grupo de policías se hacían cargo de Amy quien gritaba enloquecida llamando a Shaoran pero este ni siquiera se percataba de lo que sucedía, estaba en Shock y Fye por su parte observaba la escena por completo conmocionado.

\- Eriol, maldita sea, ¡por qué no llega!

La respiración de la castaña se hacía más y más débil, así que empezó a hacer algunas maniobras de reanimación, le ayudaría a respirar mientras la inyección llegaba, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Una y otra vez hacía el masaje cardíaco y le brindaba respiración boca a boca sin parar de llorar. Lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era completamente irreal, prefería mil veces no volverla a ver pero saber que estaba bien y podía ser feliz antes que verla morir en sus brazos, la vida sin Sakura no tenía ningún sentido porque sin importar cuántos años estuvieran separados o cuán lejos pudieran estar, él sabía que ella estaba bien. Pero ahora… Ahora…

Empezó a detenerse, de nada estaba sirviendo las maniobras que hacía

\- ¡Shaoran! – la voz de Eriol lo sobresaltó en el acto, Eriol corrió a su lado haciéndole entrega del medicamento solicitado

Lo más rápido que pudo preparó la inyección y clavó la aguja en su corazón, con mucha suerte lograrían que aquel órgano recibiera el estímulo adecuado y empezara a latir de nuevo mientras el personal de emergencias llegaba.

Segundos después así sucedió. Los paramédicos traían los equipos necesarios según las indicaciones que Eriol les brindara cuando llamó. Shaoran les explicaba lo sucedido y con ayuda del desfibrilador trataban de que el corazón de Sakura latiera de nuevo.

Todos los demás observaban la escena, consternados, Eriol trataba de calmar a Tomoyo quien ya se encontraba con ellos en la azotea.

\- De nuevo – escuchaban decir al equipo médico, pues la castaña no reaccionaba aún.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos y en el rostro de los paramédicos se veía la desesperanza, pues aunque habían hecho la maniobra en diferentes ocasiones y seguían aplicando RCP no había una reacción favorable.

\- Dr Li…

\- ¡No se detengan!

Los paramédicos se miraban entre sí, en realidad ya no había nada más por hacer.

Shaoran, en su desesperación los hizo a un lado y continuó con el RCP, no podía terminar así, no ella, no su historia.

De repente sintió un movimiento bajo su cuerpo y equipo portátil empezó a emitir señal, su corazón latía de nuevo.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- Dr Li apártese, tenemos que llevarla rápido al hospital

De manera que la subieron a la camilla y empezaron a descender con ella para llevarla a un centro médico, el corazón de Shaoran latía como loco, producto de la emoción al saber que el amor de su vida no lo había dejado, la adrenalina fluía por todo su cuerpo y cuando fue consciente de todo, estaba en aquella sala del hospital esperando noticias de Sakura.

\- Shaoran… - la voz de Tomoyo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, estaba parada frente a él con un chocolate caliente.

Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó, la abrazó y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía sobrecogido por sus emociones y necesitaba refugio, la situación de Sakura era incierta, el medicamento que le había inyectado era muy peligroso

\- Todo estará bien, Sakura es fuerte, ya lo verás

\- Es mi culpa, si algo llegara a pasarle Tomoyo no sé qué haré.

\- Ya… Ya…

El tiempo pasaba lento, los demás se unieron a su espera hasta que por fin recibieron noticias

\- Dr Li

Todos se pusieron de pie al instante atentos a las palabras del galeno

\- La señorita Kinomoto está un poco delicada pero estable, será cuestión de unos días y confiamos que todo saldrá bien

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Está dormida, pero sí, puede entrar, sígame por favor

Sin más miramientos se adentró por aquel pasillo totalmente ansioso por verla de nuevo, ahí estaba, dormida, mientras el sonido de los equipos evidenciaban aquello que tanto había temido horas atrás. Su corazón latía, nuevamente lo hacía.

Se sentó a su lado tomando la pequeña mano de la castaña y solo se dedicó a mirarla, impregnarse de su presencia, de su particular aroma, la suavidad de su piel, pensando cómo los seres humanos damos todo por sentado, cuando la realidad de las cosas es que todo es efímero y en cualquier momento puede simplemente desaparecer.

El sueño terminó por apoderarse de él y se quedó dormido.

Horas después y gracias a la luz que entraba con fuerza en la habitación salió de su ensueño solo para encontrarse con el verde esmeralda de aquellos ojos que amaba mirándolo profundamente, tanta fue su sorpresa que el sueño se esfumó de inmediato y se levantó con rapidez para verificar el estado de salud de Sakura.

\- Mi amor, mi preciosa Sakura – decía mientras acariciaba su rostro con cuidado – ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella rio suavemente ante las múltiples preguntas, su voz salió rasposa cuando se decidió a hablar – Gracias, salvaste mi vida

\- No, perdóname, yo te puse ahí, fue mi responsabilidad que esto sucediera.

\- No estoy en condiciones de discutir ahora tontín

"Tontín", recordó la primera vez que lo llamó así después de ver la película de blanca nieves cuando eran niños, esa vez quería estrangularla, pero cómo cambiaban las cosas, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y la besó con todo el amor existente en su corazón, por fin, después de un largo viaje y muchos obstáculos, más allá del tiempo y la distancia con un amor que no pudo morir.

\- Te amo Sakura Kinomoto

\- Yo a ti Shaoran Li.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los pétalos caían incesantes cubriendo por completo el espacio bajo el árbol… El mismo gran cerezo que los vio crecer y fue testigo silencioso de un amor más allá de todo.

\- Es maravilloso – decía ella dando vueltas con sus manos extendidas

\- Nada como una primavera en Japón – Respondió él observándola con absoluta adoración, esa sin duda era una imagen que quería guardar para siempre en su mente.

\- Gracias Shaoran

Habían decidido pasar aquella primavera en Japón, regresando a la pequeña Tomoeda, habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel terrible episodio con Amy, después de su arresto había sido declarada mentalmente impedida y pasaba sus días en un centro psiquiátrico recibiendo tratamiento.

Shaoran se había mudado de forma definitiva a Nueva York al igual que Sakura, quien cada vez había disminuido sus viajes hasta el punto de permanecer cada vez más tiempo en la ciudad, habían decidido vivir juntos hacía poco más de un año y no era necesario agregar que eran absolutamente felices.

Los padres de Shaoran se habían mudado a Nueva York, el negocio iba maravillosamente bien y podría decirse que después de tantos inconvenientes todo había tomado su rumbo.

Por otro lado Tomoyo y Eriol seguían siendo los amigos entrañables de siempre, habían luchado durante un buen tiempo por no admitir los sentimientos que habían crecido ante ellos, miles de excusas habían surgido y no muchos meses antes, por fin se estaban dando la oportunidad de romper con aquellas ideas que se habían construido sobre el amor, estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo juntos.

Aquel año ese sería el regalo para Sakura, pasar sus vacaciones en Tomoeda y celebrar el cumpleaños de la castaña en la ciudad que tanto amaba, lejos del trabajo y cualquier otra interrupción

\- Quisiera que Tomoyo hubiese venido

\- Mmmmm en otra ocasión estuviera de acuerdo, pero ahora señorita Kinomoto – dijo acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda – Te quiero solo para mí

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué?

\- Para esto – respondió poniéndose frente a ella e hincándose lentamente ante la mirada atónita de la ojiverde – Sakura, no sé cuántas veces te he dicho esto, pero eso no importa, porque tampoco me cansaré de decírtelo. Te amo, más allá de cualquier otra cosa, incluso del tiempo o el espacio. El estar contigo es como tomar la esencia misma de la vida y solo puedo decir que no puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti. Quiero que construyamos nuestros sueños juntos, formar una familia a tu lado y hacer todas aquellas cosas que hacen que la vida tenga sentido. ¿Podrías darme el privilegio de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ella no respondió, solo se arrojó a sus brazos haciendo que rodaran sobre el enorme tapete de pétalos, lo besó con todo su amor y así, él no necesitó más respuestas, estarían juntos para siempre.

Se recostaron tomados de la mano mirando al cielo, aquel cielo que se extendía inmenso e infinito sobre ellos, siendo testigo mudo de un amor que podía sobrevivirlo todo.

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que este final no les haya parecido decepcionante, no podía imaginarlos de otra forma que en el lugar donde crecieron, volviendo a sus raíces.**

 **Bueno, en primer lugar aclararles que los aspectos médicos son TOTALMENTE INVENTADOS, no tengo ningún tipo de formación en ciencias de la salud así que mis disculpas para los que sí sepan pero necesitaba llenar algunos aspectos, por otro lado, espero que ningún aspecto coyuntural haya quedado inconcluso, de ser así háganmelo saber por favor.**

 **Por lo demás, como siempre, extender mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de ustedes que fueron partícipes conmigo de esta historia, que fueron lo suficientemente pacientes y comprendieron mi situación. Gracias por cada review, por quienes añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y quienes se acercaron a leerla conforme se desarrollaba, GRACIAS TOTALES!**

 **Volveré, eso ténganlo por seguro jejejeje nadie me quita este vicio, el próximo proyecto será la adaptación del primer dorama que vi gracias a mi querida Eli que me envició (gracias Eli!) espero poder hacerle honor a esa bella historia.**

 **¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **Se despide con el amor de siempre**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
